Oubliettes
by stah
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione est victime d'un sortilège d'oubliettes, aidée par Severus Snape, elle découvre que c'est elle qui a jeté le sort, dans un but précis et inavouable : oublier son amour pour Severus Snape. HG/SS, rating M.
1. Révélations

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Le **rating M** se justifie au bout d'un **certain nombre de chapitres** (ça veut dire pas mal de chapitres, oui ^^). Il y aura donc des **scènes de sexe explicites, **dans une perspective avant tout érotique : rien de trash non plus (pas de viol bien entendu, ni de violence, pas même langagière). La fanfiction est publiée sur un autre site avec le rating "déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans", mais vous êtes prévenus, il s'agit bien de scènes **explicites** (ce qui me fait hésiter avec "interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans sur ledit site).

**Nouvelle histoire **dont je ne sais trop que faire... Au départ, il s'agissait juste d'un one-shot et puis voilà, je ne suis guère satisfaite de l'évolution pour l'instant alors finalement, je songe sérieusement à développer l'histoire, mais rien n'est encore fait. J'ai un certain nombre d'idées pour d'autres histoires également, dont une en particulier qui est entièrement pensée et construite sans être écrite ^^, paresse oblige. Etant en vacances, je me permettrai peut-être d'écarter cette paresse pour l'écrire quand même.

**C'est un HG/SS. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc. **

**MAJ :** j'ai corrigé quelques petites fautes que je n'avais pas remarquées. **(et j'ai ajouté l'avertissement)  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 1

**_Révélations_**

Il était temps... D'oublier. Elle tendit sa baguette droit sur sa tempe. Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue. Sa voix, tremblante, articula doucement : « _Oubliettes _».

oOo

Le lendemain, Hermione Granger arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rendait en cours de potions avec un enthousiasme qu'elle s'empressait généralement de cacher à ses deux amis de Griffondor, connaissant bien l'aversion que tous deux vouaient à leur professeur de potions. Elle était sans doute plus objective qu'eux deux et savait reconnaître le talent de Severus Snape et la chance qu'ils avaient de bénéficier de son enseignement. Aussi entra-t-elle dans la salle sombre avec cette légère excitation intellectuelle dissimulée avec soin.

« Bonjour ! »

Elle se rendit compte que son enthousiasme résonnait un peu dans sa voix clinquante et se donna une mine renfrognée devant le grognement étonné de Snape. Elle rejoignit sa table et son chaudron, au premier rang, sur la droite. Harry et Ron affichaient tous deux un air déprimé et Hermione leur adressa un sourire compatissant avant de s'installer et de concentrer toute son attention sur le professeur aux cheveux gras.

Snape gardait le silence, et par cette simple attitude, il l'imposait à ses élèves. Une fois toute agitation disparue, il se lança dans son habituelle déclamation de consignes. Hermione buvait ses paroles, prête à bondir pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour. Seulement, tandis qu'elle l'écoutait, elle sentit comme un malaise étrange qui s'emparait de tout son corps... C'était une impression très déplaisante, qui faisait battre son coeur et trembler ses mains et qui lui faisait perdre toute sa concentration. Elle tenta de se reprendre, serra les poings et se secoua mentalement, en vain. L'impression ne la quittait pas...

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta. Le visage de Severus Snape était apparu devant Hermione sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué. Elle ouvrait des yeux ronds et ne savait que répondre. Visiblement il l'avait déjà appelée puisque tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

« Hermione, ça va ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et reprit ses esprits.

- Oui, pardon, je... »

Mais l'impression était bien trop forte... Elle se leva et sortir de la salle sans un mot, bousculant presque Snape au passage, et claquant la porte sur un flots de murmures surpris. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle marchait sans s'arrêter dans les couloirs, sans même voir où sa course effrénée la menait. Bientôt elle se retrouva devant l'infirmerie, sans doute par réflexe. Elle entra et, voyant que Miss Pomfresh n'était pas là, s'assit sur un lit. Les minutes passaient, le malaise s'estompait mais l'épuisement la gagna et elle s'allongea, pour s'endormir après quelques temps.

Des voix brisaient le calme de l'infirmerie si bien que Hermione se réveilla, complètement perdue. Que faisait-elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle se redressa sur le lit et émit un gémissement de douleur, sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut deux silhouettes floues. Sa vue s'améliora peu à peu et elle distingua madame Pomfresh et Severus Snape. Ce dernier la fixait d'un air étrange et elle détourna les yeux, gênée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux, la démarche maladroite.

« Excusez-moi ?

Severus Snape avait toujours le regard braqué sur elle. Elle s'adressa directement à l'infirmière pour mieux ignorer son étrange attitude.

- Oui jeune fille ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase pour faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle préférait lui parler seule à seule. Mais ni elle ni Snape ne réagirent. Après un silence, elle reprit donc :

- J'ai mal à la tête et cette après-midi j'ai eu une impression très étrange, désagréable...

Tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots, elle se rendit compte de sa naïveté : comme si une « impression étrange » méritait l'attention d'une infirmière... Pourtant elle était trop confuse pour renoncer, et puis il était trop tard. Snape paraissait déjà hausser un sourcil étonné et un peu goguenard devant le ridicule des paroles de l'élève de Griffondor. Madame Pomfresh, quant à elle, s'approcha d'Hermione et posa sa main sur son front.

- Vous n'avez pas de fièvre...

- Vous permettez ?

Snape s'était permis tout seul de tendre sa baguette sur Hermione qui recula instinctivement. Même madame Pomfresh le regarda avec suspicion. Mais il se contenta de passer sa baguette sur le front d'Hermione qui eut un frisson. Enfin, il la rangea et déclara :

- Vous avez été ensorcelée.

- Ensorcelée ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque moqueuse et chercha dans sa mémoire qui aurait pu lui jeter un sort.

- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait me jeter un sort... De quel sort s'agit-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que vous preniez une potion de désenchantement pour le découvrir. Vous n'avez qu'à venir dans mon bureau après le repas. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle resta muette durant tout le dîner, plongée dans ses réflexions et ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle passait en revue tous les sorts possibles et n'en trouvait aucun qui pouvait correspondre à ce qu'elle éprouvait. D'ailleurs le malaise s'était dissipé, comme si finalement, elle n'était sous l'emprise d'aucun sortilège. Mais elle ne pouvait mettre en doute la parole de Snape et décida de gagner son bureau dès qu'elle le vit sortir de la grande salle.

Elle frappa à sa porte avec une grande appréhension et frémit à l'intérieur du sinistre bureau. Snape la scrutait du regard et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Bientôt elle fut envahie à nouveau par ce malaise étrange. Elle le regarda. C'était déjà en cours de potions qu'il était apparu, cela avait-il un rapport avec Snape ? Ce dernier sembla lire dans ses pensées :

« C'est apparu pendant mon cours ?

- Oui, répondit-elle après un silence.

- Quelqu'un aurait pu vous jeter un sort à ce moment-là...

Il lui donna une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet et lui intima de boire. Elle obéit. Les secondes qui suivirent durèrent une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût prise de vertiges. Soudain, elle s'effondra. Heureusement, Snape la retint à temps et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione s'éveilla immédiatement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Snape fronçait les sourcils...

- Vous vous êtes évanouie.

- C'est normal ?

- Non ce n'est pas normal...

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet. Snape était perdu dans ses pensées, troublé... Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans ses bras et elle émit un petit bruit pour signaler qu'elle allait bien. Snape retira ses bras rapidement et la laissa s'asseoir, gêné.

- La potion que vous avez bue aurait du suffire à vous défaire de cet enchantement. Elle n'a pas marché, ce qui signifie que le sort est puissant.

- Puissant à quel point ?

- Trop pour un élève de cette école.

- Mais alors, qui... ? Murmura Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais faire une potion plus puissante qui permettrait de révéler le sort dont il est question, ensuite nous aviserons. Ca devrait prendre une heure, j'aimerais mieux que vous restiez là, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et le regarda faire. Il prit le temps de réunir des ingrédients, les prépara avec soin et versa de l'eau dans son chaudron. Chacun de ses gestes était méticuleux et rigoureusement précis, elle ne retenait guère son admiration devant la démonstration de son art. Il faisait preuve d'une patience sans faille, décidé à ce que les tiges soient coupées de la façon la plus régulière possible, tout en remuant le liquide avec une aisance remarquable. Hermione nota qu'il ne suivait évidemment aucun manuel mais elle crut reconnaître une potion d'un livre qu'elle avait étudié il y a peu. Elle constata même qu'il prenait quelques libertés avec les consignes originales, mais il contrôlait si bien ce qu'il faisait qu'elle savait que la potion serait parfaite. Elle leva le regard vers lui, son visage était impassible sans être méprisant comme à son habitude, il y avait quelque chose de... doux et de serein. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Hermione esquissa un sourire et Snape eut une sorte de grimace maladroite que la jeune fille interpréta comme une hésitation entre un sourire et un rictus. Elle le trouva presque touchant à cet instant.

- C'est bon, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes.

Pas de remarque méprisante, ni de regard glacial. Hermione venait soudain de se rendre compte que Snape n'avait pas été tellement désagréable, pas comme il aurait du l'être avec elle. Et elle se rendit compte que ça la rendait heureuse... Elle délirait, c'était forcément une confusion folle de son esprit provoquée par le sortilège. Mieux valait penser à autre chose.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'avais été ensorcelée ?

Snape, qui fixait son chaudron, leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, même pour vous...

Hermione accueillit le sarcasme comme le signe rassurant qu'elle ne délirait pas, c'est-à-dire avec le sourire. Elle répliqua donc avec naturel :

- Vous m'apprendriez ?

Visiblement, il hésitait. Son regard plongeait dans ses yeux et commençait à la troubler quand il décida de prendre la parole :

- Prenez votre baguette. Touchez mon front avec.

Hermione obtempéra. Elle sentit alors comme une sorte d'atmosphère magique.

- Vous sentez ?

- Oui...

- Si jamais j'étais ensorcelé, vous le sentiriez immédiatement, c'est une irrégularité dans le champ de magie qui entoure le sorcier.

- Je vois...

Snape se tourna vers le chaudron et éteignit le feu. La potion était prête, il en remplit un petit verre et le tendit à la jeune femme. Hermione, décidée, but d'une traite. Cette fois, elle ne s'évanouit pas. Snape sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux, concentré... Enfin, il l'abaissa et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est un sort d'oubliettes.

- Mais pourquoi me jetterait-on un sort d'oubliettes ?

- Ca paraît évident...

- Vous savez ce que je veux dire ! S'écria Hermione.

Snape l'observa en silence. Hermione, inquiète et désemparée, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Ca n'avait aucun sens... Pourquoi lui jeter un sort d'oubliettes ? Qui aurait pu faire ça ? De toute évidence, c'était récent, par conséquent ce devait être un élève, mais le sort était trop puissant... C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle s'arrêta et interrogea Snape d'un regard suppliant, en vain. Enfin, elle eut une idée :

- Pénétrez mon esprit !

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Bien sûr que si, vous êtes un puissant legilimens...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Bien sûr que si ! Mais le sort d'oubliettes, de cette puissance, ne peut être défait par la legilimencie.

Hermione soupira et s'effondra sur la chaise.

- Je n'y comprends rien...

Snape la sortit de son malheur :

- Nous devrions reconstituer votre parcours. Vous avez eu cette impression pendant mon cours, ce qui signifie que le sortilège a été lancé dans un laps de temps de douze heures avant cela.

- J'étais dans le dortoir dès vingt heures...

- Bien, donc nous cherchons un griffondor.

Snape eut un grognement dédaigneux.

- Impossible qu'un griffondor soit capable d'un sort d'un tel niveau, je le saurais.

- Les professeurs ont accès aux dortoirs...

- Vous croyez sincèrement que la directrice de votre maison voudrait vous ensorceler ?

Hermione, imaginant McGonagall lui jeter un sort, eut un petit rire qui la détendit. Snape soupira et continua :

- Ecoutez, je ne vois vraiment pas qui...

Il s'arrêta tout à coup.

- Quoi ?

Son regard avait changé...

- Vous... Vous, vous auriez peut-être pu vous lancer ce sortilège...

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. Puis elle réfléchit et comprit qu'effectivement, elle se souvenait s'être entraînée à jeter ce sort...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Bonne question, mais c'était votre choix, alors vous devriez peut-être y réfléchir...

- Je ne vais pas ignorer ça ! S'il y a un moyen de retrouver ce que j'ai perdu, il faut essayer !

Après un silence, Snape déclara :

- Très bien, il y a un moyen, si c'est bien vous qui êtes la responsable du sort, je peux essayer la legilimencie puisque le blocage est interne.

- Bien, allez-y !

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Hermione, les yeux bruns pétillant de fermeté, hocha la tête. Snape, releva sa manche, pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, et lança le sort.

Hermione se sentit comme foudroyée, puis essuya la très désagréable sensation d'être violée dans son intimité. Instinctivement, elle bloqua ses pensées, s'évertua de lutter contre l'intrus mais Snape intervint et lui murmura que tout irait bien mais qu'elle devait le laisser faire. Non sans difficulté, elle parvint à se calmer. Elle trouva le moyen de fermer les portes de souvenirs trop intimes et d'ouvrir un chemin sur sa mémoire récente. Elle se voyait aller en cours, déjeuner, se lever... Enfin, elle fut aspirée dans une sorte de trou noir.

"Là", marmonna Snape.

La jeune fille entendait la magie du sorcier crépiter dans son esprit, comme si elle luttait sans merci contre un ennemi invisible et parfois, un éclair jaillissait et s'ouvrait sur un vague aperçu du souvenir. Toutefois, l'entreprise durait, s'éternisait et aucune image n'apparaissait... Hermione souffrait de cette intrusion et sa douleur s'écoulait dans ses larmes tandis que Snape restait impassible. Elle aurait voulu tout arrêter là et elle jeta un regard suppliant au sorcier qui l'ignora sans un signe de compassion. Soudain, une lumière blanche se répandit dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe avant de distinguer les détails d'un souvenir. Elle se voyait sur son lit, tenant sa baguette d'une main tremblante, versant de chaudes larmes et prête à se jeter un sort. Elle aurait voulu s'en empêcher mais c'était impossible. Snape remonta un peu en arrière et elle se trouvait cette fois devant la fenêtre du dortoir, seule. Elle allumait un feu et y jetait un livre de notes... Non... C'était son journal... L'instant d'avant, elle lisait ce qu'elle avait du écrire... Les lettres étaient encore floues mais bientôt Hermione parvint à distinguer une phrase... Une phrase qui, dès qu'elle la lut, déclencha le retour de tous ses souvenirs, et avec eux, du cauchemar qu'elle avait voulu effacer...

_Je dois venir à bout des sentiments que je lui porte. C'est ridicule et puéril, c'est complètement fou... L'aimer, lui... Severus Snape..._

La pénombre du bureau réapparut. Hermione était complètement bouleversée, tous ses souvenirs en mémoire lui avaient été rappelés, et ce par l'homme qui aurait du être effacé ! C'était la pire situation qu'elle aurait pu envisager ! Non elle ne l'aurait même pas envisagée... Snape... Elle se souvint qu'il était là, devant elle. Elle comprit qu'il avait compris. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient d'un air indescriptible. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et sortit en courant...

"Miss Granger !

Sa voix se perdait dans les couloirs sombres des cachots jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un faible murmure aux oreilles d'Hermione qui courait désespérément. Elle ne savait où aller ni que faire, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la poursuive ? Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant. Son visage était pâle, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lèvres tremblantes, les sanglots la secouaient sans cesse et elle peinait à retrouver son souffle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, pas loin du couloir qui menait à la maison des Serpentards. Les élèves étaient rares, il serait bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

"_Eh bien ma petite, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_

Hermione sursauta et vérifia que personne ne se trouvait autour d'elle mais non, elle était bien seule.

- _Où courez-vous comme ça ?_

La voix compatissante venait en fait d'un tableau. Un homme, l'air austère et portant les habits noirs, la regardait avec pitié.

- Tout va bien...

- _Enfin jeune fille, je vois bien que tout ne va pas bien._

_- _Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! s'écria-t-elle à sa propre surprise."

Soudain, la voix de Snape résonna : "Vous avez vu passer Miss Granger ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, répondez !". Hermione prit ses jambes à son cou sans crier gare. Ne sachant où aller, elle se risqua au-dehors. Elle traversa le hall et passa les portes du château pour se retrouver dans le parc, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Elle regarda vers la droite et vit que la cabane de Hagrid n'était pas éclairée. Elle se souvint qu'il était parti quelque jours afin de trouver des remèdes pour ses stranguloks malades. Après une hésitation, elle se dirigea tout de même vers la petite maison et une fois devant, lança un sort pour déverrouiller la porte. Hagrid ne lui en voudrait pas, elle pouvait bien dormir ici et Snape ne la chercherait pas là.

Erreur fatale... Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Hermione ne fit pas un bruit et grogna intérieurement. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Et puis tout le monde savait que Hagrid n'était pas là, c'était une absence qui se remarquait...

"Miss Granger !

La jeune fille retint sa respiration, c'était lui...

- Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes là !

Que lui voulait-elle ? Il avait peut-être décidé de l'humilier jusqu'au bout...

- Ouvrez cette porte ou je le fais moi-même !

- Allez-vous en !

Hermione se rapprocha de la porte, prête à repartir en courant.

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, il faut que nous parlions...

- Pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous parler !

- Vous vous êtes lancée un sort d'oubliettes très puissant, vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir ? s'énerva Snape.

- Et alors ! répliqua Hermione.

Elle pensait avoir gagné, il s'était tu. Il partirait sans doute maintenant...

- _Alohomora !_

Il avait osé ! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Snape entra sans un mot, mais Hermione courait déjà vers la sortie... Snape la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

- Lâchez-moi !

Il n'en fit rien, calmement, il la ramena à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Hermione ne se calmait guère et elle parvint à se dégager de son étreinte, si bien que Snape dut la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ca suffit ! Calmez-vous !

Après quelques secondes, Hermione se détendit et laissa Snape pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle n'osait plus lever les yeux vers lui et elle sentait qu'il ne se gênait pas pour la fixer, à son grand désespoir.

- Comment avez-vous pu tomber amoureuse de moi ?

Surprise, Hermione oublia de garder les yeux baissés et rencontra son regard étrangement perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu finir à Ste-Mangouste ?

Hermione garda le silence. A vrai dire, ça lui avait semblé complètement égal de finir à Sainte-Mangouste et à cet instant précis, elle rêvait d'être allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, au chaud, loin de ce tumulte intérieur et de ces yeux noirs et profonds qui la fixaient avec cette intensité constante et troublante.

- Bon écoutez, vous ne devez pas avoir honte et vous devrez suivre les cours normalement, Dumbledore serait ravi d'avoir un nouveau prétexte pour me refuser le poste de défense donc soyez rassurée, je n'en dirai rien. Je doute qu'il me croirait par ailleurs.

- Pourquoi vous ne me punissez pas ? Pourquoi vous ne m'enlevez pas des points ? Pourquoi vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ?

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle y prenne garde et spontanément, elle regarda Snape les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Je ne veux pas vous enfoncer plus encore, c'est tout."

* * *

**Voilà pour ce début ! Je sais, ça finit bizarrement mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à terminer cette conversation sans trop m'écarter du caractère original de Snape. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ce caractère un peu plus doux que l'original n'a pas choqué ^^**

**La suite n'est pas encore écrite mais si je suis inspirée et motivée, elle pourrait être disponible dans une semaine je pense, tout dépend de votre appréciation parce que sinon, je ne la continuerai sans doute pas et pencherai sur d'autres idées.**


	2. Retour à la réalité

**Merci pour ces review ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 2, écrit après les encouragements. Malgré tout, je ne suis guère enthousiasmée par l'histoire, je pense que la fic sera courte, je préfère me consacrer à une autre idée (même couple). **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Oubliettes : Chapitre 2 ** Retour à la réalité **

Hermione se réveilla péniblement, empêtrée dans ses draps et l'esprit confus, comme englué dans des souvenirs encore vagues et mêlés à des rêves qui perdaient au matin toute consistance. Les yeux ouverts, elle prit le temps de regarder alentour : visiblement elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Après quelques secondes d'effort intense, elle reconnut la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Se demanda-t-elle ».

Puis, en un instant, tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en détail, le sort, Snape, la fuite et... Snape. Il était finalement parti, sans le moindre sarcasme, la laissant seule pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Elle avait du s'endormir rapidement par la suite... Cette déclaration – finalement contre son gré – n'avait pas eu les conséquences qu'elle avait imaginées. Avant de se jeter le sort, elle avait songé à lui révéler son amour mais l'idée lui semblait d'une telle absurdité que même elle en riait d'avance, alors si Snape l'apprenait... Et pourtant, il avait bien réagi, pas une seule moquerie n'avait franchi ses lèvres, pas un seul regard méprisant n'avait traversé ses yeux. Il s'était montré... surpris. Juste surpris. Quel soulagement... Hermione se trouvait maintenant ridicule d'avoir osé risquer sa santé mentale pour éviter une humiliation qui n'était pas venue.

Elle sortit enfin du lit de Hagrid et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre : il faisait grand jour et le parc rayonnait sous le soleil matinal. Elle s'étirait longuement quand elle fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment... Il faisait jour, aucun élève ne se promenait dans le parc... C'était une journée de cours ! Et elle était en retard ! Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Désespérée, elle s'empara de ses affaires et remit en ordre le lit avant de courir à toute hâte vers le château. Dans le hall, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il était plus de neuf heures ! Furieuse contre elle-même – sa bonne conscience la taraudant toujours – elle passa par son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires et se changer puis se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de classe. Elle se dirigeait naturellement vers la salle de métamorphose jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le professeur McGonagall dans le couloir. Abasourdie, elle s'arrêta net devant la sorcière et lui demanda maladroitement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et répondit sèchement :

- Je vous retourne la question miss Granger.

- Mais, je vais à votre cours...

- Mon cours ? Mais vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas cours !

- Mais enfin, si... insista Hermione avec conviction.

- Miss Granger, savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

- Heu... mercredi ?

- Nous sommes jeudi !

- Jeudi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione était complètement perdue et son air effaré inquiéta la maîtresse de sa maison :

- Tout va bien miss Granger ?

- Quoi ? Oui, oui, tout va bien. Mais... si nous sommes jeudi, cela signifie que j'ai cours de... potions !

- En effet, et à votre place je me dépêcherais pour éviter de faire perdre trop de points aux griffondor.

La remarque en toute innocence suintait d'une ambition mal dissimulée de la part de la sorcière austère pour qui la victoire de sa maison était d'une importance primordiale. Cependant, Hermione était paralysée et ne semblait guère enthousiaste à l'idée de voir le professeur des potions.

- Ne craignez rien, Severus n'est pas si méchant, la rassura McGonagall avec un sourire sincère."

Hermione acquiesça et se résolut à prendre le chemin des cachots... Décidément, le sort et la "déclaration" l'avaient sérieusement perturbée ! Elle détestait l'idée de se faire remarquer ainsi après les événements de la veille, c'était pour le moins embarrassant... Arrivée devant la porte noire, fermée de la salle des potions, elle ne parvenait à faire le moindre geste. Elle demeura bloquée pendant de très longues secondes, prête à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Seulement, elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas en arrière : la porte venait de s'ouvrir brusquement... Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux vers un Snape étonné de la trouver là.

"Miss Granger ! dit-il alors.

- Bonjour...

Apparemment, Snape attendait autre chose puisqu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Bonjour.

Le silence s'éternisait, Hermione rougissait, Snape bloquait toujours le passage. Enfin, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle devait s'excuser pour son retard :

- Pardon pour le retard, j'ai eu un souci de réveil...

- Ah oui, bien, ce n'est pas grave, entrez."

Mais il bloquait toujours le passage, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et avança malgré cela, si bien qu'elle frôla le corps du professeur qui se retira vite pour passer le seuil de la porte. Dans une discrétion toute relative, la jeune fille gagna sa place, une table contre le mur juste devant celle de Harry et Ron. Ceux-ci lui expliquèrent que Snape était allé chercher des ingrédients dans son bureau, ce qui rassura Hermione sur la nature de cette ouverture de porte bien subite. Ils passèrent le reste du temps à interroger Hermione sur le pourquoi de son retard, ayant quelques difficultés à croire que l'élève modèle avait eu une panne de réveil. Heureusement, le professeur de potions revint et interrompit leurs bavardages d'un seul regard froid dans leur direction. Soulagée, Hermione se mit consciencieusement au travail.

_Consciencieusement_ était un bien grand mot si on considérait le travail d'Hermione. En effet, ses mains tremblaient tant que les dosages étaient plus qu'approximatifs et elle était tellement troublée qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier des ingrédients qu'elle ajoutait alors sans précaution quelques minutes plus tard. Bientôt, une épaisse fumée qui dégageait un parfum d'oeuf pourri s'échappait de sa "potion" et Ron et Harry devaient même lui donner des conseils.

"Hermione, tu as oublié les yeux de grenouille ! s'écria Harry.

- C'est bon Harry je sais ce que je fais ! lui répliqua-t-elle en versant des yeux dans la mixture.

Snape qui faisait son habituel tour de tables arriva à son niveau après avoir asséné quelques sarcasmes à Ron et Harry. Devant son chaudron, il resta muet. Hermione n'osait le regarder et un calme électrique s'était installé autour d'eux, tous les élèves s'attendaient à ce que Hermione reçoive les foudres du serpentard... A la surprise générale, Snape se contenta de remuer la potion en faisant tourner sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron.

- Miss Granger, levez-vous et allez chercher un bézoard.

Hermione obéit avec un peu trop d'empressement... Le bas de sa robe était accroché par le tabouret, aussi manqua-t-elle de tomber directement sur le professeur de potions en se levant, heureusement elle parvint à retrouver son équilibre, sauf que dans sa chute, elle n'avait pas fait attention et s'était rattrapée à son chaudron ! Une seconde plus tard, le contenu de celui-ci recouvrait les robes de Snape et d'Hermione qui poussa un cri de désespoir avant d'être attrapée de justesse par Snape.

"Oh mon dieu... pensa Hermione à cet instant précis."

Leurs robes fumaient dangereusement et Snape réagit très vite, il poussa Hermione devant lui et s'écria :

"Miss Granger, sortez ! Les autres, finissez votre potion et mettez-la sur le bureau, je reviens !

Hermione sortit de la salle en laissant derrière elle un sillage de fumée nauséabonde, déboussolée, elle ne sut quoi faire dans le couloir. Mais Snape l'avait suivie.

- Venez avec moi, vite !

Il la conduisait dans des couloirs qu'elle n'avait jamais arpentés, si sombres qu'elle avait du mal à voir quelques mètres devant elle. En revanche, elle n'avait aucun difficulté à distinguer l'odeur qui accompagnait la robe de Snape.

- Par ici.

Il désigna une porte verte sur sa gauche. Curieuse, Hermione pénétra dans une pièce étrange qu'elle n'eut le temps de détailler car Snape venait de poser sa main dans son dos pour l'amener dans une autre pièce, non sans déclencher une vague de plaisir chez la jeune fille. C'était une salle de bain : que faisait-elle dans une salle de bain ?

- Dépêchez-vous ! Enlevez vos vêtements et prenez une douche, il vaut mieux être prudent compte tenu de la qualité de votre potion.

Bouche bée, Hermione n'en fit rien : elle n'allait quand même pas se déshabiller et se doucher là !

- Miss Granger, vous tenez réellement à vous transformer en chat ? Parce que je vous rappelle que la potion a pour but original de changer une personne en animal... Allez-y enfin !

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Hermione, désemparée, reprit ses esprits et passa sous la douche. Comme Snape devrait aussi en prendre une, elle alla le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas tort d'ailleurs, la potion avait traversé ses vêtements et sa peau fumait de manière inquiétante. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de ne plus courir aucun danger, elle sortit en trombe de la douche pour se rhabiller. Snape avait pris ses vêtements et posé une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Hermione se douta qu'ils lui appartenaient et hésita avant de les mettre, c'était plutôt étrange et intimidant. Mais elle se souvint qu'il attendait dans la pièce d'à côté pour se laver à son tour, alors elle les enfila et sortit de la salle de bain.

Snape fonça à son tour et la laissa là, dans cette grande pièce aux murs de pierre. La lueur dansante des bougies montait au plafond, et dessinait des ombres sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis vert sombre. Une table noire se tenait en son milieu, couverte de parchemins et de plumes, juste devant un canapé en velours très élégant qui attira Hermione. La jeune fille, à l'aise, s'assit confortablement et comprit bientôt qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de son professeur de potions. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut à cette idée, mais se dissipa vite compte tenu des circonstances. Dire qu'elle trouvait encore le moyen de s'humilier devant lui... Il devait sûrement se faire violence pour résister à lui enlever des points ou se moquer d'elle ! Mais pourquoi agir ainsi ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne saisissait guère... Certes, elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il n'était pas le monstre froid que les élèves voyaient en lui mais de là à se priver de ses petits plaisirs verbaux, c'était étrange. Cet élan de compassion était bienvenu mais tellement inattendu qu'elle en restait perplexe. Enfin, le jour où elle réussirait à percer les pensées du mystérieux Severus Snape, il faudrait qu'elle songe à se mettre au quidditch !

Encore un peu fatiguée, elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et ferma les yeux, c'était agréable... d'être là. Elle entendit l'eau se couper. Instinctivement, elle se redressa. Un détail attira alors son attention, un cadre de photographie était retourné sur la table, emportée par sa curiosité, elle le prit et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur : c'était une photographie d'une magnifique jeune femme au sourire chaleureux et à l'oeil rieur qui se tenait devant le lac de Poudlard.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Snape en sortit, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs qu'il boutonnait vers le col. Les cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules et soulignaient la pâleur de son visage, tandis que ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur mélancolique qui contrastait avec l'habituelle teinte de dédain qu'on leur connaissait. Hermione le regardait en silence, stupéfaite. Snape sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait, il croisa son regard et esquissa un geste rapide pour se revêtir d'une autre robe de sorcier. Quant à Hermione, elle eut un râclement de gorge et se concentra à nouveau sur la photographie, ce que Snape remarqua après quelques secondes.

- Posez ça.

Mais Hermione venait de reconnaître la jeune femme, elle se souvenait d'une autre photographie, qui trônait sur la table de nuit de Harry quand il était chez les Weasley, c'était la même personne, c'était... Lily Evans.

- C'est la mère de Harry ? demanda-t-elle sans lâcher le cadre.

Snape fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'Hermione, il lui reprit l'objet des mains avec impatience mais il ne le remit pas à sa place. Il restait là, debout, à observer Lily.

- J'avais votre âge.

Il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je ne savais pas... murmura Hermione.

Le regard du Serpentard s'était assombri et d'une voix lente et caverneuse, il continua :

- J'ai fait des choses effroyables miss Granger, des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée...Vous êtes trop jeune pour voir, comprendre...

- Je suis au courant pour les parents de Harry et votre rôle dans tout ça vous savez.

Snape retourna brutalement le cadre et le jeta sur la table avant de se relever.

- Vous ne savez rien ! Ne venez pas me dire que vous comprenez ! Vous n'êtes qu'une miss je-sais-tout qui apprend tout dans les livres ! Vous avez déjà tué miss Granger ? Vous avez déjà torturé quelqu'un ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir des sentiments pour moi ? C'est complètement absurde !

Hermione l'écoutait, pétrifiée.

- Je n'affirme pas comprendre, je...

- Sortez d'ici ! Tenez, vos vêtements !"

Il lui tendit ses habits en la regardant avec colère, Hermione n'avait pas le choix, elle se rapprocha et récupéra sa robe, Snape se retourna et s'éloigna. Elle le regarda un instant, elle désirait dire quelque chose, lui faire comprendre que ça ne comptait pas, que ça ne comptait plus mais elle se retint et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, elle hésita une dernière fois puis ferma derrière elle.

Hermione traversa la journée comme un fantôme, désespérée d'avoir été aussi idiote avec Snape et rongée de remords, elle perdait toute sa concentration pendant les cours. Elle avait failli jeter un sort à Harry sans le vouloir pendant le cours de sortilège mais heureusement, il avait de bons réflexes et avait plongé à temps sous la table. Elle n'avait cessé de s'excuser alors que Ron l'avait traitée de démente sorcière tout en postillonnant sur sa table. Flitwick avait été quant à lui complètement dépassé et s'était évertué de calmer les élèves en poussant de misérables petits cris depuis son bureau. A la fin du cours, les deux camarades de la jeune fille lui firent passer un interrogatoire pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver :

"Tu dors bien en ce moment Hermione ?

- Tu travailles trop ! Repose-toi un peu avant de tuer tout le monde ! Il y a eu un cas dans une autre école, une élève dépassée de travail a fini par faire exploser un de ses profs ! Elle est à Azkaban maintenant ! Azkaban Hermione !

- Oh ça va Ron, je ne vais pas me changer en meurtrière !

- Honnêtement...

Elle lui lança un regard assassin qui l'arrêta dans sa phrase.

- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, je dois être fatiguée, c'est tout !

Ils croisèrent Malefoy dans le couloir qui partit en courant en faisant mine d'être terrifié par Hermione...

- Celui-là tu peux t'en occuper, je te soutiendrai ! marmonna Harry avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil timide vers la table des professeurs, elle remarqua que Snape n'y était pas avec une pointe de culpabilité.

- Tu viens nous supporter la semaine prochaine au match ?

Hermione saisit l'opportunité de se changer les idées que lui offrait Harry :

- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! Vous avez tout intérêt à mettre une raclée à Malefoy !

- Tu peux compter sur nous ! répondit Ron avec une rage inquiétante."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

La pénombre et le silence n'étaient rompus que par la voix monocorde de Snape qui donnait les consignes pour la prochaine potion, dans une ambiance menaçante dont il était le maître depuis toujours. Hermione cherchait son regard, noir, sombre, pour transmettre ne serait-ce qu'une once de remord à travers le sien mais jamais Snape ne tourna les yeux vers elle. En revanche, il s'adressa directement à elle après ses moqueries classiques envers les rouge et or.

« Miss Granger, j'ose espérer qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas l'intention de dépasser le niveau de maladresse déjà atteint par cette classe !

Hermione jeta un regard vexé à Snape, sa nuit avait déjà été difficile, et maintenant, il se montrait désagréable avec elle ! Son apparente compassion n'avait été que passagère, comment avait-elle pu espérer autre chose de sa part... Elle dissimula sa peine et entreprit de découper ses ingrédients avec violence.

Les deux heures furent une véritable torture pour la jeune griffondor, Snape avait adopté son ancienne attitude, alternant mépris et froideur sans l'épargner, elle eut même l'impression qu'il s'acharnait contre elle plus que jamais. Il n'avait pas digéré ce qui s'était passé chez lui, elle l'avait bien compris mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était même pas la cible de tout ce dégoût, comme si Snape n'exprimait là que son aversion pour ses propres pensées.

Même Harry et Ron s'étonnaient de ce comportement, eux qui d'ordinaire attiraient toute sa verve faisaient ce jour-là partie du décor. Il passa dans les rangs sans leur accorder la moindre attention mais s'arrêta à côté d'Hermione qui était sur le point de fondre en larmes pour lui asséner des paroles doucereuses :

-Votre potion est ratée miss Granger, veuillez recommencer.

Et d'un coup de baguette nonchalant, il fit disparaître la mixture du chaudron. Hermione leva des yeux désespérés mais Snape était déjà passé à la table suivante.

C'était la fin du cours, elle n'avait même pas le temps de recommencer ! Confuse et furieuse, elle rangea ses affaires et devança les autres élèves qu'elle bouscula au passage. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi injuste. Mais une petite voix lui rappela que Snape avait toujours été injuste avec Harry et les griffondor...

- Hermione ! Cria Harry derrière elle.

- Allez Hermione, ça va lui passer...

- J'en doute sérieusement...

- C'est pas si grave, tu as été épargnée trop longtemps, dit Ron avec le sourire. »

Mais Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire. Elle passa la journée l'air maussade et s'effondra dans son lit le soir venu, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller à son chagrin. Le sommeil la gagna plusieurs heures après tant l'angoisse de le revoir le lendemain était forte. Comment supporterait-elle ses cours dans ces conditions ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle surtout ?

Malheureusement, elle subit la même humiliation le lendemain et pour son dernier cours de la semaine, elle ne supporta plus les attaques de celui qu'elle aimait. En effet, Snape fut plus cruel que jamais.

« Miss Granger, peut-être devriez vous songer davantage à votre vie amoureuse qu'à vos études vu le résultat que cela donne aujourd'hui...

C'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Elle éclata en sanglots et Harry vola à son secours :

- Ca suffit, vous allez trop loin !

- Asseyez-vous Potter !

Mais Harry n'obéissait pas et bientôt Ron se leva à son tour, le regard déterminé :

- Vous êtes injuste envers elle ! S'écria le rouquin.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle sortit en trombe de la salle sous les hurlements de Snape. Elle eut le temps de l'entendre crier :

- Miss Granger si vous ne revenez pas, ne vous avisez pas de revenir à mon cours ! Ca vaut aussi pour vous Potter et Weasley !

Sa voix fut coupée par un claquement de porte, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut ses deux camarades de Griffondor.

- Retournez en cours ! Leur cria-t-elle.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! On reste avec toi ! S'énerva Harry.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, calmant ses sanglots et ses tremblements.

- Allez viens, on va prendre l'air...

Les trois élèves marchèrent jusqu'à la grande porte du château. Dehors, le soleil brillait et une douce chaleur règnait, l'atmosphère calme et silencieuse apaisa Hermione dont les larmes séchaient lentement. Harry leur indiqua un des arbres isolés près du lac et ils s'assirent à l'ombre de ses feuilles, sans parler. Hermione laissa enfin échapper ses pensées :

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés...

- On n'allait pas te laisser, et il est allé trop loin cette fois !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'en veuille comme ça ! Pour Harry et moi je veux bien comprendre, mais pour toi !

Les yeux d'Hermione furent à nouveau embués de larmes. Ce qui attira l'attention des garçons :

- Hermione, tu peux nous parler, tu sais...

- Je ne suis pas sûre...

- Allez... Si tu veux je peux te raconter un truc embarrassant sur Harry, ça te facilitera la tâche...

Harry cogna du poing l'épaule de Ron, arrachant un sourire à Hermione qui se sentit suffisamment à l'aise pour tout leur avouer. Elle en ressentait le besoin, il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un.

- Promettez-moi que vous ne vous moquerez pas.

- Promis, affirma Harry.

Ron acquiesça à son tour.

- Il y a environ deux semaines, je me suis lancée un sort d'oubliettes...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ça ? S'exclama Harry.

- J'ai voulu oublier quelque chose que je ne supportais pas...

- Quel est le rapport avec Snape ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est lui.

- Quoi, lui ? S'étonna le rouquin.

- Lui que je voulais oublier.

- Je ne comprends pas... marmonna Ron.

Mais Harry lui, avait bien compris... Hermione échangea un regard avec lui et baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Ron...

- Quoi ?

- Hermione a des sentiments pour Snape. »

* * *

**C'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que personne n'est déçu ^^ J'ai trouvé nécessaire de passer par cette phase difficile pour Hermione pour être en accord avec un certain caractère de Snape, ici le caractère d'un homme dégoûté de lui-même suite à ces actes passés, en particulier sa trahison envers les Potter et Lily, et perturbé par les sentiments d'une femme alors qu'il est persuadé de ne pas les mériter.  
**

**J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire pour être honnête... Les review, commentaires sur l'histoire, le style, n'importe quoi, même si ce sont des critiques acerbes, sont les bienvenues ! C'est toujours bon de savoir ce qu'il est bon de faire ou d'éviter dans une fic, aussi l'avis des lecteur est-il essentiel ! (je n'écris pas très souvent des fics, et n'en lis pas autant que certains lecteurs, je serais donc ravie d'avoir des avis également généraux sur la question)**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais, je vais changer le rating ! J'avais mis K au début mais ça devrait évoluer vers quelque chose de moins platonique.  
**


	3. Se perdre pour mieux se retrouver

**Bonjour, nouveau chapitre ! Rapidement écrit, et avec bien plus de plaisir que le précédent ! **

**Merci pour les review !  
**

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 3** Se perdre pour mieux se retrouver  
**

Le lendemain, Poudlard brûlait d'une effervescence chaleureuse dès la matinée, les coeurs et les esprits vibraient pour le match et personne n'était à l'abri de cette vague de joie. Hermione en oubliait Snape, tout occupée à ensorceler le chapeau en forme de lion confectionné par Luna Lovegood et à chercher son drapeau à l'effigie de leur maison. Le midi, elle ne cessait d'exhorter Ron à manger avec une voix excitée et de plus en plus aigue, si bien que Harry n'en revenait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'investissait autant dans un match de quidditch.

"Allez Ron, n'oublie pas, tout le monde est avec toi ! s'écria-t-elle avant de le laisser entrer dans les vestiaires.

Celui-ci déglutit à ces paroles qui n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il courut aux toilettes avant d'entrer sur la pelouse.

Hermione s'était trouvée une place dans la tribune à gauche du gradin réservé aux professeurs et aidée de Luna, Neville et Ginny, elle chantait - ou plutôt hurlait - des encouragements afin de couvrir les insultes des Serpentard. En fait, Hermione craignait que Ron soit déconcentré suite à sa révélation de la veille, principalement parce que le jeune homme semblait ne s'en être toujours pas remis et croyait encore à une mauvaise blague de ses deux amis.

Contre toute attente, il se montra exceptionnellement bon. Hermione en vint à penser que peut-être son esprit était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne ressentait même pas le stress du match. Quoi qu'il en soit, il contribua largement à leur victoire en arrêtant plus de la moîtié des tirs adverses, jusquà ce que Harry attrape le vif d'or après une majestueuse descente en piqué à laquelle renonça l'autre attrapeur.

L'ambiance festive des gradins et des vestiaires se poursuivit jusqu'au soir, dans la salle commune des griffondor.

Les joueurs étaient acclamés par tous leurs camarades et profitaient du bonheur communicatif provoqué par leur première victoire. Mais une personne n'était plus vraiment gagnée par les réjouissances : Hermione s'était mise à l'écart, adossée au mur, elle contemplait d'un sourire léger le spectacle de joie de ses amis. Elle n'oubliait pas que sa relation avec Snape était dans le chaos total et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en souffrir, malgré tous les efforts de sa raison pour l'oublier.

Harry et Ron, une fois débarrassés de leurs plus ferventes admiratrices, la rejoignirent, soucieux.

« Ca va ?

- Oui ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais monter ».

Elle les laissa pour disparaître dans les escaliers de son dortoir. Harry serra les poings et échangea un regard éloquent avec Ron. Ils supportaient mal de voir leur amie souffrir à ce point, surtout pour un homme qu'ils détestaient profondément. Leur courage stimulé par leur victoire, les deux garçons échappèrent à la cohue générale et se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs calmes de Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le bureau de Snape. Sans hésiter, Harry frappa à la porte. Une voix les invita à entrer. Snape haussa deux sourcils en voyant les deux Griffondor entrer.

Ceux-ci ne prirent la peine de le saluer et entrèrent dans le vif du sujet :

« Ecoutez, on accepte tout à fait que vous vous en preniez à nous, on est habitués mais évitez de vous en prendre à Hermione.

Harry regardait Snape droit dans les yeux, menaçant et sûr de lui. Snape eut un sourire mesquin et répondit sur un ton dédaigneux :

- Vous me donnez des ordres maintenant Potter ? Je crains que votre statut d'élève ne vous autorise pas encore à vous adresser à moi de cette façon...

- Ca suffit, on sait très bien ce qui se passe, Hermione nous a tout dit ! S'écria Ron en faisant un pas en avant, on ne vous laissera pas la faire souffrir autant !

Snape garda le silence un instant avant de répliquer :

- Après les ordres, les menaces, vous êtes en train de gagner un mois de retenue...

- Nous sommes prêts à en parler à Dumbledore s'il le faut...

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils et ses yeux noirs vrillèrent Harry, sans ciller, il se leva et s'approcha des deux élèves.

- Maintenant sortez de mon bureau.

- On n'hésitera pas !

- J'ai dit sortez. »

Sa voix calme et doucereuse était extrêmement menaçante, si bien qu'elle mit mal à l'aise Ron et Harry qui finirent par sortir. Ils n'étaient pas mécontents de leur geste, l'énervement de Snape était sans doute proportionnel à l'effet de leur propres paroles et cela pourrait le forcer à se calmer dans les prochains jours.

Ils revinrent donc avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Il y avait toujours autant de monde et de bruit mais ils reconnurent Hermione vers la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle vint les retrouver pour leur demander où ils étaient partis :

« Je suis revenue pour participer à la fête mais vous étiez partis.

- Hermione, ne nous en veux pas mais on est allé voir Snape et on lui a dit deux mots... expliqua Harry.

Hermione crut défaillir à cet instant précis...

- Vous avez fait quoi ! S'écria-t-elle, sa voix s'élevant au-dessus des chants et des cris.

Ron eut un regard désolé :

- Je crois qu'il a compris et qu'il va se calmer, c'est pour ton bien qu'on a fait ça...

- Quand je vous en ai parlé, ce n'était pas pour que vous jouiez les chevaliers servants, je voulais juste me confier à vous !

- Hermione...

Mais la jeune fille repartait vers son dortoir en furie. Comment avaient-ils osé mettre Snape dans l'embarras plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Comme si ça allait arranger les choses... Elle s'effondra dans son lit, laissa échapper quelques larmes de colère et s'assoupit, épuisée par sa longue journée.

Une heure plus tard, des pas dans le dortoir la réveillèrent, elle se releva et s'assit sur son lit.

Des ricanements s'élevaient des lits les plus proches et elle pressentait qu'elle aurait bien du mal à se rendormir. Il était trop tard pour sortir également...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un amas de vêtements, posés négligeamment sur une chaise. Elle reconnut la chemise et le pantalon que lui avaient prêtés Snape. Elle avait complètement oublié ! Elle ferait mieux de lui rapporter tout de même... Elle n'avait qu'à les poser devant son appartement, cela lui éviterait une rencontre déplaisante. D'un pas vif et décidé, elle s'empara des habits et les plia avec soin avant de les entourer d'un paquet en tissu. Voilà, il n'y avait plus qu'à retrouver le chemin de ses quartiers.

Hermione était certes très talentueuses, travailleuse et sérieuse, mais elle n'était guère réputée pour son sens de l'orientation. Les premiers jours à Poudlard avaient été un calvaire pour la jeune fille, à l'époque solitaire, qui se perdait dans les couloirs sans cesse et n'osait jamais demander son chemin. Cette fois encore, elle ne fit pas ses preuves dans ce domaine. Après une demi-heure de marche dans les couloirs, elle pestait contre elle-même et s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais cherché de sort pour combler cette lacune. Non seulement elle n'avait pas trouvé sa destination initiale, mais en plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ! L'obscurité ne l'aidait en rien non plus...

Elle devait se trouver dans les hauteurs du château, puisqu'elle constatait par les fenêtres que le parc était bien lointain en contrebas. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver en haut alors que le chemin des cachots aurait du la mener dans les sous-sols de Poudlard !

« Eh bien Hermione, tu n'es pas sortie d'affaire... se dit-elle en marmonnant. »

Abandonnant toute volonté, elle se laissa aller à profiter de sa promenade nocturne. C'était parfois en arrêtant de chercher qu'on trouvait son chemin... Elle arriva dans un couloir plus éclairé, non par des torches mais par une lumière naturelle, blanche et fraîche. Curieuse, elle s'avança lentement et découvrit une grande salle ouverte sur l'extérieur par une haute balustrade de pierres. Comme happée par la beauté de la salle, elle pénétra à l'intérieur sans faire attention à la silhouette qui se détachait dans la nuit. C'est seulement à quelques mètres qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence : une cape noire et longue, une chevelure de la même couleur caressée par une légère brise, Severus Snape se tenait là, les mains posées sur la rembarde.

Hermione retint son souffle : elle le trouvait beau, dans ce cadre, cette atmosphère calme et nocturne. Elle avait le sentiment d'entrer dans un moment privilégié de son professeur qui enfin était libéré de toute pression extérieure. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se souvint de le but original de sa petite sortie, jetant un coup d'oeil aux vêtements, elle décida de les lui rendre maintenant, au moins, elle ne se serait pas perdue pour rien. Elle s'approcha donc, le pas leste et discret, jusqu'à être derrière lui.

« Professeur Snape ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna vivement :

- Miss Granger !

Hermione sourit en le voyant pousser un soupir, visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver et avait été surpris par sa voix. Il devait être plongé dans ses pensées pour perdre ainsi sa prudence légendaire.

- Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre... Je venais vous rendre vos vêtements.

Elle lui tendit le paquet et attendit qu'il les prenne.

- Ah oui, merci.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Snape détourna les yeux pour retourner à sa contemplation du ciel, ou plutôt à ses ruminations intérieures.

- Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Harry et Ron, je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils iraient jusque là...

Snape ne réagit pas, Hermione observa son visage impassible puis revint sur ses pas. Elle n'allait pas l'importuner plus longtemps... Mais Snape la rappela :

- Miss Granger, attendez.

Etonnée, Hermione s'arrêta et attendit qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Mais il n'en fit rien. Déconcertée, elle se rapprocha et patienta à ses côtés, posant les mains sur la pierre froide.

Le ciel était étoilé, la lune presque pleine irradiait d'une clarté pure et dessinait la pâleur du visage de Snape, paisible et imperturbable. Hermione savourait l'instant de communion sans paroles ni regards quand il se décida à parler.

- Je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours...

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, il gardait les siens obstinément fixés dans le vide.

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser... Enfin si mais...

Il s'arrêta, comme bloqué et honteux avant de reprendre :

- J'ai cru que me faire détester était la solution... Vous ne devriez pas m'aimer, je voulais que vous compreniez cela...

Il soupira longuement après sa déclaration. Hermione émit un rire, à la grande suprise de Snape qui enfin se tourna vers elle avec un regard à la fois vexé et interrogateur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire !

- Vous. C'est complètement ridicule !

Elle rit de plus belle, en voyant son air courroucé. Il détourna les yeux pour cacher un sourire qu'Hermione eut bien le temps de remarquer avant de répliquer d'un ton moqueur :

- Parce que se jeter un sort d'oubliettes, ce n'est pas ridicule peut-être ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé. Snape lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et eut un nouveau soupir.

- Je peux revenir en cours ?

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, instant qui parut durer une éternité pour Hermione qui se sentait fondre et rougir sous son regard pénétrant.

- Je ne vous priverais pas d'un tel plaisir, dit-il sarcastique.

- C'est un vrai plaisir vous savez, j'aime suivre vos cours.

Il haussa un sourcil mais n'eut le temps de répondre, Hermione ajouta :

- Et Harry et Ron ?

Une lueur de mépris passa dans les yeux de Snape qui grogna sans donner de réponse claire.

- Ils seraient ravis d'être vos souffre-douleur, et qui pourrez-vous maltraiter s'ils ne viennent plus ?

Snape eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question puis adopta un ton qui se voulait indifférent mais peu convaincant :

- Si vous le dîtes...

Hermione était persuadée qu'il en était au fond totalement ravi. Satisfaite, elle lui adressa un regard de reconnaissance. Elle l'observa alors, ou plutôt le dévora des yeux en freinant son envie de se rapprocher de lui : ses mains croisées, ses bras, son torse, son visage... Elle croisa son regard et détourna les yeux, gênée, il la fixait toujours mais Hermione se concentra sur le paysage devant elle, non sans éprouver un plaisir violent. Enfin elle sentit qu'il regardait ailleurs avec un certain soulagement.

- Comment saviez-vous que je me trouvais là au fait ?

- Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, je me suis perdue.

- Perdue ? Je reconnais bien là l'intelligence d'une griffondor, ricana-t-il.

Hermione ignora royalement la moquerie et demanda :

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais, miss.

Déçue, Hermione baissa les yeux mais apparemment, Snape s'était encore moqué d'elle :

- Je viens là parfois le soir, c'est... paisible.

Hermione saisit l'opportunité de lui renvoyer l'ascenceur :

- Je reconnais bien là le sens du contact des Serpentard...

Ravie de s'être vengée, elle afficha un fier sourire.

- Vous parlez à un professeur qui pourrait très bien vous punir de sortir après l'extinction des feux...

- Eh bien punissez-moi si vous le voulez.

Hermione se rendit compte du double-sens de sa phrase et se hâta de rectifier :

- Enfin je veux dire, non pas que je veuille être punie, heu... sans arrière-pensée et...

Snape la regardait s'enfoncer dans son malheur avec un sourire sadique, Hermione qui le remarqua s'interrompit immédiatement, se sentant particulièrement stupide.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est tard.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le quitta avec un dernier sourire.

- Vous êtes sûre de retrouver votre chemin ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je trouverai ! Répondit-elle vexée.

Elle s'éloigna mais s'arrêta à l'entrée. Incertaine, elle se retourna finalement et dit à Snape :

- Vous savez, ce qui compte, c'est celui que vous êtes aujourd'hui, je crois vraiment que vous avez besoin qu'on vous reconnaisse pour l'homme que vous êtes maintenant et non pour vos actes passés. Peut-être est-ce aussi à vous de reconnaître que votre vie ne s'est pas arrêtée le jour où vous les avez trahis. »

Hermione, sur son lit, réfléchissait à sa conversation. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle peinait à se comporter comme une élève avec Snape, jamais elle ne lui aurait parlé de cette manière, plaisantant avec lui, si elle n'avait pas de sentiments. C'était difficile de rappeler à son esprit qu'il était son professeur, et qu'elle était son élève quand elle ne le voyait plus que comme celui qu'elle aimait de façon naturelle et instinctive. Elle s'en voulut un peu d'être aussi faible mais se souvint qu'après tout, il ne s'était montré guère offusqué ou même choqué. Et dans ce cas, quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était bien évidemment capable de se contrôler durant les cours, c'était le principal. Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée d'un poids. Bientôt, elle dormait profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêve ou interruption.

Au petit-déjeuner, elle arborait un sourire étincelant qui charmait tout le monde sur son passage, même Malefoy resta sans voix en la voyant passer et le saluer comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Pansy qui emboîtait ses pas l'insulta sans grande inspiration de sang-de-bourbe, piquée d'une jalousie ô combien étonnante.

Arrivée à la table des Griffondor, Hermione dévorait ses toast sous les regards étonnés de ses condisciples. Harry la retrouva après quelques minutes et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Bien sûr que oui, tout va très bien.

- Hermione, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé les jours précédents ?

La jeune fille faillit avaler de travers.

- Non Harry, je ne me suis pas lancée de sort d'oubliettes. En revanche, j'ai rencontré Snape hier soir...

A ce nom, l'interlocuteur fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut le temps d'interrompre Hermione, pressée de continuer :

- Il s'est excusé et il accepte que nous retournions en cours.

Harry ouvrait des yeux ronds :

- Il s'est _excusé_ ?

- Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Hermione en riant de bon coeur. »

Harry grogna et enfourna un oeuf entier dans sa bouche. Ron venait d'arriver et à son tour, il crut qu'Hermione lui mentait. S'excuser était loin d'être un trait saillant du caractère de Snape... Et pour dire vrai, Hermione le suspectait encore de ne pas la croire et de s'attendre à tout moment qu'elle lui avoue que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie idiote. Mais le rouquin se montra surtout déçu de devoir retourner en cours, la sanction étant pour lui une bénédiction.

Les trois élèves profitèrent du reste de leur journée en flânant dans le parc, sans ouvrir un seul livre, ce qui était un exploit pour Hermione.

Enfin vint le lundi, jour du premier cours de potions après leur rencontre nocturne. Hermione était à la fois heureuse de retourner en cours, d'avoir l'opportunité de le voir mais vibrait d'une grande appréhension à l'idée qu'il ait changé d'avis...

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça va aller, la consola Harry - non sans difficulté - qui avait remarqué son trouble.

Par prudence, la jeune fille préféra rester discrète et choisit la table la plus éloignée du bureau, à côté de l'armoire à ingrédients. Neville, devant elle, se retourna pour lui confier qu'il était bien content qu'elle soit là, son aide lui étant généralement précieuse pendant ce cours. Il reprit sa position normale, et son visage pâle, lorsque la porte de la salle claqua, stoppant les murmures et les mouvements.

Snape avait l'air tout à fait normal. Mais Hermione le trouvait justement tout à fait charmant. Elle eut tout le loisir de l'observer en ce début de cours, se délectant du spectacle et sombrant dans le souvenir d'une vision de Snape en tenue moldue d'une grande élégance... La chaleur montait à ses joues et son corps était parcouru par un flot de plaisir. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les profondeurs opaques de son chaudron, le sourire aux lèvres, elle rêvassait, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, n'entendant même plus les paroles du professeur de potions... Professeur de potions qui se trouvait précisément à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux tout doucement, caressant du regard le corps de Snape pour enfin tomber sur ses yeux noirs qui la fixaient d'un air amusé.

« Miss je-sais-tout n'a pas la réponse à la question ?

Hermione, bouleversée de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à Harry.

- Monsieur Malefoy, voulez-vous bien répéter la question ?

La voix narquoise de Drago s'éleva depuis le côté gauche de la salle :

- Pour une potion de soin de brûlure, quel ingrédient doit être préparé trois jours à l'avance ?

Hermione ne perdit pas un instant, son esprit mit toute sa réflexion en marche et trouva la réponse en quelques secondes :

- Un bézoard qu'il faut faire bouillir puis laisser reposer pendant trois jours à température ambiante.

Satisfaite, elle regarda Snape qui lui rendit un sourire dénué de mépris. Sans doute se le permettait-il dans l'assurance que personne ne pouvait le voir puisqu'il enchaîna avec une réplique cinglante, comme pour préserver l'illusion tout en signalant à Hermione qu'il ne se montrerait plus cruel avec elle :

- Merci Josefa Wilfred, auteur de _Potions de soins, comment les réussir_."

Il retourna à sa place et les invita à commencer – _ordonna_ serait plus approprié, ce que fit Hermione sans tarder, après s'être remise de la joie suscitée par l'attention de Snape. Elle coupa ses racines de mandragore avec soin, hâcha son bézoard en morceaux, fit bouillir son eau, attacha ses cheveux en arrière pour ne pas être gênée et versa rigoureusement un centilitre de sang de licorne. Elle était parfaitement concentrée, s'apprêtant encore à rendre un travail de grande qualité.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il lui fallait arrêter le feu et patienter cinq minutes avant de continuer. Relâchant son attention, elle considéra l'évolution des potions de ses camarades. Harry n'avait pas mis assez d'eau et en rajoutait avec désespoir, Ron relisait nerveusement son livre en essayant de comprendre pourquoi son chaudron était en train de fondre, et Neville venait seulement de se rendre compte que son feu n'était pas allumé.

La jeune femme eut un sourire attendri, elle avait toujours apprécié les cours de potions pour cette ambiance fiévreuse dans laquelle elle parvenait à rester concentrée sans faillir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, son regard à lui était plus désespéré que souriant, il avait l'air de dire « je ne sais plus quoi faire » face à l'échec de ses élèves. Hermione eut un petit rire et se remit au travail : les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Le voir exprimer une certaine complicité déclencha chez Hermione une euphorie passagère, vite remplacée par le sérieux nécessaire à la suite de son travail.

Comme prévu, sa potion était parfaitement réussie et elle l'apporta avant tout le monde au professeur des potions, ravie de pouvoir à nouveau faire ses preuves. Il était indispensable de faire bonne impression, au moins sur le plan scolaire. Snape leva les yeux et sans le moindre commentaire, récupéra la fiole tendue par Hermione. Cela suffit à la jeune femme qui redoutait encore les moqueries de celui qu'elle aimait...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3 ! **

**Je savais pas quel titre mettre et puis le "proverbe" m'a paru approprié ! Pour le reste, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ce que je voulais faire comprendre avec le passage de la photo de Lily, c'est que Snape se montre compréhensif parce qu'il a vécu une histoire difficile également, et peut-être que Hermione lui rappelle son ancien amour aussi. Quant aux deux amis de Hermione, je me suis permis de ne pas trop m'attarder sur leurs réactions et peut-être qu'ils semblent accepter trop rapidement mais honnêtement, c'est une petite fic sans prétention et je n'ai pas trop envie de me risquer dans les digressions sur d'autres personnages.  
**

**Il fallait évidemment que Snape se montre à nouveau ainsi et arrête d'être dur envers Hermione, maintenant que ce stade est passé, on peut se diriger naturellement vers la suite. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **


	4. L'aide de l'élève la plus intelligente

**Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 4 ! Encore merci pour les review !  
**

**Je fais remarquer que j'ai opté pour l'italique pour les pensées d'Hermione.**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : Chapitre 4 **L'aide de l'élève la plus intelligente de l'école**

Hermione, bien que soulagée de ne plus subir la violence verbale de Snape, ne baignait pas dans le bonheur : la précipitation des événements récents l'avait tant perturbée qu'elle n'avait réellement eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

Certes Snape n'était plus mesquin, dédaigneux ou méprisant avec elle, certes, il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, certes elle réussissait toutes ses potions et brillait en classe, cela ne changeait rien à sa tristesse d'origine : elle aimait un homme, un professeur, qui devait bien avoir vingt ans de plus...

Elle acceptait cette fatalité, que pouvait-elle y changer ? Si elle avait pu être maître de ses sentiments, jamais elle ne l'aurait aimé lui... Non pas qu'il ne méritait son amour – elle avait toujours reconnu son courage et son intelligence – mais plutôt parce qu'il ne pouvait l'aimer, elle, une élève, une griffondor, l'amie de Harry...

Si elle ne pouvait avoir son amour, elle devait au moins se comporter de manière irréprochable : ne pas faire d'enfantillages en le harcelant, ni lui en vouloir sans raison. Bref, elle devait se maîtriser, _vivre avec_, tout simplement. Pour cela, elle s'efforçait par exemple de garder les yeux rivés sur sa table pendant ses cours et sur son assiette aux heures des repas, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Il est vrai que parfois, son esprit divaguait vers des considérations loin d'être intellectuelles...

_Sa carrure imposante, dans sa chemise noire, ce jour-là... Ses regards profonds, dénués de mépris, plongeant dans ses propres yeux, le soir où elle s'était perdue... Sa main dans son dos, sa main autour de son bras..._

Et, dans cette vague de pensées agréables, elle poussait un soupir de plaisir, avant de se ressaissir :

_Ca suffit Hermione, arrête de rêver ! _

Heureusement, ses deux amis se montraient compréhensifs – même s'il fallut du temps pour que Ron arrête de lui demander si c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie – et avaient décidé de ne pas évoquer le sujet « Snape », que ce soit pour la consoler ou pour se plaindre de l'attitude de l'irascible professeur de potions.

Toutefois, ses efforts qui ne trahissaient jamais ses sentiments cachés développaient chez la jeune femme une grande nervosité et anxiété, si bien que le jour où elle reçut une convocation du directeur, elle crut au pire et s'attendait déjà à des remontrances de Dumbledore.

« Miss Granger, je suis très déçue... »

Elle l'imaginait déjà la fusiller de ses yeux bleus, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune qui contrasteraient avec la froideur de ses mots... Elle se voyait s'effondrer devant lui, pleurer sans qu'il ne daigne montrer le moindre signe de compassion... Contrairement à Harry, Hermione avait toujours craint le directeur bien plus que Snape en fait : il fallait être dur et parfois cruel pour endosser le rôle du seul sorcier capable de lutter contre Voldemort, elle en était convaincue.

A dix-huit heures précises, elle se trouvait ainsi devant l'imposante porte du plus grand bureau de Poudlard, les mains moites et tremblantes, sans oser frapper. Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire, une voix venait de l'inviter à entrer. A peiné étonnée, elle pénétra dans la vaste pièce remplie d'objets anciens et entourées d'une multitude de portraits.

« Miss Granger ! Bonjour, tenez, asseyez-vous.

Il fit apparaître une chaise en cuir rouge devant lui. Hermione s'assit après quelques pas maladroits.

- Tout va bien miss Granger ?

- Oui, oui !

Elle n'était absolument pas convaincante...

- Bien. Vous savez que notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est tombé malade ?

Pourquoi diantre lui parlait-il de la maladie d'un professeur ?

- Heu... Oui, j'espère qu'il va bien.

- Très bien, je vous rassure, il a juste besoin de quelques jours de repos.

- Ah... Tant mieux alors.

- Oui. Mais vous vous doutez que je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous parler de la santé d'un professeur, dit-il amusé.

Mais cela n'amusait que lui, Hermione détestait ce suspense qu'aimait tant entretenir le viel homme...

- En fait, il s'agit du professeur Snape.

- Oh...

La jeune femme déglutit. Cette fois, ça y était... Elle se prépara mentalement à la plus belle humiliation de toute sa vie.

- Je lui ai demandé de prendre en charge les cours de Défense en attendant le retour de notre professeur, mais il ne pourra assurer tous ses cours de potions. J'ai donc songé à faire appel à vous afin que vous lui accordiez votre aide, vous êtes de loin la meilleure élève de cette école et votre nom m'est venu tout naturellement. Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne vous demande pas de jouer le rôle d'un professeur, il vous suffira de noter les consignes des potions et de nettoyer la salle après chaque cours. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Hermione, tellement soulagée, poussa un grand soupir qui surprit Dumbledore :

- Je suis ravi que cela vous rende souriante !

- Oui, enfin je... Je ne sais pas si cela convient à mon emploi du temps...

- Tout convient, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai tenu compte.

- Et...

- Oui ?

Hermione hésita à poser la question, craignant de se dévoiler... Mais il fallait qu'elle sache :

- Je serai seule ?

- Bien sûr, oui, je vous ai dit que le professeur Snape tiendra des cours de Défense pendant ce temps.

La jeune griffondor réfléchit un instant à sa proposition, après tout, cela pourrait être intéressant, voire amusant... Et Snape ne serait pas là de toute façon... Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les yeux du directeur posés sur elle. Quand elle le vit la scruter, elle pressentit le danger venant d'un homme très habile et perspicace et répondit pour interrompre cet examen visuel :

- C'est d'accord.

- Parfait ! Tenez, votre emploi du temps. Vous n'aurez que trois cours à assurer, si vous avez un quelconque problème, vous pourrez vous adresser à moi, ou bien au professeur Snape. Je crois qu'il a prévu de vous laisser un parchemin sur son bureau avant chaque cours pour vous indiquer la potion à préparer.

Hermione jugea que cette expérience était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver pour le moment. En effet, rien de tel qu'un peu plus de travail pour se changer les idées ! Et puis, l'idée d'enseigner, ou du moins d'y aider, l'excitait assez. Ses deux amis accueillirent la nouvelle avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme car pour eux, cela revenait à suivre des cours de Défense avec Snape, un vrai calvaire pour les deux griffondor qui appréciaient ce cours en temps normal...

Au dîner, Ron fut traversé par une pensée réjouissante :

« Hermione...

- Oui ?

- Si tu es prof en cours de potions pour notre classe, cela signifie que tu pourras nous noter ? S'enquit-il intéressé.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel :

- Non Ron, Snape se chargera de vous noter, je n'ai qu'à inscrire les consignes, surveiller et ranger.

- Ah... fit-il déçu.

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux du rouquin :

- Mais... tu peux tricher... ? Faire la potion en même temps et remplir nos fioles avec la tienne ?

Hermione soupira, Ron était vraiment... Ron.

- Non, Ron, je ne tricherai pas.

- Il est possible qu'on s'en sorte Ron, sans Snape sur notre dos, ce sera moins difficile je pense, dit Harry.

Mais Ron n'était pas convaincu, il marmonna quelques paroles frustrées et dévora un énorme morceau de pain.

- Tu commences quand ?

- Demain matin, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'anxiété. »

Plus la soirée avançait, plus elle se sentait mal... Saurait-elle gérer une classe entière ? Une classe de griffondor et de serpentard qui plus est ? Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé mais l'épreuve était de taille. Elle fit de nombreux cauchemars cette nuit-là, et se réveilla au matin avec une envie de vomir très prononcée. Elle s'efforça d'avaler un toast dans la grande salle où se tenaient quelques élèves et une majorité de professeurs à cette heure-là, non sans mal. En voyant quelques Serpentard de sixième année arriver et se moquer d'elle, seule à sa table, ele déglutit et jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré vers Dumbledore. Il ne le remarqua pas, visiblement passioné par son pot de confiture. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et prit sa décision, elle devait lui dire qu'elle refusait, que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'une classe... Elle prit une profonde respiration et se leva brusquement de son banc, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape.

« Tout va bien Miss Granger ? Vous avez l'air pâle... dit McGonagall à son élève.

- Heu oui... Enfin, à vrai dire, je ne suis plus convaincue d'être la bonne personne pour le cours de potions...

Elle se fit toute petite et sa voix s'évanouit dans un silence confus sous les regards surpris de sa directrice de maison et de Severus Snape.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, vous ferez à merveille ! Dit Mcgonagall d'un ton maternel.

Mais Hermione n'était pas encore persuadée...

- N'est-ce pas Severus ? Poursuivit la professeur.

Hermione leva timidement les yeux vers Snape qui l'impressionnait dans sa grande robe noire, le regard neutre fixé sur elle.

- Oui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, répondit-il calmement.

McGonagall arqua un sourcil, depuis quand Snape se privait d'un sarcasme bien placé ? Celui-ci dut s'apercevoir de son étonnement puisqu'il ajouta rapidement :

- Rien n'est impossible pour une griffondor.

Malheureusement pour lui, la remarque qu'il voulait sans doute blessante et narquoise était à peine teintée d'une once de dédain et sa collègue crut un instant qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Après s'être reprise, elle en conclut simplement qu'il ne devait pas être en grande forme. Hermione qui avait suivi l'échange de regard, se retint de sourire – ce qui risquait de vexer Snape plus qu'il ne l'était déjà – et acquiesça.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux alors...

- Oui, c'est ça, plaça laconiquement Snape avant de partir. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione lut le parchemin, l'indication était brève : « potion d'invisibilité ». Les sourcils haut levés, elle feuilleta rapidement son livre... Elle s'attendait en fait à ce que Snape lui donne toutes les consignes mais de toute évidence, il comptait sur elle pour s'en charger. Prise au dépourvu, elle étudiait avec attention la démarche à suivre pour préparer cette potion quand les premiers élèves entrèrent. Harry et Ron lui adressèrent un signe de la main et passèrent l'encourager avant de gagner leurs places. Bientôt, ce fut le tour des Serpentard. A leurs regards étonnés, Hermione devina qu'ils n'étaient pas informés de son remplacement.

« Eh Granger, tu t'es perdue ? Demanda Pansy l'air narquois, suivie des rires de ces camarades.

Hermione resta silencieuse en attendant que tout le monde soit rentré. Une fois la porté fermée, elle se leva pour faire taire les moqueries des verts et argent.

- Aujourd'hui, nous préparons la potion d'invisibilité, ouvrez votre livre à la page 151 et commencez à réunir les ingrédients...

Sa voix était anormalement calme et ferme, la rassurant malré l'interruption de Malefoy :

- Une minute, qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est le professeur Snape ?

- Malefoy, merci de ne pas m'interrompre.

Draco écarquilla les yeux comme jamais devant une Hermione indifférente, persuadé que Granger était devenue folle.

- Le professeur Snape assure des cours de défense contre les forces du mal en ce moment-même, c'est donc moi qui m'occuperai de vos cours de potions sur la demande de Dumbledore, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour faire cesser l'incompréhension des Serpentard.

- Hors de question que Granger me fasse cours, s'écria Malefoy avant de ranger ses affaires.

- Malefoy, je suis également habilitée à enlever des points à un élève donc si tu veux éviter les foudres de ton directeur de maison, assieds-toi et fais ton travail.

Le coup de bluff fonctionna à merveille. Malefoy afficha un air de dégoût suprême et s'affaissa sur sa table comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il devrait se mettre à danser avec un griffondor. Après quelques minutes, les élèves se comportaient comme à leur habitude, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Elle se contenta d'inscrire les consignes au tableau et de lire attentivement son manuel. Même les Serpentard ne se montrèrent pas particulièrement perturbants, plongés dans l'habituelle effervescence studieuse du cours de potions.

Enfin à la fin de l'heure, ils déposèrent leurs fioles chacun leur tour, Malefoy en profitant pour concentrer toute sa haine dans un regard qu'il voulait expressif, ne pouvant déchaîner sa hargne dans une moquerie sous peine de subir la colère de Snape après coup.

Harry et Ron lui rendirent deux potions aux couleurs douteuses puis attendirent pour aider Hermione à ranger.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux m'en sortir seule...

- Laisse nous t'aider enfin ! Rit Harry à sa remarque.

Ils prirent soin de laver les chaudrons, ranger les tables, jeter les ordures, le tout à l'aide de la magie bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Snape, toujours aussi impressionnant, entra dans la salle sans jeter un regard aux deux griffondor qui accompagnaient Hermione, passablement surprise de le voir là.

La jeune fille se demanda si leur aide n'avait pas agacé le professeur. Déjà que faire appel à une élève, une griffondor, pour le remplacer dans des cours de sixième année devait suffisamment blesser son orgueil, si en plus, Harry et Ron y participaient... Elle ressentit donc une certaine gêne quand Snape la rejoignit derrière le bureau pour jeter un coup d'oeil méprisant aux fioles, puis à Ron et à Harry. Ayant la désagréable impression de se trouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille, elle émit un petit bruit et dit calmement à Snape :

- Bien, voilà les potions, je crois que nous avons fini. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de revenir...

- Je préfère m'assurer du bon déroulement des choses moi-même miss Granger. La prochaine fois, vous ne ferez pas appel à vos camarades, j'aimerais autant éviter une catastrophe.

Il parla comme si les deux garçons n'étaient pas là, alors même que ceux-ci lui jetaient des regards assassins, tandis que Hermione se demanda si elle n'était pas la seule personne mature dans la salle à cet instant précis. Le mépris de Snape prenait parfois les couleurs d'une rancoeur enfantine qui contrastait étrangement avec son apparence austère et froide.

L'homme commença à observer le contenu des fioles en silence, donnant ainsi congé aux trois élèves. Hermione emboîta le pas de ses deux camarades et se retourna avant de fermer la porte. Snape avait cessé d'examiné les potions, ils avait le regard dans le vide, pensif. S'apercevant sans doute qu'Hermione le fixait, il croisa son regard. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, puis de fermer la porte.

Il était bien difficile de lutter contre elle-même...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'avéra plus malade qu'on ne le crût, il avait été victime d'un sortilège jeté « accidentellement » et n'avait pas encore recouvré l'énergie suffisante pour faire classe. Par conséquent, Hermione remplaçait toujours Snape en tant que professeur de potions et commençait à s'habituer à ce rôle, y mettant même plus de coeur qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu.

Désormais, elle n'avait rien à envier à Snape, elle parcourait comme lui les rangs de la classe, mais plutôt que d'user de sarcasmes blessants, elle encourageait les élèves ou les aidait librement. A vrai dire, la plupart des étudiants l'appréciaient et la préféraient à Snape, même si les Serpentard ne se privaient jamais de quelques remarques moqueuses... En fait, ces remarques elles-mêmes n'étaient pas si blessantes et semblaient plus s'apparenter à une façon de préserver les apparences, par fierté et par crainte sans doute. Par ailleurs, Hermione se comportait avec eux exactement comme avec ses camarades de griffondor, quitte à donner des conseils à Drago Malefoy.

La tâche lui convenait bientôt à merveille seulement elle ne pouvait plus se lancer elle-même dans la concoction de potions et finalement, celui lui manquait beaucoup... Elle chercha un moyen de continuer à s'accorder ce plaisir – car c'est bien un _plaisir _pour Hermione – sans sacrifier son nouveau statut de professeur.

La seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de rester après la classe. Le lundi en particulier, puisqu'elle avait deux heures de libre juste après. Et puis, les jours qui avaient suivi son premier cours, jamais Snape ne s'était montré à la fin de l'heure, elle ne craignait donc rien de ce côté.

Lundi vint, et Hermione put mettre à terme son plan. Une fois les élèves sortis, elle passa une première demi-heure à s'atteler à sa potion de désenchantement. Etrangement, travailler seule, au calme, dans cette grande salle lui procurait une sensation d'apaisement et de sérénité qu'elle n'avait connue depuis longtemps. Elle ne songeait à rien d'autre qu'à son chaudron, les yeux baignant d'une solennité qui lui conférait un certain charme.

La mixture ne demandant plus qu'à rester sur le feu quelques minutes de plus avant qu'elle ne lui ajoute quelques nerfs de stranguloks, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière le bureau afin de se délasser. Là, elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la solitude et perdant la notion du temps. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se redressa vivement : Snape se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux fixés sur elle. Complètement surprise, et légèrement sous le charme du professeur qui dégageait un charisme incroyable à l'entrée de la salle de classe, pourtant le visage impassible et sans même esquisser le moindre geste, elle balbutia quelques mots avec peu de réussite :

« Professeur ! Je pensais être seule et...

Elle désigna la potion d'un mouvement maladroit avant de poursuivre :

- Je voulais essayer de préparer la potion d'aujourd'hui... Ca me manque assez et j'ai cru qu'il serait possible de le faire après le cours... Mais c'est idiot, j'aurais du vous demander avant, pour être sûre...

Sa voix s'accélérait sous la nervosité qui se développait à mesure que Snape ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider mais enfin, elle s'évanouit dans un silence gêné. La jeune fille, remarquant le sourire mi-sadique, mi-amusé de son professeur, poussa un grand soupir, l'air de dire « maintenant, c'est à vous de parler ».

- Vous pouvez continuer miss Granger.

Sur ces mots, Snape ferma la porte et vint prendre la place qu'Hermione venait de libérer en toute hâte. Hermione s'empressa de retrouver son chaudron, soudainement passionnant. Elle pouvait maintenant ajouter les derniers ingrédients mais son embarras à le faire devant Snape faisait trembler ses mains et la gênait dans sa précision du dosage. Qui plus est, elle lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'elle était partagée entre l'envie de se retourner et de fuir en courant de cette salle...

Heureusement, une voix la sortit de ce calvaire :

- Miss Granger, vos tremblements sont désespérants.

De toute évidence, il l'observait. La remarque fit bondir Hermione, comme si c'était de sa faute...

- Oui, eh bien, vous m'intimidez à rester dans mon dos sans dire un mot...

_Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du... _

- C'est mieux si je me trouve devant vous ? Demanda-t-il narquois.

Snape joignit le geste à la parole en venant face à Hermione. L'homme la regarda fixement avec un léger rictus, en deux secondes, l'élève perdit tous ses moyens. _Pourquoi diantre jouait-il ainsi avec elle ? Ce n'était pas bien méchant mais tout de même prodigieusement agaçant..._

- Non, ce n'est pas mieux, dit-elle froidement.

Snape eut un petit rire qui ressemblait fortement à un ricanement. _Et ça le faisait rire ! _Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré qu'il ignora royalement pour finalement sortir de la salle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il revint, ayant sans doute estimé le temps nécessaire à la fin de la préparation de la potion. Hermione feignit l'indifférence et tâcha de se concentrer, malgré l'attention de Snape qui se focalisait maintenant sur sa potion. Il décida enfin de prendre la parole :

« Miss Granger, vous avez un défaut récurrent...

Hermione leva des yeux pleins de rage, qu'allait-il encore lui trouver à redire ?

- ...c'est votre manque d'imagination.

Prête à se jeter sur lui – pour l'étrangler s'il faut le préciser – elle demanda d'une voix glaciale pouvant très bien faire concurrence à celle de Snape :

- Excusez-moi ?

Mais la froideur ne le toucha nullement, il ajouta sur le même ton :

- Vos potions sont réussies, cela est indéniable, cependant, vous pourriez tout à fait disons, leur donner une touche personnelle plutôt que de vous en tenir aveuglément au manuel.

La remarque étonna Hermione, comme si un professeur la décourageant d'une lecture aveugle d'un manuel ne pouvait être qu'une supercherie. Malgré cela, elle dut s'avouer intéressée :

- Je ne pense pas avoir le talent requis pour cela...

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous donnez les cours à ma place ?

- Honnêtement, je ne fais qu'écrire les consignes...

- Vous avez le niveau d'un professeur potable, vous êtes parfaitement capable de faire plus.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, trop peu habituée aux compliments dans la bouche de Snape. Mais elle restait perplexe... Aussi Snape, après un soupir, se décida-t-il à lui faire une petite démonstration :

- Tenez, regardez.

Il s'avança jusqu'à être à ses côtés puis remua la potion presque terminée de Hermione qui se retint de l'arrêter. En effet, il ne respectait pas les sens indiqués par le manuel et pire, il ajouta d'autres ingrédients !

- De la rose, dit-il en faisant s'écouler quelques gouttes d'un liquide translucide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la potion était de la couleur attendue, de l'épaisseur attendue et dégageait même un doux parfum de fleur.

- Voilà. La rose permet par exemple de donner un goût moins désagréable, quant aux sens de rotation, ils facilitent le mélange et évitent ainsi de boire une potion trop épaisse.

Hermione était impressionnée, son regard admiratif ne troubla pas Snape qui dit enfin :

- Si vous vous détachiez de l'emprise des livres, vous trouveriez une plus grande satisfaction dans vos études.

- J'essaierai, dit calmement Hermione.

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte de sa proximité, il lui suffisait de bouger d'un centimètre sur le côté et son bras touchait le sien... Elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans une salle vide... Elle se rendit compte qu'il se montrait sympathique... Peu à peu, elle leva les yeux vers lui qui contemplait encore sa potion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer ardemment, brutalement... Elle mourrait d'envie de poser sa main sur la sienne, de carresser son bras, son cou, son visage, de s'approcher, de l'embrasser...

Enfin Snape la regarda et elle plongea ses yeux marrons dans ses yeux noirs, brûlant toujours d'un désir qui empourprait ses pommettes.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes consciente que je suis un legilimens ? »

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et balbutia une excuse en rougissant de plus belle, ne résistant plus, elle sortit en trombe... La question eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Hermione, comment avait-elle pu oublier ! Comment avait-elle pu se dévoiler de façon aussi humiliante !

_Mais son sourire n'était pas vraiment méprisant, à peine moqueur peut-être... Un peu... Flatté ? _

_

* * *

_

**Voilà ! **

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**La suite dans 5 jours comme d'habitude, mais j'aurai peut-être du retard parce que j'ai pas beaucoup avancé.  
**


	5. La colère de Ron

**Chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture, merci pour les review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !**

**Note concernant les délais de publication : **les 5 jours me sont indispensables, je ne peux réduire le délai tout simplement parce qu'il me permet d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance et par conséquent une publication régulière. Si je publiais plus vite, par exemple là je pourrais publier le chapitre 6, mais si je le fais, l'attente pour le chapitre à suivre risquerait d'être plus longue et au bout d'un temps on arriverait tout simplement à un délai plus long pour chaque chapitre en cas de manque d'inspiration. Bref ;)

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 5

**La colère de Ron  
**

Quelques jours plus tard...

« Au fait Hermione, tu rentres chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël ?

La voix de Ron résonna dans la salle commune des griffondor aux murs ornés de guirlandes rouges et or. Les trois amis se prélassaient dans les fauteuils au coin du feu, savourant leur matinée libre ce dimanche matin, une semaine avant l'arrivée des vacances de Noël.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Vous ne rentrez pas non plus ?

- Non, mes parents vont aller voir Charlie pendant trois semaines et Harry...

- N'a nulle part où aller, acheva le concerné.

Hermione acquiesça, à vrai dire, il lui était tout aussi plaisant de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, cela lui permettait d'avoir tous les livres de la bibliothèque à disposition pour son travail et de profiter du calme inhabituel de la salle commune.

- Tu es sûre que ce ne serait pas pour un certain professeur de potions que tu restes ici... ? Demanda Ron en plaisantant.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, très agacée par l'acharnement de Ron qui semblait depuis ces derniers jours avoir oublié le pacte tacite consistant à ne pas aborder le sujet Snape.

- Non, Ron.

- Oui, enfin... J'imagine que s'il t'invitait à passer quelques jours chez lui, tu ne dirais pas non ? Continua le rouquin le sourire aux lèvres.

Il fit une oeillade à Harry qui n'y répondit pas, pressentant le danger.

- Ron, où veux-tu en venir à la fin ? S'agaça enfin Hermione.

Harry donnait l'impression de suivre un match de tennis, son regard se posant alternativement sur Hermione et Ron.

- Hermione, tu peux arrêter maintenant, on sait bien que tu plaisantes, mais les meilleures plaisanteries sont les...

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les yeux brillant de rage, elle dit d'une voix anormalement calme :

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, _Ron –_ elle prononça son nom de façon bien appuyée - je ne trouverais aucun divertissement à vous faire une telle plaisanterie, alorrs si tu veux bien cesser de...

Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui l'interrompit :

- Oh ça suffit Hermione !

Il se leva brusquement avant de poursuivre :

- On parle de Snape ! _Snape_ ! Insista-t-il avec véhémence comme si le seul nom suffisait à rendre tout son sens à son profond dégoût.

Il paraissait hors de lui et Harry devina qu'il se libérait de toute sa colère accumulée ces dernières semaines. Hermione quant à elle s'était attendue à ce que Ron exprime finalement son aversion mais elle n'y était pas préparée pour autant. Elle répliqua d'une voix glaciale après s'être levée pour lui faire face :

- Quoi, Snape ?

- C'est...

Ses mots devaient se perdre car il remuait la tête avec impuissance. Comme aucun des deux autres ne parlait, il ajouta :

- Je ne sais plus qui tu es...

Il la regardait avec un mélange de rage, de dégoût et d'incompréhension...

- Ron, arrête...

Harry s'était levé à son tour et tentait de s'interposer entre ses deux amis pour éviter que la situation ne se désagrège plus encore.

- Non Harry, pas cette fois.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, puis à Hermione, et murmura tout en faisant demi-tour vers la sortie :

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas... »

Et il disparut dans l'ouverture du portrait, dans un silence accablé et une salle commune, habituellement pleine de vie, complètement figée.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Hermione quand Harry s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Il ne le pensait pas vraiment... la rassura-t-il.

- Il avait vraiment l'air de le croire...

Elle renifla et lâcha Harry pour s'asseoir, les yeux rivés sur le foyer de la cheminée.

- Il faut le comprendre Hermione...

Elle le regarda avec surprise et horreur, persuadée que désormais, ce serait à lui de s'en prendre à elle comme venait de le faire Ron. Elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots quand il continua :

- Je veux dire... Heu...

- Quoi ? Tu penses comme lui, c'est ça ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui peut-être ? Oui bien sûr, j'ai du penser que c'était celui qui vous rendrait vraiment furieux, alors en toute logique, je me suis jetée un sort d'oubliettes...

Elle parlait à toute vitesse sur un ton à la limite de la folie mais heureusement, Harry s'empressa de la calmer :

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais... Enfin, tu vois, Snape ne nous a jamais beaucoup aimés...

- C'est vrai que moi, il m'adore, c'est flagrant... répliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante de rage.

- Il est moins dur avec toi Hermione... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Ron se sent sûrement trahi, et je le comprends...

Ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle, pourquoi diable ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle-même se détestait pour les mêmes raisons ?

- ...Mais je sais. Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas voulu, je comprends Hermione. Et Ron aussi, j'en suis persuadé, mais c'est parfois plus fort que lui.

Hermione baissa les yeux, son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Elle se rassit et après quelques minutes, elle reprenait doucement son calme.

- C'est peut-être mieux qu'on se soit tout dit, dit-elle presque pour elle-même.

Harry s'assit et hocha la tête.

- Il reviendra."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione prirent tous les deux le soin de s'ignorer, au grand déplaisir de Harry qui ne savait guère vers qui se tourner. Hermione avait ainsi assuré le cours de potions, pour ensuite se consacrer seule à la préparation de sa propre potion.

Enfin, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal arriva. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Snape avait remplacé le professeur titulaire du poste, toujours malade mais assurément de retour après les vacances selon Dumbledore, et il était plutôt bon professeur dans cette matière à vrai dire. Evidemment, il ne se privait jamais de ses sarcasmes envers les griffondor mais Hermione le trouvait presque plus satisfaisant que son prédécesseur. _Satisfaisant_, répéta-t-elle dans sa tête, riant intérieurement d'elle-même en entrant dans la salle.

Tout à coup, elle ressentit tout le poids de ses sentiments : même si elle était toujours en colère contre lui, elle culpabilisait d'infliger cela à Ron, tout comme elle s'en voulait de s'infliger ce calvaire à elle-même. Après tout, sa réaction était similaire à celle qu'elle avait eue et qui l'avait poussé à se jeter un maléfice très puissant d'amnésie. En fait, elle aurait juste voulu qu'il la comprenne directement, sans poser de questions, sans s'offusquer, sans exprimer sa révulsion qui, d'une certaine façon, lui rappelait qu'elle était en proie à un amour impossible.

Elle se tourna à plusieurs reprises vers le rouquin qui ne regardait jamais vers elle, préoccupé par un sort de confusion que sa baguette se refusait à lancer sur un Harry très patient. Malgré toutes ses ruminations, quand elle le vit, le visage rougi par la concentration, elle ne put retenir un sourire de tendresse.

« Miss Granger, au lieu de rêvasser, tâchez donc de vous entraîner ! S'exclama la voix froide de Snape qui marchait parmi ses élèves.

Hermione surprise, se détourna vers lui et acquiesça. Seulement, elle n'avait personne avec qui s'entraîner, elle avait pu faire le bon mouvement, prononcer la formule mais sans adversaire, elle ne pouvait lancer le sort pour autant. D'ordinaire, elle se joignait à Harry et Ron et ils s'entraînaient à tour de rôle mais dans ces conditions, elle avait préféré s'éloigner.

Elle continua donc comme elle avait commencé, en lançant le sortilège dans le vide quand une silhouette se plaça devant elle. Elle cessa ces mouvements et leva les yeux vers Snape qui la regardait, une expression de perplexité et de mépris sur le visage, les bras croisés. Se doutant des raisons de sa perplexité, elle chercha Neville des yeux pour le supplier de le laisser lui jeter le sort. Elle l'aperçut de l'autre côté de la salle, face à une autre griffondor.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre.

- Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez ?

Elle se tourna vivement et comprit que Snape ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et avait pu observé son petit manège.

- Je cherche quelqu'un avec qui m'entraîner.

- Vous savez que le cours a commencé depuis déjà trente minutes ? Dit-il froidement.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et Ron qui la regardaient maintenant, Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- Malefoy, venez donc permettre à miss Granger de s'entraîner.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, il n'était vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, mais alors, vraiment pas...

Drago se plaça donc devant Hermione, un sourire narquois aux lèvres qui donna un mauvais pressentiment à Hermione. A présent, tous les regardaient, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à effectuer un duel digne de celui qui mit à terre Grindelwald. Snape se plaça derrière Hermione, les autres les entouraient. La jeune fille tint sa baguette fermement, elle craignait un coup bas de son adversaire.

- Souvenez-vous, la formule est « confundo maxima ».

Comme si elle ne le savait pas... Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle brandit sa baguette et cria :

- Confun...

Mais Drago avait dégainé plus vite :

- Rictusempra !

Hermione fut projetée dans les airs, sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle s'effondra sur une masse chaude qui amortit sa chute. Elle se retourna pour voir qui se trouvait sous elle et quand elle vit Snape, elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur... La respiration accélérée, son corps sur celui de Snape, elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits. Cela lui apparut durer une éternité. Elle sentait même son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, la chaleur de sa peau à travers les vêtements, et son regard sur elle, noir, et profond...

Soudain, elle se releva précipitamment. Snape se leva à son tour, le visage coloré, il se tourna vers Malefoy et lui cria dessus, à la surprise générale :

- Malefoy ! J'avais demandé le sortilège de confusion ! J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard !

Un murmure parcourut les élèves, ébahis de voir Snape retirer des points à sa propre maison, et surtout à son élève préféré, le blond arrogant qu'était Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci afficha une mine déconfite, les yeux grand ouverts, il était parfaitement ridicule...

- Retournez au travail ! s'exclama Snape après un regard à la classe figée.

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre Neville à l'autre bout de la salle pour éviter tout contact visuel avec Snape, son coeur battant encore violemment dans sa poitrine à la suite de cette rencontre tactile des deux corps. Décidément, elle commençait à rivaliser avec Ron pour le talent de se mettre dans les situations les plus embarrassantes possibles... Ron... Elle se tourna vers lui, il la regardait sans méchanceté. Soulagée, elle tenta de lui adresser un petit sourire, c'était dans ces moments qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin de ses deux amis... Il parut hésiter puis se tourna vers Harry sans lui rendre son sourire, mais il subit immédiatement un très bon sort de confusion qui le fit perdre l'équilibre. Hermione, d'abord attristée par son comportement, sourit affectueusement, avant de subir le même sort que lui avait lancé Neville, profitant de ces secondes d'inattention...

Elle se montra en revanche très performante durant le reste du cours, assénant des sorts de plus en plus puissants à son camarade de Griffondor. Neville devint bientôt l'attraction générale, faisant une généreuse démonstration des effets du maléfice : d'abord il cria à tue-tête qu'il devenait fou parce qu'il voyait des bouts de bois faire jaillir de la lumière, puis il interrogea tous les élèves pour connaître son nom et d'autres détails le concernant, et la troisième fois qu'il fut touché, il éclata de rire en déclarant que c'était là la meilleure caméra surprise qu'il pouvait exister. Il alla même jusqu'à plaisanter avec Snape, à la surprise générale compte tenu de sa peur bien connue du professeur de potions.

Quand Neville l'exhorta à avouer que c'était une farce avec une familiarité désarmante, Snape enragea littéralement . La scène était réellement surréaliste, Hermione se demanda même si son sort n'avait pas été trop puissant pour changer à ce point le caractère de Neville. Snape l'éclaira sur ce point après avoir annulé les effets sur l'élève qui balbutiait maintenant au premier rang :

- Quand le sort est vraiment puissant, la victime perd tous ses traits de caractère passés, elle s'apparente dans ce cas à un amnésique qui garderait des souvenirs anodins de la vie quotidienne, comme nous le voyons dans le cas de Neville Londubat qui donne un aperçu de l'étendue de sa culture.

Après quelques rires narquois des Serpentard, Snape annonça la fin du cours et alors que Hermione quittait rapidement la salle, il l'appela :

- Miss Granger, un moment voulez-vous.

Elle se retourna, Ron sortait en bousculant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Avec une pointe de culpabilité mêlée à de l'exaspération, elle s'approcha du bureau et patienta, se demandant bien ce que Snape voulait. Elle fut prise d'une angoisse irrépressible en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls. Faisant appel à sa plus grande concentration, elle fit l'effort de fermer son esprit pour éviter que la scène ne se reproduise.

Enfin, il parla, sans attendre que le dernier élève soit sorti :

- Miss Granger, j'ai appris que mon collègue s'est rétablie, par conséquent, je n'ai plus à assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et vous n'aurez plus besoin de me remplacer en potions.

- Oh...

La déception se fit entendre à travers sa voix. Snape haussa un sourcil et la dévisagea avec ce regard que Dumbledore posait souvent sur ses interlocuteurs.

- Un problème ?

- Non, rien... C'est juste que j'aimais enseigner. Merci, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir sous les yeux étonnés de Snape.

Elle préférait mettre un terme à la conversation pour ne pas risquer de reproduire un scénario gênant, elle franchit donc la porte sans un regard en arrière, avec le sentiment agréable d'avoir éviter une catastrophe de plus. Mais sur le seuil de la porte, elle s'immobilisa : Harry et Ron se trouvaient là, ils avaient du l'attendre. Ron avait l'air suspicieux et Harry désolé. Hermione ne sut que dire et attendit simplement que l'un d'eux prenne la parole, hésitant encore entre de l'exaspération et de la culpabilité. Mais elle n'eut pas à hésiter longtemps :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Ron.

Le ton renfrogné déplut à Hermione qui se contenta de dire la vérité.

- M'annoncer que je n'ai plus à assurer les cours de potions.

- C'est tout ? Continua-t-il.

- Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir...

L'attitude enfantine de Ron fut le déclencheur, Hermione se comporta alors d'une façon tout aussi immature qu'elle regretterait bien vite :

- On s'est embrassé fougueusement, mais on n'a pas pu aller plus loin vois-tu, il a des copies à corriger, c'est bien dommage parce qu'il faut avouer qu'au lit, Severus est...

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être capable de sortir un tel mensonge ! Les mines atterrées de Ron et Harry la réjouirent et elle s'apprêta à poursuivre quand elle remarqua qu'ils ne l'écoutaient plus. En fait, tous deux avaient le regard fixé sur un point dans son dos, sans doute un basilic à en juger leurs expressions...

- Oui miss Granger ? Je vous en prie, continuez...

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Le temps se figea, comme si des détraqueurs les entouraient. En effet, les signes étaient formels : ses mains étaient moites, son corps pétrifié, son esprit embrumé dans un désespoir sans nom, englué dans ce sentiment ineffable que plus jamais elle ne connaîtrait le bonheur...

- Miss Granger ?

- Professeur... ? Vous étiez là ? demanda-t-elle timidement sans se retourner.

- De toute évidence.

- Oui, bien sûr...

Elle semblait en état de choc. Harry vola enfin à son secours alors que Ron semblait maintenant se délecter du spectacle.

- C'était une plaisanterie professeur, elle ne voulait pas vraiment...

- Monsieur Potter, croyez-vous que je n'aie pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ?

- Eh bien, heu...

Il perdit ses mots au plus grand plaisir de Snape.

- Sur ce, j'enlève vingt points à griffondor.

Une fois la sentence appliquée, Snape s'évanouit dans le couloir sombre pour rejoindre les cachots. Ron grognait toujours et Harry restait penaud, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Quant à Hermione, elle jeta un coup d'oeil énervé à Ron et partit à son tour. _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se mette dans des situations aussi humiliantes ? _Son sort d'oubliettes avait forcément un rapport avec cette malchance qui la poursuivait désormais... Elle n'avait plus qu'à recommencer ! Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien risquer sa santé mentale... Ou mieux, elle n'avait qu'à dire à Malefoy qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ! Si elle provoquait elle-même la pire humiliation possible, peut-être cela lui garantirait-il un avenir paisible ?

- Hermione attends !

Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner au cri de Ron.

- Je... Je voudrais te parler.

La jeune fille ravala sa rage et sa honte et le suivit plus loin dans le couloir, pendant que Harry bavardait avec le troubadour du tableau le plus agaçant de cet étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue d'un chevalier en armure, sûrs d'être à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Devant l'air bougon de Ron, Hermione prit son mal en patience et attendit. Enfin, il daigna lui parler :

- Hermione, je suis désolé pour ce matin, c'était stupide.

- Oui, je te l'accorde, c'était stupide.

- Oui, voilà. Je suis désolé, dit-il la voix sincère.

Elle le regarda afficher un air désolé, sans doute avait-il enfin compris après cette petite scène qu'il avait semblé apprécier :

- C'est bon, Ron. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes que c'est déjà difficile pour moi et que je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui. Etre en cours avec lui est bien assez gênant pour que tu n'en rajoutes pas... Enfin, tu vois bien !

- Oui, je crois que je ne me rends pas vraiment compte... dit-il penaud.

Elle esquissa un très léger sourire et lui dit :

- Je comprends que tu ne comprennes pas. Moi-même, j'ai parfois du mal à me rendre compte... Je crois que le mieux est qu'on n'évite d'en parler, surtout de ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je suis d'accord, dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Bon...

Elle se dirigeait vers Harry mais Ron n'avait pas fini :

- Attends ! Je voulais te demander aussi...

- Oui ?

Il était rouge brique. Hermione, curieuse, le regarda chercher ses mots.

- Pour le bal de Noël... Tu... Tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

- Oh...

Honnêtement, elle n'avait même pas songé à y aller, pour elle, c'était une occasion de plus de mal vivre son amour pour Snape en regardant des couples de son âge danser devant elle... Mais après tout, avec Ron, ce pourrait être amusant... Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien.

Le visage du rouquin s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

- Bon, allons retrouver Harry avant que le troubadour ne lui chante sa plus fameuse chanson... »

* * *

**Bonus : La chanson du troubadour ! **

**(Tambourin)**

"Pom Pom Popom

Messire Jacques, mon grand sorcier

Est un fier chevalier

Pour sa dame, combattre

Il ne cesse, foi de marâtre ("pardonnez ce langage vulgaire, c'est pour les besoins de la rime")

Sa mie au doux regard

Le salue de son mouchoir

Messire Jacques, mon grand sorcier

Est un fier chevalier (x 2) (tambourin)

Il gagne son duel non sans mal

Et s'agenouille devant le roi son rival

Sa Dame lui sourit

Son coeur de joie se remplit

Mais le mari de sa mie

D'un geste fatal sa baguette brandit

Et contre Jacques laisse échapper son ire

Avada Kedavra, occis, il perd son sourire

Messire Jacques, mon grand sorcier

Est un fier chevalier (x 2) (tambourin)

C'est la vie mon ami !

Le courage et l'amour ici

Ne sont fi pour la vanité

Et le coeur trompé"

**Ne faites pas attention à ce délire passager ^^**

* * *

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec celui-là, après l'avoir presque entièrement écrit, j'ai failli tout recommencer parce que je n'étais pas contente du résultat. Finalement j'ai juste pas mal corrigé, enlevé des choses qui auraient ralenti pour rien, bref... Mais je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite (je ne m'interdis pas de revenir dessus un jour), j'ai eu du mal avec les émotions d'Hermione, je pense qu'elle culpabilise parce qu'elle prend sur elle la réaction de Ron et en même temps elle est furieuse parce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il la comprenne tout de suite. Mis à part ça, il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose, juste des petites situations qui rappellent la présence de sentiments, à nous, à Hermione, et à Snape.  
**

**Ron ne vous énerve pas trop ? Parce que c'est quand même LE personnage qui énerve, non ? Nous qui adorons Snape, il en est un peu l'image inversée en fait... Ah Severus, j'ai relu le septième tome il y a peu, histoire de me remettre dans l'ambiance, et puis je ne l'avais pas aimé ce tome donc j'ai pu revenir (un peu) sur mon premier avis, mais ça m'a toujours incroyablement énervée qu'elle en finisse comme ça avec ce personnage. Ah je nourris encore de la rancoeur ! XD  
**

**Attention, message subliminal : **je lis attentivement les review. :D

**Prochain chapitre dans 5 jours ! Du mouvement se prépare !  
**


	6. L'audace d'une Granger

**Nouveau chapitre ! Plus long, bonne lecture et merci pour les review !**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 6 

_**L'audace d'une Granger**_

La dispute qui avait eu lieu en début de semaine avait eu l'effet d'une libération auprès des trois Griffondor. Hermione était soulagée que leur conversation ne se contente plus de non-dits et de colère réfrénée et savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en ses deux amis maintenant qu'ils avaient établi certaines règles.

« On n'évite de parler de lui, à moins que tu aies besoin de te confier, dans ce cas, on sera toujours là. On n'évite également d'agir contre lui sans te faire part de nos intentions. Voilà, comme ça, plus de mauvaises surprises, avait déclaré Ron le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner.

- Parfait ! Avait alors affirmé Hermione. »

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux, les derniers jours de cours passèrent sans la moindre anicroche, Snape n'ayant évidemment jamais fait allusion à leur conversation dans le couloir. Quand elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé, elle était à la fois submergée par un sentiment d'humiliation profond mais aussi prise d'une irrésistible envie de rire. Après tout, la situation était cocasse ! Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de séduisant dans l'idée que Snape fût au courant de ses désirs à son égard.

Peu d'élèves étaient restés pour les vacances, il s'agissait avant tout de sixièmes et septièmes années, les seuls pour qui un bal était organisé pour les fêtes. Hermione n'était guère enthousiaste, tout juste excitée par ce petit événement mais les autres élèves n'attendaient que cela. Elle essuya même plusieurs invitations, étonnée de ce succès venant parfois de jeunes hommes à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

Elle avait l'impression de revenir en quatrième année, sauf que cette fois, elle était convoitée par bien plus d'étudiants, dont Ron qui n'avait même pas songé à l'inviter le soir en question. Elle repensait à Victor Krum, le célèbre joueur de quidditch qui avait fait chavirer son coeur... Tout cela lui paraissait tellement lointain.

Les cours étaient à présent terminés et le château s'était bien vidé. L'atmosphère en était que plus agréable, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient l'impression d'avoir l'école pour eux tout seuls tant ils étaient peu nombreux. Ils se baladaient, rendaient visite à Hagrid le soir venu, profitant d'un couvre-feu repoussé en ces périodes de vacances... Ils durent également se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter une autre robe de soirée à Ron, grâce à l'argent généreusement donné de Harry. Ron ne cessait de remercier son meilleur ami, répétant qu'il sauvait là sa réputation. Hermione s'évertuait de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bien se vêtir d'une robe rose à dentelles, peu lui importait. Mais de tout évidence, Ron en était vexé.

La veille du bal, il était donc prêt, sa garde-robe désormais garnie d'une cape sombre et élégante qui lui donnait un air plus âgé, bien à l'encontre de son caractère naturel. Après qu'il l'eut essayé pour recevoir une dernière fois la bénédiction de Harry, Ron fut enfin satisfait. Ils rejoignirent alors Hermione qui sirotait une bièraubeurre dans la salle commune afin de sortir pour voir Hagrid. Le semi-géant les accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude et ils passèrent une soirée très agréable. Aux environs de minuit, ils marchaient dans le parc, joliment enneigé, sous une nuit d'encre, prenant leur temps pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Ils remarquèrent une silhouette à l'entrée du château.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Hermione soucieuse de respecter le règlement de l'école.

- Il est minuit, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Harry.

- Vous voyez qui c'est ? Demanda Ron en plissant les yeux.

Hermione tenta de distinguer le visage de la personne qui se tenait en haut des escaliers mais ne parvint à le reconnaître dans la profonde obscurité.

- Lumos maxima, dit alors Harry.

La clarté jaillit de sa baguette avec puissance et se refléta sur les murs du château, juste le temps de les permettre d'apercevoir les cheveux noirs et le visage pâle de Severus Snape.

- Ah... murmura Ron.

Tous trois échangèrent un regard éloquent puis continuèrent leur chemin, Hermione les lèvres pincées. Ron plaisanta alors :

- Au moins cette fois, on sait qu'il est là, tu ne risques pas de te faire surprendre en train de raconter tes aventures avec lui...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire avec eux. Ils avaient atteint les premières marches, cette fois, ils distingaient clairement son visage. La jeune fille frissona de désir, l'alcool lui était sans doute un peu montée à la tête... Et il la regardait elle, au milieu de ses camarades. Elle n'osait croiser son regard ou regarder le sol, aussi lui jetait-elle de vifs coups d'oeils timides.

Ils passèrent à côté de lui, sans qu'il ne dise rien, mais Hermione le salua par réflexe.

- Bonsoir.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était fou ce qu'elle rêvait de laisser Ron et Harry partir seuls et rester avec lui, pour ne rien dire, juste pour être là, en sa présence... Elle fut ravie à ses pensées teintées d'amertume par une voix claironnante dans le hall :

- Harry ! Ron, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

C'était Ginny, toujours aussi rayonnante qui les accueillait dans le hall faiblement éclairé de quelques lanternes. Harry fonça vers elle et l'étreignit chaleureusement, tandis que Ron regardait ailleurs. Quand les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent, Ginny observa ses camarades et remarqua avec un froncement de sourcil, tout en les accompagnant vers leur dortoir commun :

- Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air troublé...

- Troublé ? Non tout va bien, assura Ron.

Hermione eut un élan de tendresse pour son ami qui avait le réflexe de ne pas parler de Snape, déjouant ainsi sa réputation de grand maladroit sentimental. Mais elle était suffisamment proche de Ginny pour ne pas lui cacher ses sentiments, et puis c'était sans doute mieux pour elle qu'une amie féminine puisse l'aider en cas de détresse. Alors, sa timidité balayée par la fatigue et l'alcool, elle déclara :

- En fait, nous venons tout juste de croiser le professeur Snape.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vivement vers elle, comme s'ils avaient l'intention de lui rappeler qu'elle était sur le point de divulguer un secret en oubliant qu'elle en était la principale concernée. Avec un sourire, elle écouta Ginny dire sur le ton de la conversation :

- Ah oui, je l'ai vu passer. Il a trouvé le moyen de m'enlever des points sous prétexte que je ne devais pas me promener seule dans les couloirs. Il vous en a enlevé combien à vous ?

- Il ne nous a pas enlevé de points, dit Hermione.

Elle était presque aussi étonnée que Ginny, c'était vrai qu'il aurait pu leur enlever des points...

- Ah, c'est bizarre... Mais attendez... Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous cette tête-là ?

La jeune fille, suspicieuse, venait de relever la surprenante déclaration de son amie.

- Bon Ginny, promets-moi de ne pas rire et de me croire sur parole, veux-tu ?

Elle lui faisait plus confiance qu'à Ron mais préférait prendre ses précautions. La rouquine acquiesça, l'air farouche et curieux pendant qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune vide des griffondor.

- Alors voilà, je suis tombée amoureuse du professeur Snape, et maintenant il le sait. Cela fait quelques semaines...

- Tu... Quoi ? répéta Ginny incrédule.

Ron rit devant l'expression de sa soeur. Elle le fusilla du regard et chercha Harry des yeux. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Si Harry confirmait, alors c'était vrai. Elle posa ses yeux marron sur Hermione et lui sourit amicalement :

- Je vois... C'est pour le moins inattendu... Je pense qu'il va me falloir quelques temps pour l'admettre ?

- Je comprends, si tu savais comment Ron...

- Oh ça va, n'en parlons plus, grogna l'intéressé.

- Bon, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, dit Harry qui coupa court la conversation.

Il embrassa Ginny et partit en compagnie de Ron dans le dortoir des garçons. Ginny et Hermione restèrent encore un peu, prenant le temps de discuter devant le feu de cheminée. La soeur de Ron n'eut guère besoin de temps finalement, après quelques minutes d'un interrogatoire encore soupçonneux, elle avait compris que les sentiments de son amie étaient bien réels.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur ? osa-t-elle demander.

A cette question, Hermione fut envahie d'un grand soulagement, c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait cela et elle reconnaissait là la délicatesse et la sensibilité de Ginny. Au moins, elle ne regretterait pas de lui en avoir parlé.

- Si, ce n'est pas facile. Et je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir avec lui en fait...

Elle lui narra ses mésaventures passées, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à Ginny lorsqu'elle lui parla de la réaction de Snape après qu'il découvrit ses sentiments, puis un soupir de compassion en lui relatant la difficulté de suivre ses cours, et enfin un gémissement de rage au discours de son renvoi et de ses dernières remarques narquoises.

- Et tu crois que... Enfin... De son côté ?

- Oui ? interrogea Hermione qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Il n'a pas de sentiments pour toi ?

Hermione la regarda comme si elle venait de lui demander si elle n'était pas une extraterrestre et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence :

- Bien sûr que non !

Mais Ginny ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant :

- Mais que comptes-tu faire, toi ?

- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, du moins j'essaie, je suis les cours, je travaille, je me comporte normalement.

- Oui tu as raison... Mais... Après tout...

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de tenter quelque chose ?

Hermione la regardait avec les yeux ronds, comment lui expliquer que cela ne se pouvait pas, que l'envisager était déjà trop ?

- Je sais bien que c'est impossible. Et de toute façon, je m'exposerais à une expulsion, et ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser.

- Je ne pense pas que Snape te dénoncerait, il est professeur et risquerait plus d'être mis en cause que toi...

- Raison de plus !

- Oui tu dois avoir raison, tu es bien courageuse Hermione... dit-elle avec compassion.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, marmonna la jeune fille en baillant."

C'était certain, tenter quoi que ce soit ne ferait que les mettre tous deux dans l'embarras et Hermione ne parvenait à croire qu'il existait le moindre espoir qu'il ne se passe quelque chose un jour entre elle et Snape. Hermione Granger et Severus Snape... Miss Granger et le professeur Snape... _Hermione et Severus..._ Non, vraiment, cela sonnait trop faux. Elle était déjà bien contente de réussir à se contrôler en sa présence, même si ces derniers temps, elle accumulait les gaffes, pour ne pas compliquer la situation ! Et puis que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle n'allait pas l'inviter à sortir, c'était purement ridicule ! Oui, c'était perdu d'avance, elle le savait, elle s'y était résignée, il fallait simplement attendre que... ça passe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La journée défila à une vitesse surprenante. Hermione s'était amusée de l'enthousiasme de Ron avant d'être à son tour gagnée par cette excitation qui précédait le bal. Dumbledore avait réussi à faire venir Modest Magic, célèbre groupe dont les trois membres principaux étaient des anciens élèves de l'école. Quant aux elfes de maison, ils promettaient un repas digne des plus grands restaurants sorciers de France selon Dobby. Dans cette ambiance survoltée, Hermione se laissa aller à une certaine coquetterie : elle retrouva sa robe de quatrième année et l'arrangea de quelques coups de baguette magique pour qu'elle soit à sa taille actuelle. Devant un grand miroir, elle l'essaya et l'ajusta une dernière fois. Enfin satisfaite, elle s'accorda un temps de répit avant de s'attaquer à une tâche non moindre : lisser ses cheveux en brouissaille.

Sa baguette magique luttait contre l'emmêlement naturel de ses cheveux, sans un grand succès. Après quelques minutes de vains efforts, Hermione décida de ne plus chercher à braver cette malédiction capillaire et se contenta de les laisser détachés, caressant son dos nu. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas si mal, pensait-elle en fronçant les sourcils, contemplant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas une adepte de ce genre d_'extravagance_ superficielle mais pour l'occasion, pourquoi pas ?

Une exclamation étouffée la surprit, c'était Ginny qui la regardait presque estomaquée. Hermione eut un petit rire timide et demanda :

" Je sais, je n'arrive pas à les dompter...

- De quoi ? dit Ginny sans comprendre.

- Mes cheveux.

- Ils sont très bien comme ça, ne change rien, tu es parfaite ! répliqua-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ah ? Merci, répondit Hermione.

- Ron a de la chance...

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Elle remarqua que Ginny n'était pas prête, mais il était encore tôt, il restait une heure avant que le bal ne commence.

- Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre aussi, Harry va forcément faire la comparaison, déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'amertume.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry n'a d'yeux que pour toi."

Ces paroles pleines de vérité rassurèrent la rouquine qui s'attela à sa propre toilette. En attendant, Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et se reposa tranquillement. Snape serait-il présent ? Un pincement au coeur la saisit : _bien, elle avait au moins tenu quelques heures sans penser à lui, c'était un progrès. _

Il était l'heure. Hermione et Ginny sortirent ensemble du dortoir, dont elles étaient les seules occupantes pendant ces vacances. Elles traversèrent la salle commune déserte pour se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous, dans le hall devant la grande salle. Lorsqu'elles apparurent au détour du couloir, leurs robes tombant derrière elles sur les marches d'escalier, elles firent grande impression aux élèves présents. Hermione, habillée avec élégance de sa grande robe noire complétée par sa longue chevelure moins ordonnée dégageait un charme étrange, mélange de grâce distinguée et d'exaltation passionnée. Ginny, elle, paraissait briller de mille feux, sa robe rouge sombre mettait en valeur l'éclat de son visage et de sa rousseur et lui donnait en même temps une expression plus mûre.

Harry et Ron qui se trouvaient en bas des escaliers s'étaient interrompus en pleine discussions quand ils les virent toutes deux. Leurs visages illuminés étaient quelque peu tournés en ridicule par le grand O que formait leurs deux bouches durant plusieurs secondes. Eux-mêmes avaient fait un effort pour leur accoutrement, impeccables dans leurs capes noires et distingués. Enfin, leurs deux compagnes arrivèrent à leur hauteur :

- Bonsoir...

Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise sous tous ces regards et devant le silence éloquent de Ron. Il déglutit et parvint enfin à dire quelques mots.

- Hermione, tu es... magnifique, dit-il sincèrement.

- C'est gentil Ron, tu es très bien aussi.

Harry ne se lassa pas non plus de complimenter Ginny qui mit un terme à son ébahissement en déclarant vivement :

- On devrait peut-être y aller !

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils passèrent les portes de la grande salle.

Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparu pour laisser place un un buffet et un bar au fond à droite de la grande salle, tout à coup bien plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée et sertie de somptueuses décorations. Des banderoles colorées étaient accrochées aux murs, de grands lustres descendaient au-dessus de la piste de danse aménagée devant une scène au fond de la salle, surmontée de lettres volant dans les airs qui retraçaient le nom du groupe. Les musiciens étaient sur scène mais ne jouaient pas encore, malgré les quelques élèves déjà présents qui hurlaient avec hystérie "Brian".

"Qui c'est ce Brian ? demanda Ron.

Ginny lui jeta un coup d'oeil, l'air de dire, "tout le monde sait qui est Brian".

- Le chanteur du groupe, c'était un élève de Serdaigle.

Ron eut une moue indifférente et les entraîna vers le bar. Ils furent ravis de trouver quelques boissons alcoolisées, sans doute permises à cause de leur âge puisqu'elles s'évaporaient quand Ginny essayait de les boire.

- C'est vraiment injuste, dit-elle furieuse contre le zèle de Dumbledore.

Hermione sirotait une bièraubeurre aromatisée au citron tout en observant la foule grandir sur la piste de danse. Alors qu'ils semblaient si peu nombreux ces vacances-ci, il lui parut pourtant qu'il y avait un grand nombre d'élèves présents. Elle se demanda si certains n'étaient pas revenus juste pour le bal mais elle eut sa réponse après avoir partagé avec Harry son étonnement :

- Dumbledore a fait venir des élèves des autres écoles...

Elle reconnut en effet quelques visages étrangers et des cravates à l'effigie de Beauxbâtons. C'était une initiative sympathique, c'était la première fois que le bal avait lieu depuis la fin de Voldemort et Dumbledore tenait sans doute à renforcer les liens entre les sorciers de tous pays. En revanche, aucun professeur n'était encore présent.

Soudain, des acclamations stridentes résonnèrent dans la salle. Hermione fronça les sourcils, gênée par ce vacarme de groupie qui l'agaçait.

- J'imagine que Brian est arrivé, maurgréa Ron.

Ginny, à son tour surexcitée, s'empara de la main de Harry et l'entraîna dans la cohue. Hermione eut un sourire compatissant et regarda Ron avec complicité.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

- Pas vraiment, non... Pourquoi, tu en as envie ? demanda-t-il inquiet d'avoir commis une erreur.

- Pour rien au monde, lui répondit-elle.

D'autres élèves restaient là aussi, principalement des Serpentard sans doute trop fiers pour se joindre à la foule. Un son de guitare saturée vrombit dans la salle et immédiatement, la musique retentit. Le rythme puissant et la voix originale, rauque et musicale, provoqua un effet d'osmose et tous les étudiants, après quelques secondes, dansaient, tournaient et chantaient en choeur. Ron observait d'un air curieux tandis que Hermione se retournait pour voir qui venait d'entrée par la porte des professeurs.

Dumbledore, suivi de Minerva McGonagall, tous deux habillés comme à leur habitude, parlaient de bon coeur en rejoignant le buffet. Derrière eux, Hagrid, Flitwick, Mrs Chourave et Mrs Bibine formaient un étrange assortiment de robes colorées et peu adaptées à leurs tailles ou allure générale. Hermione rit en faisant un signe à Hagrid qui applaudissait à tout rompre en disant d'une voix si forte qu'elle couvrait presque la batterie : "le petit Brian était un des meilleurs élèves de soins aux créatures magiques, et il venait souvent se renseigner auprès de moi, j'ai toujours su que cet élève irait loin !".

Enfin, deux personnages absolument pas complémentaires passèrent la porte, c'était le professeur Trelawney et Snape. Hermione haussa un sourcil en les voyant discuter ensemble mais se douta de la banalité de leur conversation en voyant l'air passablement indifférent de Snape. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur lui, son coeur manqua un battement. Il portait lui aussi son habituelle tenue noire mais n'avait pas sa cape de chauve-souris par dessus, ce qui lui donnait un air... plus jeune. Consciente du danger où la menaient ces pensées, Hermione prit le bras de Ron et l'invita à danser. Celui-ci accepta avec joie, gagné par le climat d'agitation de la piste de danse.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu autant de plaisir lors d'une soirée. Le groupe se révéla très bon et porteur d'une ambiance propre à la danse et la bonne humeur. Les chansons défilaient et elle n'était guère lassée, tout comme ses camarades. Enfin Brian annonça une pause. La piste de danse s'éclaircit progressivement, délayée vers le bar et les tables rondes qui venaient d'apparaître ici et là. Les quatre amis s'assirent après avoir pris quelques petits-fours - Ron s'était emparé d'une bonne dizaine de cakes salés - pour se reposer de toute cette énergie dépensée.

Harry fit un signe à Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers eux.

"Alors, ça vous plaît ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment bien ! s'exclama Harry ravi.

- Vous aimez la décoration ? C'est moi qui m'en suis occupé...

Il semblait attendre leur appréciation avec impatience et Hermione s'empressa de dire combien elle était charmée par toutes ces banderoles.

- Hagrid ! Brian voudrait vous saluer !

Dumbledore apparut derrière Hermione, accompagné du jeune chanteur, enfin et étrangement seul.

- J'ai du menacer les élèves de retenue si elles ne le laissaient pas tranquille un moment, expliqua le vieux sorcier aux quatre griffondor.

Ginny ne put retenir un regard admiratif devant le beau garçon qui parlait maintenant avec Hagrid, sous l'oeil méfiant de Harry. Ron quant à lui le regardait d'une façon peu charitable et sans grande discrétion. Quant à Hermione, son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par une autre personne, non loin d'eux, adossée au mur et en train de boire une coupe dorée. Elle avait remarqué qu'il se tenait là, dans une posture qu'elle trouvait incroyablement séduisante, quand elle croisa son regard qui visiblement était posé sur elle avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle sentit le bonheur la parcourir, ce délicieux tressaillement, ce frémissement de papillons dans le ventre... Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, perdue avec lui, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Lui continuait à la fixer, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Elle mourait d'envie de le rejoindre quand Dumbledore se chargea de couper ce contact visuel en se plaçant devant elle.

- Miss Granger, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de vous remercier pour votre travail. Vous avez été exceptionnelle, j'avoue avoir même songé à vous donner un salaire comme à n'importe quel professeur...

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, c'était un plaisir.

Le directeur eut un sourire ravi alors que Hermione semblait plutôt dépitée de remplacer sa contemplation de Snape par une conversation avec le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, comme le disait si souvent Hagrid. D'ailleurs, elle pensait encore au regard de son professeur de potions sur elle... Pourquoi la regarder ainsi ? Elle eut un sursaut de lucidité : elle faisait preuve d'une telle puérilité à pétiller pour un regard qui ne voulait certainement rien dire, elle avait l'impression de retourner en troisième année... Elle se concentra sur Dumbledore qui lui était bien là et qui s'adressait tout à fait à elle :

- ...Plus tard, je pense que vous aurez toujours une place à Poudlard, vous savez ? Mais vous avez peut-être autre chose en tête ? Qu'en est-il de vos intentions miss Granger ?

- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas énormément réfléchi, j'ai des idées mais rien de certain... Cependant, j'avoue qu'enseigner m'a beaucoup plu !

- Severus m'a dit que vous aviez fait du bon travail mais que vous pouviez encore progresser, cela annonce de grandes perspectives pour votre avenir !

- Oh, il vous a dit ça ? demanda timidement Hermione, ravie de l'attention de Snape.

- Oui, tenez, Severus !

Contre toute attente, Snape apparut à la gauche de Dumbledore, comme si l'appel du directeur avait suffi à le faire surgir de nulle part. Hermione faillit boire de travers sa bièraubeurre mais elle parvint à faire comme si de rien n'était pendant que le professeur de potions prenait la parole sans lui adresser un regard.

- Oui ?

Son ton froid dénotait un léger agacement à l'idée d'être là, mais Dumbledore n'en tint pas rigueur.

- Je parlais de votre avis concernant le niveau de miss Granger en potions, plutôt positif et plein d'espoir, s'il faut résumer.

- Ah... Eh bien... Je n'irais pas jusque là mais de toute évidence il y a de bonnes bases...

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Snape avait l'air gêné. Evidemment, Dumbledore l'avait mis dans une situation peu confortable en rapportant publiquement des compliments voués à un élève de Griffondor, qui plus est à une élève amoureuse de lui... Hermione en conclut qu'il s'imaginait sans doute qu'elle interpréterait des choses à partir de ces simples mots et au fond d'elle elle se sentit vexée qu'il puisse lui attribuer une telle immaturité. Enfin, peut-être sa gêne n'avait -elle rien à voir, peut-être même n'était-ce pas de la gêne. C'était idiot de chercher des significations à son comportement par nature indéchiffrable.

- Merci professeur.

- Et pour quelle matière avez-vous une préférence dans le cas où vous devriez enseigner dans un futur proche, j'aime autant me renseigner à l'avance sachant que vous pourriez assurer tous les postes, à l'exception de professeur de vol ou de divination je suppose.

Le directeur lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle arqua un sourcil, elle ne s'était jamais habituée à cette familiarité entre Dumbledore et ses élèves.

- Je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'étude des runes...

- Ah oui ! réagit le directeur, j'ai moi-même passé un grand temps de mon adolescence à tenter de déchiffrer le texte ancien des fondateurs mais j'avoue m'être lassé de cette étude.

Il eut un petit rire plaisantin auquel Hermione essaya de répondre par un éclat de rire convaincant mais qui s'avéra plutôt moqueur, contre son gré. Snape lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé puis elle tâcha de se reprendre pour continuer :

- J'aime beaucoup les potions, la métamorphose également.

- Pour les potions, je crains que le poste ne soit réservé pour encore quelques années, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Snape lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Je présume, oui.

Hermione se doutant bien de la raison de cette extrême froideur, osa dire à Dumbledore :

- J'imagine que le professeur Snape serait ravi d'assurer le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui libérerait le poste de potions. Pas nécessairement pour moi... ajouta précipitamment Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle remettait en cause les décisions du directeur.

Snape la regarda comme si elle avait un bonnet de père noël sur la tête - Hermione fit mine de se recoiffer pour vérifier qu'elle n'en portait pas - et Dumbledore la fixait les yeux pétillants et mystérieux. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas mal pris.

- Miss Granger, je prends note de votre avis.

Sur cette parole laconique, il salua ses interlocuteurs et partir retrouver Sir Nicholas de l'autre côté du buffet. Hermione et Snape le suivirent machinalement du regard. Snape dit doucement, avec une pointe d'ironie mais sans mépris :

- Je crois que vous l'avez vexé, miss.

- Oh non... Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas du...

Elle bafouillait, s'en voulant terriblement d'avoir tenu tête au directeur.

- Non, c'était... distrayant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise mais elle n'eut le temps de croiser son regard, il était parti.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

La voix de Ron la fit sursauter.

- Oh rien, je parlais avec Dumbledore...

- Bon... Tu viens, ils recommencent à jouer...

La musique était plus douce, propice à des danses plus rapprochées et plus intimistes, voire intimes. Ginny se perdait dans les yeux verts de Harry, Ron était plus maladroit, tenant Hermione par la taille, il lui parlait pour se donner une contenance et ne pas céder à un silence qui le confondrait dans sa maladresse naturelle. Hermione l'écoutait parler sans rien dire, profitant de l'instant et de la musique qui lui insufflait un sentiment de profonde sérénité. Les minutes passaient, les chansons aussi, les couples se rapprochaient, Ginny posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, mais Ron restait à distance. Hermione ne l'encourageait d'ailleurs guère à autre chose, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, elle était bien comme cela. Une danse entre amis avait quelque chose de réconfortant...

Enfin, Ron appliqua une pression sur le dos de Hermione qui se rapprocha par réflexe. Ron fermait les yeux ; Hermione regardait autour d'elle. Les visages étaient souriants, heureux. Ceux qui se tenaient près du bar contemplaient ceux qui dansaient. Elle aperçut le vêtement noir de Severus Snape. Son regard s'arrêta sur lui. Il était assis aux côté de Dumbledore, occupé à parler avec lui d'un sujet visiblement très sérieux. Hermione ne le quitta plus des yeux, comme apaisée par sa présence.

La chanson s'acheva et Ron libéra son étreinte. Ils retournèrent donc au bar et le rouquin accepta l'invitation d'une élève de Poufsoufle. Hermione s'assit, les observa danser, promenant son regard sur les différents couples pendant que s'insinuait le soupçon d'un sentiment d'amertume en elle. Pourtant, elle ne voyait le temps passer, elle était bien ici. Et elle avait l'impression que si elle rejoignait les dortoirs, elle serait gagnée par une grande tristesse alors elle préférait repousser ce moment. Aussi refusa-t-elle d'accompagner ses amis quand ils lui indiquèrent leur départ. Hermione demeura à sa table, un faible sourire aux lèvres quand elle vit Mrs Bibine danser avec un élève de septième année qui l'avait invitée.

Même McGonagall entamait un slow avec un garçon de sixième année, sans éluder le sujet délicat de ses notes catastrophiques au second trimestre, en toute légèreté face à l'étudiant qui se décomposait sur place.

Les paroles de Ginny lui revinrent en tête et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, toujours en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore. Et si elle osait ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Sa réputation ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était merveilleuse... Plus elle y pensait, moins elle se posait de questions, l'esprit confus et sans doute un peu fatigué. Ce n'était rien qu'une danse... Mais comment faire en sorte qu'il accepte ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Dumbledore et une idée pleine de témérité la saisit.

Elle se leva brusquement, but une dernière gorgée de bièraubeurre et se dirigea avec détermination vers les deux hommes. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle évita soigneusement le regard de Snape et se concentra sur Dumbledore pour dire d'une voix étonnamment ferme :

- Excusez-moi professeur, serait-il possible de vous emprunter le professeur Snape un instant ?

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et mit quelques temps à répondre :

- Mais bien sûr Miss Granger, empruntez-le ! dit-il joyeusement.

- Excusez-moi, je pense avoir mon mot à dire...

Hermione retint son souffle mais Dumbledore vola à son secours :

- Allons Severus, un peu de détente vous ferait le plus grand bien !

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de juger...

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et l'interrompit :

- Professeur s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai fait un pari avec Ron et je tiens vraiment à le remporter.

Elle se surprenait elle-même, sortir un tel mensonge dans des circonstances pareilles était un véritable exploit pour elle ! Qui plus est, elle obtint le résultat escompté. Snape parut réfléchir pour faire face à ce dilemme cornélien et prit enfin la parole :

- Très bien, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Il se leva et Hermione croisa enfin son regard. Elle s'évertua de ne rien laisser transparaître dans le sien et tourna sur ses talons pour gagner la piste de danse, attirant les regards choqués des élèves qui se demandaient pourquoi Snape la suivait.

La musique était lente, douce. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle restait paralysée, les yeux sur ses chaussures.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez l'intention de jeter un sort à vos chaussures mais si c'est le cas, je vous préviens que cela risque d'être long et difficile.

Hermione leva les yeux vers un Snape au sourire en coin, les yeux noirs et brûlants - selon elle évidemment, fixés dans les siens. Elle crut se décomposer, comme si elle revenait à la réalité et prenait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'avait plus le choix... Elle lui tendit sa main avec une peur incontrôlable qu'il la refuse pour retourner s'asseoir. Son regard devait laisser entrevoir ce supplice intérieur puisque Snape poussa un soupir dédaigneux avant de s'emparer de sa main, avec une nonchalance plutôt blessante. A ce contact, Hermione fondit. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le touchait directement... Sa main était plutôt rugueuse, sans doute suite à toutes ses confections de potions, ainsi qu'à son passé de mangemort et donc à l'usage fréquent de sa baguette...

Elle sentait son corps en ébullition, réagissant instinctivement à ce rapprochement et à cette chaleur soudaine. Il posa ensuite son autre main dans son dos et entreprit de guider ses pas.

Hermione n'était pas une grande danseuse, elle se débrouillait simplement. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait aucun besoin de réfléchir à ses mouvements, à ses pas, au sens dans lequel il fallait tourner, tout lui venait naturellement tandis qu'elle respirait ce bonheur sans nom d'être avec lui, seule, malgré tous les autres. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, sans faire l'effort de fermer son esprit, elle voulait savourer ce moment. Et puis, qu'avait-elle craindre ? Il savait déjà qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui...

Lui la regardait aussi. Mais c'était normal, après tout, ils dansaient, il n'allait pas l'ignorer. Mais dans ses yeux, elle aimait se plonger, car elle ne voyait pas les yeux d'un maître de potions froid, intransigeant et méprisant. Elle lisait ce qu'elle avait entraperçu ce jour-là. Son ancien amour. Sa sensibilité. Sa fermeté tout à la fois. Envers les autres, et surtout envers lui-même. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître entièrement, elle le devinait sensible sans être fragile, peut-être même un peu sauvage, dur, parfois haineux, mais toujours plus contre lui-même que contre les autres, contre son passé, contre ses erreurs.

Elle lui sourit, sereine. Il fronça les sourcils, refroidit son regard.

- Cessez d'afficher se sourire niais.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'en tenait plus cure.

- Vous êtes encore plus exaspérante qu'à votre habitude, continua-t-il en voyant que son sourire ne la quittait pas.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Vous pensez trop fort, répliqua-t-il avec mépris.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas très respectueux de lire dans mon esprit.

Elle le fixait, taquine.

- Je ne le fais pas, nul besoin. Vous êtes claire comme de l'eau de roche.

La remarque devait être une critique acerbe pour lui et Hermione se sentit légèrement vexée. Elle regarda ailleurs, constata qu'ils n'étaient plus très nombreux sur la piste de danse, puis se concentra à nouveau sur Snape qui avait un rictus satisfait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Hermione, dans un élan surprenant, s'approcha de l'épaule de Snape qui n'eut le temps de réagir, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si vous étiez si bon que cela, vous auriez compris qu'il n'y a aucun pari."

Elle se recula pour reprendre sa position initiale et afficha un sourire victorieux à Snape qui avait un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Elle avait eu le dernier mot. Il ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Mais la musique s'arrêta là, contraignant la jeune femme à le laisser s'écarter d'elle.

Après un dernier regard, elle rejoignit le bar, décidée à partir. Mais elle se trouva prise d'assaut par Dean Thomas qui faillit renverser son verre sur sa robe. Confus et bafouillant des excuses, il la pria de le pardonner en acceptant une danse. Hermione, rieuse, accepta et termina cette heureuse soirée par un slow avec son camarade de Griffondor.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru être parmi les derniers danseurs, et encore moins oser inviter Snape à danser, cela s'était avéré être, contre toute attente, un bal très agréable qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.

* * *

**Note : **Le nom du groupe Modest Magic m'a été inspiré par un vrai groupe que j'adore : Modest Mouse. Allez écouter ! ^^

**Note : **je me rends compte que je parle de la legilimencie comme s'il s'agissait de lire directement les pensées de l'autre, mais si vous vous souvenez bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. J'espère que ce détail ne vous aura pas gênés quand même. **  
**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6 ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hermione se laisse aller pour le coup, et ne résiste pas à la tentation de l'inviter, devant Dumbledore ! Elle fait preuve d'un sacré courage, je voulais que pour une fois, elle prenne une initiative justement, plutôt que de se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes à tous les coups. Et puis franchement, comment Snape peut-il ainsi se laisser duper par cette histoire de pari ? Enfin, ses pensées sont impénétrables. J'espère vraiment que j'ai pas fait de lui un personnage trop gnan-gnan, mais je tiens à dire qu'on suit le point de vue d'Hermione, par conséquent, quand elle le regarde dans les yeux et dit le connaître etc, c'est sa pensée, qui ne fait pas forcément toute la vérité du personnage (bien qu'il soit plus doux qu'à son habitude dans la fic).  
**


	7. La confusion des sentiments

**Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux reviewers ! (j'ai failli oublier de le publier, mille excuses !)  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 7

**La confusion des sentiments**

Quand elle eut repris ses esprits le lendemain, Hermione n'en finissait plus de ressasser les différents épisodes de la soirée avec perplexité. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir invité à danser et pire, d'avoir oser utiliser Dumbledore pour arriver à ses fins ! Elle avait la très forte impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait agi à sa place, comme si elle avait été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège d'imperium..._ Et si elle avait été possédée ? Quelle horreur !_

Ainsi, elle étouffait parfois des craintes singulières à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu prendre possession de son corps mais elle se rendait ensuite compte de la nature totalement ridicule de ses hypothèses tout en pestant contre elle-même... Toute cette histoire avait une tendance à diminuer ses facultés de concentration et de lucidité, c'était un véritable désastre !

Quand à l'attitude de Snape, elle avait beau se la remémorer encore et toujours, elle doutait sérieusement de son honnêteté... Il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle et il aurait accepté cette danse, sous le prétexte vaseux d'un pari avec Ron (maintenant elle le reconnaissait, son prétexte était grossier et particulièrement idiot) ? Pour ne rien ajouter à son trouble, elle se sentait passablement honteuse d'avoir menti devant Dumbledore, cela ressemblait horriblement à un crime commis dans le court même d'un tribunal. Et puis, surtout, qu'allait-il penser ? Non pas qu'elle se souciait à ce point de ce qu'on pensait d'elle mais... En ce qui concerne l'autorité, elle devait se l'avouer, elle tenait à ce que les professeurs la considèrent avec respect. C'était franchement difficilement concevable.

Pour ce qui était du comportement de Snape, la seule explication convenable était qu'il estimait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas à ce point. Ou pire : il était totalement indifférent. Néanmoins, même indifférent, il n'était pas obligé d'accepter l'invitation. Il n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à ne pas écouter les conseils du directeur, pourquoi en aurait-il eu ce soir-là ?

Les vacances arrivaient à leur fin et elle n'avançait pas. Elle devait être aveuglée, il lui fallait un avis extérieur, un conseil. Lorsque l'occasion se présenta, elle en parla avec Ginny, dans une salle commune vide le soir de la rentrée. La rouquine écarquillait les yeux au récit de Hermione et une fois parvenu à son terme, elle exprima sa surprise et son désarroi :

"Tu l'as invité à danser ?

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise Ginny ? Oui, je l'ai invité à danser.

Elle pourrait bien le répéter une centaine de fois, Ginny peinait à le croire. Mais elle revint au vrai problème qui tourmentait son amie :

- Il a accepté...

Elle avait un regard d'inquisiteur qui ressemblait drôlement à celui de sa mère.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne peux rien conclure, c'est Snape tu vois... Si cela avait été Ron, je t'aurais facilement éclairée mais là... C'est compliqué.

- Cela me rassure déjà que tu sois dans la même confusion que moi, je n'y croyais pas mais je ne sais plus s'il faut que je me fasse une raison...

Ginny eut un regard plus ferme et sûr de lui :

- Je pense que tu dois faire un choix Hermione, soit tu l'oublies, du moins tu fais tout pour, soit tu tentes le tout pour le tout. »

Hermione soupira longuement, si seulement c'était aussi facile de faire ce genre de choix... Quelle que soit sa décision, elle pressentait qu'elle en souffrirait. Elle renifla, dépassée par ce chagrin qu'elle avait trop contenu et qui s'était retrouvé en arrière-plan suite à toute cette réflexion sans issue.

_Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de Ron ? _

xxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Les cours reprenaient, Hermione n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Elle se voilait la face en repoussant au plus tard le choix qu'elle devait faire, consciente malgré tout que Ginny avait raison. Celle-ci ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler et souvent, elle s'instigait en conseillère digne des courriers du coeur de la gazette des sorciers pour lui livrer quelques noms :

« Et Michael Corner ? Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup mais c'est quelqu'un de bien... Et je sais de source sûre qu'il serait ravi d'être avec toi !

Ce jour-là, Ginny était particulièrement déchaînée, Harry s'étonnait de voir que son amie semblait connaître les identités de tous les élèves de l'école. D'un certain point de vue, il trouvait même cela suspect et la plupart du temps, il soutenait Hermione, encouragé par sa jalousie face au succès de son amie.

- Propose-lui Cormac pendant que tu y es !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Hermione la fusilla du regard, il était à peine midi et elle était déjà en colère, cela devait être un trait de la famille Weasley de l'agacer.

- Hermione, je pense avoir trouvé celui qu'il te faut...

Les trois autres se tournèrent ensemble vers Ron dont la voix était inhabituellement sérieuse et basse, il avait capté leur attention pour leur annoncer l'élève en question...

- Drago Malefoy.

Harry éclata de rire et recracha son morceau de viande dans le verre de Ginny qui s'était décomposée, vexée, tandis que Ron souriait à Hermione avec affection.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Dean Thomas s'était approché et avait surpris les éclats de rire de ses camarades. Hermione pivota sur son banc et jeta un coup d'oeil au nouvel arrivant. Dean Thomas. Elle le salua d'un bref signe de tête et but une gorgée d'eau en toute hâte. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny, soudain éclairé d'une lueur malicieuse.

- Dean, viens t'asseoir avec nous !

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger...

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne nous déranges pas !

Une fois de plus, Hermione crut voir Molly Weasley à l'oeuvre, prête à le servir dans son assiette et insistant pour qu'il reste. Ron eut sans doute la même vision car il fixait sa soeur avec un air pétrifié et curieusement effrayé. Harry poussa de nouveaux éclats de rire...

Toute la semaine de la rentrée, Dean n'était jamais très loin du trio – désormais quatuor. Hermione se doutait que son invitation à danser le soir du bal avait du être plus calculée qu'elle ne l'avait laissé penser et crut lire dans ses yeux une attention pas seulement amicale. Quelque part, cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle en éprouvait une certaine reconnaissance, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment obtenu de la part de Snape.

Seulement, elle aimait toujours le professeur de potions, terriblement. Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais, sa décision à prendre... Néanmoins, elle ne trouvait le courage pour l'assumer. Le week end passa, puis la deuxième semaine, et rien ne changeait. Ginny lui rebattait les oreilles avec Dean, faisant de lui un idéal masculin en tous points. Mais choisir Dean, c'était refuser Snape. C'était mettre un terme, concrètement, officiellement, à ses sentiments. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment triste à cela... Elle s'était d'une certaine façon habituée à l'aimer, à le regarder avec désir, naturellement, voire instinctivement.

Elle demeurait tiraillée par ces sentiments contradictoires et ses camarades pouvaient aisément s'en apercevoir. Ron lui avait même fait remarquer qu'elle avait parfois un regard absent et inquiétant. D'ailleurs, cela affectait jusqu'à son niveau en cours, comme le jour où elle avait raté sa potion, ou encore celui où elle avait jeté un sort à Harry par inadvertance... Cette fois-ci, l'accident se produisit en cours de métamorphose, cours dans lequel elle excellait plus encore que dans les autres disciplines.

Elle avait pour tâche de changer un crapaud en chat, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire... La plupart des élèves n'avaient obtenu pour résultat que de faire pousser des moustaches au batracien, et au mieux, de le faire miauler. Hermione, quant à elle, revoyait encore la théorie, le mouvement de la baguette, la prononciation du sortilège. Le professeur McGonagall l'observait du coin de l'oeil, espérant la voir réussir là où tous ses étudiants étaient désolants. Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention, au lieu de séparer l'étude du mouvement et celle de la formule, elle eut le réflexe de tout faire en même temps, faisant jaillir de sa baguette un éclair bleu.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise en suivant des yeux le filet de lumière qui toucha de plein fouet Ron. Ce dernier voulut pousser un hurlement mais un miaulement sortit de sa bouche. Hermione le regardait paniquer en peinant elle-même à garder tout son sang-froid, il miaulait désespérément, et maintenant des moustaches ainsi que des coussinets sous les mains s'ajoutèrent à sa physionomie habituelle.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Miss Granger posez votre baguette !

La voix de McGonagall se faisait difficilement entendre dans l'hilarité générale, même Harry ne pouvait cacher son sourire timide. Le professeur agita sa baguette et d'un tour de main, elle rendit son apparence à Ron. Hermione fonça vers lui pour s'excuser et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?_

« Miss Granger ! La prochaine fois, visez le crapaud, et non votre camarade !

- Oui, pardon, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

La sorcière fixa Hermione de son regard perçant avant de lui demander de rester à la fin de la classe. Hermione quant à elle, n'osa plus toucher à sa baguette.

Quand il fut l'heure, elle patienta à côté du bureau, avec une pointe d'anxiété.

- Miss Granger, je m'inquiète pour vous...

En effet, le visage du professeur affichait une expression soucieuse qui ajoutait quelques rides de plus à son front et conférait à son regard une teinte maternelle.

- ...J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un incident se produisait et je dois avouer que vous en soyez responsable...

Hermione sentait l'embarras l'envahir.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus, j'étais déconcentrée.

- C'est bien ce qui m'étonne.

Elle n'en démordrait pas de sitôt.

- Mais tout va bien, je vous assure !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... Oui, répéta-t-elle plus avec plus de fermeté.

Le regard de McGonagall reprit sa couleur habituelle tandis que son visage s'affermit, à nouveau pincé et sévère.

- J'imagine que cela ne me concerne pas, mais dès lors que vous faites courir un danger à vos camarades, et surtout à vous-mêmes, je me dois d'intervenir. Vous comprenez qu'en sixième année, les sorts, potions et enchantements sont plus puissants et la moindre erreur peut déclencher un malheur.

- Bien sûr, je comprends ! s'enhardit Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

- Certes. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, conclut la directrice de maison."

Hermione lui offrit un sourire en guise d'affirmation et sortit, le coeur un peu serré.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

"Tu as vu Dean aujourd'hui ?

Ginny scrutait Hermione du regard, à l'affût de la moindre réaction. Son amie ne se préoccupa guère de cette insistance et lui dit la vérité, après s'être mise au lit :

- On s'est vu après les cours, oui.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, quoi ?

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea la rouquine.

Elle avait l'air d'insinuer que c'était de la faute d'Hermione, aussi cette dernière se brusqua pour l'envoyer paître.

- J'aimerais dormir maintenant.

Elle murmura "extincto" et la lumière tout autour de son lit fut remplacée par une obscurité quasi opaque. La voix de Ginny parut venir de nulle part :

- Tu penses encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione comprit qu'elle parlait de Snape.

- Oui. Mais tu as raison, je dois me décider...

- Tu sais que c'est le mieux pour toi..."

Un "extincto" se fit entendre, et Hermione ferma les yeux, mais sans parvenir à rejoindre les bras de Morphée avant quelques heures.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

"Potter, êtes-vous à ce point stupide que vous ne savez plus compter ? Ou bien peut-être avez-vous besoin que je vous rappelle la définition exacte du terme "binôme" ?

Harry grommela qu'il savait très bien ce que voulait dire "binôme" pendant que Hermione s'éloigna vivement de ses deux amis à la recherche d'un autre partenaire pour la préparation de sa potion. C'était une potion d'une grande complexité et Snape affirmait qu'à leur niveau, ils devaient travailler à deux pour la réussir, tout en ajoutant qu'il était peu probable que deux imbéciles associés ne parviennent à quoi que ce soit avec un regard appuyé en direction de Neville et Seamus.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et croisa le regard de Dean, seul également, au premier rang. Il lui adressa un signe de la main pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui. Après une hésitation - elle était gênée d'être auprès tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Snape - elle s'avança et posa parchemin, plume et baguette sur sa table, à côté du chaudron déjà bouillonnant.

Les craintes d'Hermione se révélèrent injustifiées, Dean travaillait avec une concentration à en faire briller son front, ce qui impressionna Hermione, peu habituée à ce genre d'attitude. Sans doute avait-elle trop fréquenté Ron et Harry pour croire qu'un Griffondor pouvait être sérieux dans son travail, particulièrement en cours de potion. Ou bien Dean mettait en place une stratégie habile de séduction en se montrant digne de celle qu'il convoitait... _Et cela marchait_. Hermione lui adressa un sourire complice quand ils contemplèrent le contenu de leur chaudron, parfaitement conforme à ce qu'ils étaient supposés obtenir.

Lorsque la jeune fille chercha des mains la fiole au milieu de leur table, elle toucha les doigts de Dean qui avait eu la même intention. Gênée, elle la retira, le laissa faire, en lui rendant un sourire. Elle arrivait à se sentir bien, là, alors même que Snape se trouvait dans la pièce, à quelques mètres... A ce constat agréable, elle esquissa un mièvre sourire qu'elle chassa quand il fallut se lever pour rendre le récipient au professeur. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une adolescente pré-pubère, quel supplice ! Mais tout à la fois, quel plaisir...

A la sortie du cours, le jeune homme l'attendit devant la salle. Hermione, préférant éviter tout incident, l'incita à se promener dans le parc. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, mais ils se baladèrent, leurs mains se frôlant parfois , les yeux rieurs et sans parler, ils profitaient de l'instant et ne ressentaient pas le froid ambiant. Enfin, devant le lac, Dean prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, avec douceur et fermeté tout à la fois. La jeune fille n'osa lui retourner un regard et apprécia ce geste. Elle ne sentait plus vraiment le froid, elle ne pensait à rien, les yeux plongés dans l'eau noire du lac.

Soudain, il vint se placer face à elle. Hermione, surprise, le regarda et découvrit avec stupeur, mais non sans plaisir, qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Sa main passa le long de ses cheveux, repoussant une mèche rebelle sur le côté pour se loger sur sa nuque. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, et elle en avait envie également, alors elle s'approcha de lui et ferma les yeux, goûtant à ses lèvres chaudes en cette nuit hivernale, dans un long baiser, sensuel et langoureux.

Quand ils retournèrent sur leurs pas pour aller déjeuner, ils affichaient le même sourire qui semblait dire qu'ils partageaient maintenant quelque chose de plus que les autres. Dean avoua à Hermione qu'il en avait eu envie depuis qu'il l'avait vue le soir du bal et la jeune femme songea que peut-être, avec lui, elle parviendrait à oublier Snape. Elle eut l'impression très agréable qu'un lourd fardeau venait de disparaître au-dessus de ses épaules.

XxxooooXooooxxX

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione et Dean étaient pour ainsi dire, officiellement ensemble. Ginny en tirait tout le mérite et ne rechignait pas à leur rappeler qu'elle avait eu un rôle dans la naissance de leur relation, mais Harry était parvenu à la calmer en lui intimant de cesser de jouer les entremetteuses - ce qui provoqua une dispute mémorable entre les deux amoureux. Quant à Ron, il n'était pas en reste, l'élève de Poufsoufle qui l'avait invité au bal ne le quittait plus et était d'ailleurs plutôt sympathique aux yeux d'Hermione. Ils ressemblaient désormais plus à un sextuor qu'à un trio mais leurs sentiments n'en étaient pas moins forts pour autant.

Hermione était plus vive, plus joyeuse aussi, comme si l'arrivée de cette relation avait fait disparaître ses sentiments pour Snape. C'était du moins l'opinion de Harry et Ron qui s'en trouvaient ravis voire confortés dans l'idée que ce n'était qu'une passade. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans la tête d'Hermione, qui n'était pas débarrassée des affres de sa passion pour le professeur de potions. Néanmoins, la passion s'était comme adoucie et, pendant les cours comme les repas, elle ne cédait plus à la tentation de jeter un coup d'oeil à Snape. Elle se surprenait à ne plus songer à lui, même si parfois, il réapparaissait dans ses rêves. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour passer à autre chose mais sa relation avec Dean l'y aidait, et finalement, la rendait heureuse.

Malheureusement, avoir une relation à Poudlard n'était pas une mince affaire, il fallait se montrer virtuose pour trouver des coins isolés afin d'être seulement tous les deux. Ils avaient même fait appel à Harry qui leur avait donné quelques conseils utiles, étant sans doute celui qui avait la plus grande expérience des promenades secrètes. Toutefois, il suffisait parfois de sortir dans le parc, le froid ayant découragé la plupart des élèves, mais il les décourageait tout autant...

Mais ce soir-là, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et plongèrent dans le froid de la soirée de janvier. Hermione frissonna dès qu'elle mit le pied dehors et Dean passa son bras autour de son épaule pour la rapprocher et ainsi la réchauffer. Elle lui sourit et lui indiqua un arbre proche des murs du château, idéal pour s'abriter de la brise glaciale. Ils s'assirent là, et Hermione sortit sa baguette, fit un geste circulaire avec et dit :

" Caloris

Une vague de chaleur les entoura. Hermione avait jugé utile de se renseigner sur un sort de réchauffement avant de venir, ce qui arracha un sourire conquis à Dean :

- Je suis bien content de t'avoir !

Elle fit une moue gênée et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment bien avec toi.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Dean, il la fixait, les yeux brillants et intenses. Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser plus passionné que d'ordinaire. La main du jeune homme caressait fébrilement les cheveux d'Hermione pour se perdre ensuite dans son cou.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde : un grand "BANG" résonna dans l'air et Hermione sentit comme une violente claque frapper tout son corps. L'instant d'après, elle avait douloureusement atterri sur un tas de terre, à une bonne dizaine de mètres de Dean qui se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. La griffondor, dans un sursaut de lucidité, dégaina sa baguette et recula, pour se protéger de leur agresseur invisible. Elle ne voyait personne, les yeux plissés, elle distinguait mal les ombres dans les arbres.

"Dean, Dean ? Ca va ? murmura-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Oui, je crois... maugréa-t-il.

- Je ne le vois pas... Lumos !

La lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et éclaira alentour. Elle aperçut une silhouette dans les feuilles.

- Je vous vois, montrez-vous !

A la vue de la silhouette qui sortit de la pénombre, Hermione eut un haut-le-coeur de surprise, c'était... Snape. Sous le choc, elle gardait sa baguette brandie sur le professeur.

- Miss Granger, veuillez baisser votre baguette, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle provoquait des ravages dernièrement...

Un cri rauque tonna derrière Hermione, elle se retourna vivement et vit Dean courir aveuglément, la baguette tendue, visiblement, Snape n'était pas encore dans son champ de vision. Hermione voulut l'arrêter dans sa course mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Horrifiée, elle le regarda jeter un sort à Snape, avec toute sa volonté :

- Stupéfix !

Le sorcier para d'un simple geste de la main - ce qui impressionna Hermione au passage - avant de s'écrier :

- Monsieur Thomas, vous attaquez un professeur !

- Que... Quoi ?

Ses yeux passèrent de Snape à Hermione, puis d'Hermione à Snape.

- J'enlève cinquante points à Griffondor !

Dean le regardait sans comprendre, les yeux écarquillés et la baguette en l'air. Hermione reprit ses esprits avant lui et se déchaîna sur Snape :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de nous attaquer en pleine nuit ! rugit-elle.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il leur ait jeté un sort, qui plus est un sort puissant, en pleine nuit, sous peine de les blesser ou de subir des représailles. Elle ne partirait pas sans explications et ses yeux marrons fusillaient ceux de Snape dont la couleur se confondaient dans la nuit.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à une élève... dit-il froidement.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, Snape leva même sa baguette, sans doute par réflexe devant l'expression de l'élève qui se trouvait face à lui. Dean, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa lucidité essaya de calmer Hermione :

- Heu... Hermione, ça va... On va rentrer au château...

- Vous feriez mieux d'écouter votre ami et de vous rendre tous deux dans vos dortoirs _respectifs_ ou bien...

- Ou bien quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions rentrer, il reste encore deux heures avant le couvre-feu, déclara-t-elle plus calmement malgré des yeux encore étincelants.

Snape marqua un temps avant de dire de son ton le plus glacial :

- Retenue tous les soirs, à vingt heures, dans mon bureau."

Il se retourna et disparut dans un tourbillon de cape.

" Tu y crois vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Je pourrais très bien en parler à Dumbledore, il s'est littéralement attaqué à nous sans même nous donner de raison valable. Je devrais vraiment en parler, je vais pas le laisser faire, et pour sa retenue, il peut toujours rêver !"

Elle se lança dans une tirade enflammée et interminable, qui se prolongea dans ses pensées et ses rêves la nuit venue...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 7 ! Ca vous a plu ?  
**

**Je pense que vous aurez été surpris par ce comportement d'Hermione qui semble oublier bien vite ses sentiments pour Snape, mais comme on le voit vite, il n'en est rien ! Décidément, je fais traîner les choses, je me demande si je vais venir à bout de cette fic ! ^^ (je ne menace pas d'arrêter, pas d'inquiétude). Pour Snape, ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives non plus pour cette fin de chapitre.  
**

**J'ai préféré choisir un autre griffondor (plutôt que Ron) dans ce rôle de prétendant, il me semblait plus compliqué de faire intervenir Ron puisque cela mériterait alors trop de développements sur les conflits du trio, etc, là si la relation se termine, elle se termine et basta, ya pas trop de risques de crises de jalousie (désolée s'il y a des fans de crises de jalousie :o). **

**Note pour la publication : **je risque de ralentir le rythme, j'ai commencé à travailler, ce qui m'a empêchée d'écrire ces deux derniers jours, le prochain chapitre devrait être prêt dans les temps, mais je ne garantis rien pour le suivant. Je ne donne donc plus de délai précis, mais 5 jours est le minimun (mais je vais pas dépasser les deux semaines non plus avant de publier).


	8. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre

**Chapitre 8 ! Bonne lecture, merci pour les review !**

**D'ailleurs, c'est frustrant parce que je ne peux pas répondre aux review anonymes et il est interdit de le faire ici apparemment, donc je suis coincée, inscrivez vous ! ^^  
**

**J'ai dit : pas de conclusions hâtives, parce qu'il serait précipité de tout de suite croire à de la jalousie, etc, ce serait un détour facile, etc. Si je ne montre pas les pensées de Snape, c'est aussi parce que justement tout le mystère est là, peut-être qu'il n'y a strictement rien, ou bien plus, etc, peut-être que lui-même ne sait pas, etc, bref... On va revenir sur cet incident dans ce chapitre, par le biais des pensées d'Hermione. (ceci est une réponse subtile aux review anonymes, mais faut pas le dire xD).  
**

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 8

**_Il y a quelqu'un d'autre_**

Hermione demeura fidèle à sa décision de la veille : elle refusa de se rendre à sa retenue. Quand Dean raconta à ses amis ce qui s'était passé, n'omettant pas la tirade finale de son amie, il eut droit à des regards éloquents de la part de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Ils comprenaient sa réaction mais doutaient de son choix d'éluder la retenue, rien de tel pour se mettre dans une situation plus compromettante encore, si c'était possible.

Ginny, après s'être longtemps retenue, tenta de raisonner Hermione au déjeuner :

"Allons Hermione, ne pas y aller risque d'empirer les choses...

- Je ne vais certainement pas accepter cette punition injuste, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sans appel."

La rouquine adressa un coup d'oeil découragé à Harry qui l'invita à renoncer, connaissant bien l'opiniâtreté de son amie Griffondor.

Hermione n'était pas du genre à se dérober à une tâche scolaire mais elle protégeait ses convictions et par _principe_, se refusait à subir une retenue qu'elle n'estimait pas justifiée. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, plus au calme, elle ne parvenait à donner raison à Snape. Bien sûr, elle s'était énervée mais c'était après qu'il leur avait jeté un sort. Harry et Ron s'évertuaient de lui faire comprendre que c'était son attitude habituelle, elle leur répliquait que cela n'était certainement pas une raison. Ils se taisaient alors, à la fois découragés et surpris du courage d'Hermione.

oOo

Le soir-même, à vingt heures, elle omit ainsi délibérément de se rendre aux cachots, luttant contre sa bonne conscience et ses habitudes de bonne élève. Pour remédier à ce conflit intérieur qui menait certainement nulle part, elle entreprit de travailler assez pour juger du bon emploi de ce temps gagné. Elle préféra se rendre à la bibliothèque car elle avait tendance à voir dans les yeux de ses amis une lueur de reproche qui ajoutait de la honte à sa culpabilité. Emportant ses affaires, elle retrouva la pièce qu'elle avait peut-être le plus fréquenté de tout Poudlard.

Il n'y avait personne, hormis la bibliothécaire qui lui lança un regard perçant et agacé. Hermione ne fit pas attention ce comportement auquel elle s'était bien habituée et s'assit le plus loin possible de l'entrée pour s'immerger entièrement dans le travail.

Elle sortit d'abord son devoir de métamorphose pour la semaine prochaine. Sur un parchemin, elle avait soigneusement écrit : _résumer les étapes nécessaires à la transformation d'un homme en un chat. _Elle eut un pincement au coeur en se souvenant du jour où Sirius leur était apparu transformé en chien noir. Avec un sourire triste, elle trempa sa plume dans sa petite bouteille d'encre noir et commença à rédiger son devoir avec soin.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle avait rempli une page et se relisait avec satisfaction. Pour une fois, elle avait évité de faire trop long. Elle ajouta une conclusion et rangea le parchemin. Elle réfléchit un instant pour déterminer ce qui était le plus urgent à faire, l'histoire de la magie ou la potion ? Elle n'avait eu de devoirs théoriques dans les autres matières et il lui fallait juste s'entraîner à jeter un sort de dissimulation pour le cours du professeur Flitwick.

Elle décida de se mettre à l'histoire de la magie afin de se débarrasser de sa dizaine de pages à rendre sur les gobelins et l'évolution de leurs relations avec les sorciers. Elle avait le sentiment inexplicable qu'elle avait passé un temps fou à étudier ces étranges créatures et, alors qu'elle achevait une introduction parfaitement neutre, elle songea qu'il était dommage que les elfes, entre autres, n'aient pas plus de considération dans l'histoire de la magie. Tout en relatant les premiers rapprochements entre sorciers et gobelins, elle se jura de toucher un mot au département de l'éducation une fois en âge de travailler.

Il lui fallut bien deux heures pour mettre un point final à ce devoir fastidieux. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le relire et le fourra dans son sac assez brusquement, ce qui attira un regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire. Hermione l'ignora et recula sur sa chaise, poussant un long soupir de contentement.

Il serait bientôt vingt-trois heures, heure de fermeture de la bibliothèque. Il lui restait le devoir de potions, elle s'en occuperait le lendemain. Ces occupations avaient eu l'avantage de lui changer les idées, Snape ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit de tout son temps passé ici. Elle se demanda comment il avait réagi à son absence... L'angoissa la tenailla à nouveau : et s'il décidait d'avertir le directeur ? Que pouvait-elle bien dire à Dumbledore pour expliquer sa décision ? Il lui rétorquerait sans doute, à l'instar de Harry, que c'était le comportement habituel de Snape, qu'il était un professeur et qu'elle se devait d'aller à sa retenue...

Si elle était vraiment sincère avec elle-même, elle ne se contenterait pas de clamer à son innocence, elle reconnaîtrait aussi qu'une retenue serait difficilement supportable pour elle... Depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle nageait dans des eaux troubles. Parfois elle se laissait aller et savourait son amour, parfois elle luttait ostensiblement contre son désir, ce qui se traduisait par un comportement un peu chaotique. Après tout, il lui était arrivé de se rapprocher de lui, sans même le vouloir, comme ce soir-là où elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs... Mais aussi, lors du bal... Et toujours, après cette « avancée », elle faisait deux pas en arrière. Elle sortait avec Dean désormais, en appréciant sa compagnie certes, mais d'une façon amicale. Et si cela la satisfaisait bien au début, il était évident que la relation ne tiendrait pas longtemps...

_Pourquoi par Merlin avait-elle accepté de se lancer dans une relation ? _Elle pensa avec amertume qu'elle avait peut-être sous-estimé l'intensité de ses propres sentiments. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle avait un certain recul, elle n'arrivait pas à se trouver d'excuses : ce n'était pas très honnête d'être avec Dean après tout, dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui... Etait-elle à ce point perdue ? Avec horreur, elle se demanda si elle parviendrait à reprendre le contrôle un jour et surtout si elle était en train de se changer en gamine égoïste trop aveuglée par ses sentiments pour se soucier de ceux de son entourage...

Elle imaginait très bien la suite : elle quitterait Dean, et retournerait à la case départ. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire d'illusions, ses efforts étaient encore et toujours voués à l'échec. L'idéal serait que ses sentiments disparaissent. Mais c'était impossible, elle avait retenu la leçon.

Les yeux brillants, anéantie par cette fatalité, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. C'était l'heure. Elle rangea ses dernières affaires et sortit, saluant la bibliothécaire qui la regarda avec une légère surprise marcher lourdement vers les couloirs.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione invita malgré tout Dean à choisir une table au fond de la salle, pour éviter la proximité de Snape. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle avait séché sa retenue et la peur s'était insidieusement infiltrée en elle dès son réveil. Qu'allait-il lui faire subir pour avoir osé ne pas venir ? Elle songea avec désespoir que si cela avait été Harry, il était évident que Snape serait déjà allé chez le directeur. Cette pensée l'angoissait comme elle la réconfortait, car elle n'avait pas été convoquée chez le directeur jusque là...

Les élèves attendaient patiemment l'entrée du professeur de potions qui survint enfin. Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui d'un geste vif et brandit sa baguette sur l'armoire à gauche d'Hermione. Celle-ci crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le réflexe défensif de le contrer ou de se jeter à terre et elle soupira de soulagement en voyant la porte du meuble s'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il atteignit son bureau, il s'assit sans un regard pour ses élèves. Dans un silence pénible, les étudiants se crispaient, dans l'attente des consignes. Enfin, Snape leva les yeux et dit de sa voix la plus glaciale :

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Durant un fragment de seconde, une pression effroyable régna jusqu'à ce que les élèves s'agitent en tout sens, à la recherche d'ingrédients après s'être aperçu que le nom de la potion était déjà inscrit sur le tableau. Hermione bondit avec les autres pour rapporter à son coéquipier des racines de mandragore et autres éléments nécessaires à la préparation. Quand elle revint, les yeux brillants de concentration et le coeur battant à une vitesse intenable, elle écouta Dean lui faire remarquer ce qu'elle avait déjà compris toute seule :

- Il m'a l'air d'une humeur exécrable aujourd'hui...

Elle hocha la tête en se hâtant de couper ses racines en morceaux d'une longueur précise de deux centimètres.

- Tu crois que cela à un rapport avec toi ?

Le couteau glissa sur la racine et se planta dans son doigt. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur avant d'essuyer sa plaie.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Dean inquiet.

- C'est rien, répondit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Elle posa sa baguette sur la petite coupure et jeta un sort de brûlure.

- Hermione ! s'écria Dean.

Elle leva son doigt et observa la cicatrice rougie.

- Je devais éviter que le sang coule dans le chaudron.

- Oui, je veux bien mais tout de même... C'est drastique !

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, passablement inquiet. Hermione se remit à couper ses racines, espérant de tout son coeur que Dean n'aborderait plus le sujet. Elle était trop stressée pour ne pas craquer. Elle surveillait déjà Snape du coin de l'oeil afin de se préparer à l'éviter s'il décidait de passer dans les rangs, s'il fallait en plus qu'elle gère une conversation gênante avec celui qui se trouvait être aujourd'hui son petit-ami, c'en était trop pour elle...

Elle versa ses racines dans le chaudron et remua trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les végétaux fondirent et une fumée jaune pâle se dégagea de la mixture, exactement comme prévu. Elle partit chercher des yeux de crapaud - une douzaine - et les tria sur sa table. Enfin, trois par trois, elle les jeta dans le chaudron. La potion sifflait légèrement, résultat attendu pour Hermione. Elle devait laisser chauffer quelques minutes avant de passer à la suite.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Snape s'était levé ! Il parcourait les rangs, sur sa gauche. Quand il vint de leur côté, Hermione se leva précipitamment et fonça, le plus discrètement possible, vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Là, elle plongea littéralement sa tête à l'intérieur à la recherche de poils de sangliers. Elle les avait repérés dès son premier voyage mais elle fit mine de ne pas les trouver pour rester cachée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et vit Snape à sa table, il parla à Dean puis avança, passant à la table de devant.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Aïe ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle avait brusquement levé la tête, surprise par Harry qui, vu son expression, devait attendre depuis un bout de temps...

- Excuse-moi ! J'ai trouvé ! fit-elle en montrant sa main pleine de poils de sanglier.

Elle regagna sa place un peu honteuse.

- Te voilà ! Snape a dit qu'il voulait te voir à la fin de l'heure... lui apprit-il.

- Ah..."

Elle se renfrogna et laissa échapper un poil de trop dans la potion qui prit une couleur trop foncée. Elle s'y était attendue mais elle avait également prévu de ne pas y aller. Plus elle repoussait, plus elle craignait d'être en sa présence et elle espérait qu'il finirait par se lasser, même si, au fond d'elle, elle n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

Sa potion n'était pas parfaite, mais réussie. Seule elle décelait la nuance de couleur et fronçait les sourcils devant le contenu de sa fiole. Pour un seul poil de sanglier, elle avait diminué la puissance de sa potion, c'était vraiment une science et un art difficile que la maîtrise des potions... Elle tendit sa fiole à Dean et lui demanda s'il pouvait la rendre à sa place. Quant à elle, sans jeter un regard vers l'avant de la classe, elle rangea ses affaires et prit le chemin de la sortie, peu fière de sa moralité mais bien contente de son courage.

oOo

"Tu n'es pas allé voir Snape à la fin du cours ?

Dean l'avait retrouvée à midi, à la table des griffondor recouverte de plats fumant et délicieux.

- Non, ça m'est sorti de la tête... mentit-elle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry qui avait entendu la question de son camarade de classe.

- Snape voulait la voir à la fin du cours, expliqua Dean.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, furieuse qu'il révèle l'information à ses deux amis qui ne manqueraient pas de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire...

- J'ai oublié, voilà tout.

- C'est pas grave Hermione, tu me surprendras toujours ! dit Ron avec un large sourire.

Elle se sentit ragaillardie par le soutien de son ami, chose qu'elle n'attendait pas vraiment. Mais Harry la ramena sur terre :

- Tu sais ce que tu me dirais si je faisais la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne leva pas les yeux sur elle et murmura avant de boire un peu de jus de citrouille :

- Oui, je sais Harry.

Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet, conscients d'être sur une pente glissante. Ils évoquèrent le dernier match de quidditch en date, gagné par Poufsouffle contre les Serpentard. L'équipe vainqueur avait été surprenante, l'attrapeur vif et techniquement très bon, les poursuiveurs efficaces, les batteurs enragés et le gardien presque parfait. C'était un concurrent de taille pour Griffondor qui restait éternel favori depuis que Harry était aux commandes.

Mais ces considérations plus légères furent interrompues au moment où ils dégustaient une excellente tarte aux pommes quand Ron dit d'une voix timide :

- Hermione, je crois que Snape vient te voir...

La jeune fille se tourna soudainement pour croiser du regard Snape qui marchait décidé vers eux, à quelques mètres de leur table. Elle s'essuya la bouche, prit son sac, et tenta de se relever mais Snape l'en empêcha de sa voix impérieuse :

- Ne vous avisez pas de partir.

Elle déglutit et se rassit, posant ses affaires sur le banc et n'osant pas se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Vous n'êtes pas venue hier soir, ni en fin de classe miss Granger. J'avais pourtant été clair sur l'heure de la retenue il me semble, et je n'ai reçu aucune note de l'infirmière excusant votre absence.

Il avait parlé très lentement, appuyant chaque mot de son ton glacial.

- Vous suivez peut-être l'exemple de Potter mais je préfère vous dire la vérité : Potter n'est pas une exemple à suivre.

Harry serra les poings devant Hermione qui se ratatinait sur son banc.

- Je vous attends donc ce soir, dans mon bureau, pour votre retenue, à vingt heures précises.

Hermione eut fortement envie de refuser mais elle se retint par instinct de survie. Elle ne pouvait éviter cette retenue plus longtemps. Elle ne l'entendit même pas partir et ce fut Ron qui l'avertit de son départ. Alors, fébrile, elle prit son sac et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, craignant de montrer ses larmes...

oOo

Elle ne se présenta pas au dîner ce soir-là, trop mal pour avaler quoi que ce soit. A vingt-heures, elle était devant la porte de son bureau, les yeux encore rougis, l'air piteux. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas la force mais elle n'avait plus le choix... Elle posa son poing contre la porte et frappa trois fois.

"Entrez.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration - toujours tremblante - elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre.

Il se tenait debout, contre le bureau, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle n'en tira guère de plaisir, épuisée par sa journée de larmes. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et resta debout devant lui, espérant secrètement que ses yeux rougis ne se verraient pas dans cette pénombre. Mais elle craignait surtout de craquer ou de dévoiler sa fragilité du moment. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

- Vous êtes donc venue, sage initiative.

Elle leva les yeux et osa les planter dans les siens, comme pour analyser la valeur sarcastique ou sincère de la remarque. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, aussi baissa-t-elle les yeux immédiatement. _Il avait du s'apercevoir qu'elle avait pleuré..._ C'était merveilleux, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un nouvelle tirade mesquine pour la mettre en face de son désespoir.

- Regardez-moi.

Etonnée, elle cessa de contempler le sol et le regarda à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle ressentit bien le plaisir découlant de cet échange visuel.

- Vous avez pleuré.

Sa voix était neutre, ce qui rassura Hermione qui ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de réagir :

- Merci, je suis au courant.

La situation commençait à la gêner, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux étagères et lut attentivement les étiquettes sur les bocaux aux contenus douteux. Il voulait peut-être la faire pleurer, là, devant lui... Et si c'était le cas, il ne tarderait pas à crier victoire.

- Vous pouvez partir si vous le voulez, continua-t-il.

- Pardon ?

Elle crut d'abord avoir mal entendu mais son regard ne semblait pas moqueur. Perplexe, elle le dévisagea, convaincue que c'était un piège. Il décroisa ses bras et répondit calmement :

- Je pense que nous pouvons tous deux éviter cette retenue, compte tenu des circonstances.

Estomaquée, elle le fixait désormais la bouche ouverte, oubliant presque de cligner des yeux.

- Miss Granger, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais vous êtes passablement ridicule.

Elle se ressaisit et ferma sa bouche avant de dire :

- Vous n'avez pas à...

Elle ravala ses paroles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il lui avait jeté un sort sans raison valable, bien sûr qu'il devait annuler cette retenue, _en plus_ des circonstances !

- Vous n'aviez pas à nous jeter un sort. Nous ne faisions rien d'interdit par le règlement, se corrigea-t-elle.

- Certes, mais vous aviez des occupations peu adaptées au cadre de l'école...

- Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

_Etait-il en train d'insinuer qu'il avait jeté ce sort parce que Dean et elle s'embrassaient ? _

- Vous savez de quoi je parle.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, une démonstration d'affection, dans un lieu isolé qui plus est, ne peut pas nuire à la réputation d'une école il me semble...

- Je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions avec vous de toute façon. Vous restez et vous faites votre retenue, ou bien vous sortez maintenant.

Il s'était redressé et refroidi instamment. Hermione, lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière.

Dès que la porte claqua dans son dos, elle laissa échapper ses larmes. Elles coulaient à flot sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée de s'expliquer devant ses amis ou de croiser des autres élèves, elle entra dans une salle de classe au hasard et ferma derrière elle à l'aide d'un sort de verrouillage.

Elle s'adossa à une table et fit face au bureau.

A l'abri des regards, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle avait l'impression de se vider de tout son chagrin, comme s'il lui apparaissait brutalement dans toute sa profondeur. C'était sûrement la tension de ces derniers jours, sa relation avec Dean, le sort de Snape, cette retenue,... Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusque là. Ses larmes se calmaient doucement mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit déjà tard pour rentrer discrètement au dortoir et dormir, dormir le plus longtemps possible...

Mais c'était impossible.

Elle fit jaillir des étincelles argentées de sa baguette en la faisant tournoyer. Elle sursauta brusquement quand elle entendit la poignée de la porte se tourner. Son sort devait être efficace, elle y avait mis du sien et pourtant, une petite lumière traversa l'interstice de la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Severus Snape entra dans la pièce et ferma derrière lui. _C'était bien sa chance, il l'avait suivie..._

"Allez-vous en, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle.

Mais il n'en fit rien et arriva à sa hauteur. Elle sécha ses larmes à toute hâte mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne le regardait pas, il s'adossa lui aussi à une table à côté d'elle. Elle laissa alors son coeur parler :

- Vous savez... Je vous aime vraiment.

Elle posa ses yeux sur les siens avec émotion, comme si elle se déclarait réellement pour la première fois.

- Je sais.

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder ailleurs pour cacher ses larmes qui revenaient.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec... cela.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, sans tellement comprendre ce qu'il disait et s'apprêtant à lui demander une explication plus claire quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. C'était Dean.

- Hermione, tu es là ?

Il aperçut le professeur de potions et s'excusa :

- Oh pardon, je croyais que tu étais seule...

Il allait refermer la porte quand il remarqua le visage mouillé de larmes de son amie.

- Tout va bien Hermione ?

En regardant Dean, elle vit Snape sortir discrètement et se surprit à vouloir qu'il reste à ses côtés, lui plutôt que Dean. Il était temps d'avoir une explication...

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme pâlit et s'approcha, conscient de ce qui l'attendait.

- Je ne peux pas continuer, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et j'aime être avec toi mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle d'une traite.

Il détourna le regard, pris par un chagrin qu'il cherchait à dissimuler.

- Comment ça, tu n'y arrives pas ? On y arrive très bien, non ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi...

Son regard revint sur elle et se durcit. Il demanda alors avec une once de colère :

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hermione ne put se résoudre à mentir, elle déclara tristement :

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Peu importe...

- C'est important ! J'aime autant savoir depuis quand tu me trompes ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas trompé ! C'est juste que j'ai des sentiments pour un autre...

- Ouais, c'est tout comme alors... Et qui est-ce, cet "autre" ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, puisque ça n'a pas d'importance, ne dis rien, après tout... marmonna-t-il furieux."

Hermione tenta de s'excuser par un regard humide mais il ne parut guère ému. Au contraire, il sortit en trombe de la salle de classe, laissant derrière lui un grand vide dans la pièce et dans le coeur de la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus, elle fondit en larmes.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 8 ! Ca avance tout, tout doucement ^^ j'ai préféré m'attarder sur Hermione ici... Mais diantre, quel pathos ! J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait non plus xD. En plus, la phrase "grand vide dans le pièce et dans le coeur...", c'est niais lol, mais j'ai laissé quand même, tant pis pour moi ! Le temps passe également, parce que je pense que ça doit prendre du temps justement, mais ça va venir, pour sûr, sinon je l'écrirais pas hé hé... Et on retrouve un peu le Snape du premier chapitre, non ? Perso je vois un peu son côté sarcastique comme un mécanisme de défense qui s'est développé et fait désormais partie de son vrai caractère, donc il me semble encore crédible de le rendre un peu plus doux, c'est un peu comme si on retrouvait le Snape de sa jeunesse en fait, puisque toute cette histoire lui rappelle justement ces années.  
**

**Il y a une toute petite référence au GSR (grissom/sara romance, j'ai été fan ^^), je sais pas s'il y a d'autres fans qui voient de quoi je parle...  
**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)


	9. Une opportunité pour votre avenir

**Chapitre 9 ! Plus court (mais qu'est-ce qu'on avance ! je suis étonnée) **

**Bonne lecture, merci pour les review ! (je ne voulais pas dire qu'il fallait s'inscrire aux anonymes, juste que je ne peux pas répondre ;-))**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 9

_**Une opportunité pour votre avenir**_

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione n'était plus avec Dean qui avait l'air de très bien l'accepter puisqu'il s'affichait très officiellement avec Parvati. Elle ne s'en offusquait pas, compte tenu de la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec lui, elle méritait bien pire.

Ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour elle puisqu'elle traversait parfois des crises de larmes incontrôlables mais heureusement, Ginny était là pour la soutenir. Elle s'était rendue compte que finalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie cette relation avec son camarade de Griffondor et qu'elle dise clairement à Snape qu'elle l'aimait, elle n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de son malheur. Elle semblait revivre ce qui l'avait conduite à se jeter un sort d'oubliettes, excepté que cette fois, elle s'interdisait toute facilité et s'efforçait de lutter contre ses désirs.

Elle en souffrait, bien entendu... Mais bientôt, elle pourrait se consacrer à un projet tel qu'il la propulserait sur le chemin de son avenir...

oOo

Les yeux bleus et pétillants au-dessus de deux verres en forme de demi-lune, Dumbledore souriait chaleureusement à son invitée, nettement moins à l'aise que lui, enfoncée dans un large fauteuil rouge et remuant sans cesse sous le regard inquisiteur du directeur. Il l'avait conviée à le rejoindre dans son bureau sans lui donner la moindre explication, l'avait installée dans un fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître par magie, et depuis ce moment-là, l'avait regardée en silence, au plus grand désarroi de la jeune fille.

Hermione – car c'était bien elle – éprouvait le plus grand mal à soutenir le regard de Dumbledore sans rien dire. Néanmoins, elle se forçait à garder le silence, sachant pertinemment que si elle se mettait à parler, elle s'enfoncerait dans une litanie sans queue ni tête, traduction de son stress présent.

Elle parvint à garder cette attitude quelques minutes, ensuite, elle craqua et lâcha la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle était entrée :

« Excusez-moi professeur, je peux connaître la raison de ma présence ?

_Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l'impression d'être impolie quand elle s'adressait à lui ? _

- Pardonnez-moi miss Granger, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Répondit-il joyeusement Hermione qui se retint de lui jeter un regard assassin, de ceux qui ressemblaient fortement aux sorts jetés par les yeux de Snape à Harry.

- Nous attendons d'autres personnes.

Cette fois, Hermione jeta son regard assassin sans le moindre scrupule. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela : éclairer sans éclairer, noyer le poisson pour ainsi dire.

Le directeur ne se formalisa pas de cette attaque visuelle, d'ailleurs, peut-être ne la remarqua-t-il même pas puisqu'il engloutit une dragée de bertie crochue en sifflotant, après en avoir proposée une à Hermione. Enfin, des coups résonnèrent à la porte.

- Entrez !

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui étaient les mystérieuses « autres personnes », espérant trouver là un indice qui expliquerait sa présence. Elle déglutit quand elle découvrit sa directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall, puis, elle perdit toute couleur de vie quand Snape passa le seuil du bureau à sa suite.

Elle s'empressa de retrouver sa position normale, face au directeur, avec un visage livide. Elle était déjà inquiète de n'avoir aucune explication mais la présence de ces deux professeurs étaient très, mais vraiment très mauvais signe pour elle. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Snape avait-il parlé de ses retenues manquées quelques semaines plus tôt ? Avait-il changé d'avis et décidé de la martyriser ?

- Severus, Minerva, merci d'être venus.

Ils restèrent debout dans le dos d'Hermione qui s'en trouva plutôt soulagée. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que Snape et Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger, nous allons tout vous expliquer... L'actuel professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal a décidé de prendre sa retraite l'année prochaine, or, il me faut généralement du temps pour trouver un professeur pour cette matière, vous vous doutez bien que le poste n'est pas vraiment un objet de convoitise...

Hermione se souvint des précédents professeurs : l'un à la merci de Voldemort, tué, un autre qui s'était avéré être un imposteur, un troisième qui avait démissionné, un quatrième enfermé dans un coffre pendant une année entière,... La liste n'était pas glorieuse.

- J'ai donc opté pour une alternative plus abordable.

Il marqua un temps.

- Severus...

Hermione se tourna vers Snape, à son expression, elle devina qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle de quoi il en retournait. Intriguée, elle revint à Dumbledore qui poursuivit :

- Je pense qu'il est temps de vous accorder ce poste.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le directeur, bouche bée. Il l'avait finalement fait... Au fond d'elle, elle éprouva une satisfaction pour Snape. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, il semblait tout aussi surpris... Enfin, elle le vit esquisser un – très léger – sourire qu'il balaya aussitôt.

- Je me ferais une joie d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal.

Sa voix trahissait son contentement triomphal et Hermione détourna des yeux vivement pour éviter qu'il la voie sourire.

- Bien. Venons-en à vous, miss Granger. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez, si cela vous convient, envisager de passer l'examen de professorat magique durant les vacances afin de commencer votre assistanat l'année suivante, auprès du professeur qui a bien voulu donner les cours de potions. Il se pourrait que vous ayez à donner certains cours vous-mêmes en fait, car il a un emploi du temps chargé mais c'est le plus doué que je connaisse.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, c'était bien trop... rapide !

Elle se sentie assaillie par une multitude de sentiments : elle était flattée d'être choisie sans l'avoir demandé, confuse pour son avenir, inquiétée par tous les bouleversements qu'une telle décision provoquerait... Et bien d'autres impressions la tenaillaient sans être claires dans son esprit...

- Je ne suis pas sûre... Enfin, il faudrait que je réfléchisse...

- Je comprends. Aviez-vous déjà des projets pour votre avenir ?

- Rien de précis. J'envisageais d'une manière ou d'une autre de développer la S.A.L.E...

- La S.A.L.E. ? demanda Dumbledore intrigué.

Hermione ravala sa salive, elle s'était tellement familiarisée avec ce terme qu'elle devait s'être persuadée que tout le monde connaissait son ambition... Elle eut un doute : devait-elle leur donner une explication, au risque de se ridiculiser ? Son hésitation s'évanouit devant sa ferveur, elle tenait vraiment à ce projet, si elle renonçait déjà à l'assumer, jamais elle ne saurait le mener à son terme.

- Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un projet qui me tient à coeur et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas l'abandonner.

Le directeur parut très intéressé. Quant aux deux autres, Hermione n'osa pas se retourner pour étudier leurs réactions.

- Je vois... C'est une très bonne initiative...

Il fronça les sourcils et plongea dans une réflexion qui s'avéra courte.

- Je pourrais vous aider.

Elle avait du mal à le croire, l'aide de Dumbledore... C'était comme l'assurance d'une réussite !

- Je ne pense pas que ce projet et le métier du professorat soient incompatibles. Evidemment, une entrée au ministère est idéale pour avancer de telles idées mais je peux me prononcer en votre faveur si vous faites une publication et par la suite vous mettre en contact avec les autorités concernées du ministère.

- Vraiment ? Ce serait merveilleux... dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle n'aurait jamais espéré tant de sa part, peut-être aurait-elle du lui parler de la SALE plus tôt ?

- Aussi, mis à part ce projet, avez-vous déjà opéré des choix d'orientation ?

- Non... Je pensais justement au ministère afin de faire progresser les conditions des elfes, et peut-être d'autres créatures mais j'avoue que le professorat est tentant...

- Sachez qu'un professeur de Poudlard a facilement ses entrées au ministère, déclara McGonagall derrière Hermione.

Et si c'était une vraie opportunité à saisir ? Enseigner les potions... Elle avait eu un avant-goût de ce qu'elle devrait faire et cela lui avait plu. C'était en plus une bonne chose de faite que d'avoir un avenir bien défini devant soi. Sa curiosité intellectuelle serait également tout à fait à son aise dans une telle ambiance, peut-être pourrait-elle enfin, comme disait Snape, se libérer de l'emprise des livres et faire des découvertes ? Elle s'en sentait capable et la proposition ranimait cette excitation qui la gagnait à la lecture des livres illustrant l'histoire des enchantements... Et si son nom apparaissait parmi les plus grands savants du monde sorcier ?

Avec du recul, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pensait comme un serpentard. Légèrement dégoûtée par cette idée, elle chercha son courage de griffondor pour dire à son interlocuteur :

- Je crois que je vais y penser, sérieusement.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire réjoui :

- Parfait ! Il faudrait que vous nous donniez votre réponse le plus tôt possible, au pire dans une semaine.

- Très bien, je vous le ferai savoir. Comment est-ce que cela se passerait, concrètement ?

- L'examen a lieu en juillet, je devrais écrire une lettre de recommandation, tout comme votre directrice de maison et le professeur de potions ici présents pour que vous ayez le droit de le passer avant l'obtention de vos diplômes. Pour préparer l'examen, qui est écrit et oral, sur une durée de cinq jours, je vous propose de suivre des cours particuliers en potions afin d'être préparée le jour venu.

La gorge d'Hermione se noua, lentement, elle articula comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête :

- Des cours particuliers en potions ?

- A charge d'un cours par semaine, vous devriez être au niveau requis sans problème, beaucoup d'étudiants se présentent à l'examen avec un niveau plus faible que votre niveau actuel, n'ayez crainte.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle craignait. Des cours particuliers... Avec Snape. Cela était le véritable objet de sa peur. Supporterait-elle autant sa présence ajoutée à un stress de la préparation d'un examen redoutable ? Pourrait-elle rester concentrée ou perdra-t-elle tous ses moyens à chaque cours ? Ses ruminations la troublaient.

- Bien, je vais y penser. Merci... De m'offrir cette chance, c'est très généreux de votre part...

- Honnêtement, je fais aussi ça pour la gestion de l'école, le professeur de l'année prochaine ne pourra pas être toujours là et je ne souhaite pas engager un deuxième professeur, ni charger Severus de plus de travail alors qu'il aura déjà un poste à sa charge sur une année entière.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends.

- Alors vous pouvez y aller miss Granger, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre décision.

Hermione le salua, se leva et sortit en silence. Elle avait perdu son enthousiasme. Devait-elle s'imposer une telle situation ? Elle pressentait déjà le chagrin qui s'emparerait d'elle si elle restait aussi souvent en présence de Snape, dans un contexte purement scolaire. Ce serait une véritable torture. Et si elle se lançait maintenant dans cet apprentissage, elle ne pourrait pas y renoncer sans le regretter. Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle descendit les dernières marches et caressa le mur de sa main au passage. La sensation de la pierre froide reposa son esprit en pleine confusion. Elle décida de ne plus y penser pour la soirée et de mettre à plat, le lendemain, sur un parchemin, les avantages et les inconvénients de la proposition de Dumbledore. Elle songea qu'il serait également bon d'en discuter avec Ginny, Ron et Harry pour avoir leurs avis et conseils sur la question. Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire... Elle avait encore une semaine pour prendre sa décision.

Sur cette conclusion, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des gryffondor. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan, une main venait de s'emparer de son bras. Surprise de n'avoir entendu personne venir, elle sursauta et se tourna pour découvrir l'identité du coupable. C'était... Snape. Il la fixait avec un certain agacement, une de ses mèche noires devant son oeil droit.

- Miss Granger, vous ne m'avez donc pas entendu ! S'énerva-t-il alors.

- Oh... Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées...

- Vos pensées sont étonnamment profondes ! Dit-il avec son habituel dédain.

Hermione se raidit et retira son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

Snape haussa un sourcil et se redressa à son tour.

- Vous ne perdez jamais votre insolence de griffondor...

Hermione se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas arrêtée pour l'insulter. Si c'était le cas, autant partir de suite. Elle se retourna pour reprendre son trajet inital mais il l'appela de nouveau :

- Miss Granger ! Je ne vous ai pas appelée dans le but de subir votre insolence, mais pour vous parler.

Elle le fusilla du regard, exaspérée d'être traitée comme la coupable dans l'affaire.

- Eh bien, allez-y, parlez !

Il lui jeta un regard noir – Hermione s'attendit à un nouveau sarcasme de sa part mais il se retint – et dit d'une voix indifférente cette fois :

- C'est une vraie opportunité pour votre avenir, vous ne devriez pas la refuser. Vous seriez la plus jeune à passer l'examen, et vous bénéficierez d'une entrée directe dans le métier. Qui plus est, ce serait suffisamment remarquable pour que votre nom soit connu au ministère et que votre renommée vous assure une réception favorable à toute proposition... _novatrice_.

Ignorant le mépris placé dans ce dernier mot, elle lui dit avec sincérité :

- Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez vraiment ce que cela signifie pour moi : je devrais suivre des cours particuliers avec vous, une fois par semaine, pendant plusieurs mois.

Elle crut voir une lueur gênée dans ses yeux noirs. Toutefois, il dit d'une voix calme :

- C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous parler, ne mettez pas votre avenir en péril à cause de moi.

- Mon avenir n'est pas en péril, il serait juste retardé. Mais je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude à mon égard, je n'en attendais pas tant.

Il regarda ailleurs, comme si le remerciement avait quelque chose d'embarrassant ou même de vexant.

- Je pense que vous êtes capable de mettre de côté vos – il marqua une très courte pause – sentiments pour un cours par semaine.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Elle le regarda sans ciller.

- Alors c'est une faiblesse, cracha-t-il.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela... Elle se braqua :

- J'en suis consciente mais c'est vrai que me le dire change tout, ironisa-t-elle.

- Peu importe. Ne décidez pas en fonction de vos – nouvelle pause – sentiments. Faites comme s'ils n'existaient pas et vous saurez ce qu'il vous reste à faire."

Elle acquiesça. Des pas se firent entendre derrière le professeur de potions, McGonagall apparut bientôt à l'angle du couloir et Snape s'en alla, disparaissant de son champ de vision en un quart de seconde.

Elle ne parvenait à se décider : venait-il d'essayer de l'aider ou s'était-il juste montré odieux, une fois de plus ? Elle arriva à la conclusion que si elle doutait, c'est qu'il y avait une part de compassion indéniable... Elle poussa un soupir avant de repartir. Pourquoi devait-il toujours adopter des attitudes complètement différentes, voire contradictoires ? Enfin, mieux valait ne pas chercher à le comprendre, même si elle avait désormais une petite idée sur la question : son passé, cette histoire avec la mère de Harry étaient sans doute la raison de sa compassion. Quant à ses paroles mesquines, elles n'étaient que l'apanage de son caractère habituel, anti-griffondor et... snapien ?

oOo

"Professeur assistant dès l'année prochaine ?

- En potions ?

- Des cours supplémentaires avec Snape ?

Ginny, Harry et Ron réagirent en même temps à la nouvelle d'Hermione, d'une manière assez comique. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision mais je crois en avoir envie. Dumbledore a également parlé d'une aide possible pour la SALE. Seulement, il y a Snape...

Elle baissa les yeux. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard perdu mais pendant ce temps là Ginny observait Hermione d'un air décidé.

- Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de cela Hermione, c'est ton avenir, si tu en as envie, accepte, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle. Voilà que Ginny tenait le même discours que Snape. Quelque part, c'était amusant.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi.

- Qui ? demanda Harry.

- Snape.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Hermione observa leurs réactions et se retint de sourire. Harry et Ron ouvraient des yeux interloqués tandis que Ginny haussait deux sourcils comme jamais.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas tenir compte de mes sentiments pour faire ce choix, expliqua-t-elle pour briser le silence gêné.

- Snape ? répéta Ron incrédule.

- Tu crois que si je tombais amoureux de lui, il serait moins dur avec moi ? plaisanta Harry.

Cela détendit l'atmosphère et Ginny éclata de rire dans la salle de commune qui se vidait peu à peu.

- Tu dois prendre ta décision pour quand ?

- Dans une semaine, je vais voir Dumbledore. J'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Je suis ravie pour toi Hermione ! C'est vraiment une sacrée opportunité ! s'exclama enfin Ginny."

Après des conversations plus légères tournant autour des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux Weasley, ils se levèrent tour à tour et se séparèrent pour aller dormir.

Hermione se mit au lit directement mais ne ferma pas les yeux, elle repensa à sa petite liste qui finalement, devrait compter deux fois plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients. Elle songea que peut-être, cette décision n'était pas si dure à prendre qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

oOo

Cinq jours plus tard, elle déclarait à Dumbledore qu'elle acceptait avec plaisir sa proposition.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 9 ! Un peu plus court, je vous l'accorde, c'est pour ne pas se disperser, je pense que tout est dit. (vous avez vu la petite allusion au snarry he he)  
**

**Ici, on avance, une situation se crée, c'est bon pour la suite des événements... Je fais passer le temps également, car il en faut je pense. **

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis sur ce chapitre et cette opportunité pour Hermione, pour son avenir, mais peut-être pour autre chose... ?  
**

**Et désolée de vous laisser sur votre faim avec severus, mais j'ai commencé sans ses pensées, je peux pas changer ça maintenant, il se chargera de faire comprendre à sa façon, pour l'instant à nous d'être frustrés (moi aussi ^^), comme hermione, et de chercher s'il est touché par compassion, troublé, flatté, ou plus...**

**Prochain chapitre dans 5 jours, comme prévu.  
**


	10. Premier cours particulier

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture, merci à tous pour les review !**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 10

_**Premier cours supplémentaire**_

Il était vingt-heures ce lundi soir, heure à laquelle la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard achevaient de savourer leur dîner mais qui pour Hermione correspondait à son rendez-vous avec Severus Snape dans le cadre de son premier cours particulier. Elle patientait, marchant en cercle devant la porte du bureau, le coeur battant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore plus nerveuse que pour le passage des BUSE... Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à gérer ce stress sinon elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Snape apparut dans l'embrasure.

"Bonsoir professeur, salua Hermione.

Elle remarqua, agacée, que sa voix était mécanique et donnait l'impression qu'elle faisait une récitation.

- Nous allons dans le laboratoire.

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit sans trop savoir de quel laboratoire il parlait. Elle comprit bientôt que derrière leur salle de classe se trouvait une pièce paradisiaque pour tout préparateur de potions. En effet, lorsqu'elle franchit cette porte qui n'avait jamais vraiment attiré son attention derrière le bureau du professeur, elle eut tout le loisir d'admirer l'abondance d'outils tels que fioles, ballons et chaudrons, le tout ordonné sur une très longue table au centre de la pièce. S'ajoutait à cela une quantité surprenante de livres rangés dans une bibliothèque au fond de la pièce qui en tout et pour tout, devait être de la taille de son dortoir.

Elle réprima son envie d'aller de suite examiner la nature des ouvrages et redirigea son attention sur Snape qui écrivait sur un tableau blanc, en face de la table de travail, à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione songea qu'il lui serait utile d'apprendre à faire de même, pour se préparer au jour où elle enseignerait.

Elle ferma la porte et chercha du coin de l'oeil un endroit où poser ses affaires. Elle remarqua la présence d'un canapé en cuir et elle se déchargea de son sac avant de lire les mots inscrits au tableau.

**_Potion de rajeunissement_**

_Ingrédients :_

_Racine d'asphodèle_

_Feuilles d'aconit_

_Un poil de licorne (crinière)_

_Cinq sangsues_

_Foie de rat_

Elle remonta ses manches, elle avait déjà étudié la théorie de la potion de rajeunissement et l'avait trouvée particulièrement difficile.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de préparer des potions durant ces cours, la théorie doit être parfaitement sue cela dit, mais j'estime que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cette tâche. Je vous préviens toutefois que durant les prochaines leçons, je m'abstiendrai de noter les ingrédients, ou du moins j'en occulterai volontairement afin de tester vos connaissances. De toute façon, vous devrez bien entendu être capable de trouver ingrédients et consignes par vous-même le jour de l'examen.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, déterminée, en suivant des yeux Snape qui ouvrait l'armoire la plus proche du tableau.

- Les ingrédients sont dans ces armoires. Je pourrais très bien vous demander de recueillir seule certains d'entre eux, vous devez savoir que le professeur de potions doit se charger d'en faire la collecte mais cela n'est pas une exigence de l'examinateur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cela risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Et s'il lui demandait de rassembler des ingrédients introuvables à Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, devrait-elle s'engager dans une quête hebdomadaire de nerfs de dragon et autres charmantes petites choses ?

- La potion du jour est la plus simple de celles que j'envisage de vous faire préparer. Si vous maîtrisez chacune des potions de cette liste – il désigna un parchemin accroché sur l'armoire – vous passerez l'examen sans problème. Cependant, ces potions sont toutes d'un niveau très élevé, il se pourrait même que certains examinateurs ne puissent pas les réussir.

Hermione déglutit mais ses paroles ne la découragèrent absolument pas, au contraire, elles lui donnèrent un regain de motivation.

- Je vous poserai quelques questions également au cours de la préparation pour m'assurer de votre compréhension de la théorie et de votre maîtrise de la pratique.

_Cela, en revanche, l'inquiéta nettement plus.  
_

- En ce qui concerne la potion du jour, je me contenterai de vous interroger avant que vous ne vous mettiez au travail. Par exemple, pouvez-vous expliquer le rôle de chacun des ingrédients ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, confuse. Enfin, elle réfléchit nerveusement et se souvint des pages de son livre de chevet de deuxième année.

- La racine d'asphodèle permet d'épaissir la potion, les feuilles d'aconit ont pour effet de neutraliser la douleur provoquée par le rajeunissement, lui-même obtenu grâce à la combinaison du poil de licorne, des sangsues et du foie de rat. Le poil de licorne seul est utilisé dans les potions de soin, mais la sangsue permet de métamorphoser son effet de guérison en essence de rajeunissement, tandis que le foie de rat sert à stopper le processus de rajeunissement.

Elle poussa un soupir, satisfaite de sa réponse.

- Faux. Le poil de licorne est ici un poil de crinière, par conséquent, il n'est pas utilisé pour les potions de soin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il fallait être à ce point précis ?

- Navrée miss, mais lors de l'examen, on attendra de vous des réponses d'une exactitude infaillible.

Il avait adopté un ton légèrement moqueur, sans doute ravi d'avoir piégé Hermione qui ragea un peu plus encore.

- Connaissez-vous les consignes ?

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour avoir un souvenir clair et précis de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Je crois, oui.

- Vous croyez ?

- Je sais.

- Alors, allez-y, vous avez deux heures.

Elle fit un chignon pour ne pas être gênée par ses cheveux et sortit d'abord les ingrédients nécessaires après avoir mis le feu sous un petit chaudron. Elle vérifia la qualité de ses racines et la longueur de son poil pour une réussite optimale puis attendit que l'eau bouillît. Nerveuse, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, il s'était assis sur le sofa et s'occupait à corriger des copies. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ne soit pas sur son dos.

L'eau frémissait, Hermione jeta d'abord les feuilles d'aconit et remua méticuleusement trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle baissa le feu et attendit deux minutes et trente secondes. Décidément, cette potion qui devait être la plus facile de toutes ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite... Elle espéra qu'il avait dit cela pour l'impressionner mais elle en douta sérieusement.

Quelque part, c'était stimulant de faire face à la difficulté, cela représentait un nouveau défi pour elle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le surmonter...

Elle ajouta les racines d'asphodèle, une toute les cinq secondes. Ensuite, elle devait immédiatement plonger le poil de licorne à moitié dans la potion pour le laisser fondre progressivement.

Evidemment, elle se brûla le doigt. Elle courut le passer sous de l'eau froide en guettant du coin de l'oeil l'état de son chaudron.

Snape leva des yeux narquois mais Hermione ne se laisserait pas déconcentrer pour si peu. Elle revint à sa table de travail et prit une profonde inspiration après s'être remémorée ce qu'elle devait faire des sangsues et du foie. C'était la partie la plus délicate. Elle devait mettre les sangsues vivantes, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire...

Elle en eut la confirmation une fois que le quart d'heure de repos fut passé. Elle ouvrit le bocal et plongea sa main au milieu des bestioles, de ses doigts, elle saisit la première et s'empressa de la jeter dans la potion. Malheureusement, la sangsue ne se détacha pas d'elle. Affolée, Hermione agita son index au-dessus de chaudron tandis que les secondes passaient, menaçant de nuire à la qualité de sa potion.

Elle avait beau secouer sa main, rien n'y faisait, la sangsue s'était bel et bien collée à elle. Il fallait qu'elle ne mette une tout de suite ou bien il serait trop tard ! Elle tenta donc de s'emparer d'une autre sangsue qu'elle lança de loin, avec succès, pour éviter qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'accrocher à elle.

Voilà qu'elle en était à faire du lancer de sangsues ! Elle se demanda ce que penseraient ses amis s'ils la voyaient à ce moment-là... Elle eut un sourire amusé et se souvint que Snape était dans la pièce.

Elle était en train de se ridiculiser devant lui !

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et ne s'étonna pas de le surprendre en train de la regarder avec un sourire en coin.

- Auriez-vous par Merlin oublié que vous êtes une sorcière ? Daigna-t-il dire enfin.

_Bien sûr !_

Elle sortit sa baguette et visa la sangsue. D'un geste vif, celle-ci fut projetée dans le chaudron. Hermione usa par la suite de sa baguette pour ajouter les autres sangsues.

Finalement, elle vint à bout de sa potion, non sans mal. Elle stoppa le feu et s'approcha pour juger de la qualité du résultat. Son cafouillage se ressentait non pas à la couleur mais à la texture, à peine trop liquide.

- Trop liquide.

Hermione sursauta, manquant de le bousculer dans sa surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière elle...

- Oui, je me faisais la même réflexion.

- Vous devriez recommencer, vous ne passerez à la potion suivante que lorsque celle-ci sera parfaite.

Elle se retourna brutalement.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle devina à son ton que cela s'apparentait à un test pour vérifier sa motivation et ses capacités.

- Aucun.

Et elle se remit au travail après avoir fait disparaître le contenu du chaudron.

Sa deuxième tentative se révéla plus que satisfaisante, Snape ne trouva rien à redire et lui donna congé sur les coups de vingt-deux heures. C'était préférable pour Hermione car elle était épuisée...

Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit quand Snape la rappela :

- Miss Granger, le directeur m'a demandé de vous prévenir...

Elle se tourna vers lui :

- Vous devrez passer un entretien pour qu'on accepte de vous faire passer l'examen en avance. Cet entretien aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

- La semaine prochaine ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Et cela consiste en quoi exactement ? Interrogea Hermione inquiète à l'idée de ne pas être prête...

- C'est purement administratif, cela n'a rien à voir avec le vrai examen.

- Je n'ai donc pas à me préparer ?

- A priori, non.

_A priori... _Elle pensa que si elle tombait sur quelqu'un comme Snape, elle risquait de passer un très mauvais moment.

- Bien, merci. Au revoir ».

Elle poussa un grand soupir, cette fin d'année s'annonçait riche en stress...

oOo

Le lendemain, elle reçut un mot par un hibou aux plumes sombres au déjeuner. Elle recevait rarement du courrier et déchira l'enveloppe avec curiosité. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu ce hibou, à qui donc pouvait-il appartenir ?

Elle découvrit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit, dans une écriture plutôt élégante :

_Miss Granger,_

_Le directeur m'a demandé de vous préparer pour l'entretien, par prudence. _

_Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt-heures dans mon bureau._

_S.S._

Surprise, elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Il aurait pu se contenter de lui parler de vive voix pour la prévenir... Peut-être préférait-il garder ses distances ? Elle rangea le parchemin, donna un morceau de son omelette au hibou qui visiblement, attendait une récompense et expliqua à Ginny qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider dans son devoir de métamorphose.

Que Snape la prépare à l'entretien n'était pas vraiment bon signe, cela signifiait que Dumbledore craignait qu'il se passe mal mais pour Hermione, cela voulait également dire que cet entretien « blanc » serait presque plus délicat que le vrai.

Après réflexion, elle pensa avec sagesse que si elle réussissait avec Snape, elle n'aurait aucun souci pour l'entretien de la semaine prochaine...

oOo

"Asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit, légèrement surprise par le ton extrêmement formel et l'indifférence de son regard. Il avait de toute évidence l'intention de jouer parfaitement son rôle ! Quelque part, c'était amusant... Elle se reprit en se rappelant que le jour de l'entretien, ce ne serait vraiment pas amusant.

- Miss Gringer, c'est ça ?

Mais il le faisait exprès ? Elle hésita entre éclater de rire et le corriger. Elle fit le choix le plus sage :

- _Granger_.

Il ne prêta guère attention à sa remarque et continua :

- Vous êtes actuellement en sixième année à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Vos résultats sont tout à fait honorables à ce que je vois...

Il fit semblant de lire un parchemin.

- Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Elle se raidit sur sa chaise, prise au jeu.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore écrit une lettre recommandée que nous devons vous recevoir comme le nouveau génie de notre siècle.

- Je ne pense certainement pas être le...

- Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, de si exceptionnel qu'il peut passer l'examen avec un an d'avance ?

- Eh bien...

Elle aimait de moins en moins cet entretien...

- Je dirais que j'ai une grande capacité de travail et que cet examen est un défi pour moi, que je dois relever pour me prouver que je peux encore aller plus loin.

- Vous êtes une Serpentard ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il en train de suggérer que ses paroles faisaient d'elle une élève digne des ambitieux et rusés vers et argent ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être flattée ou dégoûtée.

- Heu... Non.

- Les professeurs de potions sortent en général de Serpentard, pour ceux qui sont passés par Poudlard.

- Pardon ?

Elle ne suivait plus tellement le raisonnement de Snape et était déconcertée, ne sachant que répondre. Il soupira et posa son parchemin sur le bureau, levant ses yeux habituels vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, vous devez vous attendre à ce qu'on vous pose des questions délicates, ils voudront tester vos réactions, vous mettre mal à l'aise...

- Mais c'est complètement absurde ! En quoi me mettre mal à l'aise les aidera à juger de mes capacités ?

- Là n'est pas la question...

Hermione faillit répliquer que si, là était bien la question.

- ...C'est un entretien, on ne peut rien prévoir et je dois vous préparer au pire. Il se pourrait qu'ils se sentent lésés dans leur fonction par exemple. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de cas semblables au vôtre, deux tout au plus...

A vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas renseignée et l'information la troubla, ajoutant une nouvelle pression sur ses épaules...

- Vous devez vous mettre en valeur sans paraître supérieure.

Hermione trouva que la nuance était plutôt subtile.

- Mais quand je l'ai fait, vous avez enchaîné sur ma maison... Je ne comprends pas, admit-elle.

Il reprit son parchemin et lui expliqua avec dédain :

- Vous avez mis en avant votre soif de connaissance plutôt que vos qualités intellectuelles. Mais cette soif de connaissance ne doit pas s'apparenter à une ambition démesurée, une soif de pouvoir compte tenu des événements passés.

- Certes mais il ne m'a pas semblé vanter une _ambition démesurée_...

- Peu importe, il vaut mieux vous attarder sur vos capacités, avec une modestie toute relative.

- Et le rapport avec les serpentard ?

- J'ai choisi une question pour vous troubler, elle ne cache pas forcément d'arrière-pensée. Le jury peut vous surprendre, tout simplement.

- Le jury ? Il y aura plusieurs personnes ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard réprobateur, le tenant presque responsable de ce manque d'informations pourtant cruciales.

- Ne faites pas l'arrogante, vous avez beaucoup de chance vous savez...

Elle surprit une once d'amertume dans sa voix. Sans doute regrettait-il de ne pas avoir eu la même chance à son âge, l'opportunité aurait effacé bon nombre de mauvais choix... Elle soupira.

- Pardon, je suis juste inquiète.

- Tiens donc, étonnant pour une griffondor, dit-il narquois.

Elle ne réagit pas, désormais ses remarques passaient largement au-dessus d'elle.

- Nous devrions réessayer.

Il reposa le parchemin et se rapprocha, croisant les bras sur le bureau et la regardant dans les yeux. Elle détourna les siens et frissonna. Evidemment, il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour la déstabiliser...

Elle se racla la gorge et lui fit un signe de la tête. Ils repassèrent d'abord par les mêmes questions formelles puis Snape tenta de toucher un point faible :

- Vous avez arrêté la divination ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que je ne considère la divination ni comme une science, ni comme un art, n'étant légitimée par aucune étude sérieuse.

- Miss Granger, avez-vous songé un instant que vous pouviez tomber sur un adepte de la divination ?

Hermione dut s'avouer que non, elle n'y avait pas songé. Pour elle, un professeur se devait de désapprouver cette _discipline _s'il avait un minimum d'éthique. D'ailleurs, l'art des potions, cette science exacte, n'appelait guère à apprécier les interprétations fumeuses de la divination. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle ravala ses paroles et récita d'une voix bien plus fausse :

- J'ai abandonné la divination afin de rééquilibrer mon emploi du temps, il me fallait choisir entre les runes et la divination, j'ai préféré garder les runes qui portent un certain intérêt pour les préparateurs de potions, quand on voit la quantité de livres rédigés il y a des siècles et demeurant une grande source pour tout préparateur... Je me suis récemment penchée sur l'ouvrage des frères 'De Sire, l'étude des runes s'est révélée être un précieux outil de travail pour déchiffrer certains textes.

Snape haussa un sourcil, étonné :

- Vous avez lu cet ouvrage ?

- Oui, il y a de cela deux mois.

Il la fixa étrangement, ce qui mit Hermione très mal à l'aise. Heureusement qu'il ne serait pas là le jour de l'entretien !

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, je pensais simplement que c'était un texte difficile. L'avez-vous compris ?

- Je n'ai pu travailler que sur la première partie, le reste ne m'est pas encore accessible.

- Ah oui, les deux dernières parties sont classées dans le registre magie noire par le ministère, j'imagine que le livre a du être ensorcelé.

- Oui, il a été ensorcelé, dit-elle.

Elle se souvint du jour où, par curiosité, elle avait tourné la page pour lire la deuxième partie. Le livre s'était alors mis à hurler, littéralement. Elle se revit en train de le jeter au loin, stupéfiée, sous le regard horrifié de Madame Pince. Depuis ce jour-là, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un nouveau chapitre de n'importe quel livre, elle s'attendait au pire...

- Bon, en ce qui concerne l'entretien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour, je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus. Evitez juste de faire trop Serpentard...

- Mais je ne fais pas Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-elle agacée.

- ...et évitez ce côté griffondor plus encore, si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux avant de se calmer.

- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable...

- D'éviter de montrer votre côté griffondor ? J'en doute sérieusement.

- De réussir l'entretien, précisa-t-elle feignant l'indifférence.

- Pas de conclusions hâtives, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi vous devez vous attendre."

Venait-il de chercher à la rassurer ? Effaçant son air surpris, elle acquiesça et songea qu'après tout, cela ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle le salua donc, avec une infime pointe de tristesse à l'idée de quitter ce bureau, et passa la porte pour retrouver son dortoir. Elle avait grand besoin de sommeil...

oOo

Hermione passa tout son temps libre de la semaine suivante dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde afin de retenter la potion de rajeunissement quotidiennement dans l'espoir de connaître théorie et pratique sur le bout des doigts. Quelque part, cela la rassurait de travailler comme une forcenée, de cette façon, elle n'aurait rien à regretter le jour venu.

C'était aussi une excellente façon de gérer sa nervosité tout en ravivant le souvenir de cette deuxième année, pendant laquelle elle s'était attelée à la préparation du polynectar... Quand elle y repensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie.

_Elle était si jeune, peut-être insouciante à cet âge..._

Parfois, Mimi la tirait de sa rêverie pour lui demander des nouvelles de Harry, d'ailleurs Hermione la soupçonnait d'avoir un coup de coeur pour son ami tant ses questions étaient orientées :

« Et... Il est avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit, il sort avec Ginny et ils sont très bien ensemble.

- Oh..."

Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de conversation, elle se retenait de faire remarquer à Mimi qu'elle était un fantôme et qu'une histoire avec Harry était tout à fait impossible, sentant au fond d'elle que c'était une situation des plus tristes possibles... Après cela, elle relativisait, au moins elle aimait un homme, pas un fantôme !

* * *

**Note : **Connaissez-vous la conjugaison du verbe "bouillir" ? Parce que je me suis amusée, j'avais d'abord écrit "attendit que l'eau boue" et après un doute, je vais jeter un coup d'oeil sur google, j'avais tort... Donc, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri ! Il nous faut connaître la conjugaison de bouillir au subjonctif ! ^^ (là je l'ai mis au passé mais bon, le plus souvent, je laisse les subjonctif au présent pour me faciliter la tâche, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de grammairiens dans la salle ! XD)

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 10 ! Désolée, mais toujours rien, pas même un petit contact autre que visuel... Désolée pour la frustration ! ^^ Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme par miracle pendant le premier cours, ici, il s'agit surtout de présenter comment ça se passe, et je pense aussi que Snape doit commencer par apprécier Hermione intellectuellement parlant (d'où l'histoire du bouquin de runes).  
**

**Mon chapitre était un peu court au début et j'ai rajouté cette préparation à l'entretien, je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée à le faire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi.**

**Prochain chapitre dans 5 jours.**

**Au passage, j'ai commencé une série de vignettes, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil (**s/6237513/1/La_vie_a_deux**), il y a de tous les couples (je fais légèrement ma pub xD). Apparemment, le lien ne marche pas, je donne donc cette fois l'adresse complète, avec espaces : **http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6237513 / 1 / La_vie_a_deux (j'insiste ^^, et il y a du SS/HG dont je m'inspirerai pour certaines scènes ici je pense).


	11. Rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture et toujours merci pour les review !**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 11

_**Rencontre imprévue **_

C'était le _jour J_.

Hermione trépignait d'impatience et de nervosité aux portes de Poudlard, marchant d'un bout à l'autre des grilles sous un soleil qui peinait à percer le brouillard matinal. Elle était venue en avance, préférant prendre l'air plutôt que de s'emmêler dans ses draps ou tenter d'avaler un oeuf au plat. Dumbledore lui avait dit d'attendre là, "on viendrait lui ouvrir". Elle ne savait absolument rien d'autre et regrettait de ne pas lui avoir posé de questions au bon moment. Elle se dit en levant les yeux au ciel qu'elle avait encore fait preuve d'une remarquable étourderie.

Après une dizaine de tours, elle aperçut quelqu'un venir. Elle reconnut Snape, maudit le destin qui voulait que ce fût encore et toujours lui, et en profita malgré tout pour se renseigner :

"Bonjour professeur, je dois me rendre à l'entretien ce matin et le directeur m'a fait savoir que je serais accompagnée seulement je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui...

Il marcha droit jusqu'à elle, et de sa voix froide et neutre, il l'interrompit :

- C'est moi qui vous emmène.

- Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle avec une horreur qu'elle ne parvint à déguiser, tout en le suivant à grands pas après que les grilles se furent ouvertes.

- Je n'ai rien demandé non plus, fit-il avant de lui prendre le bras.

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répliquer se sentit tirée en arrière avec force depuis son nombril, ils transplanaient...

L'atterrissage fut douloureux. Elle s'effondra et tourna sur elle-même, perdant l'équilibre et chutant d'une façon des plus élégantes dans une flaque d'eau. _Il aurait pu la prévenir tout de même ! _Elle se releva avec la nausée, due au voyage mais peut-être aussi au stress qui se décuplait à mesure qu'Hermione réalisait que c'était bien Snape qui l'accompagnait.

Snape, quant à lui, marchait déjà à grandes enjambées dans - Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil alentour - une petite rue londonienne. Quand elle remarqua que deux enfants la regardaient en pouffant de rire, elle courut rejoindre le professeur de potions._ Pour le moment, elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude que sa journée était un véritable désastre. _Non seulement, elle se salissait - même si elle avait effacé toute souillure en un clin d'oeil grâce à la magie - mais en plus, elle devait se rendre à un entretien, chose déjà stressante en soi, accompagnée de son professeur de potions, froid et méprisant, et accessoirement objet de ses sentiments. _Un pur désastre.  
_

Après quelques longues minutes de marche, elle reprit doucement ses esprits et nota que son professeur ne portait pas de vêtements moldus, pourtant il n'attirait pas l'attention, intriguée elle l'interrogea :

- Vous vous êtes jetés un sort de déguisement ?

Ces sorts consistaient à donner l'illusion que le sorcier souhaitait aux moldus, en l'occurrence, il avait du leur faire croire qu'il était vêtu à leur manière.

- Oui, c'est plus pratique.

Elle acquiesça, encore un sort qu'elle devrait apprendre à maîtriser au plus vite.

Ils passèrent dans une rue de banlieue, jalonnée de petites maisons, Hermione songea qu'ils devaient avoir quitté le centre de la capitale. Elle détailla les façades colorées des maisons, la rue insufflait en elle une impression de familiarité... Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant une pancarte indiquant le nom de la rue.

- St John street.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- St John street ?

- Vous voulez que j'épèle ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'il s'était retourné pour connaître la raison de cet arrêt.

- Je connais cet endroit, ma grand-mère vivait au bout de la rue.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup connu sa grand-mère mais quelques souvenirs lui restaient en mémoire, quand elle se rendait chez elle le weekend et qu'elle dévorait ses merveilleux biscuits faits maison... Elle était morte quand elle avait cinq ans. Depuis, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de repasser par ici même si ses parents n'habitaient pas très loin.

- Fascinant, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous devrions entrer.

Hermione suivit son regard qui lui indiquait un immeuble en ruines. Elle chassa ses pensées nostalgiques et déglutit, cela devait être là. Elle traversa la route à la suite de Snape et stoppa devant une grande grille sur laquelle était accrochée une pancarte rouge "Keep out". Elle allait sortir sa baguette quand Snape marcha tranquillement à travers les barreaux qui s'évaporèrent à cet instant. Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de repousse-moldu et de dissimulation mêlés, c'était plutôt intelligent.

Elle traversa à son tour la barrière et se retrouva aux côtés de Snape, face à une grande porte noire. Le professeur de potions tapota la porte de sa baguette et elle s'ouvrit automatiquement, dans un léger grincement. Hermione emboîta ses pas à l'intérieur et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Pour elle qui était habituée au monde moldu en dehors de Poudlard, ce genre d'enchantement ne laissait jamais de marbre. En effet, alors que la façade n'était qu'un taudis menaçant de s'écrouler, l'intérieur resplendissait d'une élégance officielle. L'architecture ressemblait à celle du ministère excepté que le toit était plus bas et que de larges piliers soutenaient une voûte transparente. Le sol et les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, presque trop lumineux et les cheminées se succédaient, tout comme dans le hall du ministère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, face à un bureau derrière lequel se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un bleu étonnant :

- Je suis Severus Snape, j'accompagne Hermione Granger à un entretien pour...

- Oui, j'ai été prévenue de votre arrivée, répondit-elle.

Elle fouilla pourtant dans ses papiers en parlant toute seule à voix basse, et déclara enfin d'une voix monocorde :

- Quatrième étage, la porte au fond du couloir.

Snape acquiesça et avança d'un pas rapide. Ils dépassèrent une ligne blanche dessinée au sol dans un souffle étrange - Hermione suspecta un sortilège de révélation pour éviter toute intrusion - et se retrouvèrent au milieu du hall que traversaient des dizaines de personnes, souvent les bras chargés de dossiers. Hermione suivit des yeux leurs mouvements et les vit entrer et sortir par les cheminées. Sans doute étaient-ils en contact direct avec le ministère...

Son regard s'attarda sur les plaques de marbre qui surmontaient ces cheminées, on pouvait lire des devises de directeurs, professeurs, et autres personnalités, inscrites en lettres de bronze, telles que : "Apprendre est une fin et non un outil au service du pouvoir" d'un certain François de Laperieult ou encore "Le savoir est infini, il doit le rester" d'un certain John Friedman. Hermione s'étonna de ne pas connaître ses noms, sans doute internationaux et suffisamment réputés pour être cités dans un bâtiment officiel. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas grand chose de cet endroit et s'en mordait les doigts, après tout, elle connaissait toute l'histoire du ministère... Après avoir manqué de bousculer un groupe de sorciers visiblement engagés dans une conversation à polémique, elle interrogea Snape afin de satisfaire sa curiosité :

- Est-ce que c'est une institution internationale ?

- Oui, il y a un bâtiment de ce genre dans les capitales sorcières de chaque pays, les ministères ont convenu qu'il était bon de séparer le savoir de la politique. Par conséquent, la majorité des programmes est du ressort d'anciens professeurs et directeurs, en lien avec un département de l'éducation au ministère, dit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans un ascenseur aux portes dorées.

Hermione se souvint de l'année d'Ombrage, finalement, avant cela, l'école avait toujours été indépendante du ministère.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta une première fois, s'ouvrant sur un jeune homme qui portait un tas de papiers dans ses bras et visiblement, peinait à les y garder. Hermione lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit avec timidité pour se placer ensuite entre elle et Snape. Il y eut une petite sonnerie et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir plus sombre et étroit. Le troisième occupant les devança au dehors mais en voulant se retourner pour les saluer - surtout pour saluer Hermione soit dit en passant - il laissa échapper une liasse de photocopies sur le sol.

Hermione se précipita pour l'aider à les ramasser, tandis que Snape patientait, les regardant avec indifférence.

- Voilà ! dit-elle en lui donnant le dernier paquet de feuilles.

- Merci ! dit-il chaleureusement.

Il reprit son chemin sous le regard compatissant d'Hermione. _Sans doute un stagiaire_...

Elle se tourna vers Snape :

- Vous auriez pu l'aider, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard qui semblait dire "pour qui me prenez-vous" et passa devant elle. Il avait toujours ce côté arrogant, à la Malefoy, qui l'agaçait profondément et l'amusait en même temps. Elle soupira et le suivit ses pas jusqu'au fond du couloir.

Ils se tenaient devant une porte sur laquelle était écrit en lettres brillantes : _Secrétariat du service des examens_. Snape frappa trois coups à la porte et entra. Hermione se figea sur place, elle croyait qu'il ne ferait que la conduire ici, il n'avait nul besoin de rester... Prise de panique, elle le rejoignit à l'intérieur et attendit qu'il ait fini de parler avec une dame dont les lunettes ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à celles de Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule désormais :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur...

Il détacha son regard de la porte que la secrétaire venait de franchir et reporta son attention sur son élève.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester maintenant, je devrais m'en sortir... dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne cilla pas durant une interminable seconde puis éclaira Hermione :

- Le directeur n'a pas du vous expliquer mais vous devez être accompagnée à cet entretien, par un professeur de votre école. Il s'agit simplement de s'assurer de la véracité du soutien que nous vous portons, afin d'éviter toute stratégie de fraude.

- Une minute... Vous voulez dire que vous serez dans la même pièce que moi pendant l'entretien... ?

La question était davantage rhétorique qu'autre chose, elle avait bien compris, pour son plus grand malheur, qu'il se tiendrait à ses côtés pendant qu'elle échouerait lamentablement...

- Miss Gringer ? dit une voix aigüe.

Elle se tourna vers une femme de petite taille, aux sourcils froncés et aux lèvres pincées.

- _Granger_.

- Oui, entrez.

Elle poussa la porte et fit un signe de la main à Hermione pour la presser. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et entra dans un bureau qui ressemblait à... la chambre de Ron. En effet, elle ne se distinguait pas par son ordre et sa propreté... Les tiroirs des étagères étaient tous ouverts, des feuilles volantes en dépassaient ici et là, et au-dessus de ses étagères était entreposé tout ce qu'il était possible d'entreposer : des classeurs, des agrafeuses, des bouteilles d'encre... Hermione se demanda s'ils avaient jeté un sort pour éviter que le tout ne tombe par terre.

Quant au bureau, il était couvert de photocopies, de tampons magiques, de plumes de toutes sortes, qui pour certaines écrivaient toutes seules. Enfin, derrière le bureau, elle vit un homme chauve, vêtu d'une cape rapiécée digne de celles de Lupin, assis à côté de la dame qui l'avait appelée.

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger...

- Bonjour, dit l'homme avec un large sourire.

Hermione se sentit immédiatement rassurée par cette voix chaude et lui retourna un sourire poli quand Snape claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle se retint de lui jeter un regard réprobateur et attendit, debout, qu'ils commencent à parler. Ce fut la sorcière qui s'exécuta :

- Miss Granger, vous souhaitez donc bénéficier de la possibilité de passer l'examen du professorat magique avant d'avoir obtenu vos diplômes...

Elle lisait un parchemin et Hermione eut la curieuse impression qu'elle venait tout juste de le découvrir.

- Et vous, vous êtes ?

Elle avait levé les yeux vers Snape, toujours près de la porte.

- Severus Snape, professeur à Poudlard et...

- Ah oui, la coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape. Non seulement, la dame l'avait coupé mais en plus, elle s'était nettement refroidie après avoir entendu son nom. Visiblement, Snape n'était pas apprécié ici, même l'homme s'était subrepticement raidi sur sa chaise.

- Bon, pourquoi les potions miss ? demanda-t-il.

Elle reprit ses esprits et répondit avec engouement - mais pas trop non plus :

- C'est la matière qui m'intéresse le plus parmi toutes, je crois sincèrement que l'art des potions est l'essence même de la magie...

- N'est-ce pas ? confirma l'homme avec un clin d'oeil.

- Vous avez donc... dix-sept ans ? Née le 19 septembre ?

Apparemment, elle venait vraiment de tout juste lire les informations la concernant.

- C'est exact.

- Et vous avez là... une recommandation de Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un autre parchemin du dossier.

Hermione acquiesça tandis que l'homme se penchait pour lire la lettre que tenait toujours sa collègue.

-_ ...très bonne élève... assidue... moyenne de A dans toutes les matières... talents prometteurs... aide déjà reconnue par les professeurs... appui de sa directrice de maison..._

Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione et demanda :

- Minerva ?

- Oui, le professeur McGonagall.

- Vous êtes donc une Griffondor.

Hermione crut discerner une fierté dans la voix de la femme qui parut tout à coup moins sèche. Peut-être était-elle une ancienne étudiante de Poudlard également de Griffondor ? Elle n'osa pas se retourner vers Snape à ce moment-là.

- _...et du professeur de potions réputé Severus Snape... _

Elle articula difficilement le nom et n'accorda pas un regard au concerné, achevant sa lecture dans le silence.

- C'est très bien tout ça ! dit-elle finalement.

- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, ravie que les choses se passent aussi bien.

- Bien sûr ! Cet entretien n'est qu'une formalité, vous avez une recommandation de Dumbledore et nous lui faisons confiance, c'est un homme très estimé par notre institution.

- Miss, nous vous donnerons les dates exactes de l'examen dans les semaines qui suivront ainsi que votre convocation.

- Mais... c'est tout ? dit-elle incrédule en les voyant ranger le dossier.

L'homme la regarda avec le sourire :

- C'est tout.

Et ils se levèrent simultanément, la femme ouvrant la porte, toujours sans adresser un regard à Snape.

- Passez une bonne journée, et bonne chance miss !"

Elle passa la porte, toujours incertaine, comme si c'était un piège qu'ils leur tendaient... Mais elle parvint à l'ascenseur sans encombre, et Snape ne lui signala aucun traquenard. Quand les portes se fermèrent, elle ne résista pas et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. _C'était fait. Et dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée...  
_

Maintenant, la perspective de l'examen était bien plus réelle... Elle se jura de le réussir, ne serait-ce que pour prouver à ces deux personnages qu'elle le méritait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient à nouveau dans les rues de Londres qui parurent rayonnantes de beauté à Hermione. Débarrassée de sa nervosité, elle prenait de grandes respirations, savourant cette sortie à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école, et en compagnie de Snape. Elle avait comme anesthésié ses sentiments durant tout ce temps et voilà qu'ils lui revenaient par bouffées de chaleur.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à cet homme qui l'accompagnait. Il croisa son regard et elle lui sourit, engageant la conversation :

- Finalement, cela s'est très bien passé !

- Oui.

Déçue, elle remarqua la froideur de son ton. Elle se souvint tout à coup de la tension qui régnait entre Snape et le jury, intriguée, elle l'interrogea à ce sujet :

- Pourquoi étaient-ils si froids avec vous ?

Il eut un rictus et répliqua durement :

- Cela ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde.

Elle le regarda un instant, triste mais il lui donna une réponse après quelques secondes d'attente :

- Je n'ai jamais passé d'examen pour devenir professeur.

- Vraiment ? Mais alors, comment...

- Je me suis présenté à Dumbledore et il m'a pris.

Elle plongea dans ses pensées... C'était après... le meurtre de Lily et James. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder et demanda sur un ton plus formel :

- Pourquoi ne transplanons-nous pas ici ?

- Miss Granger, ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il y a des zones de transplanage ? répliqua-t-il dédaigneux.

- Non, je ne savais pas, fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- En cas d'urgence, dans un lieu magique comme Pré-au-Lard, ou à l'intérieur d'une habituation, il est possible de transplaner à tout moment mais dans les espaces publics, c'est interdit et si vous le faîtes à plusieurs reprises sans raisons valables, vous êtes suspendus de votre permis.

- Je vois, c'est logique.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et passèrent dans une ruelle perpendiculaire. Là, Snape s'arrêta et prit son bras :

- Nous y sommes.

Mais à l'instant même où il prononçait ces paroles, une voix féminine hurla derrière eux :

- Hermione !

La concernée se retourna brusquement, se détachant de l'emprise de Snape et répondit, un sourire réjoui sur le visage :

- Maman ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là chérie ?

Une femme fine et assez grande, vêtue d'un manteau brun élégant, s'approcha en tirant de la main un homme plus petit, habillé d'un simple pull à rayures.

- Je devais passer un entretien pour un examen... Je vous expliquerai, conclut-elle.

Snape rappela sa présence par un toussotement agacé. Hermione l'avait complètement oublié ! Elle le désigna et le présenta à ses parents qui regardèrent l'homme avec suspicion :

- Je vous présente le professeur Snape, il m'accompagnait à l'entretien.

- Monsieur, dit la mère d'Hermione en faisant un rapide signe de tête au sorcier.

- Bon, nous devons repartir maintenant, je suis contente de vous avoir vus ! dit Hermione après avoir remarqué l'air agacé et impatient du professeur de potions.

Mais ses parents n'en tinrent pas rigueur, sa mère s'exclama avec virulence :

- Ah non ! Tu ne pars pas tout de suite !

- Je suis censé ramener votre fille à Poudlard...

- Hors de question, viens déjeuner à la maison, vous n'avez qu'à venir, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Snape.

Hermione frémit, c'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un interrompait Snape aujourd'hui... Elle sourit affectueusement à sa mère et refusa poliment.

- Ca suffit Hermione ! On ne te voit presque pas, tu peux bien nous accorder un repas ! dit le père en se mettant en route.

- Non, mais...

- Pas de mais.

Sa mère la prit par le bras et la sortit de la ruelle à grands pas. Hermione se retourna vers Snape qui restait figé, une expression terrifiante sur le visage.

- Professeur, vous pouvez rentrer, je reviendrai seule.

Il la fusilla du regard, la tenant sans doute responsable du traquenard, et emboîta leurs pas. Elle haussa les sourcils mais quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il lui expliqua :

- Vous n'avez pas le permis de transplanage et je ne crois pas que le directeur apprécierait que je rentre seul.

Sa voix était glaciale et Hermione craignait qu'elle ne subisse une punition infernale après coup.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de vous joindre à nous, monsieur Snape.

Hermione désespéra intérieurement, la situation risquait d'être affreusement embarrassante pour elle et pour Snape...

Mais elle eut une idée qui la secourut. Arrivée devant chez elle, elle dit à ses parents de passer devant elle pour en faire part à Snape. Elle se retourna donc vers lui qui affichait toujours une expression effrayante.

- Ecoutez, je vais aller déjeuner et pendant ce temps là, vous n'avez qu'à faire autre chose, il suffit que nous nous donnions rendez-vous à une certaine heure et tout le monde est satisfait.

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda ailleurs durant quelques secondes et posa à nouveau ses yeux noirs sur Hermione. Elle eut l'impression que son visage se délassait, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle extrêmement apaisante.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous retrouve ici dans une heure."

Elle lui sourit, compatissante et amusée. Il fit un signe de tête et partit à grands pas sous ses yeux. C'était mieux comme cela.

oOo

"Il est parti ? demanda le père d'Hermione.

- Oui, il avait des choses à faire, il revient dans une heure, expliqua-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Une heure ? Dépêchons-nous alors ! dit nerveusement sa mère.

- Honnêtement, je préfère qu'il ne soit pas là, il m'a l'air plutôt... sinistre.

Hermione lui adressa un regard réprobateur avant d'aider sa mère à mettre la table dans la salle à manger.

- C'est ton professeur de potions ? Tu nous avais parlé de lui je crois...

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire en posant les couteaux. Sa fille n'avait pas utilisé des termes très sympathiques pour cet homme...

- C'est lui qui s'en prend toujours à Harry ? Le professeur aux cheveux gras ?

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, d'une manière qui était habituellement le secret de Ron. Elle marmonna que c'était un bon professeur et fonça aux toilettes pendant que son père commençait à leur servir de l'eau.

Quand elle revint, elle orienta la conversation sur son entretien et apprit à ses parents l'heureuse nouvelle. Elle dut tout leur expliquer, depuis la proposition de Dumbledore car jusque là, elle n'avait évoqué ce sujet, de peur d'échouer à l'entretien. Ils se montrèrent fiers et certains de sa réussite, rajoutant ainsi plus de pression sur ses épaules.

Après avoir écouté son père la renseigner sur le mariage d'un cousin éloigné qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie, Hermione remarqua qu'il était déjà l'heure et leur dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre dehors, au cas où il n'oserait pas entrer.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas encore là. Hermione en profita alors pour profiter de cette journée. Le soleil brillait et la réchauffait si bien qu'elle se défit de sa veste et savoura l'instant, assise sur les marches de son perron, les yeux fermés. C'était agréable de partager un moment en famille après tout ce temps passé à Poudlard. Contrairement à Ron et Harry, ses parents lui manquaient quand elle passait tous ces mois à l'école. Pour Harry, la question ne se posait pas, et pour Ron, il voyait d'une certaine façon sa famille avec sa soeur à Poudlard et ses frères à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle commençait à fatiguer de sa matinée et somnolait à moitié, toujours bercée par la douce chaleur du soleil et le calme de la rue à cette heure de la journée. Des bruits de vaisselle lui parvenaient de l'intérieur, et la voix monocorde du présentateur du journal télévisé semblait dire que de nouveaux actes de vandalisme s'étaient récemment produits dans la capitale. Apparemment, des mots étaient écrits sur les murs des maisons, des mots comme... "êtres inférieurs" ou... "moldus".

- Hermione !

La voix de son père la fit sursauter en même temps que l'annonce de la nature des insultes. Elle se leva brusquement pour suivre avec lui le reportage quand un "crac" se fit entendre, brisant le silence soudainement pesant.

Elle tourna sur ses talons et plaqua la main à sa bouche. Snape à genoux, sa cape déchirée en divers endroits, et du sang traversait le tissu noir au niveau de son torse. Après une seconde de confusion, elle réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver et elle courut vers lui et le retint par ses épaules alors qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer de tout son corps sur le sol.

- Maman ! Papa ! Cria-t-elle paniquée.

Elle soutint Snape de ses bras et se baissa pour croiser son regard, dans l'espoir de s'assurer qu'il était bien conscient. Ce qu'elle découvrit l'horrifia. Sous ses mèches noires, son visage en sueur était traversé de plusieurs coupures sous l'oeil et sur les joues.

- Oh non...

Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. _Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Sa mère posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et hurla à son mari d'appeler une ambulance.

- Non... Poudlard...

La voix était essoufflée, les mots arrachés au prix d'un effort terrible... Hermione, les mains tremblantes, s'empara de son bras.

- Maman, je dois le ramener à Poudlard, on pourra le soigner là-bas.

Si elle avait su comment transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste, elle irait de suite.

- Tu es sûre ? Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Dit sa mère d'une voix faible.

- Je vais transplaner.

Elle avait dit cela avec fermeté, pour se convaincre qu'elle réussirait. Elle devait réussir, il le fallait... Elle ravala un sanglot, ne sécha pas ses larmes qui coulaient toutes seules, et ferma les yeux, concentrée.

Un picotement remonta dans son bras jusqu'à sa tête, puis un traction l'attira fortement en arrière. Elle tourbillonna durant de très longues secondes, la main accrochée au bras de Snape comme si sa vie en dépendait... Mais sa vie en dépendait !

Enfin, ils atterrirent sur une surface dure.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et observa autour d'elle, elle se trouvait devant les grilles de Poudlard. Soulagée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, il n'avait pas subi de désarticulation. Seulement, quand elle passa son bras sous le sien pour l'aider à se relever, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Aidez-moi ! A l'aide ! hurla-t-elle en direction du château.

Mais personne n'était là, personne ne l'entendait, personne ne venait lui ouvrir les portes.

* * *

**Note :** Concernant le nom de la rue, j'ai inventé, je connais mal Londres et je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une recherche détaillée pour trouver une rue qui puisse correspondre, c'est juste une fic ^^. De même pour les noms et les citations, j'ai tout inventé bien sûr. J'ai également inventé cette histoire de zones de transplanage, mais je trouve ça assez logique, c'est une sorte de code de transplanage...

**Note 2 (éditée):** J'ai finalement pris la date de naissance normale (19 sept), merci à la lectrice qui me l'a fait remarquer, puisque si au début j'avais choisi une date qui m'arrangeait, je me rends compte que celle-ci va très bien aussi, donc c'est parfait ! Hermione a donc ici bien 17 ans, si elle est en sixième année, et 18 ans pour sa septième année. Voilà !

* * *

**Alors vous aimez les parents d'Hermione ? Et non, Snape n'a pas eu droit au repas en famille (heureusement pour lui et pour nous, il se serait refroidi), en revanche, il a eu droit à un sort des mangemorts, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ^^  
**


	12. Un homme blessé

**Chapitre 12 ! Plus long (décidément je les fais plus longs en ce moment...) J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que je ne suis pas trop sadique sur les bords...(si vous voulez du sadisme avec le même couple, faites un tour dans mes favoris, et cliquez sur "Stupide potion" de Elatha, vous allez découvrir le sadisme à l'état pur ^^).**

**Note de MAJ : **j'avais laissé une faute ("Snape n'accorda pas un regard à Snape" au lieu de "Snape n'accorda pas un regard à Dumbledore" ^^), j'ai donc corrigé ça, ce qui explique la MAJ.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 12

_**Un homme blessé**_

Le ciel s'assombrissait, les oiseaux croassaient et le vent soufflait, comme si les éléments accompagnaient en choeur la panique d'Hermione. Elle avait hurlé au désespoir, sentant que Snape perdait conscience, devant les portes de Poudlard qui ne s'ouvraient pas. Elle ne parvenait à réfléchir calmement, à calmer ses nerfs pour avoir la lucidité de trouver que faire dans ces circonstances... Elle ne songeait qu'à lui, se vidant de son sang, dans ses bras, devant l'école qui gardait ses grilles obstinément fermées, comme si elle se trouvait à côté d'un hôpital et que les médecins ne voulaient pas l'y accueillir...

"Saletés de portes ! Ouvrez-vous ! Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Les secondes semblaient s'écouler aussi lentement que des heures... Les battements de son coeur lui rappelaient que le temps passait et que plus le temps passait, plus Snape risquait... Risquait de...

Elle s'étrangla, déposa l'ancien mangemort à terre et se releva brusquement, la baguette à la main, décidée à lancer tous les sorts les plus destructeurs qu'elle connaissait, dans l'espoir fou de briser la magie de Dumbledore et du château.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Hermione sursauta et brandit sa baguette, par réflexe. Mais c'était Rosmerta. Elle mit un instant à se remettre de sa surprise puis elle s'écria :

- Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas et il n'y a personne, je dois l'emmener à l'intérieur !

- Je reste avec lui, approchez-vous des grilles...

Elle obéit, espérant que ce n'était pas une ruse de mangemort qui aurait pris l'apparence de l'aubergiste... _Non, un mangemort se serait déjà débarrassé d'elle._

Elle courut vers les grands barreaux de métal et posa ses mains dessus, criant de plus belle. Un grincement strident la fit lâcher prise. Elle crut un instant que c'était la défense magique qui s'était activée mais en fait, les grilles étaient en train de s'ouvrir ! Elle poussa une exclamation et se retourna vers Snape, toujours affalé dans les bras de Rosmerta.

- Merci, je m'en occupe !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le corps inanimé du professeur et prononça à haute voix :

- Levicorpus !

Alors, il s'éleva dans les airs, horriblement inerte et laissant tomber des gouttes de sang dans son sillage. Comment avait-il trouvé encore la force de transplaner chez elle ? Sans doute la force du désespoir, et s'il l'avait pu, il était évident qu'il se serait rendu directement à Poudlard, mais l'école était bien plus loin que sa maison...

Hermione, le visage en larmes, se précipita à l'intérieur du château, de peur que les grilles se referment avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'entrer.

- Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ? Dit une voix rauque et puissante.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Hagrid qui sortait de la forêt. Il se figea, laissa tomber ses rondins de bois et la rejoignit en très peu de temps.

- C'est Snape Hagrid, il s'est fait attaquer !

- Je l'emmène, j'irai plus vite !

Il prit le professeur dans ses bras et fonça vers le château, suivie par Hermione qui peinait à le rattraper. A l'intérieur, ils bousculèrent bon nombre d'élèves stupéfiés par la vision de Hagrid portant Snape dans ses bras. Hermione ignorait les questions qui fusaient, uniquement préoccupée par le sort de son professeur.

Il était vraiment mal au point, et s'il ne s'en sortait pas ? Elle étouffa un sanglot et s'efforça de calmer la panique qui s'emparait d'elle, ce n'était pas le moment !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh se figea mais ne perdit pas son sang froid, elle débarrassa le premier lit et invita Hagrid à poser le professeur dessus, devant Hermione qui venait d'arriver, essoufflée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'infirmière en observant les plaies.

- Il s'est fait attaquer...

Elle perdit ses mots : Pomfresh venait d'enlever la cape de Snape d'un coup de baguette, découvrant des entailles profondes sur le torse.

- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, dit Hagrid.

- On lui a jeté un sort... murmura Pomfresh pour elle-même.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle, et à la voir ausculter Snape sans faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'emporta :

- Mais faîtes quelque chose ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a perdu une quantité de sang importante mais je vais pouvoir remédier à cela. Il faut surtout que je m'occupe de ces plaies, les blessures magiques sont particulièrement difficiles à soigner.

Hermione sentit un souffle d'apaisement la parcourir, _ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. _Elle s'effondra sur une chaise et ferma les yeux, laissant couler les larmes. Pomfresh lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Vous étiez présente ?

Hermione poussa une exclamation de désespoir. Elle l'avait laissé seul ! C'était elle qui lui avait dit de partir pendant qu'elle mangeait tranquillement avec ses parents ! Si elle n'avait rien dit, il n'en serait pas là...

- Non... Je lui avais dit de me laisser...

Pomfresh devina la culpabilité de la jeune femme, d'un ton consolateur, elle affirma :

- Ne culpabilisez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Mais cela ne calmait guère la détresse d'Hermione qui se prit la tête dans les mains. Pomfresh commença par passer un liquide fumant sur les plaies, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Snape, sans le réveiller. Les coupures cautérisèrent lentement, empêchant le sang de continuer de couler. Puis elle passa une potion noire sur les cicatrices, méticuleusement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Dumbledore apparut devant Hagrid.

- Miss Granger, tout va bien ?

Elle se leva de sa chaise, surprise, bien sûr qu'elle allait bien ! Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il devait se soucier !

- Il s'est fait attaquer, dit-elle péniblement.

Le directeur gagna le lit de Snape, les yeux d'un sérieux peu reconnaissable.

- Des mangemorts, murmura-t-il en constatant ses blessures.

- Professeur, pourquoi... ? Enfin, la guerre est terminée...

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils à peine plus haut qu'à leur habitude.

- Severus est considéré comme un traître, ils auront voulu se venger.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer que Voldemort tombé, tout irait pour le mieux ? Il restait des mangemorts, des sorciers maléfiques, et leur haine se concentrait sur celui qu'elle aimait... Pourquoi devait-il toujours être la cible, la victime de tout le monde ? Sa vie lui apparut soudain comme un enchaînement tragique... Comment avait-il pu tenir jusque là ? Survivre à ce destin qui s'acharnait contre lui ?

- Vous devriez vous reposer miss.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir. Elle devait constater de ses propres yeux qu'il irait mieux.

- Il a raison Hermione, tu as l'air épuisé.

Les deux regards posés sur elle l'oppressaient, elle n'avait pas le choix... A contre-coeur, et après un dernier coup d'oeil à Snape, elle sortit de l'infirmerie, la cape et les mains rouges de sang.

oOo

Après une tentative de sieste avortée, une douche d'une demi-heure, un brossage intensif de la robe à l'aide du détachant magique, Hermione se demanda s'il était trop tôt pour retourner voir Snape. Elle songea qu'elle ferait mieux de patienter encore quelques temps pour ne pas déranger l'infirmière qui devait être en train de s'occuper de lui et chercha son sac des yeux : elle rejoindrait ses camarades en cours, c'était mieux que de faire les cent pas dans le dortoir. Elle se sentait encore épuisée et faible mais ne s'estimait pas capable de manger quoi que ce soit, déjà traversée d'une forte envie de vomir dès que les images de Snape en sang lui revenaient en tête.

L'esprit toujours confus et les mains encore tremblantes, elle marcha donc, luttant contre l'envie de courir à l'infirmerie, jusqu'à la salle de classe de métamorphose. Arrivée à destination, elle écouta discrètement à la porte, comme pour s'assurer d'être au bon endroit et frappa.

"Entrez.

Elle poussa la porte et s'excusa auprès de McGonagall, avant de rejoindre sa place entre Ron et Harry. Quand elle traversa les rangs, elle eut la désagréable impression de ne pas être à sa place mais refoula son angoisse pour expliquer la situation à ses deux amis qui ne manquèrent pas de l'interroger au sujet de l'entretien.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle en sortant ses livres.

Ron et Harry ne parurent guère surpris, Hermione en conclut qu'elle devait porter les stigmates de sa fatigue et de sa peur plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Snape s'est fait attaqué, j'ai du le ramener en transplanant, il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment-même, résuma-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Attaquer ? Et toi tu vas bien ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, agacée d'être confrontée une nouvelle fois à cette réaction, sa santé n'était pas la priorité !

- Oui, j'étais avec mes parents...

Elle leur raconta comment ils s'étaient séparés et l'apparition de Snape blessé dans son jardin. Ils n'exprimaient pas une folle inquiétude à vrai dire, ce qui déplut profondément à Hermione.

- Ecoute Hermione, c'est Snape, il fallait s'y attendre. Et puis l'infirmière t'a dit qu'il s'en sortirait...

- Oui, mais...

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte et McGonagall leur jeta un regard sévère. Elle attendit qu'elle s'éloigne pour continuer plus bas :

- _Je suis inquiète... Ils l'ont attaqué à Pré-au-Lard, cela signifie qu'ils prennent des risques, ils pourraient très bien recommencer..._

- C'est un sorcier compétent, il saura faire face, lâcha Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais mais dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais malgré tout son talent, il était gravement blessé...

- J'imagine que l'ordre tâchera de le protéger s'il venait à sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, tenta de la rassurer Harry.

Mais Hermione savait bien que Snape n'était pas franchement apprécié et n'était pas convaincue que l'ordre ferait tout pour le protéger.

- Ca suffit vous trois !"

La voix sèche du professeur coupa court à leur conversation, poussant Hermione à se concentrer sur l'enchantement.

oOo

Cela faisait exactement quatre heures et trente minutes que Snape était à l'infirmerie et Hermione ne tenait plus en place, n'ayant rien à faire avant dîner, elle ne pouvait plus se changer les idées d'aucune façon et parlait nerveusement toute seule, sous les yeux inquiets de Ginny.

"Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ? Il n'est pas trop tôt ?

Ginny réfléchit une seconde, même si elle se doutait que quoiqu'elle dirait, Hermione se rendrait à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas y aller, dit-elle pour gagner du temps.

Hermione se figea, regarda un temps dans le vide puis hocha la tête. C'était tout à fait normal qu'elle aille le voir, elle était présente après tout. Elle marcha, portée par des ailes, comme libre d'agir enfin ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Ginny mais son amie disparut plus vite que son ombre dans les escaliers.

Elle soupira, compatissante. Elle n'aimerait vraiment pas se trouver à sa place.

oOo

L'infirmière absente, Hermione chercha Snape par elle-même. Après s'être excusée auprès d'un élève qui paraissait sur le point de vomir, elle retourna aux portes de l'infirmerie. Snape n'était pas là. C'était sûrement bon signe, il devait être suffisamment rétabli pour rentrer chez lui. Seulement, quelque part, elle était déçue de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de le vérifier.

_Bon sang, elle était d'un égoïsme ! _Il allait mieux et la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas pu le revoir... C'était d'une immaturité sans nom.

Elle s'assit sur un lit, le regard triste et soulagé à la fois. Elle se remettait doucement de ses émotions de la journée : l'entretien, ses parents, l'attaque... Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos et l'épuisement la gagnait enfin. L'envie de s'allonger là lui traversa l'esprit mais elle ne put mettre son désir à exécution car Pomfresh arriva et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

"Je voulais voir comment allait le professeur Snape.

- Ah celui-là !

Hermione haussa un sourcil, peu habituée à ce qu'on parle de Snape avec un ton de ce genre.

- Il est parti une heure après être arrivée, dès qu'il s'est réveillé ! Vraiment, il est inconscient ! D'ailleurs, il aurait du être là depuis une demi-heure, j'avais exigé de le revoir au plus tôt pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger.

La jeune fille eut un sourire, c'était tout à fait du style de Snape de disparaître ainsi sans demander son reste... Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas prudent.

- Tenez, puisque je vous ai sous la main, pourriez-vous me rendre un service miss ?

Hermione leva les yeux, et acquiesça :

- Allez trouver le professeur Snape, il est sans doute dans ses appartements, il suffit que vous...

- Je sais où c'est.

- Ah, très bien. Alors, si vous pouviez lui demander de venir me voir... Et s'il refuse, menacez-le de faire venir Dumbledore, il est bien le seul qu'il écoutera."

La jeune fille faillit répliquer qu'elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de "menacer" Snape, surtout dans sa situation, mais ravala ses mots : elle tenait l'opportunité de le voir et de vérifier de son état de santé. Oubliant sa crainte de le déranger en plein repos, elle se dirigea sans faillir vers les appartements du professeur.

Elle traversa les couloirs, descendit quelques escaliers et enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la fameuse porte. Ici, il n'y avait personne, cette partie du château, sombre et froide, n'attirait pas foule, même chez les Serpentard.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa.

Le silence fut long.

Très long...

_Et s'il dormait ?...et s'il s'était évanoui ? _

Elle paniqua et frappa deux fois plus fort, un peu plus longtemps également.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Hermione qui garda le poing en l'air devant un Snape furieux, mais éveillé.

"Pardon, je craignais...

Son expression furieuse avait laissé place à un masque de froideur agacée, si bien qu'Hermione renonça à finir sa phrase et en vint directement au fait :

- L'infirmière veut vous voir. Elle m'a envoyée pour vous chercher.

Il poussa un soupir et dit :

- Dîtes-lui que que je vais bien.

Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte. Hermione, interloquée, arrêta la porte de sa main.

- Vous devez y aller, elle doit vérifier que tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme.

Elle n'avait pas tellement été rassurée par son "je vais bien" vu sa difficulté à tenir debout et la pâleur extrême de son visage. Elle ignora donc son regard noir et continua :

- Je peux dire à Pomfresh de venir à vous, si vous ne voulez pas venir à elle.

Elle s'étonna elle-même, voilà qu'elle en était à le faire chanter, il la poussait vraiment dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais son stratagème douteux fonctionna à merveille, l'idée d'accueillir l'infirmière chez lui dut le dégoûter puisqu'il eut un rictus et sortit enfin, après s'être couvert d'une cape noire.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, Hermione sensiblement gênée - au point de se demander si elle devait se tenir à son niveau ou bien en arrière - et toujours inquiète en l'entendant respirer lourdement. Elle restait sur ses gardes, prête à le rattraper en cas de chute.

Heureusement, il tint debout jusqu'à être parvenu à destination.

- Merci Miss Granger, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, déclara Pomfresh en invitant le professeur de potions à la rejoindre.

Hermione rougit sous le regard assassin de Snape et par réflexe, elle se rendit au chevet de l'élève malade qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Quand elle entendit un bruit qui ne laissait aucun doute - il devait être en train de vomir - elle revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur une chaise de bois, à côté du lit le plus proche de celui dans lequel Snape venait de s'installer. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir maintenant, elle préférait entendre Pomfresh lui garantir qu'il irait bien ; sinon, elle était certaine de faire une nuit blanche.

Néanmoins, ce qu'elle vit ensuite risquait de lui ravir tout sommeil pour les prochains jours. En effet, Snape, assis sur le lit, avait enlevé sa cape, et torse nu, il dévoilait un dos tuméfié, déchiré par des entailles récentes et des cicatrices plus anciennes, blanchies qui rappelaient les souffrances qu'il avait du subir pendant la guerre. L'aperçu était encore plus effrayant que ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir plus tôt dans l'après-midi...

- Miss, tout va bien ?

Hermione reprit ses esprits, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Pomfresh la regardait avec sollicitude.

- Je... Oui, pardon.

Elle se leva pour se donner une contenance et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au corps de Snape. Elle croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant, et détourna le sien, quand Pomfresh intima au professeur de potions de rester immobile. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'infirmière. Hermione, après avoir observé alentour, proposa son aide, préférant se rendre utile.

- C'est gentil, vous n'avez qu'à préparer les bandes.

Elle désigna un rouleau de bandages et un récipient à moitié vide d'une potion rosâtre, le tout sur une table roulante à droite du lit.

- Il faut les humidifier avec la potion de soin.

Elle s'exécuta avec précaution sans plus regarder le corps blessé de Snape.

Les minutes passaient dans un silence uniquement brisé par les respirations sifflantes du professeur de potions, dehors, le soleil tombait, le ciel rougeoyait et les nuages s'allongeaient à l'horizon.

Quand tous les bandages furent posés - c'est-à-dire sur l'essentiel du torse de Snape - Pomfresh le laissa remettre sa cape et lui demanda d'un ton professionnel :

- Quel sort avez-vous dit que...

- Sectumsempra, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Hermione qui venait de revenir après avoir rangé la potion se figea. _Sectumsempra. Son sort, celui que le Prince de sang-mêlé avait créé. _Elle n'osa pas le regarder, consciente de l'humiliation et de la rage qui devaient le consumer.

- Qui était-ce ? interrogea-t-elle pour évacuer la tension qui s'était installée.

- Rowle, dit-il laconique en se relevant.

Hermione revit le visage du coupable en tête. Rowle. Son nom resterait gravé quelque part dans son esprit.

- Severus ! Ravi de voir que tu vas mieux !

Tous se retournèrent vers Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants et le sourire habituel aux lèvres, contrastant avec son expression autrement plus grave qu'Hermione avait entraperçu quelques heures plus tôt.

- J'ai informé le bureau des aurors, ils enquêtent en ce moment-même à Pré-au-Lard. Mais pour votre sécurité Severus, je préfèrerais que vous ne vous aventuriez pas hors des murs de Poudlard.

Snape n'accorda pas un regard à Dumbledore et Hermione devina qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir, ou du moins, qu'il ne tenait pas compte des conseils avisés du directeur.

- Il vous faudra encore une potion de soin pour que les plaies cicatrisent, tous les soirs. Enfin, vous savez... Vous avez des potions de soin ?

Le professeur de potions parut réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'éviter d'avoir à dire la vérité mais il finit par avouer :

- Non.

Dumbledore posa la même question à Pomfresh qui répondit qu'elle n'en avait plus en quantité suffisante. Enfin, il se tourna vers Hermione. Lentement, les regards des deux autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Elle haussa les deux sourcils, déstabilisée par cette soudaine attention.

- Miss Granger, vous pourriez peut-être, avec l'aide de Severus, vous occuper de...

- Je peux m'en occuper moi-même, coupa Snape.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama Pomfresh.

Hermione qui préférait ne pas s'imposer à Snape demanda timidement :

- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un autre professeur pour s'occuper de cette potion ?

- Vous êtes la mieux placée pour vous en charger après tout. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

Hermione décontenancée, fit non de la tête persuadée qu'il la surestimait largement.

- Parfait, alors je vous laisse raccompagner Severus et - il se tourna vers le concerné - je vous ferai suivre l'évolution de l'enquête.

Snape acquiesça et se mit en route, d'une démarche encore maladroite. Hermione emboîta ses pas, après avoir salué l'infirmière et le directeur.

Elle s'étonna de la pénombre dans les couloirs, la nuit était tombée vite et son estomac se faisait finalement entendre, maintenant que la nervosité était en grande partie passée. Elle lutta contre sa faim et se rapprocha à hauteur de Snape, sans un mot, elle marcha à ses côtés.

Ses pas étaient toujours mal assurés, son souffle un peu trop sonore mais Hermione ne se risqua pas à blesser sa fierté en montrant son inquiétude. Plus que jamais, malgré tout, elle se sentait proche de lui. Elle se hasarda à lui jeter un coup d'oeil mais son regard était comme habité d'une réflexion profonde. Elle se douta de la nature de ses turpitudes et eut un élan de compassion pour l'ancien mangemort. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se rapprocha subrepticement de lui.

Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens quand ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir. La jeune fille gênée s'écarta, mais ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir de plaisir suite au contact. Quant à Snape, il ne réagit pas le moins du monde et entra dans le laboratoire qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

Toujours en silence, il se dirigea directement vers le canapé et s'allongea, dans une respiration épuisée. Hermione le regarda un instant, comme pour apprécier ce moment d'intimité et de vulnérabilité qu'elle ne retrouverait sans doute jamais. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle fonça vers l'armoire à ingrédients et mit un chaudron sur le feu.

Peu de temps après - la potion était plutôt rapide à préparer - elle remplit méticuleusement des fioles du liquide, elle en obtint ainsi une trentaine, assez pour tenir un mois et sans doute assez pour les blessures de Snape.

Elle nettoya le chaudron et saisit l'une des fioles pour la verser dans une tasse, prudente, elle se tourna vers Snape pour la lui apporter. Etonnée, elle constata qu'il s'était endormi. Sa respiration régulière, ses yeux fermés et son visage apaisé ne laissaient aucun doute... Elle hésita, devait-elle le réveiller ? Elle songea qu'il devait profiter de ce sommeil revigorant et préféra ne pas tenter le diable en l'extirpant de ce repos. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fiole. Après réflexion, elle la déposa sur la table, sur un mot où elle avait écrit_ "potion de soin, prête pour ce soir"_.

Il émit un petit grognement et elle se retourna, croyant qu'il se réveillait. Mais non, il n'ouvrait pas les yeux et restait dans la même position, la tête contre l'accoudoir du canapé en cuir. Elle l'observa un instant et lui trouva une sérénité charmante. Elle s'approcha et tendit la main au-dessus de son figure pâle. Comme inévitablement attirée, sa main passa à quelques millimètres de son visage sans le toucher, se donnant l'illusion plaisante de caresser sa peau dont se dégageait une infime chaleur. Elle souleva enfin une de ses mèches noires qui tombait sur ses paupières, et la décala de son front avec tendresse. Elle avait eu si peur... Jamais elle n'avait autant craint pour la vie de quelqu'un. C'était une peur encore plus profonde que celle qu'elle avait éprouvée pour ses deux amis de Gryffondor, cette peur-là était physique... Viscérale.

- Je vous aime tellement, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Il grimaça et elle retira sa main dans un sursaut mais encore une fois, il ne s'éveilla pas. Se doutant que la douleur était la raison de ce rictus, elle eut un sourire triste et compatissant. Elle ne put se décider à partir, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle attira une chaise à elle et se laissa tomber dessus, aux côtés de Snape.

Elle préférait rester là, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, pour s'assurer qu'il se réveillerait bien, qu'il continuerait de respirer dans son sommeil...

Seulement, après quelques minutes, sa tête oscillait dangereusement en avant et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules sous le poids de sa fatigue. Elle tomba enfin endormie, dans cette position pour le moins inconfortable, bien loin de son dortoir.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune femme grogna dans son demi-sommeil. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, attendit que sa vue ne soit plus troublée par les restes d'une nuit profonde et se mit tout doucement à réfléchir. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit du dortoir des filles mais quelques indices la dérangeaient et mettaient en doute ce raisonnement.

D'abord, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'un retour à sa salle commune. Ensuite, elle réalisa qu'elle avait un torticolis très douloureux qui suggérait qu'elle avait somnolé dans une position très inconfortable. Puis, quand elle se redressa et qu'elle constata que le canapé sur lequel elle se trouvait n'avait rien d'un lit, et que la pièce qui l'entourait n'était encore moins son dortoir, elle comprit enfin, dans un éclair de lucidité.

Elle était encore dans le laboratoire.

Confuse, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit pas un signe de Snape. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'endormir ici ? Elle s'en voulut et épousseta sa robe honteusement, en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour tenter de se rappeler des événements de la veille. Elle lui avait préparé la potion, s'était assise et... S'était assoupie sur la chaise, d'où la douleur à la nuque. Mais elle s'était réveillée dans le canapé... Elle chercha des yeux la fameuse chaise et la vit à sa place d'origine, à côté du tableau. Décontenancée et assez gênée, elle supposa que Snape l'avait couchée dans le canapé.

C'était inattendu en fait, il aurait été plus logique qu'il la réveille. Décidément, Snape était plus compatissant qu'il ne le laissait croire ! Peut-être ne se forçait-il pas à adopter une attitude trop méprisante avec elle, maintenant qu'ils partageaient une certaine intimité, logique, parce qu'elle s'était déclarée à lui. Ou bien était-il ainsi seulement avec elle, parce qu'il lui rappelait sa jeunesse ? Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à analyser son comportement... Elle s'octroya une gifle mentale et leva les yeux : l'horloge indiquait qu'elle n'était pas en retard, en fait, elle avait le temps de retourner prendre ses affaires et prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

Elle hésita, puis sortit enfin du laboratoire, de cette pièce qui prenait peu à peu une signification toute particulière.

* * *

**Note : **Je prends quelques libertés par rapport aux livres encore une fois. Ici, je fais comme si Hermione savait pour le Prince de Sang-mêlé, alors que je la place en sixième année, avec la guerre terminée. Par conséquent, j'espère que vous ne vous formaliserez pas pour ces arrangements à ma guise. Peut-être que dans cette histoire, on peut estimer que tout se passe comme dans les livres du tome 1 au 4, puis le cinquième et le sixième seraient d'une certaine façon réunis : Sirius est bien mort, mais l'histoire du prince (le livre, les sorts, etc) se seraient produits à ce moment-là également. En gros, c'est comme si on était dans une septième année, hormis que pour que la chronologie soit satisfaisante, on est dans la sixième. Compliqué tout ça ^^ Si jamais je reviens sur la fic un jour, je me débrouillerai peut-être pour éviter ces discordances, même si comme je disais, pour une fic sans prétention, nul besoin de trop se soucier de la chrono, etc.

* * *

**Vous imaginez si j'avais tué Snape, là, comme ça ! J'aurais pas pu ^^ Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que JKR, il mérite un happy ending ! **

**Alors soyez prêts, la suite dans 5 jours ! Et j'ai encore mes deux chapitres d'avance donc tout va bien, je vais bien finir par mettre fin à la frustration...  
**


	13. Te protéger

**Chapitre 13, droit devant ! *13 chapitres plus tard, soupire*  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 13

_**Te protéger **_

« Hermione, où donc étais-tu passée ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi !

Ginny hurla dans la grande salle, attirant tous les regards sur elle des élèves les plus matinaux. Hermione quant à elle, se recroquevillait sur son banc et rougissait, préférant attendre que les yeux se recentrent sur les assiettes pour lui répondre :

- Je me suis endormie... à l'infirmerie.

Elle ne sut pourquoi elle avait menti, mais peut-être voulait-elle préserver dans son intimité quelques moments partagés avec Snape, quoi qu'il en fût, elle dut subir les foudres de Ginny pendant tout le petit-déjeuner.

- Tout de même ! Je me suis réveillée et voilà que tu n'étais pas là !

- Enfin, Ginny, c'est gentil de t'être inquiétée mais on est à Poudlard, je ne vais pas disparaître comme ça...

La rouquine lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Hermione s'empressa d'ajouter :

- ...Mais tu as raison, j'aurais du prévenir. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir ! Se plaignit-elle sincèrement.

- Eh bien moi j'ai très bien dormi ! dit Ron qui venait de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Hermione lui sourit et beurra son deuxième toast.

- Snape va mieux ? demanda Harry.

- Ca va.

Hermione était touchée de son effort, ce n'était pas du genre de Harry de s'inquiéter pour Snape, mais l'affection qu'il portait à Hermione était assez pour qu'il fasse montre de son soutien.

- En parlant de Snape, vous avez fini votre devoir pour demain ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et Harry confia qu'il ne lui restait plus que la conclusion. Ron, dépité, déchira un morceau de pain et le plongea dans un pot de confiture de mûres. Hermione le regarda et eut un élan de tendresse :

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ?

Les yeux du rouquin s'étaient illuminés, Hermione hocha la tête, consciente qu'elle tendait toujours à se plonger dans le travail pour ne pas avoir à plonger dans les eaux troubles de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? dit-il avec un rire sincère.

- Tu travaillerais sans doute un peu plus par toi-même, dit Ginny avec un air agacé."

Ron lui répliqua que c'était purement rhétorique et tous deux s'engagèrent dans une habituelle dispute de frère et soeur, sous les yeux amusés de Hermione et Harry...

oOo

Au cours du lendemain, ils durent rendre leurs parchemins et préparer une potion qui s'avéra plus simple que les précédentes, ce qui intrigua Hermione. Seulement, elle conclut rapidement qu'elle était effectivement plus simple parce que Snape n'était pas capable de passer dans les rangs, encore faible.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs entrés dans la salle dont la porte était déjà ouverte, découvrant le professeur assis et prêt, derrière son bureau. Il faisait sans doute en sorte d'éviter de faire trop de gestes inutiles. Hermione lui trouva un visage moins pâle que la veille, mais remarqua qu'il avait toujours les traits tirés. Il aurait pu, il aurait même _du_ ne pas assurer ce cours et se reposer...

Parfois, elle le surprenait à fermer les yeux, les mains dans le cou, comme se retenant de sombrer dans la somnolence. Elle se demanda s'il avait vraiment eu le temps de dormir cette nuit. A cette idée, elle fronça les sourcils, prise d'un soupçon de culpabilité.

Quand la fin du cours tomba, elle décida donc de lui faire part de ses remerciements pour son attitude de la veille. Attendant, discrètement, que tous les élèves soient sortis, elle s'avança vers lui qui restait assis, les mains croisées sous la tête.

"Je voulais vous remercier pour hier, vous auriez du me réveiller, ce n'était pas la peine...

Il la regarda, les yeux plissés.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Tout va très bien, mais si vous continuez de me parler, je pourrais m'évanouir.

_Parfait, un sarcasme : il va bien. _

- Bien, bonne journée alors."

Elle s'échappa de la salle, à demi-rassurée.

oOo

Hermione pénétra dans les toilettes des filles, munie de son habituel attirail de préparatrice de potions. Elle venait maintenant ici jour après jour, se perfectionnant dans l'art des potions dans ce qu'elle prenait plaisir à nommer "son petit laboratoire personnel". Elle avait songé à la salle sur demande à vrai dire, espérant qu'elle lui apporte un vrai laboratoire mais après quelques passages dans ce qui était également l'entrée vers la chambre des secrets, elle avait décidé de rester là. Elle s'y sentait chez elle, baignant dans les souvenirs de deuxième année, de toutes ses aventures à Poudlard et de ses expériences dans le monde de la magie...

Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait reçu ce courrier lui annonçant qu'elle était inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle avait cru à une plaisanterie, et ses parents avaient ri de la farce avec elle. Mais un jour plus tard, elle recevait la visite d'une femme, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier, avec une baguette magique à la main. C'était Mrs Bibine. Le professeur avait du expliquer à son père et à sa mère la réalité du monde magique pendant qu'elle écoutait, cachée derrière les escaliers.

"Hermione est une sorcière".

Ces mots, l'intonation avec laquelle ils avaient été prononcés, le silence qui s'était imposé par la suite, tout lui revenait en mémoire avec précision. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi triste et heureuse à la fois. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur, de cette peur d'enfant confronté à l'inconnu. Et puis, il y avait eu Harry, et Ron, cette tache sur le nez, le crapaud de Neville, les premiers cours, les premiers résultats, les premières aventures, les premières victoires, les premières tragédies...

A présent, elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait grandi, elle était devenue ce qu'on appelle communément une adulte, avec les émois de l'adolescence encore frais.

- Attention !

Elle bondit devant le miroir des toilettes. Dans sa rêverie, elle n'avait pas vu Mimi arriver derrière elle.

- Mimi, tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle en soupirant.

- Je suis là depuis tout à l'heure.

Hermione se retourna vers elle.

- Je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude.

La fantôme partit dans une cabine à la surprise d'Hermione, toujours un peu étonnée par les changements brusques d'attitude de Mimi.

- Tu viens encore pour préparer une potion ?

Elle revint face à elle, et Hermione acquiesça avant de sortir son chaudron et ses ingrédients.

- Tu n'es pas venue hier soir.

Mimi avait baissé les yeux, et la gryffondor avait cru discerner une teinte de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle et lui confia qu'elle avait eu un contretemps.

- Et Harry ?

_On y était_... Harry était presque toujours l'objet de leurs conversations...

- Oh... Il va bien.

Elle remplit le chaudron d'eau puis coupa quelques racines.

- Tu lui diras de venir me voir ?

- Je lui en parlerai, oui.

Elle lui avait déjà dit en fait, mais Harry ne s'était jamais montré bien entendu. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, car s'il venait une fois, Mimi risquait d'exiger de lui qu'il vienne régulièrement la voir...

Elle commença sa préparation en silence cette fois-ci, concentrée et s'entraînant à faire appel à la magie pour être plus précise dans les proportions - elle avait appris quelques sorts très utiles de mesure d'ordinaire utilisés en cuisine. Elle devrait également s'essayer à la préparation simultanée de deux potions, cela lui permettrait de travailler sa vitesse et son efficacité.

Tandis qu'elle s'attelait à remuer la mixture verdâtre, Mimi regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux brillants. Voir Hermione si souvent lui faisait plaisir mais l'attristait tout à la fois, avec elle, ses propres souvenirs lui revenaient et elle était prise d'une singulière amertume lorsqu'elle se contemplait dans une glace ou qu'elle traversait un mur. Elle délaissa le ciel pour reporter son attention sur la gryffondor.

- Tu sais...

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence. Hermione leva les yeux vers elle, et l'invita à poursuivre, curieuse.

- ...Tu ne devrais pas autant travailler. Il faut que tu profites un peu plus de...

Mimi s'arrêta là, comme rattrapée par un sanglot aux origines bien inhabituelles pour celle que l'on surnommait "Geignarde". Hermione se leva, surprise et touchée par cette soudaine tristesse dans la voix du fantôme. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Mimi... dit-elle avec un élan de compassion.

Quelque part, elle n'avait jamais complètement réalisé que la jeune fille était morte, qu'elle n'était plus de chair et de sang et qu'un jour, elle avait été comme elle, une élève de Poudlard.

- Si tu préfères que je ne revienne pas, je le ferai, déclara-t-elle.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, j'aurais aimé que vous reveniez plus tôt... ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione ravala sa culpabilité et hocha la tête, avant de jeter des yeux de crapaud dans son chaudron.

_Oui, elle reviendrait..._

oOo

"Entrez.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du laboratoire pour son deuxième cours particulier. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle vit Snape en train d'écrire la nouvelle potion, cette fois-ci sans ingrédients inscrits au tableau. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle se souvenait assez bien de la théorie de la potion qui était plutôt célèbre. Satisfaite, elle vint à sa suite se positionner devant le tableau et écrivit - à l'aide de sa baguette - la liste d'ingrédients nécessaires pour s'assurer qu'elle n'en oublierait pas en cours de route.

Elle se dirigea ensuite directement vers l'armoire pour recueillir tout ce dont elle avait besoin et s'installa sur une chaise devant la table de préparation. Snape était retourné s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qui était préférable pour sa santé d'ailleurs.

Hermione fut plus efficace que lors de son premier cours, elle ne perdit pas de temps, usa de la magie pour les tâches difficiles - il s'agissait de couper les racines tout en versant de la liqueur de menthe - et obtint un résultat parfait dès sa première tentative. Elle observa la mixture avec un sourire ravi. Ses efforts faisaient leurs preuves, plus elle pratiquait, plus elle s'améliorait. Quelque part, cette idée était rassurante : il était confortable de constater que le travail payait, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas.

Un mouvement attira son attention, Snape s'était levé et approché d'elle. Il se pencha et jugea de la qualité de la potion :

- Bien.

Hermione faillit serrer le poing, à la manière d'un joueur de quidditch qui marque un but, tant le compliment lui alla droit au coeur. Néanmoins, sa joie ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. En effet, la discrète et à la fois lourde respiration du professeur, ainsi que sa main qui se précipita sur le rebord de la table, lui volèrent tout bien-être et installèrent à la place un lourd sentiment d'inquiétude.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, dit-elle d'un ton soucieux.

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour lutter contre une douleur de plus en plus forte. Enfin, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répéter de retourner sur le canapé, il se mit en marche. Seulement après un pas, il poussa une exclamation. Hermione, croyant qu'il allait tomber, bondit en avant et posa ses mains sur son épaule et sur son torse, par réflexe afin de le retenir.

Mais il ne tomba pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, désormais en face à face. Son regard se mêla au sien, et leurs visages étaient proches, si bien qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud caresser sa peau. Elle laissa ses yeux descendre et se fixer sur ses lèvres qui l'attiraient inéluctablement. Elle s'approcha, lentement, fermant les yeux...

Il recula brusquement, l'arrachant à son désir.

- Miss Granger, la rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Elle le regarda, confuse. Tout se remit en place dans son esprit, comme si l'instant qu'elle venait de vivre avait été irréel. _Par Merlin, elle avait essayé de l'embrasser !_

A cette pensée, et sous ses yeux noirs, elle rougit violemment. _Est-ce qu'elle était devenue folle ? _

- Pardon... Vous devriez vous asseoir."

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, avant de retourner avec empressement vers son chaudron. Elle ne l'entendit plus après cela, et finit par ranger ses affaires pour sortir, puisque de toute façon, elle avait réussi sa potion.

oOo

Durant le cours de potion, Hermione s'efforça de ne pas jeter un seul regard à Snape, qui de toute façon, restait plongé le nez dans ses copies. Sa tentative quasi inconsciente avait réveillé ses désirs, alors même que ces derniers temps, elle s'était principalement consacrée à son travail, compte tenu des circonstances. Mais le désir rimait avec frustration. Elle avait frôlé le baiser l'autre jour et la scène lui revenait désormais en rêve, voire dans des visions qui la distrayaient hors de son sommeil.

Elle s'imaginait parfois avoir eu le temps d'aller plus loin, avant de se ressaisir, sachant que ces rêveries n'étaient pas très prudentes. Elles menaçaient surtout de grandir ses espoirs pour une chute encore plus mémorable. Il avait reculé, avait évité le baiser et l'avait rappelée à l'ordre. Voilà ce dont elle devait se souvenir, pas de sa propre main contre son torse, ni sur son épaule, encore moins de la chaleur de son souffle et surtout pas de son regard d'onyx posé sur elle.

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela.

"Monsieur, il n'y a plus de champignons.

Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy qui s'adressait à Snape. Ce dernier leva les yeux, fronça les sourcils et dit naturellement :

- J'en prends note monsieur Malefoy. Prenez des feuilles de chêne à la place.

Puis il retourna à ses copies. Hermione le fixa, pensive. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait expliqué que le professeur de potions était également chargé de rassembler les ingrédients... Devait-il pour cela sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard ? S'apprêtait-il à risquer sa vie encore une fois ?

- Tout va bien Hermione ?

Neville la regardait avec une lueur inquiète sur le visage.

- Oui, ça va.

Elle se concentra et acheva sa potion, comme toujours parfaite. Il fallait qu'elle soit certaine...

A la fin de l'heure, elle marcha d'un pas vif vers le bureau, sa fiole à la main et le regard décidé. Arrivée à la hauteur de Snape, elle toussota pour attirer son attention et lui demanda, non sans être assiégée par une chaleur incontrôlable :

- Professeur, avez-vous l'intention de recueillir de nouveaux ingrédients ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aurais le plus grand plaisir à le faire, afin de me préparer du mieux possible à enseigner les potions.

Elle avait lancé sa phrase d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer.

- Je ne peux vous y autoriser, il faut sortir de Poudlard pour cela et vous n'en avez pas le droit.

Elle réagit au quart de tour :

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez sortir de Poudlard ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les regards des derniers élèves présents se tournèrent vers elle et l'observèrent comme si elle venait de se condamner à mort, avec un mélange de surprise et de compassion.

Snape leur intima de partir et répondit avec indifférence :

- C'était bien mon intention.

- Vous n'irez pas seul ! insista-t-elle.

- J'avais songé à demander à Potter de m'accompagner mais je me suis ravisé voyez-vous... continua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en rangeant ses copies.

- C'est très sérieux. La dernière fois que vous êtes sorti, vous avez failli mourir !

Le mot dit à voix haute la fit trembler un instant, comme si la réalité de la situation prenait forme.

- L'ordre devrait vous protéger. Ou même le service des Aurors !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien...

- Alors laissez-moi venir avec vous !

- C'est hors-de-question."

Elle se raidit et songea durant une seconde que peut-être, elle devrait lui jeter un sort pour éviter qu'il agisse avec autant de témérité. Peut-être un simple "petrificus totalus" ? Elle secoua la tête, fatiguée d'en arriver à envisager de telles extrémités, et lui lança un regard noir.

_Stupide fierté de Serpentard..._

Elle le laissa là et sortit sans un mot, à grands pas et dans un soupir d'exaspération.

oOo

Il faisait sombre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, baignée d'un faible aura lumineuse en provenance de quelques torches. A cette heure, le feu de la cheminée s'était naturellement éteint, selon la magie coordonnée de Poudlard. Hermione, seule et assise sur le canapé, surveilla les alentours. Pas un bruit ne provenait des dortoirs et il était trop tard pour que des élèves rentrent. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Elle jeta un peu de poudre rouge dans le foyer de la cheminée, murmura une formule magique et de grandes flammes surgirent des buches calcinées, rongeant le bois et faisant rougeoyer les braises.

"Square Grimauld.

La maison qui appartenait désormais à Harry demeurait le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement. Si la présence de l'Ordre n'était plus une nécessité maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu, ses membres avaient décidé ensembles d'en prolonger l'existence, tant la solidarité qui les liait était forte. Le ministère avait fini par les considérer comme une branche annexe, et secrète des Aurors eux-mêmes et ils étaient assignés de nouvelles missions, souvent les plus dangereuses et presque toujours en rapport avec les mangemorts encore en liberté. Hermione voulait justement contacter un membre de l'ordre pour obtenir des informations concernant le fameux Rowles et la sécurité de Snape. Comme elle avait craint d'être découragée par ses amis, elle avait opté pour une démarche discrète mais efficace.

Elle plongea donc sa tête dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle aperçut alors, à travers des flammes orangées, la salle à manger du square Grimauld. Elle crut d'abord que personne ne se trouvait là mais un griffonnement balaya ses doutes. Après une hésitation, elle signala sa présence :

- Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ? dit-elle timidement, trouvant quelque part que c'était un peu ridicule.

Une silhouette se dégagea dans son champ de vision. Cape rapiécée et visage fatigué, yeux cernés et sourire chaleureux, Lupin venait d'apparaître devant la cheminée.

- Hermione ! Comment...

Son visage se tendit soudain :

- Il y a un problème ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour dissiper ses frayeurs.

Elle chercha une façon neutre d'aborder le problème.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Snape s'est fait attaquer l'autre jour...

- Oui, on nous a prévenus, tu étais présente je crois ?

- Oui. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était de l'enquête...

Sa présence devait sans doute justifier son intérêt puisque Lupin ne se formalisa pas le moins du monde :

- A vrai dire, nulle part. Les mangemorts ont disparu très vite et on n'a pu les suivre. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est l'identité du responsable des blessures de Severus.

- Oui, Rowles.

Elle réfléchit une seconde puis demanda directement :

- Est-ce qu'il est prévu de placer Snape sous protection pour ses sorties hors de Poudlard ?

Lupin grimaça, comme si Hermione posait la question qui fâchait.

- Non. Il n'y a pas eu d'ordre officiel et quant à nous,nous lui avons proposé mais il a refusé.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahie :

- Il a refusé, et c'est tout ? Vous ne vous êtes pas imposés ? Il aurait pu mourir l'autre jour...

- Je suis certain que cela a du te toucher mais nous ne pouvons imposer quoi que ce soit à Severus. C'est Snape, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Pourquoi tout le monde disait-il toujours son nom comme si c'était une grande fatalité ? Elle jeta un regard de reproche à Lupin qui resta perplexe. Puis, elle le salua froidement et s'extirpa de la cheminée, les mains sur ses genoux douloureux. Elle devrait tout faire elle-même.

Mais elle se rappela de toutes ses escapades, jamais elle n'avait été seule finalement, alors pourquoi ce jour-là serait-il une exception ?

oOo

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, elle fit part de son projet à deux amis, avec un regard de conspiratrice qui lui valut quelques moqueries de Ron.

"Ecoutez, je ne demande pas à ce qu'on entre par effraction à Gringott, je parle juste de collecter des ingrédients, ce n'est pas bien compliqué...

- Je veux bien te croire Hermione mais tu as une idée de l'endroit où chercher ces ingrédients ? répliqua Harry peu convaincu et pas très enthousiaste non plus.

Sachant bien qu'elle leur demandait un service qu'ils n'auraient aucun plaisir à rendre ni même un quelconque intérêt, elle tenta de les persuader par l'argument de leur amitié.

- Je vais me renseigner. Mais s'il-vous-plaît les garçons... J'ai besoin de vous...

Les deux échangèrent un regard et Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné.

- Bon, d'accord."

Pour mener à bien son plan, elle dut avant tout faire la liste des ingrédients nécessaires. Pour cela, elle pénétra dans la salle de classe, en pleine nuit, et nota soigneusement la totalité des contenus de bocaux, cartons et vivariums, sans tenir compte du règlement qui stipulait bien que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas très sage. Bien entendu, le règlement n'était pour Hermione qu'une formalité, compte tenu des circonstances. Elle était persuadée, et convaincue, d'agir pour le plus grand bien, puisque personne ne semblait prêt à prendre ces responsabilités dès lors que Snape était en cause.

Une fois que la liste fut faite, elle passa quelques heures dans la bibliothèque et se réjouit de constater que la plupart des ingrédients étaient trouvables dans la forêt interdite, ou dans le lac. Seuls deux récalcitrants - des coquilles d'oeufs de dragon et des champignons d'Ecosse - risquaient de les mener hors des murs de Poudlard.

Elle songea qu'elle s'était sans doute précipitée, cela pouvait exiger du temps, et de l'argent, deux choses qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir en sa possession. Et puis, comment se procurer des coquilles d'oeufs de dragon ? En faire venir par hibou, grâce au frère de Ron, serait bien trop long... Et en demander à Hagrid attirerait des ennuis au garde-chasse...

Enfin, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit : il devait bien exister une sorte de boutique pour les préparateurs de potions à Pré-au-Lard ! Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rendit compte que si cela existait, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Evidemment, la personne la mieux placée pour lui ôter ce doute était la seule à qui elle ne pouvait en parler. Elle s'interrogea alors sur la présence d'autres préparateurs de potions... Devait-elle en parler à McGonagall ? Elle saurait sans doute, et cela passerait tout à fait innocemment, puisqu'elle pourrait très bien se renseigner pour sa future carrière...

Mais si elle venait à comprendre ce qui se tramait, elle risquait l'exclusion... Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas envie d'être exclue de Poudlard d'une façon aussi bête. Un élève serait l'idéal... Mais qui ?

Dès son retour de la bibliothèque, elle partagea ses informations avec Harry et Ron, qui ne lui apportèrent aucune aide concernant l'existence possible d'une boutique de telle sorte. Néanmoins, dans la salle commune, les informations filtrent et les oreilles se tendent... Aussi Neville surprit-il leur conversation et leur donna-t-il une réponse :

"Si vous cherchez des ingrédients pour une potion, il faut aller à la boutique de Willy Bontaufleur dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Les trois gryffondor se retournèrent et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ce qui mit Neville dans l'embarras et le força à justifier son étrange connaissance de l'endroit :

- J'y vais parfois pour acheter des plantes et des engrais, c'est également un magasin pour les botanistes.

Hermione eut un sourire ravi et se leva brusquement :

- Est-ce que c'est ouvert le samedi ?

Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour se rendre là-bas mais Neville sr renfrogna et marmonna :

- Vous comptez y aller aujourd"hui ? Ce n'est pas très prudent...

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, si tu veux ! s'exclama Ron, plutôt content de ne pas avoir à faire de promenade dans la forêt interdite.

Neville sembla y réfléchir un instant mais il se ravisa, et finalement, la proposition de Ron l'adoucit et il répondit à Hermione :

- C'est ouvert jusqu'à vingt-heures.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons discrets, ajouta-t-elle à Neville.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard éloquent.

- J'y vais... dit-il."

Et il disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, à la recherche de la carte des Maraudeurs et de la cape d'invisibilité.

oOo

La boutique de Bontaufleur contrastait étrangement avec l'ambiance de l'allée des Embrumes. Les trois amis se demandèrent même la raison de la présence d'un magasin coloré et plein de vie dans une rue aussi lugubre. C'était comme mettre la salle commune des Gryffondor dans les cachots de Poudlard...

Des étals couverts de toutes sortes de plantes multicolores se présentaient devant une vitrine sur laquelle était écrite, en lettres à l'apparence de fleurs, ce que Ron jugea d'ailleurs de très mauvais goût, "Plantes, Racines, Ingrédients en tous genres, chez Bontaufleur, la potion fait son malheur !". Harry haussa les sourcils en lisant à voix haute le slogan et Ron se moqua de lui avec un sourire goguenard.

"On entre ?

A l'intérieur, ils eurent l'étrange impression de se trouver dans une serre froide, dans laquelle tout semblait en mouvement, mais jamais l'oeil ne voyait rien bouger. Hermione qui se figea devant la quantité d'étagères, préféra opter pour la solution la plus rapide : elle appela le vendeur.

- Mademoiselle ?

Un homme grand, aux longs cheveux gris surgit de derrière le comptoir et leur sourit poliment. Hermione choisit de lui donner la liste et de le laisser en chercher les composants pour elle. Il leur avoua qu'il lui faudrait au moins une heure et il leur suggéra de s'occuper en les attendant. Harry proposa donc une bièraubeurre à ses camarades et tous trois se rendirent aux trois balais.

Finalement, les deux garçons apprécièrent beaucoup cette petite sortie et finirent par l'en remercier Hermione, comme si elle faisait cela pour le plaisir.

- Il faudrait ramener un peu de bièraubeurre à l'école... dit Ron.

A ce moment-là, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et McGonagall apparut, accompagnée de Hagrid. Hermione donna un coup de pied à Ron, surprise, et Harry s'empressa de les recouvrir de leur cape, sous les yeux interloqués de leurs voisins de table.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, je vais laisser un peu d'argent... murmura Hermione.

Après que Ron eut pris deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre qu'il cacha sous la cape, ils sortirent de l'auberge sans faire de bruits. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Bontaufleur, les ingrédients étaient prêts et tenaient dans deux gros sacs en papier. Hermione, qui n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas tous trois avec leurs achats - déjà qu'on apercevait leurs pieds - fut désagréablement surprise. Elle paya l'homme néanmoins, avec l'aide de Ron et principalement de Harry, puis s'empara des sacs et les rejoignit au dehors. Ici, ils ne risquaient guère de croiser quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient mais pour le reste du parcours, rien n'était moins sûr...

- Hermione, tu connais bien un sort qui pourrait nous aider, non ? demanda Ron.

- Non, Ron, je ne connais pas de...

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, le regard pensif.

- Quoi ? interrogea le rouquin.

Elle eut un sourire, en fait, elle maîtrisait bien un enchantement qui pourrait les aider. Elle réduisit donc la taille des sacs et ils purent se mettre en route vers la cabane hurlante, pour retourner à Poudlard.

- Merci à vous, leur dit-elle avec un sourire sincère."

oOo

Le soir-même, elle déposait les ingrédients dans l'armoire consacrée, laissa la porte ouverte pour que le professeur s'en aperçoive avant de partir lui-même pour en trouver, et retourna dans sa salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur apaisé.

* * *

**Note :** Ils ne se sont jamais introduits par effraction à Gringott ici, la réplique d'Hermione est juste comique. Quant au rôle de Mimi, j'avais envie de donner un peu plus de profondeur à son caractère, j'espère que ça n'a choqué personne.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 13 !**

**J'ai encore joué avec vos nerfs ! Je suis sûre que quand vous avez lu "**la discrète et à la fois lourde respiration du professeur, ainsi que sa main qui se précipita sur...", **vous avez pensé à tout autre chose, galopins ! ^^ Et première tentative folle d'Hermione ! Eh oui, ça s'est arrêté là, nan mais... **

**Je pense quand même qu'ils se sont rapprochés maintenant, d'abord avec la déclaration d'Hermione, ensuite avec ces cours, puis avec l'attaque, la potion, etc, bref tout cela a permis un certain rapprochement...**

**Concernant l'avancement de la fic, j'ai toujours une bonne avance, ce qui n'est pas plus mal parce que j'ai bientôt ma rentrée. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 17, ce qui veut dire que vous aurez encore avec certitude 3 chapitres publiés, comme d'habitude à 5 jours d'intervalle. Donc, à dans 5 jours !  
**


	14. L'année s'achève

**Chapitre 14 ! Bonne lecture, et encore merci pour vos review ! **

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 14

**_L'année s'achève_**

Lundi matin, Hermione entre en catimini dans la salle. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait apporté les ingrédients manquants et avait pour cela enfreint le règlement de l'école. Elle ne regrettait certes rien, mais craignait la réaction de Snape, qui se douterait bien qu'elle était responsable d'une telle initiative...

Elle rejoignit donc sa place désormais habituelle, au fond à droite de la classe, dans l'ombre et aux confins les plus éloignés du champ de vision du professeur de potions.

Il ne lui sembla néanmoins pas différent, ni plus froid – si cela était possible – ni plus sarcastique. Aussi oublia-t-elle vite ses frasques et se plongea-t-elle dans la préparation de sa potion, avec cette expression tout _hermionesque_ sur le visage.

Après une heure de cours, le professeur marchait entre les rangs, la démarche plus assurée que la semaine précédente, et les commentaires acerbes étaient bien évidemment de mise. Hermione s'en trouva presque soulagée, comme si c'était là l'assurance de son bon rétablissement. Mais lorsqu'il parvint à sa table, le soulagement la quitta au profit d'une peur non mesurée. En effet, Snape s'attarda dans son dos et après plus d'une minute de surveillance pressante, il s'approcha d'elle, et Hermione sentit son souffle sur son cou. Son coeur manqua un battement. _Par Merlin, si proche_...

"Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous voir à la fin du cours.

Et il repartit, mais Hermione était encore sous le choc et elle ne se rendit compte de son départ que lorsqu'il fut à nouveau installé à son bureau. Elle ne passerait donc pas à côté des foudres du professeur, comment avait-elle pu en espérer tant ? Elle acheva sa potion avec un visage autrement plus sombre.

Enfin, il fut l'heure de faire face à son destin. Elle prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, et une fois que tous les autres élèves furent sortis, elle marcha, le plus dignement possible, vers le bureau, tâchant de ne pas afficher un air coupable.

Snape qui nettoyait les chaudrons de quelques mouvements de baguette, tarda à la rejoindre. Hermione avait l'impression de subir une terrible technique d'interrogatoire visant à la mettre sous pression avant de la faire craquer, et quelque part, cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Heureusement, il finit par revenir, passant lentement autour du bureau pour s'asseoir face à elle. Il recula alors sur sa chaise, croisa les bras, et la fixa de ses yeux noirs.

- Miss, je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait.

Elle baissa les yeux, sensible au ton de reproche, ce ton professoral qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement lui entendre tant elle ne le considérait plus comme son professeur.

- Vous n'auriez pas du. Vous avez enfreint bon nombre de règles, et je suis en droit de vous dénoncer auprès de Dumbledore. Vous pourriez être exclue.

Son coeur ne fit qu'un bond. Là, à cet instant précis, elle réalisa que ses priorités avaient changé, et qu'elle ne regrettait pas son geste, malgré les conséquences qu'il pouvait entraîner.

- Alors faîtes-le.

Snape haussa les sourcils, sans doute désarçonné par sa réponse.

- Ecoutez, c'était dangereux pour vous, bien plus que pour moi. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Son ton assuré la surprit elle-même, mais elle ne montra aucun signe d'étonnement, et ne lâcha pas Snape du regard. Par ailleurs, cela lui permettait aussi de profiter du plaisir procuré par ce simple échange visuel, électrique.

- Vous avez perdu le sens des priorités, dit-il avec dédain.

Hermione, nullement froissée, répliqua avec assurance :

- Et vous non peut-être, vous refusez l'aide de l'ordre, vous prenez des risques alors que vous pourriez les éviter, c'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il décroisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, prêt à répondre vivement. Mais Hermione secoua la tête avec dépit, reprit ses affaires et lança :

- Je m'en vais. Faites comme vous voulez."

Et elle prit la porte, d'un pas vif de Gryffondor. A l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta un moment au milieu d'un couloir, peinant à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait plutôt... _fière._ Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, tout simplement.

oOo

Evidemment, la réaction de Snape fut telle qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer. Lors du cours particulier qui s'ensuivit, il se montra d'humeur massacrante, ce que Hermione interpréta comme un rancune envers elle qui devait avoir blessé son orgueil.

Quand à la jeune femme, elle dut se débrouiller seule pour sa potion qui se trouva particulièrement difficile à réaliser, et même après deux tentatives, elle échoua. Ce n'était pas un échec retentissant non plus, il fallait dire que le vert était à peine plus clair qu'il n'aurait du l'être, mais cela restait un échec compte tenu des exigences qui l'attendraient le jour de l'examen. On voulait la perfection, et non une potion vert pâle.

Elle n'obtint aucune aide de son professeur et dut se contenter d'un travail acharné avec Mimi Geignarde, dont elle avait commencé à apprécier la compagnie.

Le résultat tomba pour le prochain cours, elle réussit sa potion en un temps record, sous les yeux indifférents de Snape, qui visiblement s'était remis de l'attitude surprenante d'Hermione.

Mais une bataille dont elle sortait victorieuse ne lui offrait pas la garantie d'une guerre achevée. En effet, les semaines passaient, les cours particuliers se succédaient, dans une fièvre tout à fait professionnelle - sa tentative de baiser s'était comme évaporée de sa mémoire - et la complexité augmentait, si bien qu'il lui fallut à plusieurs reprises recommencer de nombreuses fois une potion avant de la réussir. Alors que les autres étudiants de son année profitaient des dernières semaines de cours, elle était gagnée par le stress et l'angoisse qui s'intensifiaient à mesure que les jours s'allongeaient.

Le jour où elle reçut la convocation et la date de l'examen, elle crut manquer d'air. C'était début juillet, environ une semaine après la fin des cours, autant dire qu'elle risquait d'être très limitée en temps. Il ne lui restait que la dernière potion, la plus dure, mais elle ne la réussissait toujours pas, et ne maîtrisait pas à tous les coups les trois précédentes qu'elle avait du faire. Tout cela commençait à l'inquiéter fortement et elle devait réfléchir à une façon de se sortir de cette situation périlleuse.

Même si Snape se montrait déjà plus enclin à lui donner des conseils, il ne l'aidait pas non plus, et elle ne voyait pas comment trouver une solution là où le seul facteur qu'il lui faudrait changer et qu'elle ne pouvait changer était le facteur temps.

Elle décida d'en parler avec sa directrice de maison, deux semaines avant la fin des cours. Elle se rendit donc à son bureau un samedi matin estival, frappa, et entra après avoir entendu la voix sèche de Minerva McGonagall l'y inviter.

"Bonjour, professeur.

- Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien mais...

Elle soupira, ne sachant par où commencer, sous les yeux perçants du professeur.

- Il y a un problème ?

- En fait, oui.

Elle marqua une pause et se lança :

- Je manque de temps pour préparer l'examen de potions, je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre au point la dernière sur la liste et cela m'étonnerait que j'y parvienne d'ici deux semaines... D'autant que j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de réviser les bases également...

- Je vois. Vous en avez parlé avec le professeur Snape ?

Hermione qui sentit la gêne l'envahir répondit que non, elle n'en avait pas parlé avec le professeur Snape.

- J'en toucherai un mot au directeur, il sera peut-être possible de vous permettre de rester quelques jours de plus afin de profiter du laboratoire, j'espère que cela sera suffisant.

La jeune femme la remercia, espérant qu'elle bénéficierait de cette chance.

oOo

Le lendemain, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après avoir expliqué à ses amis la raison de cette convocation, elle rejoignit l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur. Frappant trois coups discrets à la porte, elle patienta, jusqu'à ce que la voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore lui intime d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle tourna la poignée, avec une légère excitation à l'idée que le vieux sorcier pourrait la sauver de son échec, elle ne se douta point qu'elle ne serait pas seule à l'intérieur.

"Bonjour miss Granger.

Mais Hermione s'était figée, Snape était déjà là, et la regardait à l'entrée.

- Oui, bonjour, se reprit-elle enfin.

- Bien, je vous remercie d'être venue. Minerva m'a mis au courant de votre petit problème. Même si je ne doute aucunement de votre réussite à l'examen, je tiens à vous donner l'opportunité de réussir cette potion, car Severus m'a précisé qu'il demeurait possible que vous ayez à faire face à une telle difficulté le jour de l'examen.

Il marqua une pause, croisant les doigts sur le bureau.

- Aussi ai-je pris l'initiative de vous permettre de rester une semaine de plus à Poudlard, vous aurez ainsi tout le loisir de travailler dans le laboratoire.

Elle soupira, soulagée, il lui offrait du temps en plus, tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver pour être parfaitement prête avant l'examen.

- Sachez que je reste là durant les vacances scolaires, vous ne serez donc pas seule, mais je peux m'absenter de temps à autres. Enfin ceci n'est guère préoccupant, j'ai demandé à deux elfes de prolonger leur temps de travail pour vous permettre d'avoir vos trois repas par jour bien évidemment, et Severus devrait rester également pour vous offrir son aide comme il l'a fait jusque là."

Cela expliquait donc la présence de Snape. Hermione se demanda si à cause d'elle, il était privé d'une semaine de vacances qu'il aurait appréciée. Chassant l'infime culpabilité qui s'insinuait en elle, elle remercia poliment Dumbledore, ainsi que le professeur de potions, et leur promit de faire de son mieux pour l'examen avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas feutré.

oOo

"Une semaine de plus à Poudlard ! s'écria Ron au dîner.

Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé par son ton horrifié.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête pour l'examen, Dumbledore m'a proposé de rester pour me perfectionner encore un peu...

- C'est une chance... dit Harry avec un sourire.

La jeune femme se demanda s'il ne l'enviait pas un peu, ou du moins s'il ne regrettait pas que Dumbledore ne lui ait jamais proposé de rester pendant les vacances lors de ses premières années scolaires.

- Oui, j'espère réussir à temps.

- Arrête, Hermione, tu sais que tu vas y arriver...

Quelques fois, elle était franchement énervée que tout le monde ait autant confiance en ses capacités, sans voir qu'elle travaillait très dur et que parfois, elle peinait sévèrement à aboutir à un résultat probant. Néanmoins, elle ne réagit pas et acheva son repas, moins nerveuse qu'à son habitude.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Harry lorsqu'elle se leva.

- Je vais retrouver Mimi, je dois encore travailler, répondit-elle.

Elle fonça, sans remarquer leurs têtes admiratives.

_Elle ne devait pas se déconcentrer. _

Elle passa la soirée à relire ses manuels afin de retenir les consignes des potions et de mémoriser le plus d'informations qu'il lui était possible d'apprendre. Un jour, elle serait sûrement capable de réciter le contenu du livre sans hésitation. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, la théorie n'était rien sans la pratique, et la pratique n'était pas entièrement maîtrisée.

Comme elle préférait ne pas se consacrer uniquement à la potion qui lui tenait tête, elle entreprit de recommencer deux potions qu'elle n'avait pas réussies au premier coup. Il valait mieux être sûr de soi. Cette fois-ci, elle obtint le résultat escompté dès la première tentative et put rentrer se coucher, satisfaite.

Pendant la dernière semaine de cours, elle passa le plus clair de son temps dans les toilettes des filles, en cours, et dans la bibliothèque. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait autant étudié, et jamais elle n'avait regardé les autres élèves de son année flâner avec une telle jalousie. Elle se surprit même à se réciter la théorie de la potion tue-loup pendant le petit-déjeuner le jeudi matin, elle avait l'impression de penser potions et uniquement potions, au point d'en oublier ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Snape pour le cours particulier le soir-même, elle afficha d'ailleurs un air extrêmement sérieux et s'attela à la tâche avec une gravité implacable. Mais cela ne suffit pas, la couleur bleutée n'était pas assez sombre...

Désespérée, elle se tourna vers Snape qui comme à son habitude, corrigeait des copies sur le canapé - Hermione avait remarqué que la taille de parchemins était impressionnante, alors même qu'on arrivait aux derniers jours de cours - et lui jeta un regard suppliant.

"Miss Granger, cessez de me regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu et remettez-vous au travail, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- S'il-vous-plaît... Je ne comprends pas, je fais tout comme il faut mais... Rien !

Elle parla avec de grands gestes, les yeux brillants et la phrase décomposée, comme si les mots ne lui venaient plus en ordre.

Il soupira, méprisant, et se leva pour juger de la qualité de sa potion.

- Trop clair. Avez-vous remué le bon nombre de fois ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous ajouté six racines de mandragore et la moitié d'un coeur de porc ? Simultanément ?

- Oui, et oui.

- Et vous avez laissé reposé...

- Ecoutez, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire, depuis le début mais ça ne change rien.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'air pensif.

- Vous suivez des consignes particulières ?

- Celles du livre de potions pour sorciers avancés, dans la bibliothèque.

- Je vois. Comme d'habitude, vous vous en remettez aux livres, sans réfléchir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, blessée, et rétorqua avec froideur :

- Et vous avez autre chose à me proposer ?

- Expérimentez, lâcha-t-il.

Totalement indifférent, il s'éloigna et retourna à ses copies, sous les yeux révulsés d'Hermione. _Expérimentez... _Alors là, c'était vraiment le bouquet final ! Elle se retint de décharger sa haine contre lui et renouvela sa tentative, toujours fidèle aux lignes du manuel pour les futurs professeurs qu'elle avait emprunté depuis un mois.

_Expérimentez... Je vais lui en donner moi, de l'expérimentation ! _

Fulminant intérieurement, elle rata plus encore sa potion, et la fit disparaître avant que Snape ne puisse ajouter à sa colère un sarcasme méprisant mais elle n'y échappa pas pour autant.

- Je vois que la semaine supplémentaire est plus que nécessaire."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir en enfonçant avec violence ses livres et autres affaires dans son sac, Dumbledore lui avait assuré que Snape lui apporterait son aide mais elle ne voyait absolument pas de quelle _aide _il pouvait bien parler. Pour la peine, elle sortit sans le saluer, une boule au ventre et vidée de toute son énergie.

oOo

Dans le parc, les élèves couraient, riaient de bon coeur et portaient leurs bagages sur leurs épaules pour quitter l'école et rejoindre le domicile familial le temps des grandes vacances. Les étudiants de septième année étaient les plus festifs, ils chantaient leurs derniers hymnes à Poudlard et lançaient des sorts en toute liberté, ayant pour la plupart atteint leur majorité. Il faisait beau, et chaud, mais d'un chaleur agréable et ensoleillée, nullement pesante, qui se reflétait sur le lac et clairsemait les herbes d'éclats lumineux. Hagrid aidait quelques premières années à transporter leurs énormes malles et Crockdur galopait, la langue pendante, autour de son maître.

Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres, contemplait le spectacle du départ des étudiants. Cette fois-ci, elle ne partirait pas avec eux. Elle soupira, nostalgique, comme si un temps de bonheur et d'insouciance prenait fin devant elle, et s'assit sur les marches du château. Enfin, Harry, Ron, Ginny, et quelques-uns de leurs camarades descendirent et la contournèrent pour déposer leurs valises dans le parc.

Tous trois se retournèrent vers elle, une expression compatissante sur le visage.

"Tu nous rejoins dès que tu as passé ton examen.

Elle leur avait promis de passer quelques jours avec eux au Terrier avant de retrouver ses parents.

- Oui, je viendrai.

Ils échangèrent un regard triste et Ginny vint l'embrasser, avant de partir, seule, vers les grilles de l'école.

- Bon... J'espère que ça va bien se passer, dit Ron bougon.

Elle acquiesça et se releva pour leur faire face.

- S'il y a un quelconque problème, tu nous écris, ou bien même tu utilises le gallion de l'A.D., enfin, tu sais... déclara Harry.

Elle se douta que son inquiétude concernait plus sa prochaine proximité avec Snape que l'examen.

- Je sais, mais il n'y aura pas de problème...

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis s'embrassèrent longuement, comme s'ils allaient se quitter durant des mois.

- Bon, bonne chance et à bientôt alors ! s'écrièrent les garçons."

Hermione leur répondit d'un signe de la main et resta là, stoïque, à les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. C'était étonnant à quel point elle était proche d'eux finalement, si proche chaque jour qu'elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'au moment de se séparer. Elle se rassit sur les marches, pensive. Elle pouvait bien prendre un peu de repos avant de continuer à travailler.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle rentra au château, elle fut frappée par le silence qui régnait. C'était comme redécouvrir la vie mystérieuse de l'école, à travers les grands sabliers dont les pierres précieuses remontaient dans une mélodie sonnante, les murmures et les conversations qui provenaient des tableaux et les apparitions des fantômes qui semblaient tout à coup bien plus présents.

C'était apaisant de se promener dans les couloirs frais, seule, sans cette agitation confuse qui habitait les murs de Poudlard d'ordinaire. Elle savoura cette marche qui serait un de ses rares moments de repos devant la taille du travail qui l'attendait. La porte du laboratoire lui était ouverte nuit et jour et elle était libre de s'y entraîner à son aise, selon les bons mots de Dumbledore.

Cependant, elle s'accorda une journée de repos, pour se préparer à la semaine éprouvante qui s'annonçait. Aussi flâna-t-elle dans la salle commune, avec un livre récréatif, avant de passer la fin de l'après-midi dans le parc, une fois que la chaleur se fit moins lourde. Là, elle écrivit les dernières nouvelles à sa famille, dans une lettre qu'elle accrocha ensuite à la patte d'un hibou de l'école.

Elle décida de descendre pour dîner, elle avait très faim et son estomac grondait dans la volière. Elle se rendit donc dans la grande salle, avec une pointe d'appréhension en songeant qu'il ne s'y trouverait peut-être qu'elle.

Si le silence des couloirs l'avait saisi dans la journée, ce n'était rien à côté du silence de la grande salle, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue aussi calme. Les bruits des couverts, des rires et des conversations avaient disparu et seule la voix de Dumbledore brisa la tranquilité.

"Miss Granger ! Venez donc à nos côtés !

Il fit un grand geste de la main pour l'inviter à se joindre à la table des professeurs, occupée par trois convives seulement. Le directeur se tenait à sa place habituelle, trônant au milieu de la table, à sa droite se tenait le professeur Trelawney et à sa gauche le professeur Snape. Tous trois la regardèrent s'approcher - elle ne savait plus où se mettre - et Dumbledore lui dit gentiment de s'asseoir où elle voulait. Pour Hermione, cela revenait à choisir entre la compagnie de Trelawney, ou celle de Snape. Elle marcha tranquillement vers la gauche du directeur, s'asseyant à côté du professeur aux cheveux noirs. S'asseoir à côté de Trelawney était hors de question pour elle, même si pour cela, elle devait préférer la présence de celui qui la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, Snape.

- Tenez, du jus de citrouille.

Dumbledore lui tendit une carafe avec empressement si bien qu'Hermione se servit pour ne pas paraître impolie. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et se servit en salade, évitant soigneusement de rencontrer, ou même de simplement frôler le vêtement du professeur de potions.

- Alors, miss, il n'est pas trop dur de rester et de voir vos amis partir ?

Le directeur lui sourit et lui adressa un regard cordial derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Un peu... Mais je retrouve Ron et Harry dès la semaine prochaine, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ah très bien ! s'exclama Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

- Harry Potter devrait éviter ses amis pour le moment.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Trelawney qui venait de faire sa déclaration d'une voix fumeuse. Dumbledore fut le plus rapide, et sans doute le plus poli :

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela très chère ? fit-il joyeusement.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux, comme si elle venait de remarquer qu'elle était le centre de tous les regards.

- J'ai vu qu'il serait trahi par ses proches il y a une semaine.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, passablement agacée par cette litanie d'idioties qui se faisaient passer pour la pure vérité transcendantale.

- Tiens donc ! continua Dumbledore sur un ton amusé.

- Ce garçon n'en a pas fini avec le malheur si vous voulez mon avis... continua Trelawney avec gravité.

Hermione posa son verre avec un peu trop de force et le bruit mit un terme à la déclaration du professeur de divination.

- Et vous Severus, vous vous sentez mieux ?

Décidément, Dumbledore tenait à faire la conversation. Snape répondit mécaniquement :

- Oui.

- Bien, bien ! Rowles aurait été aperçu dans le Nord il y a deux jours, je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à le capturer...

Hermione leva les yeux, intéressée.

- Néanmoins, il serait sage de rester prudent et d'éviter les lieux peu fréquentables, poursuivit le directeur.

Snape ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de se servir en légumes.

- Existent-ils encore beaucoup de mangemorts en liberté professeur ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oh, vous savez... Tous les mangemorts ne sont pas officiellement connus, un bon nombre est à Azkaban, mais il reste tous les espions de l'ombre de Voldemort, et il garde des fidèles même après sa mort. Heureusement, ils se contentent d'actes mineurs, leur guide disparu, ils peinent à se frayer un chemin dans le monde sorcier, alors il s'attaquent plus aux moldus...

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler d'actes de vandalisme à Londres...

- Vandalisme, mais parfois sortilèges lancés sur les moldus. Je crois également qu'ils cherchent à afficher leur existence... Ceux-ci ne sont que des sorciers désoeuvrés, perdus, qui se cherchent une identité. Les plus dangereux restent dans l'ombre.

Hermione frémit. Et si un jour, quelqu'un de l'acabit du mage noir apparaissait ?

- Je crois néanmoins que la fin de Voldemort nous garantit quelques longues années paisibles, parce que la victoire a donné beaucoup d'espoirs et les pertes ont été si nombreuses que la plupart des sorciers font tout pour éviter que cela recommence. Les effectifs des aurors vont tripler, le ministère va mettre en place une politique plus efficace et les clivages vont s'estomper.

La voix calme et raisonnée du directeur semblait annoncer une vérité que jamais Trelawney ne pourrait rapporter avec cette assurance, et au fond d'elle, Hermione fut convaincue qu'il avait raison.

- De la tarte ?

Elle mit un temps à comprendre qu'il lui proposait de la tarte aux pommes, et finit par accepter, attirée par le parfum sucré des fruits. Elle ne fut pas déçue, le dessert était excellent. Elle se promit de faire un détour aux cuisines pour remercier les elfes de maison après le repas.

- Passez une bonne soirée, miss, professeurs, salua enfin Dumbledore qui fut le premier à se lever de table."

Les autres suivirent peu de temps après, et Hermione ne demeura pas plus longtemps. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la salle commune, elle la trouva affreusement vide. Elle risquait de passer des soirées bien longues pendant une semaine...

Elle se demanda ce que Snape pouvait bien faire... Plus de copies à corriger, plus de rôle d'espion... Peut-être travaillait-il ? Elle refoula les rêves de son imagination fertile qui la voulait à ses côtés en train d'étudier une potion, ou un manuel compliqué... Finalement, les cours particuliers avec lui ne s'étaient pas si mal passés après tout, jamais son amour n'avait débordé et envahi sa _conscience professionnelle_.

Excepté le jour où elle avait tenté de l'embrasser, bien entendu. Elle se souvint de sa proximité à ce moment-là et se sentit envahie par une vague de chaleur qui s'évanouit soudain. Plus qu'une semaine en sa compagnie, ensuite, les vacances... Deux mois. Son coeur s'emballa, cette absence risquerait d'être difficile à vivre. Peut-être réussirait-elle néanmoins à l'oublier ?

Elle ne devait pas se déconcentrer non plus, elle chassa ses pensées et s'empara d'un manuel, prête à revoir tous les attributs des ingrédients divers que requéraient certaines potions.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 14 ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose ici, et on est déjà à la fin de l'année... Vous aurez compris que la fic se prolonge sur la septième année bien sûr. **

**Si vous voulez savoir ce que fait Snape la nuit tombée, laissez une review ! Ou bien laissez-vous tenter et imaginez des occupations, farfelues ou habituelles, qu'il pourrait avoir !  
**


	15. A nous deux

**Chapitre 15. Bonne lecture, comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos review qui m'encouragent énormément ! **Au passage, si certaines ont envie de parler de fanfiction, des review, des rar, de leurs goûts en matière de fiction, de leur opinion sur le site etc, il existe désormais un forum francophone de fanfiction (je l'ai peut-être déjà dit ^^), le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris, n'hésitez pas à passer par là !**  
**

**Eileen19, **le rating M va se justifier, il faut juste du temps, et je ne peux pas plus te répondre que ça parce que les RaR dans les chapitres sont interdits malheureusement, j'espère donc que tu trouveras des explications par la suite. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux aussi m'envoyer ton adresse mail et je pourrai t'expliquer mes choix concernant Severus, et on pourra en discuter à ce moment-là, ce serait l'idéal.** (au pire je trouverai une solution pour t'éclairer ailleurs, sur le profil par exemple, ou encore dans une review).  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 15

_**A nous deux**_

Son premier réveil dans le dortoir vide fut pour le moins inhabituel. Les paupières désespérément collées à ses yeux, elle soupirait d'aise à l'écoute du silence, profitant d'une matinée tranquille bien rare chez les Griffondor. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être ni en vacances, ni en période scolaire.

_Les limbes, _songea-t-elle amusée.

Elle se redressa enfin, s'étira et sortit de ses draps pour s'habiller. Son estomac la tiraillait, elle avait très faim et rêvait de toast à la marmelade, grillés, et accompagnés d'un jus d'orange frais... Avec un sourire, elle se lava rapidement pour rejoindre le plus tôt possible la grande salle et prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva seule dans l'immense pièce. Sans la moindre compagnie, elle dut s'avouer que ce n'était pas déplaisant, même si elle avait pris l'habitude de s'occuper pendant ce repas, en lisant ou en discutant avec ses camarades. Elle dégusta son pain grillé avec voracité et se trouva un manuel pour lire et finalement se mettre au travail.

Son programme de la journée était bien rempli : elle avait prévu de s'attaquer à la potion qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussie dès le matin pour se consacrer à d'autres, plus ou moins maîtrisées, dans l'après-midi. Après quoi, elle s'offrirait une pause, mangerait, puis tâcherait de relire ses manuels. Elle n'avait plus le moindre souci avec ceux des trois premières années, mais ne connaissait pas encore toutes les potions des autres livres, et après tout, c'était sur celles-ci qu'elle risquait le plus de tomber.

Quand elle eut fini de déjeuner, elle se rendit donc directement au laboratoire. Snape serait-il déjà présent ? Elle en douta et ses doutes se confirmèrent, personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

C'était d'autant plus facile pour elle de se concentrer et elle se lança sans attendre dans la préparation de la potion, dont elle connaissait désormais le moindre détail.

Une heure plus tard, elle remuait un liquide bleuté, mais trop épais. Elle s'y était attendue, comme d'habitude. Elle soupira en murmurant un "evanesco". Que lui avait-il conseillé déjà ?

Expérimenter.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le canapé de cuir. Expérimenter... Certes mais comment ? Que pouvait-elle bien apporter à la préparation qui l'aide à la réussir ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas... Après tout, les consignes d'origine étaient parfaites, comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec elles ?

Alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses réflexions de plus en plus amères, la porte s'ouvrit. Snape entra, et s'arrêta en la voyant dans le canapé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard agacé :

- Vous devez savoir que la télékinésie ne fait pas partie des talents de la sorcellerie miss Granger.

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant guère où il voulait en venir :

- Vous avez l'intention de préparer votre potion assise sur le canapé ? expliqua-t-il exaspéré, tout en s'approchant de la table de travail.

- Je réfléchissais, répondit-elle sans faire attention à son ton.

- Vous réfléchissiez... répéta-t-il avec une intonation moqueuse.

- Et vous êtes venu pour vous moquer ou pour m'aider ? osa-t-elle demander.

Il se figea et se tourna lentement vers elle. Hermione eut l'impression d'assister à une profonde lutte intérieure. Enfin, il parla :

- Je vous ai déjà donné un conseil. C'est le seul qui soit.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement :

- Expérimenter ? Ca m'aide beaucoup, merci !

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva et passa devant lui pour se remettre au travail.

- Si vous tenez à m'imposer votre insolence, je ne vais certainement pas sacrifier plus de mon temps libre pour vous, dit-il froidement dans son dos.

Elle sentait son regard sur son cou et regretta ses paroles immédiatement.

- Pardon, restez... S'il-vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui."

Il alla sur le canapé, croisa les bras sur la poitrine et soupira, visiblement ennuyé.

Sa deuxième tentative s'avéra encore plus ratée que la première. Snape ne daigna même pas jeter un coup d'oeil à son chaudron et elle se contenta de la faire disparaître, à nouveau. Elle se demandait si elle parviendrait un jour à faire cette potion. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait l'espérer en tout cas... Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, Snape était occupé à lire un livre. Elle ricana intérieurement, de désespoir, elle voyait mal comment il l'avait aidée, d'une façon ou d'une autre... Il s'était toujours contenté d'être là et de juger du résultat. Quelle aide !

Découragée, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit, préférant abandonner pour ce premier jour.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, elle descendit dans la grande salle avec l'intime conviction que ses prochaines tentatives échoueraient encore lamentablement. Elle afficha donc une mine maussade en venant s'asseoir entre Trelawney et Snape qui étaient cette fois-ci présents, et avaient pris soin de mettre une place d'écart entre eux.

Elle ne dit qu'un "bonjour" fatigué auquel seule Trelawney répondit par un salut peu cordial puis se servit en toast. Alors qu'elle mangeait dans un silence pénible, une chouette entra par le toit de la salle et hulula tout en leur fonçant dessus. Hermione crut reconnaître Errol et se prépara à son atterrissage laborieux. Le hibou familial de Ron - Coquecigrue avait tendance à prendre ses heures de liberté et n'était pas très fiable depuis quelques temps - poussa un dernier hululement paniqué et tourneboula sur la table des professeurs, dans un fracas de bol renversé.

Trelawney recula brusquement pour éviter les éclaboussures de lait et Snape contempla sa robe tachée, ainsi que les plumes collées à son toast, avec un regard glacial qui se reporta bientôt sur l'animal. Hermione, désolée, leur expliqua que c'était le hibou de Ron, qu'il était vieux mais sa voix se perdit sous les yeux furibonds de Snape. Le hibou se redressa enfin sur ses pattes et Hermione décrocha le courrier et lui donna un morceau de pain.

Elle hésita puis lit la lettre de Ron à table, pendant que Snape nettoyait sa cape à l'aide d'un enchantement :

_Hermione,_

_J'espère qu'Errol ne s'est pas perdu et que tu reçois ce courrier ce mardi matin, la nouvelle est fraîche et urgente. Papa m'a informé de l'arrestation d'un groupe de mangemorts il y a deux heures, Rowles en faisait partie. Harry a pensé qu'il serait bon de te tenir au courant le plus tôt possible. Apparemment, il ne reste que très peu de mangemorts recensés en liberté et aucun d'eux ne se trouve à Londres, ils sont en fuite pour la plupart.  
_

_Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton travail, et bonne chance pour l'examen, en espérant que tout se passe très bien à Poudlard. _

_Ron _

Elle relut attentivement la lettre, déchiffrant l'écriture peu lisible de son ami qui avait du s'empresser de la rédiger. _Arrestation de mangemorts... Rowles en faisait partie... _Quand elle réalisa enfin, elle poussa une exclamation de joie et de soulagement.

Snape et Trelawney la regardèrent avec surprise et agacement.

"C'est Rowles ! Il a été arrêté ! dit-elle à Snape avec un sourire ravi.

Mais son enthousiasme n'était de toute évidence pas communicatif. Trelawney regarda ailleurs, sans doute désintéressée par les choses du monde terrestre, et Snape eut un regard qui sembla dire "tout ça pour ça"... Hermione vit rouge :

- C'est une _bonne_ nouvelle, mais vous ne voyez sans doute pas ça d'un bon oeil, puisque cela signifie que vous êtes hors-de-danger, dit-elle avec ironie.

- Changez de ton, je vous prie."

Elle eut un gémissement d'exaspération et froissa la lettre dans sa poche. Qu'importe s'il n'était pas heureux de cette annonce, elle l'était assez pour deux ! Elle se leva précipitamment et dans un raclement de chaise, puis sortit la tête haute.

Au moins, elle ne s'inquiéterait plus autant pour lui.

Si elle avait cru un instant que ce bonheur instantané l'aurait permis de réussir sa potion, elle comprit qu'elle s'était encore fourvoyée. Elle s'acharna à trois reprises, sans succès, sous les yeux d'un Snape complètement indifférent. Elle commençait à désespérer et à ne plus savoir que faire, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul et de sortir de cette ambiance fiévreuse dans laquelle elle s'était installée. Le soir-même, après qu'elle eut partagé avec le directeur ses échecs au dîner, et qu'il lui eut assuré de sa très prochaine réussite de sa voix calme, elle apprit que Hagrid était revenu de son séjour en compagnie de madame Maxime.

Elle ne perdit pas une minute et se rendit directement chez lui à la fin du repas. La soirée s'avéra très reposante, elle trouva chez Hagrid le réconfort d'une présence amie et put se défouler sur l'attitude de Snape sans être réprimandée. Le demi-géant lui livra les mêmes encouragements que Dumbledore et lui rappela qu'elle pouvait très bien passer l'examen avec succès même si elle ne réussissait pas cette potion. Hermione s'avoua alors que c'était une question de principe, et un défi personnel qui lui tenait à coeur. Réalisant cela, elle se sentit le coeur moins lourd, la pression avait disparu au moins de moitié.

Elle rentra tard et se promit de revenir dès le lendemain.

Pour son troisième jour, elle décida de prendre les choses en main, prise d'un regain de motivation grâce à sa conversation avec le garde-chasse. Elle fit donc un détour par la cuisine après s'être lavée, et rencontra les deux elfes de maison qui travaillaient encore. Elle ne les connaissait pas du tout, mais ils se montrèrent généreux et lui offrirent un petit-déjeuner à la carte. Bien qu'elle fut venue pour d'autres raisons, elle ne se priva pas et dégusta des crêpes au sirop d'érable, tout en invitant les elfes à manger avec elle. Une fois son repas avalé, elle leur demanda s'il était possible de lui apporter le repas du midi au laboratoire, avec une grande politesse et la promesse de revenir les voir pour apprendre quelques recettes.

Les deux elfes, gênés par toute cette attention, acceptèrent bien volontiers et la remercièrent de leur donner l'opportunité d'un tel service. Hermione, les joues roses, qui n'aimait guère cette habitude de remercier pour un ordre, les salua et se mit en route vers le laboratoire où l'attendait déjà Snape.

"Bonjour, professeur.

Il fit un signe de tête sans lever les yeux de son livre.

_Expérimenter. _

Elle sortit les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau dans son chaudron. Elle prépara les racines.

_Expérimenter. _

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant.

_Il faut sortir de mes habitudes. Me dégager des consignes. _

Et elle commença.

Elle tenta, pour son premier essai, d'ajouter du sisymbre. En effet, la plante était habituellement utilisée pour le polynectar et comme la potion en était une variante, Hermione jugea qu'elle pourrait avoir un rôle essentiel. Mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure, la mixture était noire, grumeleuse, et sentait très mauvais. Grimaçant de dégoût, la jeune fille fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron.

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à réussir directement. Elle renouvela sa tentative.

Là, elle mélangea la belladone à la poudre de scarabée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier quoi que ce soit, le liquide siffla dangereusement et elle s'empressa de faire un evanesco.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses ingrédients disposés sur la table. Les plumes de Jobarbille devaient être plongées entièrement dans la potion selon les consignes habituelles. Hermione se résolut à les noyer d'abord dans de l'eau bouillante. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas le moindre changement et sa potion se révéla encore trop épaisse.

- Il faut que ce soit plus subtil.

Elle sursauta, Snape s'était levé et observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de dédain les gestes d'Hermione.

_Plus subtil ? _

Elle réfléchit en silence... Il était vrai qu'ajouter ou enlever un composant ne servait à rien, ni changer la façon de les ajouter. Peut-être fallait-il bousculer l'ordre ou les consignes plus basiques ?

Elle entreprit de recommencer, cette fois-ci en remuant différemment, plus ou moins fortement, dans un sens plutôt que l'autre, et dut pour cela expérimenter la méthode plusieurs fois.

- Vous devriez prendre des notes.

Il n'avait pas tort... Elle saisit un parchemin et y inscrivit ses différentes innovations, sans omettre les effets qu'elles produisaient. Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent alors. Elle se tourna vers Snape qui se leva pour aller ouvrir. Deux petites créatures se tenaient face à lui et Hermione plaqua la main sur son front. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait demandé que les elfes lui apportent le déjeuner ici !

Elle rejoignit Snape à toute allure et prit les deux paquets que lui tendaient les elfes, sous les yeux éberlués de Snape.

Quand ils repartirent, elle porte les plats chauds sur la table, devant le canapé, et s'expliqua :

- Je pense déjeuner ici, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Il la regarda un moment puis ferma la porte et revint s'asseoir, sans un mot.

- Je crois qu'il y en a assez pour deux, si vous voulez... ajouta-t-elle.

Il refusa et se plongea dans la lecture. Intimidée, elle s'assit à ses côtés, de façon à ne pas entrer en contact avec lui, et découvrit un plat de légumes et de viande hachée. Cela avait l'air délicieux et un doux fumet lui titillait les narines. Elle dévora son repas, affamée par sa matinée de travail.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas ? C'est vraiment très bon, dit-elle à Snape."

Elle culpabilisait un peu en mangeant ainsi à ses côtés sans qu'il n'en profite aussi. Mais il fit une oeillade meurtrière, manifestement, elle le dérangeait dans un passage passionnant. Elle fit une moue d'excuse et finit de déjeuner, amusée.

Quand elle se remit au travail, elle se sentit ragaillardie, comme si expérimenter la sortait de son échec routinier et lui redonnait l'espoir de réussir. Bon, elle ne réalisa toujours pas la potion parfaite mais elle avait l'impression de progresser, d'éliminer avec rigueur les alternatives possibles et d'avancer avec sûreté vers la solution.

Ainsi, l'après-midi fut consacré à la théorie, à une visite à Mimi puis à Hagrid, chez qui elle dîna un ragoût très étrange mais à vrai dire plutôt goûteux.

oOo

Ce fut lors du quatrième jour qu'elle obtint la potion à laquelle elle devait s'attendre.

Elle occupa d'abord sa matinée à changer, _subtilement_, certaines indications qui lui donnaient son manuel, en vain. Néanmoins, elle avait cette fois capté l'attention de son professeur de potions qui statuait régulièrement de l'évolution de sa potion, ce qui lui évitait de perdre du temps si elle était manquée dès le début. Leur rapport était alors tout à fait scolaire, voire professionnel et Hermione ressentait enfin le bénéfice de son aide et approuvait son talent en la matière. Elle le remercia à plusieurs reprises et il accepta - ou du moins il ne refusa pas - de partager le déjeuner avec elle.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Hermione apprécia l'instant d'intimité qu'il lui semblait enfin partager avec lui. Mais lorsque leurs genoux se touchèrent par un pur hasard, elle se leva en toute hâte et se tapa le pied dans la table.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et sautilla sur place, le tout devant Snape qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il lui dit ensuite avec un rictus moqueur :

"Manifestement, votre maladresse surpasse celle de Londubat, mes félicitations pour cet exploit.

Elle ne répondit rien mais plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard assassin, avant de retourner à son chaudron en boitant. _Elle ne serait pas si maladroite s'ils n'étaient pas si proches !_

C'est alors que, les pensées encore embrouillées, elle se trompa dans le nombre de tours précisés sur le manuel :elle remua deux fois de plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Comme Snape ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, elle s'attela à la suite, convaincue qu'elle n'arriverait à rien cette fois-ci. Seulement, une demi-heure plus tard, la mixture était d'un bleu ciel uniforme et au parfum odorant de lila. Elle demeura là à ancrer son regard dans son chaudron sans comprendre. La potion était parfaite. Elle avait réussi.

Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle nota rapidement ses nouvelles consignes, vérifia la qualité et appela Snape pour qu'il juge par lui-même. Elle retint sa respiration en le voyant s'approcher, le regard indéchiffrable. Il se pencha au-dessus de la potion, en prit une louche et observa la surface du liquide, le versa enfin dans une fiole et la contempla à la lumière dansante d'une torche. Dans un silence accablant, il donna le verdict :

- Bien.

Hermione expira de soulagement et posa ses deux mains sur la table, le coeur battant à tout rompre. C'était fait ! Elle avait tout fait ! Un sourire apparut sur son visage et illumina jusque ses yeux. Elle était follement heureuse, avec cette impression d'accomplissement qui l'emplissait d'une sérénité telle qu'elle en frissonnait de plaisir.

Snape s'empara de son cahier et lut attentivement ses annotations. Elle se tourna vers lui, avec une expression épanouie.

Elle détailla ses lèvres fines, ses yeux plissés, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, l'ombre dans son cou. Elle mourait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Encore.

Il parut remarquer, enfin, qu'elle le fixait. Ils échangèrent un long regard étrange, Hermione, envahie de désirs, ne sut lire dans les yeux de Snape. Elle fit un pas en avant. Il ne recula pas. Son regard sembla s'animer d'un éclat nouveau... Troublé. Elle s'avança d'un autre pas. Il posa ses yeux noirs sur les siens. Si proche, cet échange visuel l'électrisait. Elle tendit la main vers son torse...

Trois coups frappés à la porte.

Snape se tourna vivement vers l'entrée de la pièce et Hermione laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Entrez.

Dumbledore apparut dans une cape verte parsemée d'étoiles, le sourire joyeux accroché à ses lèvres. Hermione recula et le salua d'un signe de tête, non sans ressentir une haine terrible à son égard. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'aurait pas arrêtée...

- Severus, Miss.

Il s'avança et jeta un coup d'oeil curieux au chaudron.

- On dirait que c'est une réussite ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

Elle acquiesça et tenta de lui sourire mais craignit de ne lui offrir rien de plus qu'un masque de froideur. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarda pas sur Hermione et déclara d'une voix plus grave :

- Severus, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Le professeur de potions lui indiqua la porte et tous deux sortirent, laissant une Hermione un peu inquiète. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir qui nécessite une telle discrétion ?

Heureusement, il était de retour à peine quelques minutes plus tard, une expression neutre sur le visage.

- L'Ordre m'a mis au courant ce matin même, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

- Ah très bien ! Je viens de rentrer du ministère, je craignais qu'on ne vous ait pas informé.

Hermione dissimula son soulagement et s'affaira à ranger le matériel pour se donner une contenance quand Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers elle :

- Au fait miss, j'ai contacté deux employés du département des créatures magiques acquis à votre cause, ils sont prêts à vous entendre et attendent un courrier de votre part pour fixer une date. Ils se déclarent ravis de diffuser votre idée au sein du département, il suffira par la suite que vous donniez un rapport concluant avec des propositions et ils tâcheront de l'étudier et de le porter aux autorités concernées.

La jeune fille en avait presque oublié la SALE ! Elle songea que cela lui ferait beaucoup de travail et Dumbledore parut lire dans ses pensées :

- Bien entendu, vous avez tout votre temps. Vous pouvez prendre contact sans promettre quoi que ce soit avant une année.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier... avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Réussissez votre examen et vous me dispenserez d'une recherche fastidieuse d'un nouveau professeur, répondit-il complice.

Elle sourit et opina du chef, déterminée à concrétiser ses espoirs. Décidément, cette année, tout s'était accéléré pour elle...

Le directeur leur avertit que le dîner aurait lieu une demi-heure plus tard que prévu et les abandonna enfin. Mais après son départ, la pièce se chargea d'une atmosphère pesante. Hermione n'était plus tellement dans le même état d'esprit et ses désirs avaient été remplacés par une gêne qui l'empêchait de regarder Snape. Quand elle se tourna, après quelques secondes si longues qu'elle semblaient crépiter à ses oreilles, elle leva des yeux timides vers le professeur de potions. Il la fixait. Manifestement depuis un certain temps. Rien de tel pour accentuer son embarras.

- Ahem... Je...

_Je... Je... quoi ? _

Elle esquiva son regard qui se faisait de plus en plus étouffant. Que faire ? Partir ? Nier ce qui s'était passé ? Rester ?

Elle nageait en pleine confusion. Snape, quant à lui, fit un mouvement. Hermione, comme si cette impulsion volait à son secours, le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il marchait vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir, croiser les jambes, et attendre.

_Evidemment, il ne lui donnait aucun indice sur la conduite à tenir._

Mais elle remarqua que les couverts et les plats se trouvaient encore sur la table. Voilà ce qu'elle pouvait faire ! Elle s'approcha du meuble et se baissa pour débarrasser. Quand elle croisa le regard de Snape posé sur elle, elle rosit et balbutia :

- Je... Je vais rapporter ça à la cuisine...

Il décroisa les jambes et garda son regard planté sur elle. Cette fois-ci, Hermione rougit et se redressa, intimidée. Elle avait l'impression d'être subjuguée par son charisme, comme charmée au point de ne plus être capable de réfléchir calmement.

- Ou bien... Je reste ?

Cette fois, c'était dit. Cette question en cachait une autre, s'il acceptait, cela revenait à ne pas rayer d'une croix ce qui s'était passé juste avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore. S'il acceptait, cela exprimait, peut-être, à tout hasard, son _opinion_ sur les sentiments d'Hermione. Le fait qu'il accepte pourrait-il redonner espoir à Hermione ? Est-ce qu'il était si insensible à ses sentiments ?

Elle se souvint de son regard ténébreux qui la dévisageait au bal, puis du sort jeté à Dean et elle, et de son absence de refus, verbal ou simplement physique, alors qu'elle s'était approchée avec l'intention claire de l'embrasser l'instant d'avant... Se pouvait-il seulement que... ?

- Vous avez encore du travail ?

Hermione tressaillit, parler de travail lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle réprima son émotion et répondit, s'efforçant de paraître naturelle :

- Peut-être.

_Peut-être. Bravo Hermione, quelle réponse ! _

- Oui, corrigea-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Snape se pressèrent légèrement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, et Hermione attendait mais finalement, aucun son ne sortit et il se contenta recroiser ses jambes pour poser dessus un livre noir à la couverture en cuir, qui capta alors toute son attention.

La jeune fille remit les couverts sur la table basse et revint à son chaudron, toujours plein de sa potion réussie.

Elle avait obtenu de rester, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'y avait invitée. De toute façon, il avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de travail, aussi ne devait-il pas avoir pensé une seconde qu'elle souhaitait avant tout rester en sa compagnie. Cette conclusion déclencha une vague d'amertume. Si c'était bien le cas, il n'avait même pas compris qu'elle avait désiré l'embrasser, et son absence de réaction n'était autre que son habituel flegme indifférent.

_Quelle idiote !_

Et maintenant, que faire ? Elle n'avait plus tellement envie de travailler, même si elle avait donné cette raison en guise de prétexte à sa présence. Et puis, elle n'osait pas lui parler, à la fois honteuse et coupable. Elle fit disparaître sa potion pour faire bonne figure.

Non, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de rester dans ces circonstances.

Elle retourna vers la table basse, reprit les plats en main, et s'excusa auprès de Snape sans même le regarder. Et elle sortit.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 15 ! Alors, alors ? Deuxième tentative : Fail. xD  
**

**Si vous voulez lancer un sortilège de chauve-souris à Dumbledore, laissez une review !**

**La suite dans 5 jours ! **Je dois dire que j'ai de plus en plus d'avance, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 20 donc tout va pour le mieux niveau avancement de la fic ! Comme ça je prends de l'avance avant que mes cours ne commencent, c'est parfait. **Suite à la review de Eileen, je voudrais vous demander si vous avez ou non senti une évolution quelconque dans la relation severus/hermione, des points importants, ou si vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on ait avancé ? Et également, votre opinion sur le comportement de Snape (puisque je ne mets pas ses pensées) ? J'aimerais d'abord avoir votre avis pour ensuite éclaircir des points dans les RaR concernant ma propre vision des personnages et le pourquoi de l'évolution lente de l'histoire. N'hésitez donc pas ! (mais vous n'êtes pas obligé non plus hein ^^)  
**


	16. La séparation

**Voilà le chapitre 16 ! Merci** pour vos avis !** (merci à Violaine pour sa longue review, et aux autres anonymes qui n'ont pas pu avoir de réponse)  
**

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 16 

_**La séparation**_

Le soir-même de cette journée éprouvante, Hermione préféra ne pas s'imposer plus de facteurs de trouble et ne se rendit pas au dîner dans la grande salle. Elle aimait autant éviter la présence de Snape, compte tenu qu'elle ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter avec lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse : elle avait eu l'espoir absurde que peut-être il ressentait quelque chose, et pour cela, elle s'en voulait terriblement, même si au fond d'elle, elle se demandait si cet espoir avait été si absurde que cela.

Eprouvant le besoin de se changer les idées, elle mangea chez Hagrid qui lui disait que hors période scolaire, il prenait ses repas chez lui parce qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec Trelawney.

_Elle le comprenait sans difficulté._

Elle fit bien, la soirée s'avéra légère et décontractée, puis festive quand elle annonça au demi-géant qu'elle maîtrisait enfin la potion qui lui avait posé tant de problèmes. Il était vrai que Hagrid à lui tout seul donnait l'illusion d'une animation enjouée semblable à celle de la salle commune après une victoire de Quidditch.

C'était rafraîchissant. A force de passer tout son temps avec Snape, elle en oubliait cette vie chaleureuse et colorée qui l'entourait. Elle était bien une adepte de la discrétion, du silence et de la concentration, mais cette atmosphère la libérait d'une constante surveillance de soi et enfin, elle parlait sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle disait.

Le lendemain matin, elle entreprit de continuer à mémoriser ses manuels à la bibliothèque et lorsqu'elle en eut assez des yeux de crapaud et des plantes magiques, elle s'autorisa une petite promenade dans le parc. La matinée était encore fraîche, avec un très léger vent qui soulevait sa chevelure, mais le soleil frappait fort et l'éblouissait déjà. Elle porta sa main en protection et marcha vers un coin d'ombre. Elle s'arrêta sous un arbre, le même où elle s'était confiée à ses amis, et s'adossa au tronc en soupirant.

Elle observa le parc, vide et lui trouva un charme inégalé. Ce qui habituellement regorgeait de bonne humeur criante se révélait cette fois sous un jour plus sauvage, plus propice à des rêveries solitaires.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours à Poudlard. Ensuite, elle partirait directement à Londres pour son examen qui s'étalait sur deux jours. Puis, elle serait en vacances. Son coeur se tendit mais sa raison ne pouvait qu'approuver ces deux mois loin de l'école, c'était l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres, de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose...

Cette pensée sonnait comme une trahison. Mais comment pouvait-elle trahir quelqu'un qui ne voyait en elle qu'une élève, trop jeune et trop... Griffondor ? Elle n'était en rien liée à lui, autrement que par ses sentiments, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre après tout.

Mais elle n'avait pas tellement envie de renouveler l'expérience de Dean, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à cela.

Si seulement elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Severus Snape... Sur ces réflexions, elle sombra peu à peu dans la somnolence.

Quelqu'un tirait sa manche.

_Quelqu'un tirait sa manche ! _

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant l'elfe qui lui avait apporté à manger au laboratoire.

"Frizy, c'est toi !

- Pardonnez-moi si j'ai offensé madame en la réveillant...

Hermione chassa sa culpabilité d'un regard bienveillant et l'elfe poursuivit de sa petite voix aigüe :

- Vous n'étiez pas au laboratoire aujourd'hui, frizy pensait que vous seriez au déjeuner avec les autres mais vous n'êtes pas venue, j'ai pensé que vous auriez faim...

La jeune fille épousseta sa robe et se leva, confuse :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatorze heures madame.

- Quatorze heures ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait dormi plusieurs heures ! Furieuse contre elle-même, elle se dirigea vers le château à grands pas, accompagnée de l'elfe.

- Et Frizy, appelle-moi par mon prénom, Hermione.

- Oui madame, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Et l'elfe baissa les yeux, peiné de ne pas avoir su obéir.

- Je peux venir manger à la cuisine ?

- Bien sûr ma... Hermione.

Il grimaça, appeler Hermione par son prénom semblait être au-dessus de ses forces.

- Ahem, appelle-moi comme tu veux, dit-elle alors."

Ils pénétrèrent dans les vastes cuisines de Poudlard d'où sortaient des odeurs parfumées de toutes sortes, qui réveillèrent l'appétit d'Hermione. Elle dévora des cuisses de poulet et des pommes de terre sautées et en profita pour se renseigner sur les recettes des elfes. Frizy était apparemment le meilleur cuisinier et il fut ému aux larmes par la requête de la jeune fille qui s'excusa presque lorsqu'il se moucha dans son tablier.

Il lui révéla quelques secrets culinaires et Hermione prit quelques notes, songeant que cela lui serait bien utile pour la suite. Elle leur posa ensuite quelques questions sur leurs conditions de travail et s'intéressa aux domaines de prédilection dans lesquels les elfes s'établissaient. Des tâches domestiques pour la plupart, la cuisine en particulier, le ménage pouvaient être de bonnes ouvertures pour leur possible réinsertion dans le monde libre.

Néanmoins, elle n'osa pas aborder le sujet de la liberté, sachant qu'il restait polémique pour les hommes comme pour eux. Elle leur demanda s'il était possible de lui apporter le dîner dans la salle commune des Griffondor, ce à quoi ils répondirent positivement avec virulence, puis sortit retrouver son laboratoire, personnel, dans les toilettes de Mimi.

La préparation de potions n'était plus qu'une formalité désormais, elle se permettait même une certaine nonchalance et devait s'admettre que certains mouvements lui venaient automatiquement. Elle était confiante pour l'examen, mais toujours un peu anxieuse malgré tout.

Le soir même, après sa longue sieste, elle eut quelques difficultés à s'assoupir. Alors, elle sortit pour marcher dans les couloirs. Ce n'était plus interdit puisqu'elle n'était plus vraiment élève à ce jour.

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame et se dirigea, presque naturellement, vers cette grande salle où elle avait vu Snape un soir. Elle en connaissait le chemin par coeur maintenant, alors même qu'elle s'était perdue pour y arriver. Etrange.

Les couloirs n'étaient éclairés que par quelques torches aux faibles lueurs dansant sur les murs, et parfois, c'était le noir total. Elle avait l'impression que le château était vivant, comme s'il gérait lui-même ses _éclairages _et qu'en période de vacances, il ne faisait plus usage de ceux-ci. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien lu là-dessus dans l_'Histoire de Poudlard_. Peut-être était-ce récent ? Ou peut-être que personne n'était aussi curieux qu'elle, songea-t-elle avec auto-dérision.

Elle n'était pas vraiment une miss je-sais-tout - cette expression avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point, surtout depuis que Snape avait décidé que ce serait son surnom officiel - mais plutôt une jeune femme avide de connaissances.

_Jeune femme. _Les mots lui avaient traversé l'esprit sans qu'elle le remarque. Etait-elle une jeune femme ? Elle n'aurait dix-huit ans que dans deux mois mais ce n'était pas une question d'âge après tout. Une question de quoi dans ce cas ? Quelle frontière existait-il entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte ?

Elle réfléchit, se triturant les méninges à chercher les critères communément établis pour ce type de recherche.

Le physique ? Les sourcils froncés, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans une vitre et observa son reflet baigné dans la pénombre. Il était difficile de se juger soi-même, mais elle convint qu'elle avait un visage plus adulte que d'autres, ses traits s'étant plus dessinés au cours des deux dernières années. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une gamine, c'était déjà ça.

Le mental ? Elle se demanda bien comment décider de sa maturité... Elle conclut que cette réflexion était idiote et qu'il valait mieux l'écourter.

Mais un dernier critère lui vint à l'esprit... Le... sexe ?

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations dans sa jeune existence. Et elle les désignait comme des expériences, rien de plus. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion, ou même l'envie de passer le cap. D'ailleurs, c'était une question tabou, même pour les garçons et on ne pouvait pas dire que Poudlard permettait quoi que ce soit non plus. C'était peut-être maladroit d'ailleurs, réfréner les pulsions adolescentes risquait toujours de les accroître. Enfin, peu importait pour elle, puisqu'elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois, ou du moins, pas pensé à concrétiser une seule fois jusque là.

Jusque là. Tout avait changé avec Snape, elle avait des sentiments qui balayaient de loin le terme d'expérience... Pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'elle aimait, elle le savait. Et pour la première fois, elle avait eu de véritables désirs, comme quand elle avait voulu l'embrasser... C'était comme si l'ardeur, le plaisir tout entier dépendaient de ses pas vers lui, tandis qu'avec Dean, il s'agissait juste... Eh bien de l'embrasser.

Avec Snape, elle était à la fois totalement inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait, et pleinement consciente de l'instant qu'elle vivait. C'était... troublant. Ce n'était pas du pur désir sexuel, non... C'était réel. Intense, et _entier. _Ce fut le seul mot qui lui parut juste.

En tout cas, s'il fallait juger sa maturité par rapport à son expérience en la matière, il était certain qu'elle n'était pas prête d'être considérée comme "mûre". Et Snape avait vingt ans de plus, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mûr...

Toutes ces raisons avaient construit son désespoir, jamais elle n'avait envisagé qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle, si jeune, élève, etc. Son curriculum vitae n'était pas glorieux non plus. Elle devait avoir gravé sur son front _Amie de Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. _Rédhibitoire.

Elle soupira, la perspective de la séparation lui semblant tout à coup bien plus douce.

C'est à ce moment-là, dans un couloir très sombre, qu'elle croisa l'objet de ses pensées. Snape, imposant, dans cette robe noire habituelle, s'arrêta devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-elle sous la surprise.

Elle se sentait comme prise en flagrant délit de pensées interdites.

- Je m'entraîne pour un concours de danse, c'est pourtant évident, répondit-il sarcastique.

- Quoi ? dit-elle avec de grands yeux.

Il roula des yeux et poursuivit :

- Qu'est-ce que _vous _faites là ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Hermione sentit son regard se verrouiller sur celui de Snape. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer la palpitation qui se manifestait au creux de son ventre. Il parut réprimer une remarque ironique et changea de sujet :

- Miss, j'ai constaté que vous ne veniez plus au laboratoire, je vous suggère de ne pas délaisser la pratique, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller à la paresse.

Elle serra les dents. _La paresse_ ?

- Je m'entraîne à la pratique ailleurs, dit-elle laconique.

Il haussa un sourcil et parut réfléchir à toute vitesse. Hermione, ravie d'avoir un tant soit peu de pouvoir sur lui, expliqua enfin, après avoir fait durer le silence juste assez pour qu'il éprouve la satisfaction d'une réponse :

- Dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Hermione devina qu'il venait de se rappeler que ces toilettes étaient ceux de la chambre des secrets, mais aussi de Mimi Geignarde.

- Oui, dans les toilettes de Mimi. Figurez-vous que _sa_ compagnie m'est agréable, poursuivit-elle en insistant sur le "sa".

_Attaque directe d'Hermione Granger ! Snape s'effondre, mais se relève ! _

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant ses yeux noirs la foudroyer.

- Etrange. Il me semblait pourtant avoir distinctement lu "l'aimer _lui_, Severus Snape", mais peut-être que votre attention s'est reportée sur un fantôme, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

_Hermione Granger est K.O. ! _

Elle le vrilla du regard et il ne cilla pas._  
_

_- _Elle ne s'est reportée nulle part, merci de me rappeler ce douloureux souvenir, c'est bien _aimable _de votre part, répliqua-t-elle froidement."

Il la regarda profondément et plissa les lèvres.

Idiot, songea-t-elle alors. Oui, c'était un idiot, un parfait idiot doublé d'un rusé de Serpentard qui savait parfaitement toucher là où ça faisait mal.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu, et elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle pensait à sa sexualité... Elle rosit légèrement à cette idée, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible - qui se voulait être un salut - et dépassa Snape pour prolonger sa promenade, le pas vif et encore furieux.

_Magnifique, Hermione, magnifique._

Depuis qu'elle avait tenté de l'embrassé, dès qu'elle lui parlait, dès qu'elle le regardait, elle était prise d'une honte malveillante, comme si montrer ses sentiments avait été fatal.

_A quoi elle pensait déjà ? _

Ah oui, la maturité. Autant pour elle.

oOo

_Miss Granger,_

_Pourriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le dîner de ce soir ? _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Elle froissa le mot et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette après l'avoir lancé dans les airs. La veille encore, elle avait évité la grande salle, ainsi que le laboratoire, et finalement même les couloirs de l'école, suite à la conversation brève qu'elle avait eue avec son professeur de potions deux jours plus tôt.

Mais le ton poli du directeur était purement formel. Elle ne pouvait pas déroger à ses attentes. Mais pourquoi lui demander de se joindre à eux ? Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de lui organiser une petite fête de départ... ? Elle déglutit et fronça les sourcils, espérant de tout coeur que ce n'était rien de tel.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle réalisa que c'était exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la grande salle, elle ralentit le pas, hésitant fermement à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais Hagrid l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de la main :

"Hermione ! s'écria-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Les autres convives - au nombre de trois - se retournèrent. Le directeur claqua dans ses doigts et une banderole apparut au-dessus de la table. Elle lut le mot d'encouragement en lettres rouge et or :

_Bonne chance !_

Elle remercia Dumbledore d'un sourire et rejoignit Hagrid qui lui servit un verre de bièraubeurre. Avant qu'ils aillent s'asseoir, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape et Trelawney. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air ravi. Etrangement, elle en tira une vile satisfaction.

Elle s'assit donc plus enjouée, à la gauche de Dumbledore qui se mit à lui parler dès qu'elle posa son verre. Il trouva nécessaire de lui raconter les dernières plaisanteries moldues qu'il avait entendues pendant quelques minutes. Hermione rit poliment, puis plus franchement, car le directeur avait un certain talent pour mettre en scène les blagues. Quand il s'interrompit, il demanda à Hagrid de lui passer le pichet d'eau et Hermione se détourna de lui. Hagrid était à côté de Dumbledore ? Elle avait cru qu'il s'était assis à sa gauche. Elle pivota sur sa chaise et découvrit Snape assis à ses côtés.

Son estomac se noua et elle se replaça face à son assiette avec brusquerie. _Il ne manquait plus que ça..._

- Au fait miss Granger, vous savez comment l'examen va se dérouler ? s'enquit le directeur.

Elle acquiesça mais émit un doute malgré tout :

- Tout était décrit dans la convocation, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas précisément en quoi consiste chaque épreuve...

Dumbledore posa ses couverts - Hermione se sentit obligée de faire de même - et l'éclaira sur la nature de l'examen :

- Vous avez donc vu que le premier jour était consacré à l'écrit, et le second aux oraux. Pour les écrits, la partie concernant uniquement les potions se déroule la matinée, sur une durée de quatre heures. Les questions sont précises en général, on vous interroge sur un ingrédient, sur des consignes, ou sur une potion. Vous avez également une heure de culture générale dans l'après-midi qui regroupe diverses questions sur les autres cours. Mais ceci est une formalité et le coefficient est moindre. Enfin, pour les oraux, vous avez tout simplement deux potions à préparer le matin, avec entretien.

Elle enregistra soigneusement les informations dans un coin de son cerveau et le remercia avant de reprendre le repas.

- Personnellement, j'ai ébloui le jury avec une prédiction spontanée et qui s'avéra juste, déclara Trelawney avec fierté.

Hermione plissa les yeux, doutant fortement que le professeur de divination ait ébloui son jury.

- Et j'imagine que vous vous êtes _spontanément _renseignés sur vos examinateurs avant de vous rendre à l'examen... dit doucement Snape en arquant un sourcil.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé et attendit la réplique de Trelawney mais le directeur, tel un maître d'école mettant fin à une querelle d'enfants, changea de sujet de conversation. Quelque peu déçue, Hermione fut toutefois ravie que Snape ait eu le dernier mot.

Elle avala sa dernière bouchée et décroisa les jambes, la cuisse contre le pied de table, dans une position plus décontractée.

- C'était vraiment délicieux, merci encore, monsieur le directeur, dit-elle à son voisin de table.

- Frizy fait des merveilles, surtout quand il apprécie les personnes qu'il sert.

Hermione sourit de sympathie pour l'elfe et s'extasia devant les desserts qui venaient d'apparaître sous leurs yeux... Une charlotte aux fraises, un gâteau au chocolat, une tarte aux mirabelles... Le choix était tel qu'elle mit une longue minute pour se décider. Enfin, elle opta pour la charlotte, avec une petite part de gâteau. Elle n'était pas du genre à se priver de chocolat.

Elle les dégusta avec un plaisir non surprenant, le goût était exquis, subtil mais aussi copieux et les fruits se mariaient à merveille avec l'onctuosité du chocolat. Elle mangea en silence, puis s'aperçut d'une grande quantité de miettes sur ses genoux. Elle s'étonna de ne pas s'en être rendue compte et les balaya d'un coup de serviette, quand elle remarqua que le pied de table contre lequel sa jambe était appuyée depuis tout à l'heure n'était absolument pas un pied de table...

Il avait tout d'une autre jambe en fait. Masculine, couverte d'un habit... noir. Elle déglutit. Est-ce qu'elle avait passé le repas à caresser la jambe de Snape sans même le faire volontairement ? Deux tâches colorèrent ses joues et elle eut un raclement de gorge gêné avant de reposer la serviette sur la table. Mais comment diable avait-elle pu ne pas sentir la seule chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu ? Maintenant, elle ne la sentait que trop bien...

Mais... Avait-il senti au moins que c'était sa jambe ? La pensée qu'il ait cru qu'elle tente de le... séduire ? redoubla sa rougeur. Et... Il n'avait rien fait ? Il ne s'était pas reculé ? Ses entrailles se nouèrent en une délicieuse sensation de chaleur.

Elle se ravisa, elle avait elle-même cru qu'il s'agissait du pied de table, lui aussi, sans aucun doute. Elle acquiesça pour elle-même et posa ses coudes sur la table, croisant ses mains son son visage. Néanmoins, elle ne retira pas sa jambe. Autant en profiter.

Alors, quand il se leva, elle eut toute la peine du monde à dissimuler sa déception. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard quasi désespéré qu'il capta inévitablement, comme Hermione remarqua une infime réaction dans le geste plus brusque de sa main qui repoussait sa chaise.

Peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé, mais était-il gêné ? Lui, Severus Snape, grand maître de ses émotions ?

Enfin, évidemment, recevoir un regard - sans doute sans équivoque - d'une élève amoureuse à un repas auquel participait le directeur, ce devait être embarrassant, songea-t-elle avec cette brûlante honte qui l'envahit de nouveau.

Elle balbutia quelque parole incompréhensible au directeur et se leva promptement à son tour. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester.

Elle monta directement au dortoir, impatiente de retrouver la solitude de ses quartiers. Elle s'allongea sur le premier lit qu'elle vit et ferma les yeux, la respiration un peu haletante suite à son effort précipité pour aboutir ici. Elle avait beau tout faire pour se convaincre de l'indifférence de Snape, une envie la tenaillait au creux de son ventre. Elle se sentait troublée, remuée de l'intérieur, au supplice d'un bonheur physique procuré par le rapprochement inopportun de leurs deux corps.

Ses pensées se nourrissaient d'espoirs fous, vibraient de plaisir. Se perdaient.

Le lendemain, elle ne le verrait plus pour deux mois.

Deux mois.

La perspective de l'examen n'était rien à côté de celle-ci. Comment avait-elle pu estimer que ce serait une douce séparation ? Maintenant, elle était prise d'une obstination pénétrante, comme s'il lui fallait faire quelque chose avant de partir... Comme si elle se devait de donner une chance à ses espoirs. Comme si elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ou plutôt comme si, dans le cas où elle ne ferait rien, elle aurait tout à perdre.

Elle choisit de suivre son instinct plutôt que sa raison et quelques minutes plus tard, elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, sans se diriger fermement vers les cachots. Elle était franchement angoissée. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle le trouverait.

Pour dire quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça... Mais elle reprit sa marche, songeant qu'au point où elle en était, elle pouvait laisser libre cours à sa spontanéité.

Les couloirs se succédaient, les uns pareils aux autres, mais pour la plupart plongés dans la pénombre, avec pour seul bruit les ronflements ou discrètes conversations des tableaux. Ses pas feutrés ne brisaient pas le silence, ils s'y fondaient, aussi félins que ceux d'un chat. Elle ne faisait même pas appel à un sortilège de luminosité. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, peut-être n'était-ce pas raisonnable de rester éveillé ainsi avec ce qui l'attendait le lendemain... Qu'importait.

Elle marchait, encore.

Puis elle pénétra dans un couloir des plus sombres, si bien qu'elle ne voyait même pas à un mètre devant elle. Faisant confiance à ses sens, elle poursuivit. Mais une voix la sortit de l'obscurité.

"Lumos.

Elle se figea. Cette voix froide et calculée, mesurée et onctueuse, charmante et soyeuse...

- Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment sûre d'elle.

Le visage de Snape, éclairé par la lumière de sa baguette, semblait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux se confondaient malgré tout avec l'atmosphère opaque. Hermione plongea les siens dans ces pupilles qui la faisaient tressaillir insensiblement. Le silence s'installait. Snape ne disait rien, mais ne partait pas non plus. Tous deux restaient stoïques.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit l'immobilité pesante.

Elle s'avança vers lui, sans penser. Il ne recula pas. Elle se trouva enfin à quelques centimètres de son torse. Elle poussa une respiration plus forte, et lentement, avec un soupçon d'incertitude, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses iris noirs la dévisageaient d'une façon indéchiffrable. Avec ce même éclat qu'elle avait lu le jour où elle s'était approchée de lui dans le laboratoire, ce même éclat qui donnait lieu à ce frémissement dans l'estomac. Elle ressentait toute l'intensité de ce regard comme s'ils étaient connectés de façon inexplicable et inévitable.

- Si vous voulez que je m'arrête, il n'y a qu'un mot à dire, souffla-t-elle.

Elle espérait du fond du coeur que ses mots ne briseraient pas l'harmonie du moment. Quand elle vit le coin de ses lèvres se tendre, elle retint sa respiration, pourvu que... Mais aucun son ne sortit.

Alors, avec une lenteur presque ralentie et tremblante, elle souleva sa main vers son torse mais n'osa pas la poser sur sa poitrine qu'elle voyait se mouvoir au rythme que son coeur battait. Elle passa à quelques millimètres du tissu de la robe et enfin, après une seconde éperdument longue, pleine d'impatience et de nervosité, d'envie et de crainte, elle plaça sa main sur son cou, étonnamment chaud. Elle soupira, comme si elle s'était retenue de respirer jusque là, et caressa la peau douce de Snape jusqu'à prendre en coupe sa joue, le pouce sur l'extrémité droite de ses lèvres. Enfin, elle le regarda à nouveau.

Il la fixait toujours, imposant mais paralysé. Elle marqua un temps, lui lança un regard qui semblait le défier de l'arrêter. Ses paupières s'affaissèrent à peine sur ses yeux noirs qui parurent s'agrandir. Hermione, encouragée par cette absence de recul, ainsi que par le frisson de plaisir qui traversait son ventre et s'enroulait autour de son échine, sentit que son attention se portait maintenant sur les lèvres serrées et fines de Snape.

Elle marqua une très légère impulsion sur le visage pâle du professeur et se pencha délicatement en arrière, pour enfin s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Elle fut surprise de la chaleur que dégageait le baiser. Il fut d'abord timide, puis son désir la poussa à rouvrir ses propres lèvres pour mieux déstabiliser celles de Snape qui s'écartèrent enfin. Elle gémit en le sentant répondre à son baiser qui se fit plus ardent. Elle recula sa main qui se saisit de la nuque de Snape et eut un soupir vibrant lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se coller au sien. Elle finit par relâcher son étreinte pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de Snape qui la brûlèrent si bien qu'elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Jamais elle n'avait eu un tel plaisir à simplement embrasser quelqu'un.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et laissa sa main retomber sur son épaule quand il fit un mouvement brusque vers elle. Hermione, surprise, sentit les lèvres de Snape dévorer les siennes avec cette même voracité. Elle émit un bruit de contentement et agrippa le tissu de sa robe avec ses doigts tandis qu'il la faisait reculer tant il était ardent dans son désir. Il l'embrassait avec tellement de passion... Il ne pouvait qu'en avoir eu envie... A cette pensée, Hermione répondit avec plus de vigueur encore à son baiser.

Elle passa sa main sur son torse et contourna le premier bouton qu'elle défit tendrement, mais lorsqu'elle s'infiltra sous le tissu noir, Snape cessa et recula brutalement.

- Je... Pardon... s'empressa de dire Hermione qui réalisa qu'elle avait été dépassée par son désir.

Ils respirèrent lourdement tout en se regardant, et Hermione se sentait presque prête à recommencer... Mais Snape baissa les yeux vers sa robe et se reboutonna machinalement.

- C'est...

Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres, redoutant ce qu'il pouvait dire maintenant.

- Non.

Il se fit une expression plus dure sur son visage, bien loin de son regard passionné qui l'avait habité... Et qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru lui voir un jour. D'ailleurs, ce masque de neutralité lui sembla quelque part tellement plus familier qu'elle ne s'en offusqua qu'à peine. Compte tenu de ce qui venait d'arriver, qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait derrière cette froideur ?

Il continuait à la regarder, mais ses yeux semblaient empreints d'un tremblement indistinct, comme déchiré, comme la trace encore imprimée dans l'oeil du baiser. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer la plus qu'agréable palpitation qui se ravivait et dit alors, calmement :

- Je sais."

Il haussa deux sourcils étonnés et elle lui sourit, d'un sourire grandi, timide mais plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Après un dernier échange de regard, elle pivota sur ses talons, et regagna la pénombre des couloirs.

Il avait répondu à ce baiser, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir comme réponse à ses doutes. Il n'avait peut-être pas de sentiments, mais il y avait _définitivement_ quelque chose. _Et là, maintenant, c'était une telle satisfaction, un tel bonheur, que cela lui suffisait. _

Pour le moment. _  
_

_

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre. **

**Bon alors cette fois, baiser il y a !  
**

**Est-ce que vous avez apprécié cette Hermione encore une fois entreprenante ?  
**

**Allez, si vous voulez que Snape vous croise dans un couloir sombre, laissez une review !  
**


	17. L'après

**Chapitre 17 en fin de journée (je viens de me souvenir que c'était aujourd'hui ^^) ! Bonne lecture, et toujours un grand merci pour les review qui m'encouragent à continuer !**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 17

_**L'après**_

Hermione se leva avec l'étrange impression d'avoir rêvé tous les événements de la veille, depuis le dîner, jusqu'au baiser. Elle était comme engourdie de sommeil et en conclut, non sans un tressaillement de bonheur, qu'elle n'avait strictement rien rêvé.

_Tout avait été réel. _

Elle l'avait embrassé. Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne les comprenne. Ils semblaient comme hors de toute réalité, ces mots lui appartenaient, tout comme ce souvenir.

Lorsqu'elle revit les yeux de Snape, elle crut éprouver à nouveau la chaleur vorace de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas reculé, il avait même répondu à ce baiser.

Au bonheur que ce constat lui procurait s'ajoutait la cruelle amertume de leur séparation. Partir maintenant risquait d'effacer cet instant partagé. C'était évident. Enfin, elle le savait déjà. Elle lui avait même dit.

_Je sais. _

Elle savait que rien n'était possible. Qu'il était son professeur. Qu'il était Severus Snape.

Elle réprima le frisson de plaisir à ce nom prononcé.

Elle savait parfaitement, mais la certitude qu'il ne lui soit pas totalement indifférent calmait sa douleur. Elle songeait, après tout, qu'il ne lui restait qu'un an à Poudlard. Une année et peut-être, elle pourrait envisager les choses sous un angle différent. Et puis, ces derniers temps lui avaient bien trop causé de honte, maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'avoir honte.

Elle s'étira et se leva, il était tôt, le soleil se levait à peine mais elle devait tout de même se dépêcher. Deux heures plus tard, il fallait qu'elle soit dans le hall de l'institut de l'éducation.

Elle passa par les cuisines et tomba sur Frizy qui l'avait généreusement attendu pour lui préparer d'excellents pancakes, rassembla ses affaires dans le hall pour qu'on les lui envoie chez elle à Londres, et sortit enfin de l'école, non sans un triste regard en arrière. Elle crut voir une silhouette sombre se détacher aux portes de l'école et peu à peu, elle distingua le visage de Snape, au loin dans l'entrée. Elle eut un sourire pour elle-même. Il était venu, une dernière fois.

Elle tâcha de chasser son envie lancinante de le rejoindre.

Quelle semaine éprouvante elle avait passée... pensa-t-elle avec un frisson de plaisir.

Quand elle arriva aux portes de Poudlard, où l'attendait Hagrid, elle eut un doute. Le directeur avait précisé que le demi-géant l'emmènerait, mais comment ? Elle le salua et lui posa la question avec curiosité.

Il désigna alors, d'un vague geste de la main, une moto garée devant les grilles.

Elle déglutit.

"Hagrid, tu n'as pas l'intention de m'emmener à bord de cette... moto ?

Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette moto est une petite merveille ! Tu ne risques rien...

Ce n'était pas l'objet de sa peur en fait. C'était surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas voler. Si en plus c'était à bord d'une moto volante...

Mais après avoir établi un rapport mental des alternatives qui s'offraient à elle, Hermione admit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et grimpa à l'arrière, s'accrochant désespérément à la veste de cuir de Hagrid.

Jamais elle ne fut si soulagée de mettre pied à terre. La sensation était moins désagréable qu'avec les sombrals mais elle n'avait pas pour autant apprécié le voyage. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remettre et Hagrid la laissa là, devant la pancarte "Keep out" de l'institution, après un dernier encouragement.

_Allez. _

Elle se présenta à l'accueil comme Snape l'avait fait. La même réceptionniste se trouvait là, et elle lui indiqua sans lever les yeux la dernière porte à droite. La jeune femme la remercia poliment et dépassa toutes les cheminées, traversant un hall vide à cette heure matinale. Elle arriva au fond de la salle - crut un instant qu'il n'y avait aucune porte - quand elle aperçut une affiche collée sur laquelle était écrite "Examen de professorat général".

Elle pivota et avança, non sans être effroyablement nerveuse, jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle se sentit comme aspirée : c'était l'effet d'un sortilège de silence qui insonorisait la salle.

La pièce était de la taille de la grande salle de Poudlard. Des tables étaient disposées en rang avec des étiquettes sur chacune sur lequel le nom du candidat était précisé. Elle observa les autres personnes présentes. Avec timidité, elle remarqua qu'elle avait dix ans de moins que la plupart d'entre eux. Seuls quelques rares sorciers semblaient tout juste sortis de l'école. Tous étaient déjà installés et restaient silencieux, ce qui imposait une atmosphère studieuse.

Hermione chercha son nom et le trouva au premier rang, au milieu. Elle s'assit, avec un soupir de nervosité. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tous les autres, par leur expérience, valaient sans doute bien mieux qu'elle.

Un bruit régulier attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux et surprit un tic-tac pesant. Une grosse horloge était suspendue au-dessus d'elle. Cela ne favorisait guère la concentration... Elle fronça les sourcils et songea qu'elle ferait bien de se lancer un sort d'assurdiato quand l'examen commencerait.

Seulement, une demi-heure plus tard, une fois que tout le monde fut là - c'est à dire une cinquantaine de personnes - deux sorciers aux cheveux blancs passèrent dans les rangs et leur confisquèrent baguettes, et toute autre affaire, ne leur autorisant que plume et encrier.

Elle regarda sa baguette s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. Puis, ils distribuèrent des parchemins et une feuille blanche qui attira l'attention d'Hermione. Elle semblait avoir été envoûtée.

Les deux examinateurs revinrent au-devant de la salle et dirent alors, sur un ton professionnel :

"Vous pouvez commencer, vous avez deux heures. Bon courage."

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille blanche et la vit se couvrir soudainement d'écritures. C'était le questionnaire. Elle parcourut les énoncés, au nombre de vingt. C'était tout à fait faisable en deux heures.

Elle lut attentivement toutes les questions pour éviter toute réponse répétitive puis s'attela à la première.

"1. Quel ingrédient est présent dans la majorité des antidotes ?"

Elle eut un petit sourire victorieux, c'était la mandragore... Elle se souvint de la deuxième année avec un pincement de lèvres.

"2. Décrivez les consignes à suivre pour préparer le polynectar, ainsi que ses ingrédients et ses effets."

Elle mordit sa plume avec détermination. Encore une question à laquelle elle savait répondre. C'était rassurant. Finalement, elles n'étaient pas toutes difficiles, il s'agissait de tester une connaissance globale de l'art des potions. Après avoir noté soigneusement sa réponse, elle lut la suivante. Apparemment, le questionnaire alternait entre un énoncé long et un énoncé court. Elle songea que le contrôle visait aussi à mesurer leur vitesse de réponse, et par conséquent, la sûreté de leurs connaissances.

Dans son cas, elle termina avec dix minutes d'avance, et en profita pour se relire nerveusement. Elle constata qu'elle avait oublié un ingrédient à la potion tue-loup et s'empressa de l'ajouter. Elle n'avait pas eu de problème particulier mis à part ça. Tout lui était revenu facilement et c'était aussi bien car elle avait craint un trou de mémoire le jour venu.

Elle se demanda si Snape aurait fini plus tôt également à sa place. Elle ricana intérieurement, bien entendu qu'il aurait fini plus tôt... Peut-être même avec une demi-heure d'avance ? Existait-il seulement une potion qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ? N'avait-il pas même renouvelé cette discipline à son plus jeune âge ?

Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'assister lui plutôt qu'un autre l'année prochaine. C'était vraiment... dommage.

Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer un petit frisson de plaisir à l'idée d'être à ses côtés plus souvent, sachant qu'elle n'aurait évidemment plus droit à des cours particuliers au laboratoire. Et ce frisson invitait ses pensées à vagabonder vers un souvenir des plus agréables encore... Mais cela, elle ferait mieux de le mettre de côté pour le moment.

Tout à coup, le questionnaire redevint une feuille blanche et sa plume sortit de sa main par magie.

- Bien, la première partie est terminée. Les parchemins sont ensorcelés, vous ne pouvez pas réécrire dessus, je tiens à vous prévenir. Vous pouvez maintenant commencer la deuxième partie. A dans deux heures.

De nouvelles questions apparurent sur la feuille. Hermione reprit sa plume en main et lut fébrilement, il n'y en avait que cinq, mais des questions à développer et plus... personnelles.

Il lui fallut parfois retracer l'histoire entière d'une potion, de son usage dans le monde magique et de son créateur même. Elle fut contente d'avoir travaillé sur l'histoire des potions... Une autre question l'amenait à décrire en détails les consignes d'une potion qu'elle avait étudiée durant ses cours particuliers, mais qui était très longue à réaliser. Sa réponse occupa deux pages de parchemins.

Elle dut forcer sa rapidité cette fois-ci, et elle termina à temps, tandis que de nombreux candidats poussèrent des exclamations quand le temps imparti prit fin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, apparemment, peu d'entre eux avaient eu le temps de finir.

Dans l'après-midi, elle eut quelques difficultés à répondre à toutes les questions de culture générale, bien qu'elles ne fussent que peu nombreuses. Souvent, elles étaient vagues ou imprécises, si bien que Hermione pestait contre leur rédacteur et espérait que ses réponses également larges ne gêneraient pas...

Quand elle patienta devant la porte de cette même grande salle le lendemain, elle fit les cent pas en parlant toute seule pour ne pas perdre à l'esprit sa concentration. A l'intérieur, elle retrouva les deux mêmes examinateurs de la veille. Tremblante, elle marcha vers eux avec une raideur maladroite.

"Bonjour miss. C'est donc vous la cadette !

Elle reçut un regard qui mêlait étrangement suspicion et admiration.

- Nous vous demandons de réaliser une potion tue-loup, allez-y.

Elle sourit poliment et marcha droitement à son chaudron. La potion tue-loup... Elle la maîtrisait parfaitement ! Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était intéressée de près à sa préparation depuis que Lupin s'était montré sous son vrai jour. Elle ne perdit donc pas de temps et se mit au travail sans même prendre le temps de noter les consignes ou de vérifier qu'elle avait pris les bons ingrédients. Elle était sûre d'elle.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait obtenu la potion tue-loup la plus parfaite qu'elle n'avait jamais faite jusque là.

- Bravo ! dit l'examinateur.

Il contempla la potion avec un regard ébloui et fit un sourire satisfait à Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien à redire, dit son collègue qui s'était approché à son tour.

Hermione rosit légèrement et attendit d'avoir la nouvelle potion.

Cette fois-ci, ils lui indiquèrent _LA_ potion... Sous le prétexte qu'elle devait bien en être capable après une telle réussite. Elle déglutit. Saurait-elle réitérer son exploit ?

Ils demeurèrent tous deux à ses côtés, ajoutant de la pression sur ses épaules. Elle s'occupa d'abord de préparer tous ses ingrédients, puis, commença. Elle hésita au moment où elle avait inclus sa petite innovation personnelle. Devrait-elle s'en tenir aux consignes de base pour un résultat raté, sans être mauvais non plus, ou bien tenter le tout pour le tout ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et renouvela sa manipulation en remuant deux tours de plus la mixture. Elle remarqua que les examinateurs avaient échangé un coup d'oeil surpris mais avait continué, déterminée.

La potion achevée était... parfaite. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement sonore en constatant le bleu adéquat et leva les yeux vers ses examinateurs. Tous deux regardaient avec de grands yeux, figés. Enfin, le plus vieux prit la parole :

- Par Merlin, bravo !

Il applaudit nerveusement, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Hermione qui n'aimait guère être le centre des attentions.

- Vous avez suivi quelles consignes ?

Elle devina qu'il cherchait la source de cette méthode inconnue et la jeune femme répondit posément qu'elle avait juste changé un détail.

- C'est du génie, miss !

- Oh... C'est juste beaucoup de travail... marmonna-t-elle.

- Certes ! Certes... répliqua le deuxième homme en se tapotant le menton."

Après d'autres questions, ils la libérèrent enfin. Elle avait fini ! L'examen était derrière elle, le stress, l'angoisse, tout ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Ou bien un bon... Elle n'était pas sûre de la théorie mais savait que la pratique était très bien.

En marchant dans les rues londoniennes, elle ressentit le besoin de partager ce moment avec ses amis... Ils devaient se retrouver le soir-même aux Trois Balais, puis ils se rendraient au Terrier. Elle fit donc quelques courses avant de les retrouver dans l'auberge. Elle leur raconta tout dans les moindres détails, mais en omettant consciencieusement l'anecdote dans laquelle elle embrassait Snape. Encore une fois, c'était un de ces souvenirs qu'elle préférait garder pour elle.

La semaine passée au Terrier fut un véritable soulagement pour elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la quantité de travail qu'elle avait fournie et son épuisement qui s'était comme écarté de son passage lui était revenu vivement. Elle se reposa donc, dans la bonne humeur de la maison des Weasley.

ooo

Deux semaines après son examen, elle recevait enfin les résultats chez elle, à Londres. Ce fut le coeur palpitant, les mains moites, qu'elle s'empara de la lettre que lui tendait sa mère avec un sourire sûr de lui. Comment pouvait elle être à ce point sûre d'elle ? Tout à coup, les détails des épreuves lui revinrent à l'esprit comme si elle l'avait passé la veille, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit, qu'elle avait du se tromper...

Elle s'assit à table, tenant la lettre entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Et si elle avait échoué ?

Comme ses parents commençaient à la presser d'un regard qui se voulait indifférent mais finalement surtout insistant, elle déchira l'entête et en sortit un parchemin plié en deux. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle l'ouvrit.

Elle lut d'abord une première fois en diagonale, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était écrit.

"Alors ? demanda sa mère.

Elle reprit sa lecture avec plus de concentration, après les diverses annotations formelles :

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de votre réussite à l'examen de professorat magique, dans la discipline des potions. _

_Ci-joint, le relevé de notes, ainsi que l'avis du jury, et la possible recommandation qui vous aura été attribuée._

Elle leva les yeux vers ses parents et acquiesça. Réussite.

D'une main maladroite, elle trouva le second parchemin et le parcourut avec fébrilité.

_Théorie, partie 1 : 19,75/20  
_

_Théorie, partie 2 : 5/5_

_Culture générale : 10/10_

_Oral 1 : 1/1_

_Oral 2 : 1/1_

_Résultat général : A. _

_Mention d'excellence avec les félicitations du jury. _

_Recommandation prioritaire dans toute école de magie quelle qu'elle soit, pour un assistanat d'une durée exceptionnelle d'une année, sauf avis contraire de l'établissement. _

Elle reposa la lettre sur la table, les yeux dans le vide, ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait. Enfin, son père prit la feuille et elle vit son visage s'éblouir à la lecture, passant de la surprise à la joie.

"C'est formidable, Hermione ! Tu as un résultat parfait !

- Presque... marmonna la jeune femme, confuse.

- Il faut que nous fêtions ça ! Chérie, une bouteille ! Et appelle les parents !"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, son père s'était bien gardé de lui dire que toute la famille était au courant. Elle entendit la voix surexcitée de sa mère au téléphone, annonçant sa réussite à l'examen... Soudain, elle réalisa. Elle n'avait pas échoué. C'était fait. C'était... une réussite !

Elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Désormais elle était... Professeur ? Elle déglutit. C'était comme entrer dans un nouveau monde. Un nouveau monde tout aussi effrayant, mais également... excitant.

ooo

Le soir même, elle envoya une lettre au Terrier puis à Poudlard, pour prévenir ses amis et le directeur. Ensuite, elle hésita. Elle avait envie de prévenir Snape, après tout, il l'avait aidée. Mais elle se souvint des circonstances de son départ... Prendrait-il cette lettre comme une tentative d'approche pendant les vacances ? Elle plongea dans une réflexion intense avant de conclure que si c'était un autre que lui, elle enverrait une lettre de remerciement, alors rien de gênant à ce qu'elle le fasse.

Néanmoins, mieux valait rester purement objectif pour qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une gamine emportée au moindre baiser.

_Professeur Snape,_

_Je vous informe de ma réussite à l'examen de professorat, réussite pour laquelle je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement. _

Elle mordit sa plume, pensive. Etait-ce tout ?

_Mes salutations, bonnes vacances à vous._

_Hermione Granger._

Elle se relut attentivement. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus objective, songea-t-elle avec un pincement au coeur. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? N'interpréterait-il pas cette froideur comme le déni formel de ce qui s'était passé ? Mais devait-elle pour autant le lui rappeler ? Elle recula sur sa chaise, perplexe. Soit elle prenait le risque d'encourager sa froideur, soit elle lui donnait une raison de la mépriser pour un comportement immature. Quel dilemme... Elle eut un sourire amer et décida qu'elle se risquerait à encourager sa froideur.

Deux jours plus tard, elle reçut une réponse. Elle ne pouvait chasser l'espoir que ce soit lui... Elle déchira l'enveloppe avec curiosité et poussa un soupir de déception en comprenant que c'était une lettre de Dumbledore. Le directeur la félicitait cordialement et lui donnait les noms des hommes qu'elle pouvait contacter au ministère avant de la dissuader de préparer un quelconque programme de cours puisqu'elle serait simple assistante au début. Par la suite, peut-être se chargerait-elle de cours, comme convenu.

Elle rangea le parchemin et s'étendit sur son lit, épuisée par la chaleur pesante. Vivement qu'ils partent en vacances, ses parents voulaient l'emmener en Ecosse pour fêter sa réussite, et ce n'était vraiment pas de refus... Elle s'occuperait de la SALE à son retour, si elle ne s'accordait pas un peu de repos, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Elle crut encore que Snape lui répondrait dans les prochains jours mais rien ne vint, aussi se sentait-elle parfaitement idiote de lui avoir envoyé cette lettre. De plus, cette absence de réaction n'était pas bon signe. Si le baiser avait signifié quelque chose pour lui, il aurait sans doute répondu, même d'une manière aussi formelle qu'elle l'avait fait. Et puis l'éloignement pesait sur elle. Elle s'était habituée à le croiser presque quotidiennement, maintenant, elle avait la désagréable impression que plus les jours passaient, plus son retour à Poudlard serait décevant.

Non pas qu'elle eut espéré une grande déclaration, mais disons... une démonstration inconsciente de son affection lui aurait suffi.

Elle sentait qu'elle reviendrait à sa sixième année, exactement comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rapprochés. Une année entière... Cela pourrait s'avérer très pénible.

ooo

Son séjour en Ecosse la soulagea de ses turpitudes et lui permit d'oublier un tant soit peu celui qu'elle aimait. Elle visita quelques châteaux et accompagna ses parents chez ses cousins éloignés qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés, et qui ne savaient bien évidemment pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Lorsque sa mère tenta d'expliquer - comme elle l'avait fait avec ses frères, ses neveux et nièces, ses parents, le boucher, le voisin, les collègues dentistes et tous les inconnus qui commettaient l'erreur de converser avec elle - cela donna une scène amusante. Les cousins ne comprenaient pas qu'Hermione puisse enseigner si jeune, et ne cessèrent de la questionner pour obtenir des détails sur le concours, sur son école, etc. La jeune fille leur conseilla d'interroger sa mère pour se décharger de cette mission.

Finalement, ils s'en retournèrent plus tard que prévu, si bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine à Hermione pour faire ses achats scolaires. Elle avait une lettre de Ron, Harry et Ginny en son absence qui l'invitait à se joindre à eux pour ses achats, la veille de la rentrée. Elle accepta et profita de ses derniers jours en famille, non sans impatience à l'idée de revoir Snape, bien qu'elle ne cessât de se persuader du contraire.

"Alors Hermione, prête pour être professeur ?

Ron affichait un sourire goguenard qu'Hermione accueillit avec indifférence.

- Je vais être assistante Ron, juste assistante.

- Tu sais, mon père m'a dit que tes résultats avaient été remarqués au ministère, tu serais dans les cinq meilleurs résultats de l'histoire de l'examen.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était apprendre ses cours et s'entraîner à préparer des potions...

- Au fait, je m'achèterais bien un hibou cette année, ce sera plus pratique, dit-elle en passant devant la boutique d'animaux magiques.

Les garçons la laissèrent en compagnie de Ginny et foncèrent vers la boutique de Fred et George. A l'intérieur, Hermione choisit une chouette aux plumes brunes et tachées de noires, qui semblait respirer de dignité, tandis que Ginny observait les crapauds à travers les vitres des vivariums.

- Je me demande quelle tête ferait Harry si je lui offrais un crapaud pour Noël, dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- Sans doute qu'il te donnerait un rat en remerciement, répondit Hermione amusée.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et renonça à son idée, puis elle questionna Hermione sur un sujet qu'elle avait longtemps évité :

- Et concernant Snape, tu t'en sors ?

Sa voix était prudente, un peu hésitante, comme si elle craignait de raviver une douleur qu'elle savait profonde. Mais Hermione répondit tranquillement :

- Oui, tout va bien. A vrai dire...

- Oui ?

Hermione poussa la porte du magasin, prise par un doute. Devait-elle en parler à Ginny ? Après une courte réflexion, elle avoua :

- Je l'ai embrassé la veille de mon départ.

Ginny se figea au milieu de la chaussée et resta bouche bée. Hermione, embarrassée, l'invita à reprendre ses esprits.

- Embrassé ? Mais vraiment embrassé ?

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire. C'était le soir et voilà...

- Voilà ? Comment peux-tu dire "voilà" ! s'écria Ginny.

- Mais enfin, calme-toi ! J'aimerais autant que les garçons ne soient pas au courant...

- Excuse-moi... C'est juste étonnant... Et tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas repoussée ?

- Non. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, je sais qu'il ne peut rien se passer quoi qu'il en soit...

- Oui. Oui... murmura Ginny."

Elles rejoignirent les deux garçons et Hermione fut ravie de changer de sujet, même si au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un qui la comprenne. Enfin, qui la comprendrait après s'être remis du choc...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 17 !**

**Roh un chapitre sans Snape... C'est bizarre... Mais c'est fini. Et Hermione a encore battu les records avec sa quasi-perfection à l'examen !**

**Il se peut que je publie le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, exceptionnellement.  
**


	18. C'est la rentrée

**Chapitre 18 en avance ! On ne s'est pas trop éternisés loin de Snape, heureusement ! Comment sera la rentrée ? Nous allons le savoir tout de suite... (et vous la rentrée ? ^^)  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 18

_**C'est la rentrée**_

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione déambulaient dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Enfin, ils aperçurent Neville qui se trouvait seul sur une banquette. Etonnés, ils le retrouvèrent mais se figèrent en voyant ce qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

Ron, la voix légèrement tremblante, montra du doigt la plante verte qui s'élevait à hauteur du visage rond du griffondor.

« Neville, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

- Venomous tentacula, dit-il sans inquiétude.

Hermione prit le bras de Ron et l'invita à reculer de la plante ornée de dents. Mais le rouquin avait toujours le doigt tendu et la plante, d'un geste brusque, tenta de le mordre. Il le retira juste à temps.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! C'est une plante dangereuse ! S'exclama-t-il en instaurant une distance de sécurité.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant...

- Une enfant ! Répéta Ron d'une voix étrangement aigüe. Harry et Hermione s'assirent toutefois en face de Neville, songeant que le garçon montrait une soudaine ressemblance avec Hagrid, hormis qu'il préférait les plantes vénéneuses aux dragons.

Ron s'assit quand à lui tout contre la porte, prêt à sortir en cas d'attaque. Luna apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et entra à son tour, l'air toujours aussi... nébuleux. Elle jeta un regard maternel à la plante et, sous les yeux fascinés des autres personnes présentes, elle caressa tranquillement la bête qui poussa un gémissement de bonheur. Ensuite, elle s'assit à côté de Neville et face à Ginny.

- Bonjour, dit-elle enfin.

Les autres répondirent en choeur.

Après quelques minutes, les conversations allaient bon train. On parlait de ses vacances, puis on abordait le sujet de la septième année, la dernière.

- Je crois que je suis un peu triste à l'idée de partir... dit Neville en baissant les yeux.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Ron ajouta :

- Et il y a les aspics...

Il eut un frisson d'horreur.

- Que comptez-vous faire après Poudlard ? Demanda soudain Harry.

- J'aimerais bien ouvrir une boutique de plantes, m'occuper d'une serre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible, j'avoue ne pas m'être renseigné jusque là...

Luna expliqua qu'elle prendrait la suite de son père au chicaneur, Ron qu'il aimerait tenter le concours des Aurors, non sans rougir, et Ginny parla de Quidditch avec incertitude. Harry suivit l'objectif de Ron et quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione, un silence surpris s'installa.

- Assistant professeur cette année ? Tu veux dire que tu as déjà passé l'examen ?

- Début juillet, oui.

Neville ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- En potions ?

- Oui, en potions.

- Mais, cela signifie que... tu vas être l'assistante de Snape !

A ce nom, Hermione réprima un frisson et contint son émotion.

- Non, nous avons un nouveau professeur de potions cette année, et Snape assure les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ah...

Neville n'était pas ravi qu'un de ses cours favori soit assuré par le seul professeur qu'il ait toujours craint, même après la guerre.

Le chariot de confiseries s'arrêta dans leur wagon et ils ne résistèrent pas, achetant toute sorte de friandises. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à déguster les sucreries, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent mettre leurs robes et se préparer à sortir.

Dehors, la cohue était infernale. Les premières années étaient plus agités que jamais et ils furent bousculer en tentant de se frayer un chemin vers les calèches. Une voix rugit dans le brouhaha ambiant :

"Hermione !

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers Hagrid qui lui adressait de larges signes de main.

- J'ai un message du directeur ! Il veut te voir après le repas dans la salle des pro...

Sa voix fut engloutie par les cris des plus jeunes mais Hermione devina qu'il voulait dire "professeur" et acquiesça pour rejoindre les autres. Cette fois, elle y était...

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle sans jamais regarder vers la table des professeurs, se dirigeant la tête obstinément baissée à celle des griffondor. Elle voulait le voir, le regarder, mais tant qu'elle craignait ce moment. Aussi s'assit-elle en lâchant un profond soupir, terriblement nerveuse.

Elle tint durant de longues minutes mais lorsque le directeur se leva pour faire son habituel discours, elle détourna son regard vers lui et très lentement, dériva vers Snape qui était assis juste à sa droite.

Elle fut soufflée. Sa seule présence provoqua une bouffée de chaleur qui fit rougir ses joues. Il avait le regard dans le vide mais c'était comme s'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Et tout à coup, le souvenir du baiser surgit dans son esprit et ses joues s'échauffèrent plus encore.

Enfin son attention se reporta sur Dumbledore quand il présenta le nouveau professeur de potions. Un homme aux cheveux coupés court, qui paraissait être d'une cinquantaine d'année et aux sourcils constamment froncés, parfois agités d'un tic nerveux, se leva, sous les applaudissements polis de l'assistance.

"C'est lui le nouveau professeur de potions ? Il n'a pas l'air très intelligent... dit Ron en posant son verre."

Hermione jugea qu'en effet, il ne donnait pas une impression très sérieuse mais compte tenu de ce qu'en avait dit Dumbledore, elle se convainquit de ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives.

Après le festin, elle retrouva donc la salle des professeurs, seule et pétrie de peur. Elle était à la fois déterminée à faire ses preuves auprès d'un maître de potions apparemment renommé, mais également très anxieuse à l'idée que peut-être Snape se trouverait là également.

Néanmoins, seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et le nouveau professeur se trouvaient là. Elle les salua d'un sourire et tous trois s'empressèrent de la féliciter. Quand ce fut le tour du nouveau professeur de lui adresser ses congratulations, elle retint sa respiration, espérant faire bonne impression.

"Miss Hermione Granger ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! dit-il en s'avançant la main tendue.

Elle le remercia et serra sa main. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux mais sa poigne était étrangement forte. Hermione se douta qu'il devait être un angoissé et quelque part, elle eut encore plus du mal à l'imaginer en génie des potions. Snape en avait plus l'allure, par exemple...

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée derrière eux.

Dans un tourbillon de noir, Snape entra et se figea en laissant son regard aller de Dumbledore à Hermione. Elle rougit en croisant son regard et marmonna un "bonsoir" plus qu'inaudible.

- Severus ! J'imagine que vous savez que miss Granger a passé l'examen avec succès !

- Je suis au courant, dit-il lentement, sans faire le moindre geste.

Elle se souvint de la lettre. Un silence gênant s'installa pendant lequel chacun attendait une réaction de la part du sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier finit par leur faire un signe de tête et sortit sans un mot, arrachant un soupir à Hermione qui en avait oublié de respirer.

- Bien, bien, bien ! Miss Granger, professeur Sidouris, je vais vous montrer vos bureaux.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Avait-il bien dit "vos bureaux" ? Elle emboîta ses pas, aux côtés de l'autre sorcier qui ne cessait de regarder autour d'eux, un peu à la manière de Maugrey. Enfin, ils arrivèrent... à côté du bureau du professeur Snape. Ce devait être une plaisanterie du directeur, sans aucun doute...

Il tapota le mur avec sa baguette et une porte de bois apparut soudain. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

- Miss, j'ai songé qu'il serait bon de vous trouver un bureau proche du laboratoire de potions, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra.

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant lui. Elle découvrit alors un bureau identique à celui de Snape en tout point, hormis que les étagères étaient dépourvus de bocaux.

- C'est _mon_ bureau ? répéta-t-elle incrédule.

- Bien sûr, répondit le directeur avec un sourire franc.

Elle caressa la poignée de la main, comme si elle s'appropriait la pièce.

- Il est parfait !

Elle se détourna vers une autre porte sur la gauche...

- Ah oui, cette porte ouvre sur le bureau du professeur Snape.

Elle haussa les sourcils et acquiesça.

- Vous trouverez votre emploi du temps sur la table. Vous assisterez aux cours du professeur Sidouris, et vous aurez l'occasion de préparer des potions dans le laboratoire, cela fait partie de vos attributions d'assistantes. En cas de problème, adressez-vous à M. Sidouris - l'homme lui fit un sourire - ou à moi. Nous vous préviendrons dès que vous devrez vous charger d'un cours vous-même.

- Bien, merci."

Tous deux prirent congé et elle se reposa de sa nervosité. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en soupirant et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps. Elle assisterait aux cours de différentes années au cours de la semaine. Cela lui faisait deux heures par jour, sans cours de potion pour elle. Elle eut un léger regret mais se souvint qu'elle pourrait faire usage du laboratoire à tout moment. Ce n'était finalement pas si mal...

Elle repoussa sa chaise contre le mur et croisa ses jambes sur le bureau, avec un sourire amusé. Mais après s'être sentie parfaitement ridicule, elle reprit une position plus formelle et se perdit dans une rêverie nostalgique. Inconsciemment, son regard dériva vers la porte du bureau de Snape.

Se trouvait-il là, à quelques mètres d'elle ? Pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait à lui ? Et si... Et si elle allait le voir ?

Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte, elle sursauta. Snape ?

Elle se leva pour ouvrir. Une tignasse brune surgit sous ses yeux.

"Alors, tu as ton propre bureau ? demanda Harry en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure.

Elle chassa son amère déception et les accueillit à l'intérieur. Ron eut une expression dégoûtée.

- On dirait le bureau de Snape...

Harry émit la même réflexion qu'Hermione s'était faite :

- Hormis pour les étagères...

La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aligner des bocaux dégoûtants ! s'exclama Ron.

- Non, Ron, ce n'est pas mon intention.

Ils s'intéressèrent ensuite à son emploi du temps et se renseignèrent sur la nature de son travail. Ils s'éloignèrent vite du sujet initial pour commenter la dégaine du nouveau professeur de potions, avec suspicion. Harry rappela toutefois que Lupin ne donnait pas franchement bonne impression non plus mais qu'il avait été leur meilleur professeur de défense.

- De défense, Harry, de défense, là est toute la différence... Pour être professeur de potions, il faut avoir un problème quelque part... marmonna Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin et il tenta de se racheter en paroles balbutiantes et vides de sens. Finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Snape s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous trois sursautèrent et firent face à l'ancien professeur de potions qui affichait une expression livide et furieuse.

- Il me semble qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'un bureau est une pièce destinée au travail, de toute évidence, vous avez oublié ce que signifiait ce terme.

Hermione se décomposa alors que Snape fixait Ron et Harry tour à tour, et le rouquin déconfit s'excusa dans un grognement. Snape plissa les lèvres puis laissa son regard se poser sur Hermione qui haussa les sourcils d'un air désolé. Mais très vite, elle ne ressentait plus ce vague sentiment d'excuse.

Très vite en effet, elle fut submergée par la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce regard et semblait se propager jusqu'à elle. Rêvait-elle ou bien il la désirait ?

Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement _elle_ qui avait envie de lui.

- Ahem, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Tu nous accompagnes chez Hagrid Hermione ? demanda Harry en interrompant l'échange visuel.

Snape ne lui accorda pas un regard, se retourna et claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Oui, je vous accompagne, murmura-t-elle absente."

ooo

Deux heures plus tard, elle revenait dans le bureau. Il n'était pas loin, et cette proximité était, agréable, sinon nécessaire. Et ce regard...

Elle s'en voulut terriblement, pourquoi était-ce à ce point difficile alors même qu'elle l'admettait une seconde après l'avoir embrassé ?

Ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable. Et elle était quelqu'un de raisonnable. Peut-être qu'une partie d'elle avait espéré qu'il accourt vers elle dès son arrivée.

_Ridicule. _

Elle ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Mais plus que jamais, elle éprouvait le besoin de le voir. Rien que son nom réveillait de très douces sensations au creux du ventre.

_Tenir._

Durant une année entière... Ses yeux la brûlaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Elle avait tout pour se réjouir, et elle était forte.

Néanmoins, quand on frappa à la porte, elle s'empressa de chasser l'humidité de ses yeux, persuadée que c'était lui, enfin, et finalement.

"Entrez, fit-elle d'un ton presque professoral.

Ce n'était que Sidouris.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle tenta malgré tout un sourire accueillant.

- Miss Granger, dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

Il ferma la porte avec maladresse et s'arrêta devant elle, les yeux fuyants. Décidément, il était vraiment anxieux, songea Hermione qui ne savait que faire pour le mettre mal à l'aise, si bien qu'elle était également embarrassée...

- Je tenais à vous parler, faire les présentations de manière plus cordiale, avant les premiers cours...

- Bien sûr, dit-elle enjouée.

Il croisa les doigts nerveusement et commença, comme s'il récitait une leçon :

- Donc je m'appelle Anatole Sidouris, je suis professeur de potions à mes heures perdues, mais je prépare surtout des potions pour Sainte Mangouste, j'avoue que je n'aime pas trop enseigner, c'est d'ailleurs votre présence qui m'a convaincu de venir.

Elle haussa les sourcils, habituellement, tout sorcier était ravi de se voir offrir un poste par Albus Dumbledore.

- Je suis déjà particulièrement soucieux à l'idée de commencer demain...

Elle tenta de le rassurer mais sans grande finesse :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les étudiants ne sont pas si terribles...

Mais elle n'était elle-même pas convaincue, après tout, c'était la froideur implacable de Snape qui avait dompté les élèves en potions.

- Merci. Enfin, nous verrons bien... Je prendrai une potion tranquillisante.

Il marqua une pause, comme à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il venait tout juste d'oublier.

- Et donc, vous ?

- Oh... Eh bien, je suis une élève de Griffondor et j'ai eu l'opportunité de passer l'examen en avance...

- Oui, j'ai vu ça ! Et il paraît que vos résultats ont été excellents !

Elle rosit légèrement et se tut.

- Et Severus Snape ?

- C'est-à-dire ? répondit-elle du tac au tac, prise au dépourvu.

- Je dois dire que je l'admire beaucoup, je le considère comme l'actuel meilleur préparateur de potions, pas assez reconnu d'ailleurs...

- Ah... Je dirais qu'il est bien.

Elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues. _Heureusement qu'il faisait plutôt sombre... _

- Il est un peu froid, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

L'autre leva les yeux et se tordit le pouce, tendu. Un nouveau silence s'installa et Hermione se décida à le briser :

- Ahem... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher...

- Oh, bien entendu ! Une longue journée demain, une longue journée... répéta-t-il."

Il s'échappa discrètement après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Elle pouvait au moins dire que Sidouris avait l'air sympathique.

ooo

"Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

Harry dévisageait Hermione avec inquiétude au petit-déjeuner.

- J'ai l'air stressé ? répondit-elle abruptement.

- A vrai dire...

Mais sa réponse se transforma en grognement quand il reçut un regard assassin de la part de sa camarade.

Elle n'était pas stressée, elle était bouleversée. Dans quelques minutes, elle assisterait au premier cours. Après tout, elle n'aurait rien de particulier à faire mais l'idée même était plus que perturbante.

Et sa mauvaise nuit s'ajoutait à ce stress, aussi avait-elle des cernes creusés sous les yeux passablement vitreux. Son insomnie était surtout le résultat de son retour à Poudlard en fait, surtout du cas "Snape". Elle se retourna vers la table des professeurs. Il n'était pas là.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement alors que les garçons étaient loin d'avoir fini de manger.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la salle de potions. Le premier cours auquel elle assisterait était celui des septièmes années justement, elle se demanda si les autres étaient au courant... Elle préférait être en avance pour éviter une confrontation avec les Serpentards.

Sidouris était déjà là également. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire crispé auquel elle répondit tout aussi nerveusement.

- Où est-ce que je dois me mettre ?

Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais il fallait bien qu'elle se trouve une place...

- Oh !

Il regarda autour de lui puis sortit sa baguette, et d'un petit mouvement de main, fit apparaître une chaise de bois et une table dans le coin de la classe. Il resta pensif un instant puis d'un nouveau geste, fit surgir un coussin sur la chaise.

- Merci.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous y installer, vous pourrez vous comporter comme moi, passer dans les rangs, ou simplement rester debout. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez.

Elle acquiesça et posa ses affaires sur la table, dans un soupir tendu.

- Professeur ?

Il se retourna vers elle, de plus en plus livide.

- Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas au courant que je vais assister le cours, si vous pouviez...

- Bien sûr, je leur expliquerai.

Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau, les mains croisées et l'air sérieux. Puis, il se leva, comme s'il n'était pas capable de rester dans une position trop longtemps, et fit le tour de la salle en vérifiant les chaudrons.

- Le directeur m'a parlé d'une histoire de points, j'avoue ne pas avoir tout saisi, il s'agit donc de retirer des points ou d'en donner à un élève selon son attitude ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil, visiblement, il ne venait pas de Poudlard...

- C'est à peu près cela. Mais ce n'est pas systématique. Disons que l'élève doit s'être fait remarqué d'une bonne ou mauvaise façon.

- Je vois, je vois...

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau, la main sous le menton, en pleine réflexion.

- Le professeur Snape avait-il l'habitude d'employer cette méthode ?

_Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur la méthode du professeur Snape pour ce cas précis. _

- Avec parcimonie, oui.

L'agitation commençait à se faire entendre derrière la porte. Le professeur jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et bondit. Il ouvrit la porte par la magie, depuis le bureau. Hermione croisa les bras et prit soin de rester dans le coin de la salle, sans se faire remarquer. Les étudiants n'étaient pas très bruyants - tout de même plus qu'avec Snape, ils paraissaient surtout curieux de découvrir ce nouveau professeur.

Les serpentard ne daignèrent pas dissimuler leurs rires et leurs expressions moqueuses en voyant l'homme encore mal à l'aise.

- Allez, les enfants, asseyez-vous, dit-il en direction de Malefoy qui plaisantait avec Goyle.

Le blond prit la remarque avec un froncement de sourcils vexé. Voilà qu'il le prenait pour un "enfant".

- Bien, bonjour !

Le silence se fit naturellement, tous impatients de voir ce qu'il donnerait.

- Je suis le professeur Sidouris et je vais donc vous enseigner les potions à partir de ce jour. J'espère être à la hauteur de mon prédécesseur...

Hermione vit aux visages souriants qu'il ne pouvait être que bien accueilli par les Griffondor.

- ...Du moins, je ferai tout mon possible pour que vous réussissiez votre examen de fin d'année.

S'ensuivit un petit discours d'explication et de motivation sur les ASPIC. Hermione écouta aussi attentivement que les autres, de plus en plus étonnée par la voix maintenant assurée de Sidouris. $

- Voilà. J'ajoute que je tâcherai d'être disponible pour les élèves en difficulté qui souhaiteraient progresser et en cas de questions, mon bureau se trouve au deuxième étage, au-dessus de cette salle.

Il marqua une pause. Visiblement, il avait capté leur attention.

- J'oubliais...

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui se décida à sortir de la pénombre.

- Miss Granger, qui a brillamment passé l'examen de professorat cet été, sera mon assistante pour les cours de potions.

Les Griffondor qui n'étaient pas encore au courant ouvrirent de grands yeux et les serpentards semblaient tomber des nues.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer...

Il fit apparaître les consignes d'une potion plutôt difficile sur le tableau, tout comme le faisait Snape. Excepté qu'il leur demanda de patienter une minute pour leur donner quelques explications - explications que Neville nota soigneusement.

- Quelqu'un peut me décrire les vertus de la potion ?

Etrangement, l'absence d'Hermione semblait mettre les étudiants mal à l'aise. Ils avaient toujours eu quelqu'un sur qui compter dans ces circonstances d'ordinaire. Quant à elle, l'envie de répondre la démangea à peine...

- Personne ?

Une main se leva sur le côté de la salle.

- Oui, miss... ?

- Brown. La potion permet d'apparaître sous une nouvelle apparence aux yeux des autres. C'est une potion de... d'illusion ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Tout à fait, cinquante points pour Griffondor !

Un brouhaha suivit la déclaration et Hermione haussa les sourcils. Tant de points pour une bonne réponse ? Elle aurait du préciser la quantité appropriée... Les serpentards murmurèrent entre eux, craignant le favoritisme du nouveau professeur.

- Tant qu'à faire, offrons-leur la coupe ! s'écria Malefoy un peu plus fort que les autres.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur... ? demanda Sidouris sans faire attention au ton narquois.

- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione vit Ron pouffer. Ils avaient eu l'opportunité de visionner quelques James Bond et le ton du blond n'était pas très éloigné de celui de l'espion.

- Monsieur Malefoy, quel est le problème ?

Drago sembla décontenancé, comme s'il hésitait entre s'attirer les faveurs de Sidouris ou les rejeter par un sarcasme frappant. Il resta neutre.

- Vous avez donné cinquante points pour une bonne réponse, c'est _légèrement_ exagéré.

Le professeur parut étonné.

- C'est trop ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

Drago, de plus en plus hésitant, acquiesça, ainsi que tous les Serpentards présents.

- Bon... Alors, nous allons tâcher d'équilibrer... Un serpentard peut-il me dire quels sont les effets secondaires de la potion ? Monsieur Malefoy par exemple ?

Hermione retint son souffle.

- Ahem... La potion... si elle est ratée, peut avoir des effets permanents... Et...

Jamais Malefoy n'avait semblé aussi concentré.

- ...L'illusion peut ne pas avoir le résultat attendu et notre apparence est changée mais pas comme nous l'avions voulue...

- Parfait, monsieur Malefoy, cela fait donc cinquante points à Serpentard !

Les dits Serpentard eurent des exclamations de joie et les Griffondor des soupirs déçus. Malefoy serra le poings et eut un air satisfait sur son visage. Enfin, le professeur laissa les élèves travailler seuls et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Miss, combien de points devrais-je attribuer pour une bonne réponse ? demanda-t-il en murmurant.

- De cinq à vingt points, généralement. On donne cinquante points très rarement... On en retire également entre cinq et vingt pour la plupart du temps, sauf en cas de faute grave.

- D'accord, merci... J'étais bien ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il réclame son appréciation.

- Heu... Oui, très bien.

Il eut un sourire puis la quitta pour passer dans les rangs.

Le cours se déroula sans anicroche, et le professeur se montra attentif aux requêtes des élèves quels qu'ils soient. Le résultat ne fut pas non plus excellent, mais l'atmosphère était différente. Enfin, pour Hermione, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était meilleure...

Elle suivit parfois Sidouris pour écouter ses conseils et juger avec lui de la qualité d'une potion. Il fallait déterminer très vite, en un coup d'oeil, si tout allait bien, et dans le cas contraire, il fallait indiquer les erreurs, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire pour la jeune fille peu habituée à observer une potion dans cette perspective. Néanmoins, elle apprenait beaucoup à ses côtés, car il se montrait plus expansif que Snape sur la mauvaise manipulation par exemple.

A la fin des deux heures, il ne leur donna aucun travail, ce qui conquit bien la majorité de la classe, et les salua chaleureusement tandis qu'ils sortaient.

Hermione se rapprocha enfin, faisant signe à Ron et Harry de l'attendre pour le cours suivant.

- Miss, je pensais à quelque chose concernant des cours particuliers, nous pourrons peut-être en reparler ce soir, après le dîner, dans votre bureau ?

Elle hocha la tête, avec un peu d'appréhension, et le remercia pour le cours avant de sortir à son tour.

Dans tous les autres cours de la journée, ils eurent droit à de longs et fastidieux discours pour les préparer aux ASPIC. Manifestement, les professeurs avaient l'intention de ne pas les épargner en charge de travail et McGonagall exigea dès la première minute qu'ils leur rendent un parchemin de cinq pages sur la transformation en animagus. Ron, Harry, et Hermione grimacèrent tous trois, sachant pertinemment qu'ils risquaient de subir le même sort dans les autres matières et dans le cas d'Hermione, pour son assistanat de potions.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la charge de travail que cela lui imposait...

Elle était donc pleine d'appréhension lorsqu'elle patienta dans le bureau, après le dîner, que Snape avait - soit dit en passant - à nouveau évité.

Sidouris arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'air épuisé.

- Bonsoir. La rentrée n'est pas trop difficile ?

Elle leva des yeux à moitié fermés vers lui qui répondit avec un sourire compatissant :

- Je vois... Ne vous inquiétez pas, en ce qui concerne l'assistanat, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner du travail, c'est une sorte d'auto-formation, vous êtes la seule à vous prendre en charge.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que...

- Oh, eh bien Dumbledore souhaite apparemment vous donner quelques classes durant mes absences, mais vous n'aurez pas nécessairement à corriger des copies, je pourrai très bien le faire, cela dépendra de votre capacité de travail avant tout.

- J'imagine que je devrais pouvoir y arriver, dit-elle finalement.

Il l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête et en vint au sujet qu'il voulait aborder :

- Voilà, en fait, je pensais donner aux élèves la possibilité d'avoir des cours particuliers. Je vais éviter de les y forcer, compte tenu de la charge de travail, mais si certains en ressentent le besoin...

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, plié en quatre.

- J'accrocherai ceci dans le hall pour que les élèves s'y inscrivent. Je pensais au vendredi après-midi pour les septièmes années et au mercredi soir pour les autres étudiants...

- Les entraînements de Quidditch risquent de gêner... Peut-être le samedi matin ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé en effet...

Il réfléchit un court instant puis corrigea les dates indiquées.

- Je pensais que vous pourriez - si vous le souhaitez bien entendu - prendre en charge certains élèves pour ces cours particuliers.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Et ce n'était pas vraiment du vrai travail en plus... Elle accepta :

- Je veux bien, oui... Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y a aura beaucoup de volontaires...

- Peut-être, nous verrons bien. Je pense que nous utiliserons le laboratoire en tout cas...

Hermione se sentit froissée, comme si le laboratoire ne devait pas accueillir d'autre personne qu'elle et Snape.

- ...Ou bien dans la salle de potions, je n'ai pas de cours le vendredi après-midi...

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée."

Ils évoquèrent le premier cours puis se séparèrent, chacun ayant bien besoin de se reposer de cette longue journée.

Mais le repos tarda à venir pour Hermione. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Snape, à son regard. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, dès le premier jour, à l'attendre. Elle aurait voulu oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit après qu'ils se furent embrassés. _Je sais. _

Que c'est impossible. _  
_

* * *

**Note :** Concernant les BUSE et ASPIC, je n'ai pas vraiment fait comme dans le tome 6 (les élèves ont choisi leurs disciplines après les BUSE), ici, c'est un peu au modèle français, on continue dans toutes les matières simplement.

* * *

**Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas faire de ce nouveau prof un prétendant à Hermione, rien de tel ! J'espère que vous appréciez le personnage en tout cas. J'espère que vous appréciez tout ce qui sort de l'intrigue "romance" également et que ce n'est pas le gros ennui à la lecture de ce chapitre ^^ Désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à une rentrée torride ! **

**Si vous voulez avoir votre propre bureau à Poudlard, laissez une review !  
**


	19. Délivre nous

**Chapitre 19 ! Yoho merci de suivre encore cette fic qui je l'espère vous plaît toujours ! Et merci pour les review qui me vont droit au coeur !**

**Beaucoup de bug sur en ce moment, c'est agaçant... J'ai du attendre pour avoir accès à mes chapitres et encore attendre pour le publier à cause de ça, c'est vraiment lassant...  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 19

_**Délivre-nous**_

Le premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal tomba. Le premier cours... avec Snape.

"Rangez vos livres, nous n'en aurons pas besoin.

Les étudiants eurent des soupirs soulagés, même Harry haussa un sourcil rassuré mais prudent. Hermione, quant à elle, plus nerveuse qu'à son habitude, elle tentait vainement de se comporter normalement, même si son regard cherchait un peu trop celui de Snape qui ne s'était pas une fois posé sur elle.

Elle voulait juste apercevoir une lueur quelconque dans ses yeux. Une lueur... Pour elle.

- Nous commencerons par vérifier que vos cerveaux, si tant est qu'ils existent, n'ont pas oublié les connaissances assimilées au cours des dernières années. Il me semble que vous avez travaillé sur les sortilèges imprononcés avec mon prédécesseur, nous allons donc aujourd'hui vérifier que c'est acquis. Pour cela, vous formerez des binômes et l'un lancera un sort d'attaque, également appris l'année dernière, et l'autre un sortilège de protection, le tout sans parler."

Les élèves se mirent au travail sans attendre et non sans appréhension. Ils avaient travaillé les sorts imprononcés en fin d'année et peu d'entre eux avaient parvenu à les maîtriser. Hermione elle-même ne réussissait pas à tous les coups tant il était difficile de se concentrer dans une situation de duel. Il fallait non seulement lancer le sort sans dire la formule à voix haute, mais aussi prévoir l'attaque de l'autre...

Elle rejoignit Neville et tâcha néanmoins de faire de son mieux. Heureusement pour elle, son camarade ne résistait pas longtemps et murmurait le sort, si bien qu'elle pouvait déterminer le bon moment et lancer le protego par la pensée.

Après de fastidieuses tentatives, Neville réussit malgré tout à la surprendre, et à se surprendre tout autant. Elle fut projetée en arrière alors qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Il s'empressa ensuite de l'aider à se relever, répétant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait.

Mais toute cette agitation ne préoccupait guère Hermione qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Snape qui déambulait dans la classe à présent. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il s'approche enfin d'elle. Mais il fit des reproches cinglants à tous les binômes, excepté le sien, et quand la fin de l'heure vint, elle n'avait ni eu l'opportunité d'échanger un regard, ni d'apprécier son jugement. Elle sortit avec un sentiment amer d'inachevé.

"Hermione, je peux te parler une minute ?

L'intéressée se retourna et vit Ginny qui la regardait d'un air étrange, tout en l'accompagnant vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

- Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien... Je me demandais comment s'étaient passées les retrouvailles avec Snape ? Après ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, tu comprends, je me pose des questions...

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle lui avait parlé du baiser. Elle baissa donc la voix et lui raconta les derniers jours :

- Oh, à vrai dire, il n'y a pas eu de véritables retrouvailles... On ne s'est pas parlé en fait.

- Vraiment ?

- Non. Mais tu sais, je lui avais bien dit, et lui aussi pensait bien que le baiser ne signifiait rien, donc je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose que son comportement habituel, dit-elle avec une once de regret dans la voix.

- Oui, mais cela doit être dur, enfin, après deux mois et le revoir en sachant ce qu'il s'est passé... Vous avez eu une véritable conversation après le baiser ?

- Heu... Non.

- Ce serait peut-être bien tout de même, enfin, mieux vaut ne pas forcer les choses non plus mais...

- Ginny, je ne vais pas le trouver pour lui rappeler ce moment, je sais très bien comment il va réagir...

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle disait cela, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place tant elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Snape.

- Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très bonne conseillère...

- Ce n'était pas si mal, ce cours, non ? dit une voix derrière eux.

Seamus venait de s'asseoir à leurs côtés, tandis que Harry et Ron s'installaient en face des filles. Harry grogna en guise de réponse, comme pour ne pas briser sa fierté en répondant par l'affirmative.

La semaine entière se déroula de la même façon, sans un signe d'attention de la part de Snape, et dans une routine des plus moroses pour Hermione, même si elle commençait à apprécier l'assistanat. Elle faisait appel à toutes ses forces pour lutter chaque jour contre l'envie d'aller voir Snape. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, alors que lui-même ne donnait aucun signe. Cela aurait revenu à prouver qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente incapable de résister à ses pulsions et de maîtriser ses sentiments. Mais ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux... Non.

Elle travaillait donc, ne cherchait plus son regard, tentait de se persuader que c'était ainsi, et que rien ne pouvait changer les choses. _C'est la vie_. Si elle se lamentait à son âge pour une amourette, jamais elle ne s'en sortirait. Mais ce n'était pas juste une amourette. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Le dimanche suivant, Hermione ne suivit pas ses camarades qui repartaient dans la salle commune après le dîner, elle préférait s'isoler quelques temps. Elle erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte du laboratoire. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de travailler mais...

Elle se figea net.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, elle vit que Snape était là, sur le sofa. _Il était là_. Que dire ? Que faire ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et après un court échange visuel, il se leva.

- Pardon, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait personne, dit-elle après s'être remise de ses émotions.

Il répondit quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas, tant elle était troublée. Elle le dévisageait, plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, hypnotisée. Une semaine, non, deux mois sans avoir croisé son regard... Et c'était comme être frappé par l'évidence. Etait-ce à elle de parler ?

- Je... commença-t-elle.

- Vous... dit-il au même moment.

Ils s'interrompirent simultanément. Le silence s'installa alors. Pesant. Etrange.

- Je suis majeure dans une semaine, dit-elle alors.

_Je suis majeure dans une semaine ? _Mais par Merlin, comment pouvait-elle être à ce point stupide ? C'était vraiment une nouvelle preuve de son ridicule et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

_Encore une fois Hermione, tu es absolument remarquable. Il faut rattraper le coup.  
_

_- _Ahem... Je veux dire... Bientôt je...

_Stop. _

Si elle continuait, il était sûr et certain qu'elle s'enfoncerait plus encore dans le marasme de son absurdité.

- Le dix-neuf septembre.

Elle leva les yeux brusquement. Que venait-il de dire ?

- Figurez-vous que ma mémoire est encore intacte. Contrairement à la vôtre, manifestement.

Elle le regarda fixement, troublée et complètement indifférente à sa remarque moqueuse.

- Et vous supposez que cette date signifie quelque chose de particulier pour moi ? finit-il par demander d'un ton sournois.

Elle rougit de nouveau et marmonna quelques excuses pitoyables :

- Pardon... C'est-à-dire que... Non... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... C'est... Pardon...

Il soupira, exaspéré. Ce n'était pas exactement comme cela qu'elle avait imaginé qu'une première conversation entre eux se déroulerait.

Puis, les mots s'ordonnèrent précisément comme elle le voulait. C'était ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond d'elle. Oui, c'était cela :

- Je suis juste heureuse de vous revoir.

Peut-être avait-elle l'air d'une gamine éplorée, mais elle n'en avait cure. Lorsqu'il la regarda en silence après cette déclaration, elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

- Concernant ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances...

Il fallait qu'elle en parle, elle ne supportait pas ce non-dit, ce "faisons comme si rien n'était arrivé". Mais Snape l'interrompit d'une voix glaciale :

- J'imagine que vous vous êtes enfin rendue compte de l'absurdité de vos sentiments et...

- Pardon ? le coupa-t-elle avec surprise.

Il fronça les sourcils, se détourna d'elle avec brusquerie et plissa les yeux en se dirigeant vers la table de travail. Elle crut un instant qu'il avait l'intention de poursuivre et de s'expliquer mais il n'en fit rien, elle reprit donc d'une voix plus ferme :

- Je voulais dire que je ne suis plus sûre de... tenir dans ces circonstances... Je...

Ses mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle. Il gardait cette expression indéchiffrable, exaspérante de neutralité.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vos sentiments pour moi ne sont rien. Ils n'ont pas lieu d'être. Ce qui s'est passé était une grossière erreur. Je vous ai encouragée là où rien ne doit se permettre d'être encouragé et...

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il donnait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, comme s'il ne croyait à nouveau pas qu'elle puisse l'aimer. Visiblement, il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir pendant les vacances. Elle se souvint pourtant du jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et ce soir-là, il avait bien dit qu'il _savait_.

Avait-il depuis le début été troublé au point de toujours remuer de telles idées dans son esprit ?

Et manifestement, il devait culpabiliser de ne pas avoir su se maîtriser le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce n'était, à vrai dire, guère surprenant. C'était Snape.

Aussi Hermione ne se brusqua-t-elle pas et répondit-elle d'une voix inflexible :

- C'était moi et seulement moi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de nier mes sentiments comme j'ai déjà tenté de le faire. Ne croyez-vous pas que _cela_, ce serait ridicule ?

Il se détourna enfin de la table et la fixa de ses yeux noirs et pénétrants. Elle frémit. _Par Merlin, ce regard..._

- Vous devriez retrouver Monsieur Thomas, ou bien Weasley, mais...

- Je n'ai certainement pas envie de me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait un manque de respect.

- Parce que vous vous souciez du respect d'autrui maintenant ? s'écria-t-il soudain.

Son ton s'était nettement refroidi et il s'était avancé, comme poussé par une rage trop longtemps refoulée.

- Vous parlez de sentiments et quelques semaines plus tard, vous voilà dans les bras d'un autre, je sais parfaitement de quoi il s'agit, miss, j'ai eu tout le loisir de tirer les conclusions que la logique voulait. Tout cela n'est qu'une abjecte plaisanterie de Griffondor et je pourrais vous faire payer pour cet affront de gamine...

Cette fois, c'était trop. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle répliqua, la voix légèrement tremblante :

- Ce qui s'est passé avec Dean était stupide. Je pensais vous oublier avec un autre, et j'avais tort, mais si vous vous offusquez tant d'une prétendue plaisanterie...

- Nous y voila, fit-il avec un rictus hargneux.

- ...permettez-moi d'en tirer _les conclusions que la logique veut_ au sujet de vos propres sentiments.

Son coeur s'emballa. Il l'avait certes énervée mais ne venait-elle pas de dépasser les limites ? Comment pouvait-elle affirmer qu'il avait des sentiments ? Elle le regarda, brûlante de rage et d'impatience. Il la fixait également, avec cette même colère dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous, miss.

Sa voix était essoufflée mais plus calme, et ses yeux demeuraient verrouillés sur ceux d'Hermione qui répliqua avec assurance :

- Est-ce une force de ne pas être capable d'admettre ses sentiments ?

Il la foudroya du regard.

- Les sentiments que vous m'attribuez sont inexistants.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté ce jour-là ?

Une tension palpable s'installa. Les yeux de Snape parurent s'agrandir et ses doigts se crispèrent. Hermione ne disait rien et se contentait de le défier du regard. Qu'avait-il à dire maintenant ?

La porte s'ouvrit. L'atmosphère chargée d'électricité frappa comme un coup de fouet le professeur de potions lorsqu'il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oh pardon, je dérange ?

Sidouris se tenait dans l'entrée, le regard allant de Snape à Hermione, et de Hermione à Snape. Après un moment d'hésitation, ce dernier reprit contenance et fit non de la tête, d'un geste un peu trop vif cependant. Le professeur de potions eut un doute et se tourna vers Hermione, bouleversé à l'idée d'importuner Snape :

- Je voulais vous parler des cours particuliers... Plus tard ? demanda-t-il d'un air entendu.

- Si possible, répondit-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça et les salua, refermant la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Un silence tendu mais moins pénible qu'avant s'imposa entre eux.

Snape contemplait ses mains posées sur la table. Hermione le regardait, elle tenait malgré tout à revenir sur le contentieux.

- Vous savez que je n'aurais pas pu simuler mes sentiments, et vous avez pu vérifier par vous-même que je m'étais bien jetée un sort d'oubliettes, jamais je ne serais allée jusque là si je ne m'étais pas sentie assez désespérée pour en arriver à de tels recours... Et je n'aurais encore moins songé à vous blesser d'une manière aussi ignoble. D'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu croire que cela marcherait ? Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'un homme comme vous, professeur, du double de mon âge, s'attache à moi d'une quelconque façon...

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, plus pâle et paraissant plus indécis.

- Voyez-vous où nous sommes ? dit-il dans un geste vague de la main.

La voix de Snape semblait lointaine, perdue. Etonnée par ce revirement de situation, elle fit signe que non.

- Vous êtes tellement naïve...

Il soupira, las, et repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

- Pouvons-nous... Puis-je simplement arrêter de faire semblant ? se reprit-elle d'une voix apaisée.

Il ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. Elle s'approcha en silence. Devant lui, elle s'abaissa, et s'agenouilla. Alors, avec douceur, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Le contact du velours la fit frémir.

Il retira son visage de ses mains et posa ses yeux sur elle, avec une expression si naturelle qu'elle en était déconcertante comparée à son habituel masque de froideur.

- _Et... Avez-vous oublié que vous étiez un sorcier_ ?

Elle lui sourit timidement en lui volant sa réplique. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Si vous osez vous moquer de moi...

- Je n'oserais pas, fit-elle avec ironie.

Elle savait que c'était terminé, qu'elle pouvait maintenant lui parler sans crainte. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte, alors elle prononça une formule de verrouillage.

- Vous êtes insupportable, déclara-t-il en reculant contre le dossier du canapé.

- Désolée.

Et elle se redressa devant lui, sans le quitter des yeux, encore préoccupés et ailleurs. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour quoi que ce soit, après ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire n'aurait servi qu'à prouver le raisonnement de Snape : elle était une gamine et ne pouvait se contenir.

Elle s'assit donc à côté de lui, sans marquer cette distance qu'elle avait toujours tenu à préserver toutes les fois où elle s'était trouvée dans la même situation.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous amoureuse de moi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle se tourna vers lui qui fixait le mur obstinément.

- Il vous faut sérieusement une raison ?

Il pinça ses lèvres et le haut de son nez se plissa légèrement, ce qui arracha un sourire à Hermione.

- J'ai le double de votre âge, je suis professeur, les élèves me haïssent, vous êtes une griffondor, je ne me suis jamais montré particulièrement chaleureux avec vous, sans mentionner les horreurs que j'ai commises dans le passé... Et je suis loin d'être un idéal de... beauté...

L'évocation d'un tel concept dans sa bouche paraissait très étrange. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été au-dessus de tout ça et le voilà qui en arrivait à une remarque d'ordre superficiel.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que... Oui, je crois que je me suis trompée.

Il se tourna vers elle, comme foudroyé. Mais elle lui sourit d'un air mutin. Il secoua la tête avec lassitude et croisa les bras, vexé.

-_ Insupportable. _

Elle fut prise d'un éclat de rire incontrôlable. C'était plutôt amusant de taquiner Snape. Cette fois-ci, il lui adressa une oeillade meurtrière et elle se calma avant qu'il ne la chasse du laboratoire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là au fait ?

- Je voulais faire une potion de sommeil. Pas que ce soit vos affaires d'ailleurs... ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans surprise, elle se doutait bien qu'il avait des difficultés pour s'endormir. Elle se sentit envahie d'une certitude : il fallait qu'elle lui prépare cette potion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Elle tenta de dissimuler son plaisir en remarquant l'inflexion inquiète de sa voix.

- Je prépare la potion.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et rassembla les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle sentait les yeux de Snape posés sur elle et tout son corps semblait le ressentir avec une joie profonde, comme si regard la caressait réellement. Quand elle revint à la table de travail, elle lui adressa un sourire puis fit face à son chaudron.

L'eau chauffait, elle s'occupait de couper les ingrédients, mécaniquement, sans même réfléchir. Quand l'eau se mit à bouillir, elle versa les écorces de frêne, avec précaution.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle releva le visage subrepticement et ferma les yeux un court instant en sentant son souffle caresser sa peau.

Elle reprit ses esprits et ajouta l'asphodèle, nerveuse. Puis elle patienta, sans un mouvement, avant de remuer la mixture. Il se tenait toujours dans son dos, à regarder par-dessus son épaule. Troublée, elle ne vit pas tout de suite la potion changer de couleur. Ce fut lui qui s'empara donc du dernier ingrédient avant elle, pour le jeter dans le chaudron et se rapprochant cette fois sur le côté.

Elle poussa un soupir, lorsqu'il avait changé de position, ses cheveux avaient caressé son cou, il devait être si proche...

Elle éprouva la brûlure de son regard et songea que ses émotions devaient être claires comme de l'eau de roche.

- Soyez plus attentive, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous pourrez enseigner les potions.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, agacée.

- Ca vous amuse ?

Le coin de ses lèvres eut un frémissement :

- Pour dire vrai...

Elle lui lança un regard assassin. Elle aurait aimé avoir le même effet sur lui, et si c'était le cas, qu'il ne le dissimule pas avec tant de talent. Elle se retourna face à son chaudron et remua à nouveau. Une fois il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse l'aimer, et ensuite, le voilà qui testait les effets de sa présence... _C'était vraiment un homme contradictoire. _

Il recula à nouveau. Elle ne l'entendit pas s'éloigner mais n'osa pas vérifier par elle-même.

Et puis, elle pivota.

Il était juste là, si près, et leurs yeux s'attrapèrent, en un tourbillon de plaisir. Si elle restait là, elle savait pertinemment ce qui se passerait...

- Ce n'est vraiment pas... commença-t-elle à dire.

Mais Snape venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis les ferma et savoura son baiser. Il semblait dévorer ses lèvres, avec tant de vigueur qu'elle se retrouva acculée contre la table de travail. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée entre elle et Snape, elle gémit langoureusement, frissonnant au contact de son corps contre le sien. Il s'appuyait les deux mains sur la table et s'avançait encore, si bien qu'elle dut se relever et écarter les jambes autour de sa taille, non sans être envahie d'une chaleur et d'un plaisir indescriptible. Ses jambes autour des siennes, ainsi que ses mains posées de chaque côté semblaient l'encadrer de telle façon qu'elle réalisa que là, maintenant, elle lui appartenait entièrement. Son baiser se fit plus passionné encore.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et goûta à ses lèvres fines avec avidité.

Finalement, il s'arrêta.

- ...prudent, acheva-t-elle dans un soupir.

Il mit fin à leur étreinte, et Hermione baissa les yeux, toujours fermés et le souffle court. Cela avait été... intense.

- Vous m'êtes insupportable, dit-il lentement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec surprise. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, teintés d'une impuissance qui fronçait ses sourcils.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui rendit un baiser tendre et doux, après lequel elle dit calmement :

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'on le croit.

Ses paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et elle voulut l'embrasser à nouveau. Le caresser de ses mains. Sentir son coeur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

- La potion, dit-il alors d'une voix trouble qui la sortit de son désir.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

Elle avait vraisemblablement oublié tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, mis à part Snape, bien entendu.

- Il faut l'arrêter, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Il sortit sa baguette et les flammes disparurent tandis qu'Hermione regardait le chaudron comme s'il venait de réapparaître. Snape recula ensuite et attira des fioles avec un "accio". Hermione le regarda faire puis se ressaisit et redescendit de la table, en se raclant la gorge. Elle regarda le professeur de Défense remplir les fioles une à une, détaillant sa silhouette des pieds à la tête, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Bon sang, il l'avait embrassé... C'était la première fois que c'était lui... Et avec tellement d'envie...

Elle observa les mouvements de ses muscles sous le tissu de sa cape noire. L'ombre de ses cheveux sur son cou. Ses mains blanches et méticuleuses.

Il avait enfin terminé. Il ne se retourna pas.

Elle voulait tellement qu'il la regarde. Qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'y avait pas rien.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce furent ses seules paroles. Il restait de dos, la tête baissée. Il était désolé ?

- Cessez de vous excuser. Je l'ai voulu, je le veux.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

- L'étendue de votre inconscience m'étonnera toujours, dit-il sarcastique, peu importe ce que vous voulez...

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait dire que peu importait ce que lui voulait.

- ...Rien ne m'autorise à cela.

Elle savait bien cela. Mais à vrai dire, elle avait décidé que ce n'était pas aussi important que cela pouvait l'être.

- Je ne demande rien, dit-elle simplement.

Il se retourna enfin vers elle. Ses yeux noirs étaient durs, si durs qu'elle se sentit transpercée par de la glace.

- Alors disparaissez.

Qu'elle disparaisse ? Elle pouvait certes sortir du laboratoire, pour ce soir, mais disparaître, c'était une autre affaire...

- Très bien, répondit-elle sans colère.

Il haussa les sourcils et se raidit alors qu'elle passa devant lui pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle marcha vers la porte, sans un regard, puis s'arrêta et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

- Mais ne prétendez pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé."

Et elle ferma la porte avec un soupir.

_Quelle soirée._

* * *

**Cette fois, on avance bien... Alors, un chapitre presque entièrement consacré à leurs "retrouvailles", j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! **


	20. Au delà des pensées

**Chapitre 20 ! Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis avec impatience... **

**Avertissement **: à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura des **lemon** assez fréquemment, vous êtes prévenu.

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 20

_**Au-delà des pensées**_

Le lendemain matin de cette soirée exceptionnelle, Hermione débutait directement avec un cours de Défense. Elle avait rarement été aussi nerveuse. C'était pour le moins étrange de faire face à Snape après ce qui s'était passé la veille, au milieu d'une salle de classe.

Elle entra dans la salle en jetant un regard vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait debout, contre le mur, les bras croisés. En un coup d'oeil, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il était... séduisant. Si elle avait cru un jour qu'elle trouverait Snape séduisant... Elle eut un sourire amusé quand il croisa finalement son regard. Elle frémit et tenta de lire dans le sien, en vain. Ce n'était ni de la froideur, ni de la chaleur, mais ce n'était pas non plus de l'indifférence... Peu importait, elle était en cours.

Elle était une élève.

Mais quand elle s'installa et qu'elle aperçut sa cape noire tournoyer derrière lui tandis qu'il fermait la porte, elle fut parcourue d'une délicieuse sensation au creux du ventre.

_Reprends-toi Hermione. _

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un enchantement particulier qui permet d'augmenter la puissance magique des sortilèges durant un certain laps de temps. Cet enchantement étant d'une subtilité extrême, je doute que des étudiants de votre niveau parviennent à un quelconque résultat, néanmoins, j'ose espérer que vous trouverez là matière à nourrir vos cervelles creuses.

Une chose était sûre, il était en forme, songea-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle sortit sa baguette et se concentra, attentive au moindre de ses mots - autant qu'à sa voix elle-même.

- Nous consacrerons les prochains cours à cet enchantement, aujourd'hui nous travaillerons la pratique et le sort lui-même, puis nous vérifierons de sa réussite à l'extérieur pour éviter qu'il n'y ait de blessés et surtout d'endommager le matériel.

Les élèves écoutèrent avec attention, excités par ce que signifiait le programme de Snape : le sort était puissant.

- La formule est "omnis maxima".

Les étudiants répétèrent en murmurant.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, il faut avant tout rassembler la magie en soi. Vous devez pour cela, au début, fermer les yeux, et visualiser votre puissance magique sous la forme d'une fumée, d'une lumière, de quoi que ce soit de visible. Peu à peu vous la concentrerez en un point, et là vous prononcerez la formule. La puissance augmentera alors, et selon votre maîtrise, votre capacité et votre expérience, elle sera décuplée plus longtemps.

Hermione vit Harry sourire à Ron avec excitation. Mais elle n'était pas aussi enthousiaste, elle se doutait bien que l'enchantement serait extrêmement dur à maîtriser parce qu'il nécessitait une concentration mentale encore plus subtile que celle qu'exigeait l'occlumancie.

- Aujourd'hui, vous tâcherez de vous concentrer et de prononcer la formule. Le premier que je vois lancer un sort pour tester sa réussite se verra être le responsable d'un chute mémorable de sa maison.

Dans un brouhaha, tous se mirent au travail, mais sans trop savoir quoi faire. Certains se levèrent et gardèrent la baguette en main, d'autres échangèrent des regards perdus, et les derniers restaient assis, les yeux fermés, le visage rougi par leur application. Harry avait opté pour la position debout, et Ron avait copié sur lui, mais légèrement penaud.

Hermione quant à elle, hésita longuement. Il était difficile de se concentrer dans cette ambiance... Sans ajouter que Snape se trouvait là également... Elle prit donc l'initiative de lancer un sort de silence autour d'elle. Puis elle se jeta un sort d'aveuglement. Voilà, elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner forme à sa magie. Mais elle se souvint de l'effet que pouvait provoquer l'enchantement. Et si elle rendait tout le monde sourd ? Elle retira ses deux sorts et tâcha de se concentrer dans le bruit.

Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe et se vida l'esprit avant tout.

Ensuite, elle essaya de se souvenir de ses sensations quand elle jetait un sort. Habituellement, elle n'y prêtait pas attention et c'était d'autant plus difficile de les faire revenir. Après quelques minutes, elle décida de faire jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette pour manifester la présence de la magie.

Elle suivit d'abord du regard le mouvement des étincelles qui surgissaient de sa baguette. Un court instant, elle vit Snape qui la regardait. Essayant de ne pas faire attention à lui, elle ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Elle faisait tournoyer sa baguette, machinalement, avant de voir enfin, alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, les étincelles onduler dans son esprit. Elle suivit le mouvement et s'efforça de le prolonger par sa concentration, en arrêtant le geste. Au début, les étincelles n'étaient qu'une image creuse puis elles crépitèrent, vibrèrent et l'envahirent comme si elle jetait un sort. Malheureusement, la satisfaction du résultat gêna sa concentration et le tout s'évanouit.

Elle soupira et renouvela sa tentative.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de nombreux essais qu'elle aboutit à quelque chose de véritablement satisfaisant. Alors, d'une voix faible, qu'elle n'entendit même pas, elle murmura "omnis maxima".

Elle se sentit trembler et vaciller de sa chaise, envahie d'une sensation de puissance telle qu'elle ne parvenait à la contrôler. C'était incroyablement doux en même temps, comme si ses veines se remplissaient de magie... Enfin, épuisée, elle relâcha la concentration.

Elle plissa les yeux éblouie. Des voix se firent entendre, étrangement lointaines :

- Hermione, tout va bien ?

Elle distingua la chevelure rousse de Ron sur sa gauche. Elle acquiesça et leva les yeux devant elle. Snape se trouvait là et la tenait par le bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Manifestement, vous avez réussi.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Snape relâcha alors son étreinte et elle s'assit sur sa chaise, sous les regards admiratifs de tous les autres élèves. Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Snape regagna son bureau et les invita à s'entraîner afin d'obtenir un résultat au prochain cours.

Hermione déglutit, peinant à y croire pendant que les élèves s'agitaient vers la sortie.

Elle avait réussi... Cela avait été tellement... Bon ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bureau, Snape assis, la fixait de ses yeux noirs. Etrangement, une déferlante de plaisir l'envahit, comme si la magie avait ravivé ses sens. Elle tenta de dissimuler son frémissement et se leva pour ranger ses affaires, aidée de Ron et Harry qui l'attendaient et qui ne cessaient de la tourmenter de questions.

Les jours passaient sans qu'elle n'osât retrouver Snape une seule fois, mais avec l'intention certaine de le faire un jour ou l'autre. Il s'agissait surtout de ne pas s'imposer à lui tout en évitant de se faire oublier. Etait-elle en train de mettre en place une stratégie pour entretenir une... relation avec lui ? De toute évidence, elle n'en était pas loin. Mais désormais, elle ne souffrait plus de la honte d'un tel amour et rien que pour cela, tout allait pour le mieux.

Evidemment, les cours de Défense étaient étranges pour elle. Snape semblait différent, peut-être avait-il pris au sérieux sa dernière phrase... "Ne prétendez pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé" puisqu'il la regardait différemment. Ou pour faire simple : il la regardait. Elle détournait le regard, ou bien parvenait à y répondre avec l'impression de rougir comme jamais, mais toujours il lui semblait déceler quelque attention quand elle le croisait.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dissimuler, à elle, maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassée ?

Quelquefois, c'en était que plus dur de résister à la tentation de lui parler, de le toucher même lorsqu'ils eurent leurs cours dans le parc... Comme ce jour où il était resté derrière elle, contre le mur de l'école, sans rien dire et qu'elle s'était finalement retournée pour constater qu'il la regardait. Elle avait haussé les sourcils, surprise et incapable de se détourner de lui, quand il avait décidé de s'éloigner vers des Serpentard après un échange visuel des plus intenses pour Hermione qui avait senti une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

Il fallait qu'elle soit de nouveau seule avec lui, avant que tout ceci ne cesse.

Mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait guère le temps... Très vite surchargée de travail, elle jonglait avec ses devoirs et son assistanat qui occupait ses rares heures de liberté, qui plus est, elle assurait maintenant des cours particuliers auxquels des premières années s'étaient inscrits.

Elle se chargeait de ces derniers dans le laboratoire, n'ayant pu obtenir la salle pour les horaires choisis. Les plus jeunes étaient attentifs et sympathiques, mais elle dut parfois faire face à des Serpentard plus proches de son âge et c'était une tout autre histoire. Elle eut même la permission de McGonagall pour lui envoyer les plus insolents. Comme s'ils étaient venus juste pour trouver l'opportunité de remettre en question sa réussite à l'examen de professorat...

Enfin, seuls deux élèves de septième année s'étaient inscrits : Neville et Dean. Quand Hermione vit leurs noms sur le parchemin, pour le vendredi de la semaine suivant le baiser de Snape, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait que Neville se soit inscrit - compte tenu de ses progrès, il devait tenir à assurer un bon résultat dans la matière pour son orientation - mais Dean ? Elle ne s'était plus retrouvée en tête à tête avec lui depuis la dernière fois... Cela faisait certes quelques mois mais elle n'aimait pas trop cette idée... Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa décision de s'inscrire à des cours particuliers.

Quand les deux Griffondor la retrouvèrent au laboratoire, elle était ainsi à peine plus nerveuse que pour les autres élèves. Elle les salua néanmoins normalement, avec un sourire gêné à l'idée de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit.

"Vous voulez voir quelque chose de particulier ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et finirent par avouer qu'ils peinaient à réussir la dernière potion qu'ils avaient travaillée en cours. Ils se mirent donc au travail sous les conseils d'Hermione qui ne manquait pas de remarquer les tentatives d'humour de Dean. Que lui voulait-il à la fin ?

- Eh bien, c'est parfait !

En effet, une heure plus tard, les deux étudiants avaient réussi. Neville sourit avec étonnement et Dean eut l'air satisfait.

- Merci Hermione ! Je ne comprends pas tellement comment j'ai pu réussir mais je suppose que c'est grâce à toi...

- Il faut parfois juste réessayer, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de le faire en cours avec le programme de cette année...

- J'imagine, oui... confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Il sortit le premier de la salle et Dean prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Hermione fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et patienta sur le canapé, en prétendant d'être concentrée sur ses cours. Seulement il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et décida de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, faisant de son mieux pour lui signaler que sa présence n'était pas particulièrement souhaitable.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlés seul à seul...

Elle répondit, espérant qu'il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée :

- Oh, ça va. Le rythme de la septième année est un peu éreintant, mais mis à part ça... Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Il acquiesça à ses propos.

- Puisque tu le demandes, je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant les vacances et... je me demandais si... Enfin nous deux, tu crois qu'on pourrait se redonner une chance ? Est-ce que, _pour toi_, ce serait possible ?

Elle avait entendu dire qu'il s'était séparé de sa petite amie pendant les vacances... Elle le trouva franchement hypocrite de parler ainsi.

- Non, ce n'est possible en aucune façon, dit-elle froidement en retournant à ses parchemins.

Il la regarda avec surprise et fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Encore une fois, Snape se trouvait là.

_Pourquoi débarquait-il toujours ici alors qu'il n'était plus professeur de potions ? _

Et pour ne rien ajouter à sa surprise, le voilà qui la regardait d'un oeil noir. _Que se passait-il encore ?_

_- _Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle pour briser le silence.

Il s'avança sans répondre et fusilla Dean du regard.

- Ce laboratoire n'est pas destiné à vos amourettes, monsieur Thomas.

Le jeune homme balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible et sortit précipitamment tandis qu'Hermione croisa les bras sur la poitrine, agacée. Il n'était tout de même pas... jaloux ? Et il ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle s'était remise avec Dean ?

Malgré ses doutes, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il s'en était pris à Dean et non à elle, comme si elle, peut-être, lui appartenait déjà... Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut à cette idée à l'instant où Snape claqua la porte. Il se retourna vers elle à nouveau, marqua une pause durant laquelle il lui jeta un autre regard assassin, et saisit ensuite quelques fioles dans l'armoire. Hermione, ne sachant trop que dire dans cette situation, se contentait de l'observer.

Enfin, elle prit son courage à deux mains et parla :

- Vous aviez besoin d'une autre potion de sommeil ?

Il feignit l'indifférence et prit le chemin de la sortie sans un mot.

_Alors là, c'était le comble ! _

_- _Non mais vraiment ! laissa-t-elle échapper dans la pièce."

Et après, il se permettait de lui dire qu'_elle_ était une gamine !

Elle se leva brusquement, rassembla ses affaires, et partit à son tour, furieuse.

Le soir-même, elle devait encore porter les signes de sa colère puisque Ginny lui demanda si tout allait bien, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans la salle commune. Alors, Hermione, dépitée, lui raconta tout. La rouquine passa de la surprise à l'exaspération, puis à une expression étrangement compréhensive.

"Je vois, dit-elle simplement.

Hermione, n'y tenant plus, lui demanda de s'expliquer avec empressement.

- Il t'a vu avec Dean ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il ait pu penser que tu sortais de nouveau avec lui ?

- Il serait remarquablement idiot de penser cela... marmonna Hermione qui commençait à être lassée par le comportement de Snape.

- Même s'il ne pense pas cela, il t'a vu avec un jeune homme, Griffondor, avec qui tu as eu une relation, comment veux-tu qu'il ne se sente pas mal après ça ? Il doit sans doute culpabiliser, se sentir comme un imposteur... Enfin, ça paraît peu vraisemblable avec Snape mais je t'avoue que j'ai perdu mes repères depuis que tu m'as raconté cette histoire...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, pensive. Elle n'avait pas tort... Elle imagina un instant la situation inverse et se rendit compte qu'elle réagirait comme lui. Pire, elle aurait sans doute déjà donné sa démission. _Par Merlin, et s'il donnait sa démission ! _

- Bon sang, tu as raison Ginny... Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, il ne changera pas d'opinion... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait embrassée alors...

- C'est une bonne question, déclara Ginny avec compassion."

Hermione poussa un long soupir et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, épuisée mentalement. _Demain, elle réfléchirait à tout cela demain..._

Et le lendemain, elle se consacra à ces réflexions durant le cours de Sidouris. Distraite, elle ne l'entendit même pas l'informer de la fin du cours_, _tant elle était plongée dans une vaine réflexion. Plus elle y pensait, moins elle voyait comment se sortir de cette impasse. Lui parler tout simplement ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la croyait jamais bien longtemps... Par des gestes ? De toute évidence, il serait capable de les interpréter comme une vile manipulation...

_Que faire ? _

Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne le laisserait pas _s'échapper_.

Quand vint son propre cours, cette fois-ci de théorie, elle garda ses yeux sur lui mais avait encore l'esprit ailleurs. Il se fit moins _présent_ que pour ses derniers cours également comme si quelque chose s'était de nouveau brisé, et qu'il fallait reprendre depuis le début.

Pour conclure, il leur asséna un devoir extrêmement difficile pour le lendemain même, à la désagréable surprise de tous les élèves présents. Les reproches des Griffondor agrandir son sourire narquois et il leur retira suffisamment de points pour qu'ils acceptent leur sort sans rechigner.

Par Merlin, qu'elle détestait ce sourire narquois.

C'était décidé, ce soir, elle irait le voir. Elle aurait le temps de s'occuper de ce devoir après, elle maîtrisait bien le sujet. Mais ça, c'était prioritaire.

ooo

Elle demeura dans son bureau, à l'écoute du moindre bruit, repoussant l'échéance. Ce n'était pas anodin d'aller le voir pour une raison extrascolaire. Ou sans raison d'ailleurs.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa porte. C'était si simple. Et si compliqué à la fois.

Elle imagina ses réactions, des plus terribles aux plus grotesques. Quand elle se le figura en train de l'accueillir avec un sourire "chaleureux", elle éclata de rire. Et puis, quand elle espéra secrètement qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, elle se sentit merveilleusement excitée. Il ne manquait plus que cela pour la décider. Elle se leva brusquement, sûre d'elle et s'avança vers la porte.

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte, ferma les yeux, pensa à respirer, et attendit.

Ne pas perdre de vue son objectif : lui faire comprendre que c'était juste lui. Uniquement lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et il apparut devant elle. Il lui jeta un autre regard froid et se détourna pour retourner à l'intérieur. Tout commençait pour le mieux.

Elle soupira et entra à sa suite. Elle le regarda appuyé sur son bureau, l'air glacial.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Son ton acide ne préoccupa pas Hermione. Elle le regardait, elle observait ses yeux noirs et durs, puis son visage impassible. Alors, l'évidence lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle marcha droit vers lui et l'embrasse avec une tendresse indéniable. Surpris, il ne réagit pas.

Elle tenait à lui dire, ainsi, à ce qu'il comprenne. Elle tenait à ce qu'il sache par ce baiser qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle le désirait. Elle s'arrêta enfin, alors qu'il était resté stoïque. Elle recula son visage et les yeux fermés, laissa échapper un souffle de sa bouche entrouverte.

Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans les siens. Il la fixait sans comprendre.

Elle lui sourit avec amour et certitude. L'instant sembla durer une éternité. Comme fragilisé et fixé tout à la fois.

Et elle retourna dans son propre bureau, sentant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il ne pouvait qu'avoir compris. Sinon, ce n'était qu'un idiot de Serpentard.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit à son bureau dans un soupir. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le plaisir que lui avait procuré le contact de ses lèvres à son initiative. C'était vraiment agréable.

Mais ce n'était pas tout... Dans un bruit sourd, la porte se rouvrit. Elle se détourna vivement et le vit dans l'embrasure. Ses yeux posés sur elle la transperçaient dans une brûlure qui se propageait à travers tout son corps.

Il avait sa main sur le battant de la porte et il semblait en proie à la confusion. Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens tant ils l'hypnotisaient. Ses lèvres se plissèrent et il dit d'une voix étrangement faible.

- Levez-vous.

Sans comprendre, mais par un réflexe des plus amoureux, elle obéit et se trouva debout face à lui.

Snape, d'un geste lent qui grandissait l'impatience d'Hermione, ferma la porte, puis, en se tournant vers celle de l'entrée, jeta un sort de verrouillage. Elle suivit ses mains des yeux, comme si tout, à cet instant précis, dépendait de lui.

Elle n'avait pas conscience que sa respiration s'était accélérée et que ses joues avaient rosi. Elle n'avait conscience que de lui, de son visage, de ses yeux brûlants, de ses mains fines, et de tout son corps sous ses vêtements noirs.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa cape et se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Elle sentait la chaleur irradier dans son ventre. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, attachés l'un à l'autre, Hermione n'osant s'avancer, comme si elle savait que cette fois, _c'était à lui de s'avancer_.

Ce qu'il fit enfin. Il s'approcha d'elle brusquement et dévora ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa soudaine proximité. Complètement surprise, elle gémit et poussa la chaise en arrière d'un coup de pied.

Il n'hésita alors pas un instant et la poussa contre le mur en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec une avidité redoublée. Ses mains se posèrent sur son cou, ce qui provoqua un frisson d'excitation chez Hermione, puis descendirent le long de ses bras en caressant sa peau à travers le tissu de sa cape. Hermione réagit alors et plaqua ses propres mains sur le torse de Snape mais ce dernier se rapprocha plus encore si bien qu'elle dut les y retirer. Sa poitrine contre son torse, elle frémit et caressa son dos en l'attirant plus à elle pour mieux sentir sa proximité.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus à rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa bouche contre la sienne, son sexe contre le sien. C'était la seule intolérable attente qui l'habitait. L'impatience d'être à lui. Physiquement.

Il renonça à ses lèvres et descendit le long de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et releva la tête, comme pour mieux s'offrir à lui. C'est alors qu'elle sentit, à la caresse de ses cheveux qui s'éloignait, qu'il s'était à peine reculé et avait cessé de l'embrasser.

- Regardez-moi.

Sa voix chaude était impérieuse. Sans appel. Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens, impatiente.

- C'est à vous de m'arrêter maintenant, dit-il sourdement.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Un seul mot, continua-t-il.

Il se rapprocha, et tout ce qui la concernait maintenant, c'était la brise chaude de son souffle sur sa joue. Désespérée de l'attendre et de ne plus sentir ses mains sur son corps, elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou pâle, là où ses cheveux dessinaient une ombre attirante, et déposa des baisers sur sa peau. Sa respiration s'était accélérée pendant qu'elle agissait de la sorte et il avait posé ses mains sur le mur, l'entourant de ses bras, comme s'il se retenait de la toucher.

Mais elle voulait qu'il la touche. Elle se décala légèrement et le chercha des yeux. Quand ils se rencontrèrent enfin, elle le supplia du regard.

Il ne patienta pas une seconde de plus. Dans un râle d'impatience, il porta Hermione jusqu'à son bureau et l'y posa, avec une étrange délicatesse, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quand elle se trouva en contact avec la surface dure du bureau, sous les de Snape qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, elle sentit le plaisir la traverser de toutes parts. Lui-même parut savourer l'instant en l'observant un moment, caressant tout son corps de son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abaisse à nouveau pour retrouver ses lèvres.

Elle étouffa un gémissement qui parut redoubler la voracité de Snape. D'un geste inconscient, elle noua ses mains sur sa nuque et sentit ses cheveux noirs lui caresser le visage.

Il se redressa à peine et la regarda, dans les yeux, avec une intensité telle qu'elle s'y noyait sans vouloir y réchapper. Puis ses yeux descendirent le long de son corps et détaillèrent ses courbes d'un regard fébrile.

Elle prit alors l'initiative de déboutonner sa cape, lentement, tandis qu'il continuait de la regarder faire, suivant des yeux le moindre mouvement de ses doigts. Elle retira enfin le vêtement, en se redressant contre Snape dans un frémissement incontrôlable, puis se rallongea sous lui, entre ses deux bras, pour l'inviter à la déshabiller de lui-même.

Il se pencha alors et défit son chemisier avec lenteur, comme pour mieux savourer ce que l'acte même signifiait. Enfin, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et ouvrit les pans de son chemisier. D'un geste langoureux, il le retira avec le sous-vêtement en caressant les bras d'Hermione de ses doigts fins, la ramenant contre lui, à sa hauteur.

A demi-nue, elle brûlait pourtant de l'intérieur. Elle s'agrippa à Snape et l'attira contre elle, soupirant quand ses seins frôlèrent le tissu de sa robe noire. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait sentir sa peau et non ce tissu.

Alors, avec une avidité maladroite, elle défit les boutons de la robe de Snape à son tour, et sans tarder, retira sa robe pour s'attaquer à sa chemise. Là, elle déboutonna le vêtement en passant à chaque fois sa main dessous pour sentir la chaleur de son corps et lui se laissait faire, les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

Quand elle tâcha de retirer définitivement sa chemise, Snape la devança. Sa main dépassa celle d'Hermione dans une caresse voluptueuse et jeta le vêtement en arrière, avant de repasser dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se sentit frémir.

Elle caressa son torse avec désir, comme pour découvrir le moindre parcelle de sa peau blanche en descendant jusqu'à sa ceinture, tandis qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau avec ferveur. Quand elle décrocha sa ceinture, et qu'elle s'avança contre lui, elle sentit la dureté de son sexe à travers le pantalon. Dans un mouvement dansant et lascif, elle se pressa contre lui à mouvements réguliers, comme pour l'inviter inconsciemment à se déshabiller.

Il respirait plus lourdement sous cette caresse de plus en plus érotique et la repoussa contre le bureau. Là, il s'attaqua aux derniers vêtements d'Hermione avec une sauvagerie sensuelle. Enfin, elle était nue sous ses yeux. Nue. Et belle.

Hermione lut le désir dans ses yeux sombres et elle le regarda enlever son propre pantalon, et retirer le dernier rempart qui la séparait de sa virilité.

Libéré de son entrave, Snape soupira et se rapprocha d'Hermione pour l'embrasser sur tout le corps, en descendant jusqu'à ses hanches qui se relevaient au rythme de son souffle vif. Elle vit son membre avec un mélange de désir fou et de curiosité maladroite. Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, avec une once de crainte qu'il balaya d'un oeil fermement rassurant d'envie. Alors, il l'embrassa dans le cou et écarta ses jambes en s'allongeant sur elle, et, dans un soupir et un tressautement, il la pénétra.

Hermione ferma les yeux de douleur. Puis les ouvrit et partagea la chaleur de son regard noir. Avec une invitation silencieuse, elle le poussa à continuer.

Il fit de doux va-et-vient en prenant son sein entre ses lèvres mordantes. Elle gémit. Puis planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant qui accélérait. Elle ne s'entendait plus respirer, elle n'écoutait plus que la déchirante pulsion de désir qui secouait ses pupilles noires.

Elle se sentait trembler, frémir à la moindre de ses accélérations. Et s'il lui prenait l'envie terrible d'arrêter, elle provoquait elle-même le mouvement de ses reins et de ses jambes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Ce n'était pas assez. Elle le voulait encore. Et elle le lui disait. Par le regard et finalement d'une voix entrecoupée de soupirs.

- Ne t'arrête pas..."

Etait-ce le tutoiement spontané ? Ou son regard qui se perdait ? Peut-être encore sa main qui caressait son torse ? Mais il ferma les yeux et eut un gémissement rauque qui fit frémir Hermione. Elle adorait sentir qu'il la désirait lui aussi.

Le plaisir s'évacuait de tous les pores de sa peau et bientôt elle ne revenait plus, emportée par un flot de plaisir qui la fit l'enlacer avec force de tout son corps, et se noyer dans ses yeux en s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Dans sa jouissance, elle ne put retenir son cri spontanément lâché. Mais Snape avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher qu'elle ne se fasse entendre. Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle et la pénétra avec plus de force, sans la quitter du regard.

Enfin, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans un halètement silencieux, dans sa jouissance.

Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, encore suintantes de désir, et semblaient se faire entendre comme si le silence n'avait finalement jamais occupé la pièce. Snape rouvrit les yeux et se retira, alors qu'Hermione reprenait encore son souffle, allongée sur le bureau.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, tous deux nus et transpirants.

Puis Snape se détourna et chercha des yeux ses vêtements. Elle crut voir de la brusquerie coupable dans ce geste, aussi se leva-t-elle et s'approcha-t-elle de lui. Elle prit sa main et l'invita à la regarder et lui faire face. Là, elle lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire.

Cela avait été... _fantastique_.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 20 ! **

**Alors ce lemon ! J'ai passé du temps à l'écrire, j'espère qu'au moins ça, ça s'est ressenti ! Là encore, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller parce que ce doit être la deuxième scène de ce genre que j'écris et comme il va y en avoir d'autres, mieux vaut bannir dès maintenant les imperfections !  
**


	21. Faire ce qu'il faut

**Oyo ! Le chapitre 21, tout frais, tout neuf ! Merci encore pour les review !  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 21

_**Faire ce qu'il faut**_

"Tout va bien Hermione ? Tu as l'air bizarre...

Ginny la regarda d'un air suspicieux à la table des Griffondor qui savouraient leur petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, ça va. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, ajouta-t-elle pour balayer les soupçons de son amie.

Elle avait bien évidemment très bien dormi pourtant. La veille avait été tellement incroyable. C'était une sorte de souvenir entouré de flou mais terriblement précis en lui-même, qui ne cessait de lui revenir sans qu'elle ne parvienne à croire qu'il s'était réellement produit. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Il fallait le dire. Oui, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Elle eut un soupir et but un verre de jus d'orange en se rappelant de son départ un peu maladroit du bureau. Tous deux s'étaient rhabillés et s'étaient séparés en prononçant quelques paroles de formalité... Il était évident que cela aurait été moins gênant s'ils s'étaient trouvés ailleurs que dans le bureau d'Hermione. Peut-être que si elle avait été chez lui, ils se seraient simplement assoupis.

Elle espéra que sa maladresse n'avait pas été mal interprétée par Snape, si jamais c'était le cas, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour le persuader qu'elle avait apprécié. Et c'était peu dire.

Quoi qu'il en fût, rien ne pouvait déjà l'empêcher d'être heureuse et de profiter de ces instants. Elle ne commencerait pas à réfléchir maintenant.

- Miss Granger ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore.

- Je voulais vous prévenir de l'absence du professeur Sidouris aujourd'hui. Il me semble qu'il est encore tôt pour que vous vous chargiez d'un cours pour les septièmes années, aussi ai-je demandé au professeur Snape de s'en occuper, et vous pourrez l'assister de la même façon.

Elle acquiesça et il s'éloigna.

Sidouris était déjà absent ? Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire durant ces absences qui s'annonçaient d'ores et déjà nombreuses.

Mais elle assisterait Snape... Un frémissement la parcourut. Au moins, elle était certaine de le revoir aujourd'hui.

Elle entra à la suite de ses camarades dans la salle de classe, mais sentit son coeur manquer un battement quand elle le vit assis à son bureau, l'air impassible. Ses joues s'échauffèrent quand elle se souvint de son corps nu et elle se précipita vers sa place habituelle en regardant ses pieds.

Il fit comme à son habitude, et les laissa se mettre au travail après des explications et quelques sarcasmes savamment dosés.

Hermione l'avait observé faire, sans vraiment l'écouter. Elle détaillait chacun de ses gestes, devinait le mouvement de ses muscles, le battement de son coeur, et la chaleur de son souffle. Enfin, il se leva et se tourna vers elle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et il eut un bref mouvement de tête. Il retourna à la classe et passa dans les rangs.

Elle lâcha une profonde respiration. Un seul regard de sa part et voilà qu'elle fondait sur place. Elle se força à ne pas le regarder et finalement opta pour passer dans les rangs également. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à dire en passant après lui mais peu importait, il fallait surtout qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit.

Mais lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard tandis qu'il était de retour à son bureau, elle rougit et sentit une douce sensation dans son ventre. Elle tenta de lui sourire et il détourna les yeux sur ses copies.

Enfin, elle retourna à sa place. Elle le contempla, perdant toute force à lutter contre son envie.

_C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud tout à coup. _

Elle passa une heure ainsi, à sentir son envie grandir à mesure que Snape lui jetait des coups d'oeil, pour ensuite repartir dans les rangs et donner quelques précisions à ds griffondor - les serpentards ne s'abaissaient pas à lui demander des conseils, surtout devant Snape.

Alors qu'elle parlait avec Neville, elle sentit une caresse frôler sa main droite. Elle leva les yeux et vit Snape qui passa devant elle en lui lançant un regard perçant. Elle retint son souffle.

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Neville.

- Tu étais en train de m'expliquer ce qui manquait à ma potion...

- Ah oui, pardon !

Elle reprit ses esprits et livra ses conseils à son camarade, non sans souhaiter avec ardeur que le cours s'achève enfin.

Lorsque ses désirs furent exaucés, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et le rejoignit à son bureau. Elle savait qu'il avait encore cours après mais voulait trouver le temps de lui parler.

-_ Professeur ?_

C'était fou ce que le terme pouvait lui écorcher la bouche maintenant. Il se tourna vers elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions nous voir aujourd'hui ?

Il haussa les sourcils, et perplexe, il répondit, non sans jeter quelques coups d'oeil vers l'entrée toujours vide d'étudiants.

- C'est difficilement envisageable.

Son ton était froid, étrangement. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait décidé que la veille était une erreur ?

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen quelconque de... ?

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et la laissa s'évanouir avec une teinte de supplication à l'intérieur.

Il s'assit et eut un rictus moqueur.

- Eh bien miss, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle rougit violemment, il n'avait quand même pas deviné qu'elle avait encore désespérément envie de lui ? Elle lui jeta un regard plein de reproche et se renfrogna.

- Je pense juste que nous devrions_ parler_.

- Une minute monsieur Crivey ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de l'élève qui entrait dans la salle.

Le jeune garçon ressortit avec crainte et Snape reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- Je serai dans mon bureau ce soir.

Elle sourit, ravie et il eut une moue gênée qu'elle accueillit avec un nouveau sourire.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, à ce soir."

Elle sortit en se retournant une dernière fois pour croiser son regard noir posé sur elle. Ca ne s'était pas si mal passé, elle qui imaginait qu'il se renfermerait maintenant...

Jamais elle n'assista à ses cours avec une telle impatience d'en voir arriver le terme. Elle se surpassa dans chacun d'entre eux, si bien qu'elle avait accompli les tâches qui lui étaient demandées une demi-heure avant la fin, récoltant bon nombre de points pour les Griffondor qui l'encourageaient à ne pas se laisser abattre.

Mais pour la première fois, elle n'accordait aucune importance à ces points, ni même à sa réussite. Quelque part, c'était comme si tout cela pouvait être, devait être secondaire, voire facultatif.

Sa priorité, c'était Snape.

La seule prononciation de son nom achevait de réchauffer son corps, au point de la faire succomber à son envie, une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvait-elle le désirer à ce point ?

Avec une pointe de frayeur, elle songea : Pourquoi ai-je envie de lui à ce point ?

S'était-elle changée en une autre personne ? Son amour n'était-il que désir ?

Non, certainement pas.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle prit sa douche avant de le retrouver, elle ne put nier que son corps réclamait encore ses caresses, et elle dut, non sans mal, mais écoutant sa raison et sa pudeur, résister au désir de se laisser aller au plaisir solitaire.

_Qui donc était-elle devenue ?_

Elle s'habilla en toute hâte et gagna son bureau, le pas vif mais légèrement troublé par son appréhension. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils auraient une vraie conversation. Aussi frappa-t-elle à sa porte en déglutissant difficilement.

"Entrez.

Elle tourna la poignée, pénétra dans le bureau, et referma la porte derrière elle sans adresser un regard à Snape. Enfin, elle se retourna et constata qu'il la fixait, assis, les mains croisées sur son bureau.

- Bonsoir.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Finalement, après un silence, il prit la parole et Hermione sut à sa voix teintée de froideur que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'ai réfléchi, miss. Je crois que le mieux serait de prendre nos distances le plus possible afin de limiter les dégâts mutuels qu'une telle... chose pourrait nous causer.

- Il me semble que nous sommes suffisamment doués pour rester discrets,_ professeur_.

Il tiqua à ce mot, comme Hermione l'avait espéré. Il fallait lui rappeler combien ce refus leur serait difficile, voire insupportable, plutôt que l'encourager en ce sens.

- Vous connaissez mal le directeur si vous pensez que nous pouvons nous cacher de lui.

L'emploi répété de ce "nous" lui fit chaud au coeur malgré l'ironie moqueuse de sa voix.

- Et de toute façon, je ne parlais pas seulement de ces dégâts-là. Mais de ceux que je pourrais vous causer.

- Et de quels dégâts parlez-vous exactement ? Le plaisir d'être en votre compagnie ? La joie de croiser votre regard ? Le bonheur que procure vos caresses ? dit-elle d'une traite avec la même ironie.

Il leva les yeux et la regarda intensément, lourdement.

- Quand vous parlez ainsi, j'ai la nette impression que vous m'idéalisez.

Décidément, il avait un problème avec l'estime de soi.

- Permettez-moi de dire que vous avez tendance à vous dénigrer plus qu'il ne faut. Et le fait que vous soyez _Snape_ n'empêche pas ce que j'ai mentionné.

- C'était la première fois que vous... répliqua-t-il, exprimant le fond de sa pensée.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et opina, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il secoua la tête et soupira, le regard pris par une ombre de culpabilité. Alors, elle devina qu'il parlait de sa virginité.

- C'était très bien.

Il leva de nouveau ses yeux vers elle.

- C'était une erreur.

- Pas pour moi.

- Je ne vous aime pas.

Elle retint son souffle. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pourquoi tâchait-il de la convaincre de cette façon ?

- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

- Vous êtes toujours la même exaspérante miss-je-sais-tout... maugréa-t-il.

- Oh ça suffit !

Elle s'avança et posa un doigt sur le bureau, comme pour appuyer son propos.

- Vous embrassez souvent vos élèves ? Je dois dire qu'à mon humble avis, j'en aurais entendu parler si c'était le cas !

Il lui lança un regard plein de rage.

- J'en avais envie, et manifestement vous aussi. A moins que je n'aie rêvé cette partie-là...

Elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard de défi.

- Et que proposez-vous exactement, vous qui êtes si sûre de vous ? répliqua-t-il avec dédain.

- Ce que je propose ?

Elle réfléchit un court instant. Qu'avait-elle à proposer... ? Rien du tout à vrai dire.

- C'est éblouissant de clarté, dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

- J'aimerais simplement que nous ne fassions pas comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Elle commençait à avoir l'impression de radoter. N'en venait-elle pas toujours aux mêmes obstacles avec lui ?

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Ses yeux noirs la vrillèrent alors qu'elle haussait deux sourcils passablement surpris.

- Mais je dois vous rappeler que je suis votre professeur. J'ajoute que vous êtes en plein assistanat et qu'une relation de cette sorte serait très mal vue.

Une relation ? Peut-être y avait-il réfléchi plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre...

- J'en suis consciente. Mais ce n'est qu'une année.

Il baissa les yeux. Hermione aurait voulu qu'il la regarde encore. Le silence s'allongea. Et enfin il le brisa.

- Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire de plus.

- Cela signifie-t-il qu'il n'y aura plus rien ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Il resta muet. Hermione ne tenait plus, il lui fallait une réponse. Elle l'appela à répondre :

- S'il-vous-plaît...

Alors il leva les yeux vers elle et dit d'une voix sans appel.

- Cela signifie qu'il n'y aura plus rien."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Non, c'était trop dur pour que les mots traduisent ses pensées. Son sentiment de trahison, d'amertume et de désespoir. Finalement, elle recula d'un pas, toujours en le fixant de ses yeux embués de larmes, puis pivota et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

_Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Comme si leur rapprochement physique allait tout résoudre... _

ooo

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ni à réfléchir calmement. C'était le soir-même et rien ne la sortait de son trouble. Elle marchait dans les couloirs sombres, le pas vif mais sans destination particulière.

Elle avait l'amère impression d'avoir été trahie par Snape. Après tout, elle pouvait simplifier les choses d'une façon quelque peu déplaisante : on couche ensemble, il ne veut plus de moi.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement ça bien entendu. C'était à cause de leurs positions respectives.

_C'était bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? _

Il aurait été plus clair s'il s'agissait d'autre chose, comme, au hasard, son inexpérience ? Il n'aurait pas hésité à lui la rappeler, forcément. Mais qui devait-elle croire ? Snape était-il cet homme qui avait montré de la compassion et finalement de l'attirance pour elle, ou bien le froid manipulateur et sadique qu'il avait toujours été ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait manigancé tout cela pour mieux la blesser ensuite ? Devait-elle s'attendre à recevoir son coup fatal dans les jours à venir ?

Vraiment, ce n'était pas pratique d'aimer un homme aussi avare en expression de ses émotions.

Elle murmura un "lumos" en remuant sa baguette alors qu'elle entrait dans un couloir sombre.

Et où se trouvait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux tableaux, sans en reconnaître un seul.

_Merveilleux. _

Une vague lumière dansa dans le couloir en face d'elle.

_Bon sang, quelle heure était-il ? _

Elle avait sans doute dépassé le couvre-feu, et la seule personne qui pouvait se trouver dans les couloirs à cette heure était... Celui qui apparut devant elle. Snape.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à cette heure ?

- Je réfléchis.

- Je pourrais, je devrais vous retirer des points pour cette escapade nocturne, mais je commence à douter que la punition ait un quelconque effet sur vous.

- Votre doute est légitime.

- Dans ce cas...

Ils se regardèrent. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas la manipuler.

- Où est-ce qu'on se trouve exactement ?

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas fait attention en marchant...

Elle se sentit rougir de honte.

- Tiens donc, pour changer... dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vous me répondez ou vous vous moquez ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

- Je vous raccompagne.

Elle haussa un sourcil et le laissa passer devant elle avec une hésitation. Alors, reprenant ses esprits, elle emboîta ses pas. Le silence était calme, leurs pas résonnaient toutefois dans la pénombre.

A ses côtés, elle se retenait de le regarder, ou même de se rapprocher de lui, elle ne pouvait pas craquer alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il lui avait clairement dit que rien n'était possible. Elle devait respecter sa décision.

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à se trouver face au portrait de la grosse dame endormie. Alors, Snape se tourna vers Hermione, dans un léger froissement de cape et posa ses yeux sur elle, qui l'observait déjà, dans l'attente de quelques mots. Quels qu'ils soient.

- Nous y sommes.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il continua de la regarder. Elle frémit intérieurement. Etait-ce vraiment déplacé de l'embrasser ?

Elle parvint à se détacher de l'emprise de son regard qui néanmoins ne la quittait pas pour tenter de réveiller la grosse dame.

- _Excusez-moi_ ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

L'autre ne sortait pas de son sommeil, manifestement profond. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape qui l'observait maintenant avec un air amusé, puis haussa la voix :

- Excusez-moi ?

La grosse dame poussa un grognement sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Vous allez y arriver ? demanda Snape avec un sourire moqueur en se rapprochant du portrait à son tour.

Elle le fusilla du regard et reprit :

- J'aimerais rentrer au dortoir...

La grosse dame prononça quelques mots qu'Hermione déchiffra comme la requête du mot de passe. Elle le donna donc et le portrait pivota pour la laisser passer. Hermione regarda Snape et attendit qu'il recule pour la laisser passer. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Vous bloquez le passage, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lente."

Il haussa un sourcil et fit un pas en arrière. Hermione entra et se retourna une dernière fois, alors que le tableau reprenait sa position initiale. Elle salua le professeur de défense et soupira une fois qu'il disparut de son champ de vision.

ooo

Ses paroles lui revenaient en tête. Le principal obstacle, peut-être le seul obstacle n'était autre que sa position d'élève et d'assistante. Par conséquent, il fallait trouver un moyen de brûler les étapes, tout comme Dumbledore lui avait proposé de passer l'examen de professorat magique.

La question essentielle était donc : était-il possible de passer ses ASPICS en avance ?

Et dans ce cas, avait-elle le niveau pour les réussir ?

Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne se souciait plus vraiment de la valeur de ses notes, il lui suffisait de les réussir, et c'était bien assez pour la satisfaire. Evidemment, si elle pouvait toutefois obtenir de bons résultats...

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle faisait face à un problème dont il fallait trouver la solution, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pendant le week end, et dut y passer ses journées à la recherche de textes administratifs sur le déroulement des examens, leur histoire et leurs exceptions.

Après des heures de lecture acharnée, elle trouva une phrase plus qu'intéressante :

_En cas de circonstances exceptionnelles, l'étudiant a la possibilité de reporter le passage de son examen à l'année suivante. Si cela s'avère impossible pour des raisons de santé, ou d'absence justifiée, il lui est offert la possibilité de passer l'examen des ASPIC en avance, sur un délai de cinq jours et d'une difficulté adaptée en conséquence, mais le diplôme obtenu aura une valeur moindre. Il est toutefois possible, sur la décision du directeur de l'établissement, et d'un professeur de l'étudiant, de lui faire passer l'examen tel qu'il se présente en fin d'année, si c'est le souhait de l'élève. _

C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Hormis le "en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles". Il lui fallait trouver une excuse, quelque chose qui puisse expliquer son désir de prendre de l'avance.

Elle passa des heures et des heures à réfléchir en vain, sans avoir la moindre solution de secours qui lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle n'était pas forcément douée pour trouver ce genre de faux prétextes, c'était plutôt le domaine de Harry et Ron à vrai dire.

Elle rentra donc dormir, encore pleine de doutes et certaine qu'il devait exister une alternative à cette attente interminable - qui pourrait en plus se solder par un grand vide si Snape chassait tout sentiment, ou quoi que ça puisse être.

ooo

Le lendemain soir, elle décida d'interroger Sidouris à ce sujet, et le retrouva dans son bureau.

"Professeur, je voulais vous poser une question.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en levant le nez de son livre.

- Si jamais un étudiant souhaite passer les Aspic en avance, faut-il nécessairement qu'il ait des raisons d'ordre exceptionnel, c'est-à-dire médicales par exemple ?

Il posa son livre sur le bureau de bois clair, et recula sur sa chaise en réfléchissant.

- J'imagine qu'il peut y avoir une exception dans l'exception, le mieux est d'avoir l'accord du directeur, qui peut très bien justifier à la place de l'étudiant sa décision.

Elle s'était doutée que tout reposerait sur Dumbledore. Mais lui aussi voudrait une explication...

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle pensive.

- Vous avez l'intention de passer l'examen en avance ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil incertain, puis acquiesça.

- Mais vous n'avez pas de vraies raisons, si je comprends bien. Et quelles sont les raisons officieuses ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle rosit légèrement.

- Des raisons d'ordre personnel.

- Je pense que le directeur souhaitera les connaître d'une manière ou d'une autre...

- C'est le problème, dit-elle, rassurée de ne pas subir un interrogatoire.

- Néanmoins, j'ai reçu une offre de l'institut de recherche magique français et je dois dire que j'hésitais seulement parce que je me suis engagé ici. Nous pourrions donc trouver un arrangement des plus fortuits, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil nerveux.

Elle eut un large sourire qui monta jusqu'aux oreilles. En effet, s'il partait, Dumbledore aurait besoin d'un professeur dans les plus brefs délais et l'idée d'Hermione lui serait d'un grand secours !

- C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin.

- Si j'accepte le poste, je commencerai dans un mois. Ce n'est pas beaucoup pour vous.

- Je pensais m'entretenir avec mes différents professeurs pour avoir une idée de mon niveau et de ce qu'il me faudrait rattraper pour réussir les ASPIC au plus tôt.

- Il n'y a pas forcément beaucoup de nouveautés en septième année, par conséquent, si vous maîtrisez déjà votre scolarité entière, c'est un grand pas. Il me semble qu'il existe une possibilité également, qui vous permettrait de ne pas passer tous les ASPIC en même temps, mais seulement ceux dont vous auriez besoin pour enseigner. L'année dernière, vous avez obtenu le diplôme exceptionnel en tant que professeur de potions, ce qui normalement aurait nécessité une note excellente dans cette matière aux ASPIC, mais également dans des matières comme la botanique. En revanche, il faut un résultat satisfaisant dans les autres matières, et il me semble que dans votre cas, c'est l'histoire de la magie qui peut être repoussée à la fin de l'année, sans que vous n'ayez à patienter pour devenir enseignant.

Elle avait écouté attentivement et réfléchi en même temps. Tout cela était de bon augure à vrai dire...

- Je pense qu'il me sera possible d'aborder le sujet avec le directeur, demain soir.

Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier.

- Je verrai mes professeurs demain dans ce cas."

Il lui sourit avec chaleur et elle le salua pour sortir et retourner à son dortoir. Est-ce qu'elle réussirait finalement à balayer ces obstacles ?

ooo

Le lendemain, elle rendit donc visite à chacun de ses professeurs, hormis Sidouris et Snape. Tous eurent à peu près le même discours : possible mais nécessite encore du travail. Lorsqu'elle interrogea McGonagall au sujet du nombre de jours que pouvait demander ses révisions compte tenu de son niveau actuel, la responsable des Griffondor lui parla de deux mois, pour toutes les matières. Mais elle ajouta que sans l'histoire de la magie, cela se réduirait.

Hermione calcula donc qu'il lui faudrait travailler comme jamais pour réussir pendant les quatre semaines qui précéderaient l'examen, si Dumbledore était d'accord.

Sidouris la convoqua chez elle le soir-même, afin de lui révéler le contenu de sa conversation avec le directeur qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

"Il n'a pas omis de me rappeler mes engagements, mais s'est retiré quand je lui ai parlé de la possibilité pour vous de passer votre examen en avance et de devenir professeur à plein temps. Néanmoins, il craignait de vous voler cette année et il m'a fallu avouer que j'en avais parlé avec vous au préalable, et que vous étiez d'accord, voire enthousiaste. Il devrait vous convoquer demain à mon avis.

- Professeur, je ne sais comment vous remercier...

- Honnêtement, c'est tout aussi bien pour moi, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un fauteuil de velours devant son bureau, et invita Hermione à s'y asseoir. Elle s'installa donc et admira le bureau qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de détailler jusque là. Il ressemblait un peu à celui de Dumbledore, dans son désordre relatif et ses couleurs chaudes dans les tapisseries accrochées aux murs. En revanche, il avait également quelques similitudes avec celui de Snape, en particulier à cause de l'empilement de bocaux mais qui étrangement, paraissaient moins lugubres.

- Tenez, pour fêter ça.

Il lui tendit un verre et y versa ce qu'Hermione supposa être de la bièraubeurre.

- J'espère que Dumbledore ne cherchera pas à vous tirer les vers du nez demain..."

Elle déglutit et acquiesça, une lueur de crainte dans le regard.

Ses raisons n'avaient rien de très_ avouable _dans le bureau du directeur, c'était sûr.

ooo

Sidouris avait raison, le lendemain même, Hermione était convoquée chez le directeur, sous les yeux médusés de ses amis à qui elle n'avait encore rien expliqué.

Face au vieil homme, elle rassembla toute sa concentration pour ne pas laisser entrevoir la véritable raison qui la motivait dans sa démarche.

"Bonjour miss Granger, décidément, vous commencez à devenir une habituée de ce bureau !

Elle le salua avec un sourire cordial mais un peu tendu.

- Alors, je crois que vous avez déjà eu une conversation avec le professeur Sidouris ?

Elle confirma. Dumbledore lui rappela alors ce qu'avait déjà dit le professeur de potions, et ajouta que si Hermione en avait envie, et se sentait prête à cela, elle pouvait avec son accord passer ces examens.

- J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et j'aimerais en effet les passer en avance, si cela est possible.

- Vous êtes sûre de vous ? Vous deviendriez directement professeur, du moins officieusement, et vous ne suivriez plus les cours. Qui plus est, cela vous fera énormément de travail en peu de temps pour les semaines à venir. J'avoue être déconcerté, quand je vois déjà le travail que vous avez du fournir l'année précédente, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme de votre part.

_Voilà, on y était. C'était le moment de mentir par omission. _

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup jongler entre l'assistanat et les cours normaux, j'avoue que j'aimerais autant me consacrer directement à l'enseignement. Et puis je pourrai toujours étudier par moi-même.

- Oui, bien sûr...

Sa voix demeurait suspicieuse. Comment faire pour égarer ses soupçons ?

- Si je vous dis simplement que j'ai des raisons personnelles, est-ce que vous vous en contenterez ?

Ca, ce n'était pas évacuer ses soupçons, c'était purement et simplement les accroître. _Peut-être pas très judicieux, Hermione. _

Il haussa les sourcils et la fixa de ses yeux pétillants.

- Vous êtes surprenante. Mais je m'en contenterai, poursuivit-il avec un sourire."

Hermione n'en revint pas tout de suite, et dut se reprendre parce qu'il commençait à lui expliquer les modalités de l'épreuve. Il acheva son discours en disant qu'il se chargerait de mettre les choses en place, et qu'il lui annoncerait dès que possible si tout était bien organisé, et la date qui serait fixée si c'était le cas.

Finalement, elle sortit le sourire aux lèvres, avec la satisfaction d'un travail accompli. Et un doux frisson la parcourut à l'idée que cela leur permettrait de se voir dans seulement un mois.

_Un mois, c'était moins long qu'une année. Et ce n'était pas grand chose. _

ooo

"Tu veux passer les ASPIC en avance, mais tu es devenue folle !

La voix de Ron retentit dans la mélodie de la brise et du bruissement des feuilles. Hermione rétorqua le plus naturellement possible :

- J'aimerais simplement m'en débarrasser.

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard suspicieux de Harry, ni aux sourcils froncés de Ginny, et se contenta de s'adosser au tronc de l'arbre en fermant les yeux avec un soupir. Ils profitaient de leurs dernières soirées de beau temps et de relative liberté dans le parc, comme la majorité des autres élèves.

- Mais après cela... Tu vas devenir professeur ? demanda Harry avec une voix encore perplexe.

- Oui, c'est justement pour cela que Dumbledore me l'a proposé. Sidouris va partir, donc je devrais le remplacer ensuite.

C'était plus simple de faire passer cela comme une demande du directeur car visiblement, aucun d'eux n'était prêt à croire qu'elle avait pris la décision d'elle même sans véritable raison. Et ils n'avaient pas tort.

- Cela te fera beaucoup de travail non ? En un mois ? interrogea Ginny.

- Oui, je vais avoir des cours particuliers dans chaque matière.

Ron eut l'air dégoûté et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant le lac. Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginny qui était assise à côté d'Hermione et détourna la conversation :

- Vous avez vu la nouvelle équipe de Poufsouffle ? Ils m'ont fait une forte impression à leur entraînement...

Ginny et Ron tâchèrent de rassurer le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor tandis qu'Hermione se sentait frôler les limites du sommeil.

- ...Snape.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant Ginny prononcer son nom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant leurs regards tournés dans la même direction.

- Il vient ici, répondit la rouquine avec un froncement de sourcils.

Harry retira son bras par réflexe et Hermione se redressa un peu. Snape marchait droit vers eux, éternellement vêtu de sa cape noire qui voletait dans les airs. Enfin, il arriva à leur hauteur et les regarda tour à tour avec une expression de répulsion sur le visage. Puis, son regard s'attarda sur Hermione :

- Suivez-moi miss Granger.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise. Il retourna sur ses pas et elle ne réagit pas, répondant plutôt au regard interrogatif de Ginny par un haussement d'épaules.

- Miss Granger ! la rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Elle se leva dans un sursaut et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Elle n'osa pas lui poser la question, mais elle ne se priverait pas d'une petite entrevue.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en gravissant les marches du château, qu'il surprit. Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-elle finalement en constatant qu'ils ne prenaient pas le chemin de son bureau.

- Contentez-vous de me suivre."

Sa voix impérieuse provoqua une vague de chaleur dans le ventre d'Hermione. Soudain, l'attente même d'un mois lui parut être une éternité. Ne pas le toucher pendant un mois. C'était peut-être ça, les chaleurs de l'Enfer.

Enfin, elle crut reconnaître les couloirs qu'ils arpentaient. Non... Il ne l'amenait quand même pas... _chez lui _?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 21 ! C'est un poil sadique non ? Alors, cette idée de passer les aspic en avance, ça passe ou ça casse ? **

**Si vous avez envie de siroter une bièraubeurre dans le parc de Poudlard, laissez une review ! ^^  
**


	22. And so it is

**Et voilà le chapitre 22 ! Attention encore, lemon en vue. Je sais que vous vous posez des questions concernant les sentiments de Snape, il va falloir être patient puisque tout l'enjeu est là justement... Vous pouvez avoir des jugements variés sur leur relation actuelle finalement... Est-ce si bien pour Hermione ? Quand elle dit qu'il y a quelque chose que ressentirait Snape, est-ce du désir, un attachement, plus ? Ou bien juste son propre aveuglement... ? Et Snape... Est-il juste flatté ? Ou bien une partie de lui combat son désir ? Ou ce n'est pas que du désir ? **

**J'imagine que toutes ces questions restent en suspens... Mais les réponses viendront !  
**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 22

_**And so it is**_

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir marché durant des heures quand ils arrivèrent face à la fameuse porte qu'elle n'avait franchie qu'une seule fois, dans des circonstances tout à fait différentes. Elle se tenait donc là, devant les appartements de Snape, qui était d'ailleurs à ses côtés, en train de sortir sa baguette.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux, avide de comprendre, de lire dans ses pensées... Il la regarda. Ses yeux noirs comme vacillant à l'intérieur.

Puis il murmura une formule et la porte s'ouvrit. Il la poussa de la main et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête.

Elle prit une grande inspiration à l'intérieur. Elle était chez lui, et elle voulait respirer ce "chez lui".

Il passa en silence à côté d'elle et posa sa baguette sur la table basse, sur un paquet de copies dont les premières étaient déjà maculées d'encre rouge. Puis, dans un mouvement lent, il se retourna et la regarda fixement. Complètement sous le charme de son regard, elle se sentit fondre.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez décidé de passer vos ASPIC au début du mois prochain. Est-ce vrai ?

Elle ne parvenait à définir ce qu'elle discernait dans cette voix profonde tant elle était confuse. Peut-être de la simple curiosité.

- Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Attendait-elle qu'il donne son avis ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de son avis après tout. C'était sa décision. Et sa décision était prise.

Il continua à la fixer mais avec plus d'intensité.

- Vous savez que vous ne devez rien attendre ?

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

- Je n'attends rien, murmura-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux et ses doigts se crispèrent.

- Parfait.

- Oui.

Pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée chez lui ? Parce qu'à l'instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était lui, et lui physiquement, entièrement, avec elle.

- Vous devriez partir maintenant, dit-il après un silence.

Mais il la regardait au point de l'attacher à lui. Elle ne partirait pas comme ça. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir partir.

Elle leva des yeux sûrs d'eux vers lui. Il parut frémir. C'était peut-être son imagination.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée...

- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Il pâlit. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas félin. Et sous ses yeux, à quelques centimètres de son corps, elle se déshabilla, retira d'abord sa cape, puis ses vêtements et tout ce qu'elle portait, lascivement : elle s'offrait à lui. Son souffle qu'elle avait senti caresser son visage se suspendit.

Elle était nue mais ile ne faisait pas un geste. Et elle avait encore chaud. Peut-être était-ce une erreur, une perte de contrôle, une dérive... Peut-être était-ce idiot. Mais personne ne viendrait. Et pour elle, désormais, plus que tout autre chose, le bonheur importait. Et ce bonheur était étroitement lié à Severus Snape.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse. Son souffle lui parvint de nouveau, faisant rosir ses joues. Elle caressa son torse et suivit la ligne de son nombril, invisible mais perceptible au travers des vêtements chauds. Quand elle passa la main sous la cape qui s'ouvrait au niveau des hanches, cherchant de ses doigts le bas-ventre de Snape, il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Ravie d'avoir un tant soit peu d'effet sur lui, elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa, tout en laissant ses mains juste au dessous du nombril, au contact avec sa peau. Elle goûta ses lèvres avec une légère maladresse comme il restait immobile. Puis elle fit descendre sa main sur le tissu du pantalon et la laissa sur la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de son entrejambe. Snape eut un gémissement de plaisir et répondit à son baiser alors qu'elle caressait lentement sa virilité qui semblait vibrer sous le vêtement.

Il recula soudain, s'arrachant à elle. Il la contempla avec une lueur sauvage dans le regard et lorsqu'il replongea ses yeux dans les siens, il dit d'une voix sourde :

- La chambre.

Il désigna d'un bref mouvement de tête une porte de bois sombre. Hermione, sensiblement gênée de se déplacer devant lui en étant complètement dénudée maintenant qu'il s'était reculé, marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit vivement, suivie de près par Snape.

Elle découvrit une petite pièce, avec un lit pour seul meuble, dont la couverture n'était rien d'autre qu'un drap vert émeraude. Attirée par le confort que reflétait le tissu chatoyant, elle s'allongea seule sur le dos, les jambes remontées et les genoux pliés.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers Snape qui ferma la porte derrière lui, il était nu lui aussi. Elle put le voir entièrement. Elle détailla son corps de ses yeux noisettes, suivant les fines lignes de ses muscles aux légers travers de ses cicatrice qu'elle n'avait pas vues la première fois. Il était fin, musclé mais pâle. Et c'était lui. Elle le désirait ardemment.

Son regard s'attarda sur son membre dressé. Elle étouffa un halètement et eut un sourire en le regardant de nouveau.

Il s'avança enfin et posa ses mains sur les genoux d'Hermione, qu'il écarta lentement sur le côté, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis il fit descendre ses mains sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle respirait de plus en plus vivement, souhaitant de tout son être qu'il cesse d'être si patient.

Enfin, il posa ses paumes sur le haut de ses cuisses.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle sentit avec surprise deux de ses doigts fins s'introduire en elle. Elle poussa un long gémissement, mi-étonné, mi-frissonnant et ferma les yeux alors qu'il entreprenait un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, entre ses lèvres humides. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, la seule sensation d'être sous son joug, alors qu'il se contentait de la regarder en lui imposant cette caresse intrusive et délicieuse, la menait à une semi-extase. Mais alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point de partir, il retira ses doigts.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle spontanément.

Mais il se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'oeil avide en caressant le ventre d'Hermione, sensible, de ses doigts adoucis par l'humidité provoquée par le plaisir de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta finalement sur son sein et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et, sans même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son rapprochement, il la pénétra.

Sa tête partit en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le matelas alors qu'elle s'accrochait fermement au dos de Snape, l'encourageant dans ses poussées.

Ses gémissements se firent réguliers, au rythme qu'imposait son amant, et l'accompagnaient voire augmentaient son désir. Quand elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte pour exprimer son plaisir, et les pupilles dilatées, tremblantes, brûlantes, il poussa un râle et saisit ses poignets de ses mains, les tenant fermement de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione. Elle frémit, remonta ses genoux et glissa ses jambes autour des siennes, appréciant l'entrave qu'il lui imposait.

Les mouvements de Snape gagnèrent en force et lorsque son membre la pénétra entièrement, elle ferma les yeux et perdit sa voix, emportée par sa jouissance qui la poussait à lutter contre l'emprise de ses mains. Elle voulait le sentir tout contre lui, mais sa frustration ne fit qu'accroître son plaisir et elle eut un halètement convulsif alors qu'il se retirait, ne tenant plus à son tour. Il caressa son sexe devant elle, avec des gestes brusques et impatients, sous les yeux d'Hermione qui le regardait faire, le souffle court et le corps tremblant.

Enfin, il se déversa sur son ventre, dans un grognement animal.

Elle ferma les yeux au contact chaud sur son ventre et sentit son intimité trembler une fois de plus tant elle restait sensible. Snape s'étendit à côté d'elle, dans un délassement si naturel qu'elle ne put détourner son regard de son visage, tant il était troublant de vérité.

Elle avait repris son souffle, mais il respirait de manière saccadée, la main droite sur son torse brillant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle-même était en sueur et épuisée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire un quelconque effort.

Elle le regarda de nouveau. Il était singulièrement beau, surpris sans son masque. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la peau. Est-ce que ça pouvait être à ce point fabuleux ? Il tourna son regard noir vers elle. Elle lui sourit, elle refoula son envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait - ce n'était pas le bon moment - et il eut un soupir auquel se mêla un très discret sourire.

Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ventre. Dans un soubresaut, il se leva. Hermione, prise d'une inquiétude soudaine, attrapa son bras en se redressant.

- Je reviens, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle le lâcha. Que c'était dur de le voir partir.

Mais il fut de retour après quelques secondes, sa baguette à la main, toujours nu. Elle rougit en le regardant et haussa un sourcil interrogatif lorsqu'il marmonna un sort. Avec surprise, elle constata qu'il devait s'agir d'un sort de nettoyage puisque son ventre avait perdu les traces de souillure. A vrai dire, cela ne l'avait pas tellement dérangée.

Puis il revint dans le lit et s'effondra dans un soupir, sans un mot. Enfin, il parla :

- Je voulais juste vous parler, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi tenait vraiment à ce que je vous parle ici.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il était vraiment en train de parler en toute honnêteté. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta là et Hermione ne sut que répondre. Alors, elle revint sur le sujet de conversation qui les avaient mené ici à l'origine :

- Pour les ASPICs, ne croyez pas que je perds le sens des réalités... J'y tiens, autant pour moi que pour donner une chance à... cela, fit-elle avec un geste vague de la main.

Il acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était assoupi, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione. C'était un peu comme l'autoriser à demeurer en sa compagnie alors qu'il était pourtant dans un de ses moments d'intimité. Elle se mit sur le côté et posa sa tête sur sa main, en détaillant son corps. Elle suivait des yeux le subtil soulèvement de son torse, régulier, à mesure que son coeur battait. Ses yeux descendirent et s'arrêtèrent sur son sexe au repos.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, pleine de luxure.

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de faire l'amour. Non, qu'elle l'avait déjà fait deux fois, avec lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait. _Cela expliquait sans doute l'électricité qui courait sous sa peau. _

Elle ne savait trop que faire. Fallait-il qu'elle parte ? Elle ne pouvait même pas dire l'heure qu'il était. Elle savait qu'elle avait faim. Mais ils avaient déjà dîné... Elle se souvint de Frizy, peut-être pouvait-elle lui demander de lui apporter quelque chose ici ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, lui en voudrait-il si elle mangeait-là ?

Mais sa respiration était roulante : peu de chances qu'il se réveille de sitôt. Elle rit intérieurement à l'idée d'être la raison de ce soudain épuisement et se leva tranquillement pour passer dans la salle de bain. Puisqu'il était endormi, elle pouvait bien profiter sans impunité de ses appartements, et le sentiment de s'y trouver et de s'y promener ne fit qu'accroître sa réjouissance.

Elle prit une douche, se rhabilla, et tenta d'appeler Frizy en parlant, d'une façon qu'elle jugea des plus ridicules, au foyer de la cheminée. Mais elle fit bien, quelques temps plus tard, l'elfe de maison arrivait, armé de plats de desserts les plus affriolants qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

Elle dégusta quelques biscuits et se décida à partir finalement, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle retourne à son dortoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais lorsqu'elle ferma la porte doucement derrière elle, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Elle espéra qu'un jour enfin, elle ne craindrait plus à ce point de le laisser.

ooo

La semaine qui s'ensuivit vit se succéder des entretiens avec divers professeurs, afin de tester son niveau par des épreuves répétées d'ASPIC blancs. Dumbledore lui annonça la date prévue - il lui restait cinq semaines devant elle - et lui expliqua brièvement en quoi consisterait l'examen, qui aurait lieu à Poudlard.

Dans tous les cours, il s'avéra qu'elle était capable de rattraper ce qui lui manquait pendant les semaines qui lui restaient, à condition d'un travail acharné. En effet, le programme de septième année et les exigences des ASPIC consistaient essentiellement en une redite de tout ce qui avait été fait jusque là, avec quelques nouveautés notamment en sortilèges, métamorphose - mais elle avait des capacités dans ces deux disciplines - et en Défense.

La défense contre les forces du mal était finalement la matière qui portait le plus à craindre. Elle le savait même avant d'avoir son "rendez-vous" avec Snape pour statuer de son niveau. C'était une évidence qu'elle avait quelques difficultés dans cette matière. _C'était la matière de Harry_.

Elle retrouva donc Snape avec appréhension, et une légère gêne, n'ayant pas eu l'opportunité de lui reparler depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout seuls. Tout nus.

Dans son bureau, il la regardait par-dessus ses mains croisées devant sa bouche, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Hermione réprima son frisson de plaisir et aborda le sujet qui l'avait amenée là.

"Je sais que j'ai des difficultés en Défense, est-ce rattrapable en un mois ?

Il décroisa ses mains et dit avec lenteur :

- Vos capacités dans mon cours ne sont pas si mauvaises. La septième année réclame surtout un travail mental, avec l'omnis maxima qui est la partie la plus difficile mais que vous avez manifestement maîtrisée rapidement. Pour ce qui est des enchantements que nous verrons par la suite, je vous apprendrai. J'imagine que vous avez prévu des cours particuliers dans toutes les matières ?

Elle hocha la tête. Pensait-il à la même chose qu'elle ?

- Il en faudra aussi avec moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs, pensive. Il le remarqua et l'interrogea, narquois :

- Peut-être préféreriez-vous des cours particuliers avec Miss Geignarde ?

Elle revint à lui, retenant un rire malvenu.

- Bien sûr que non.

Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, sa seule présence provoquait des sensations qu'elle ne contrôlait guère ?

- Je tâcherai de me concentrer sur les cours.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Ce serait préférable, finit-il par dire avec une curieuse sincérité.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Hermione pressentit qu'il était nécessaire de revenir à des sujets prosaïques.

- Le vendredi soir me va très bien.

Il eut un temps de retard et répondit :

- Oui, cela me convient.

- Bien.

Ils se regardèrent étrangement une nouvelle fois, comme si la conversation était vide de sens.

- A vingt heures dans mon bu... dans la salle de classe, corrigea-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, songeant qu'il valait mieux éviter le bureau si elle voulait se concentrer et non divaguer vers des souvenirs bien agréables.

- Parfait, dit-elle après un silence.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, aussi patienta-t-elle encore un peu. Mais comme il ne disait rien, elle le devança :

- Vous...

- Pour...

Elle sourit, ils avaient encore parlé en même temps.

- Allez-y, dit-elle alors.

- Pour l'autre soir...

Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, allait-il encore décréter que c'était une erreur ?

- Il serait préférable d'éviter qu'une telle expérience se reproduise tant que vous n'avez pas passé l'examen... Néanmoins, il semble que nous en revenions toujours au même point...

Sa voix était hésitante. Hermione ne savait guère s'il voulait dire qu'il fallait éviter de recommencer ou si cela même était précisément impossible. Elle tâcha de le sortir de son hésitation :

- Je pense que je serai suffisamment occupée à autre chose.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle tenta un sourire mutin et il les détourna. Visiblement, il n'acceptait toujours pas vraiment la tournure que prenait leur "relation". Rien que cette distance qu'il s'imposait dans les paroles était sensible. Elle espéra qu'elle n'était là que dans l'attente qu'elle ait ses examens et soit débarrassée de son statut d'élève.

- Bien, alors, bonne soirée, dit-elle difficilement."

Il acquiesça et elle le quitta pour retourner dans sa salle commune.

Elle songea que bientôt, elle devrait compter les jours pour résister à cette volonté de briser la distance qui s'imposait toujours entre eux.

ooo

Durant la semaine qui s'ensuivit, elle enchaîna les cours normaux, particuliers, et son assistanat à un tel rythme qu'elle en perdait pied et se mélangeait entre les différents cours. Il lui arriva même de s'installer tout naturellement à sa place habituelle en cours de métamorphose, alors qu'elle se trouvait en fait avec les premières années, ce que McGonagall ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais ce n'était encore une fois qu'un problème de temps, et sa conscience la poussait à travailler dur afin de maîtriser à la perfection chaque apprentissage : elle voulait faire de son mieux.

Mais de tous les cours particuliers qu'elle suivit, celui qui fut le plus épique survint le vendredi soir, avec Snape.

D'abord, il l'amena dans le parc, afin de mettre en place avec harmonie un subtil mélange de sortilèges appris au cours de sa scolarité.

"Il s'agit d'innover, un sorcier expérimenté ne se contente pas de stupéfixer, il manipule chaque sortilège, se l'approprie, et fait de la magie basique une habile harmonie de pouvoirs, disait-il en la conduisant à l'orée de la forêt, et au bord du lac.

La nuit tombait, le soleil rouge se reflétait dans l'onde et le silence était étrange, comme à l'aube d'une tempête.

- Vous connaissez les sorts de lévitation par exemple, on vous les apprend dès votre plus jeune âge.

Elle acquiesça et l'observa, concentrée sur ses paroles.

- Vous pouvez alors soulever des objets. Mais avec les derniers sorts que l'on vous a enseigné, il vous est possible de soulever, voire de manipuler la matière des éléments.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le sol.

- Prenez la terre, des quatre éléments, c'est le plus tangible.

Il murmura une formule de lévitation et une fine poussière se dégagea du sol et tournoya au gré des mouvements de sa baguette.

- Maintenant, il suffit d'augmenter l'intensité du sortilège...

La poussière retomba lentement au sol, et il renouvela sa manoeuvre, hormis que cette fois, le bloc de terre qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds se souleva entièrement, avec eux-dessus. Hermione écarta ses bras pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et attendit qu'ils retrouvent la surface ferme.

C'était assez impressionnant, cette facilité qu'il avait de manipuler une telle magie.

- Pour l'eau et le feu, c'est déjà plus difficile, et pour l'air, il faut parfois des mois pour arriver à un quelconque résultat.

Elle déglutit, elle n'avait pas des mois devant elle.

- Commencez avec la terre.

Elle s'exécuta et constata rassurée que son sort fit effet. Tout comme avec Snape, un fin filet de terre se souleva du sol.

- Bien. Je propose que nous passions directement au feu. La maîtrise des bases est l'essentiel.

Il fit apparaître des flammes dans l'air et lui indiqua comment faire. Alors, elle obtint de nouveau un résultat probant, faisant courir le feu dans les airs.

- Maintenant, vous allez essayer de déployer ce feu autour de vous. Cela peut être une protection utile en cas de sortilège d'anti-protego.

Elle ne sut trop que faire et avec une hésitation, elle fit tournoyer sa baguette, tout en tournant sur elle-même. Le feu la suivit mais ne marqua aucun cercle.

- Concentrez-vous comme si vous fixiez la flamme et la déployiez ensuite.

Tout doucement, le feu crépita et s'allongea tout autour d'elle.

- Maintenant, augmentez-le en grandeur.

Mais elle fit un geste trop brusque et le cercle se brisa, si bien que les flammes partirent en tout sens et touchèrent la robe de Snape qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Avec un cri de stupeur, elle tenta d'éteindre le feu mais il fut plus rapide et jeta un aguamenti sur sa cape.

- Vous avez l'intention de me tuer avant la fin du cours ? déclara-t-il d'une voix acide.

- Pardon...

Il soupira et la regarda, courroucé. Soudain, une vision vint à l'esprit d'Hermione qui ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par l'interroger, agacé.

Il plissa les yeux et elle lui révéla l'objet de son hilarité, lui racontant comment, en première année, elle avait mis le feu à sa cape pendant un match de Quidditch.

- C'était vous ! s'exclama-t-il mi-surpris mi-furieux.

Elle eut une moue désolée qui était grandement contestée par son sourire franc et amusé. Il se renfrogna alors et cacha son expression vexée en lui expliquant la suite des sortilèges.

Le cours dura plus longtemps que prévu afin qu'Hermione maîtrise plus moins les sorts avant la fin. Lorsque la nuit était complètement tombée, obscure, Snape lui fit une nouvelle démonstration :

- Il est possible de construire une forme dans la matière, cela ne sert que le côté spectaculaire. Le maître des ténèbres avait par exemple l'habitude de former un serpent de feu. Mais c'est parfaitement inutile. En revanche, vous pouvez aussi combiner plusieurs de ces enchantements.

Il agita sa baguette avec nonchalance et des petites mottes de terre se soulevèrent. Puis, il leva à peine son autre main, et frôle sa baguette de ses doigts jusqu'à l'extrémité d'où sortirent des flammes :

- Quand vous utilisez déjà votre baguette pour un sort, il faut vous aider de votre main gauche pour lancer un autre sort, cela évite de perdre l'équilibre.

Et d'un geste élégant, il envoya les flammes sur les mottes de terre. Aussitôt celles-ci s'enflammèrent et après un nouveau geste, elles foncèrent dans le lac où elles échouèrent dans un bruit de plongeon.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Alors que le regard d'Hermione était encore sur les eaux fumeuses du lac, un soubresaut subtil dessina de courbes vaguelettes qui bientôt, se changèrent en vagues de plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Par réflexe, elle recula un peu, sans lâcher les vagues des yeux.

Alors, la vague se creusa plus encore, et s'avança vers les rives dans un calme menaçant. Puis, la masse d'eau se déplaça dans les herbes, ne perdant pas sa forme initiale, et s'éleva au-dessus de la jeune femme qui reculait toujours nerveusement, subjuguée.

L'eau s'abattit sur elle.

Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur et se protégea de ses bras. Mais elle ne sentit aucune claque et après quelques secondes, elle leva les yeux et constata que la vague s'était figée dans l'air, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Surprise, elle se détendit et passa sa main à travers les gouttes d'eau qui glissèrent sur sa peau. Enfin, la vague repartir, avec une nonchalance presque humaine, dans le lac et se mêla à l'étendue sombre.

Après une minute de contemplation béate et pensive, elle se retourna vers Snape. Il la regardait, la cape flottant légèrement dans le vent. Elle se sentit transportée par un sentiment de plaisir sincère et lui sourit.

- Je suis sûre que cela vous amuse de me faire peur, dit-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Il s'avança et rangea sa baguette.

- Pure conscience professionnelle, répondit-il neutre.

Elle rit, se demandant s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie.

- Il est tard, nous devrions rentrer. La semaine prochaine, je vous testerai pour vérifier que les sorts sont acquis, préparez-vous."

Elle frémit, à la fois d'appréhension et d'impatience. Ces cours étaient véritablement plus excitants que tous ses cours de potion qui n'exigeaient pas l'investissement de Snape. Elle ne sut dire si c'était une excitation d'ordre intellectuelle ou physique qui la saisissait.

Mais après tout, peu importait : elle était _heureuse_.

Ils retournèrent au château, côte à côte, en silence, mais Hermione avait l'impression d'être son égale, enfin, et peut-être même avec un sentiment de complicité. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, elle le salua donc d'un sourire dénué de nervosité, de timidité ou de maladresse, et s'en alla sans autre regret que celui de ne pas pouvoir le suivre plus longtemps.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 22 ! Ca vous plaît toujours ? Un peu plus de complicité, en dehors de la relation purement physique, ça fait du bien. **

**ah oui, j'oubliais, Sidouris n'est pas un pervers en puissance (m'enfin qu'allez-vous imaginer ^^), ni un prochain antagoniste, juste un prof qui veut pas être prof mais qui n'a pas osé refuser le poste à Dumby. **

**Et zou je fais une petite réponse discrète à Violaine **que je remercie au passage pour sa longue review. Je m'attendais à ce qu'une personne au moins soit un peu gêné par les ASPICS passés en avance. Tu soulignes bien les problèmes qui se sont posés à moi en fait. Je pense qu'ici, il ne s'agit pas forcément (ou pas que) d'une question de maturité pour Hermione qui ne se rend pas compte des implications déjà, je dirais plutôt qu'elle prend ce rôle (à savoir prendre les initiatives, séduire en quelque sorte) à cause de Snape qui ne ferait évidemment rien de lui-même. Qui plus est, avant elle ne faisait rien, elle subissait, et je voulais qu'elle arrête de subir justement, quitte à remettre en cause sa maturité elle-même, en la plaçant dans une autre perspective : d'où la conversation avec Snape dans le laboratoire aux environs de la rentrée. Là, elle lui fait comprendre que peut-être ce ne serait pas si grave (puisqu'après tout elle est majeure, il s'agirait plus que d'une interdiction administrative possible) d'un point de vue ethique du moins puisqu'elle ajoute qu'ils peuvent très bien se cacher, qu'ils sont des sorciers après tout.

Ensuite, pour les ASPICs, c'est un peu ça au début (elle semble les passer que pour lui), mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'a-t-elle exactement à perdre ? Si elle travaille suffisamment, comme on voit ici qu'un programme peut être établi pour qu'elle ait suffisamment le temps de travailler tout ce qui lui est nécessaire, cela revient au même que si elle les passait à la fin. D'où l'interrogation de Dumby qui se penche plus sur une sorte de "elle risque de ne pas profiter de sa jeunesse" plutôt que sur un "elle manquera des opportunités au niveau scolaire". Et quand bien même, si le premier motif concerne directement Snape, je voulais la faire évoluer vers autre chose, quelque chose de plus mûr justement, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle le voulait d'une façon ou d'une autre pour elle seule. Et ça, je voulais montrer ici qu'elle s'en rend compte précisément quand Snape lui pose la question (ça va paraître idiot mais c'est souvent dans une conversation avec une personne aimée qu'on se découvre certaines vérités). Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils seront ensembles juste comme ça d'ailleurs. Sinon pour la question désir/amour, et d'autres, j'ai choisi de les aborder plus tard, il me semblait qu'elle savourerait d'abord ce rapprochement, même si uniquement physique, pour ensuite se poser des questions et ruminer.

Essoufflement de substance ? J'espère que l'impression va disparaître alors ^^

**Voilà, prochain chapitre dans 5 jours !**

**Les bénéfices des review seront reversés à l'institut de recherche magique français.  
**


	23. Omnis Maxima

**Et voilà le chapitre 23... Pas mal de soucis d'ordi en ce moment, je passe par internet explorer pour publier les chapitres, pour l'instant ça va j'ai accès à internet mais au cas où, vous êtes prévenu. **

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 23

_**Omnis Maxima **_

Hermione ne dormait plus que six heures par nuit et travaillait dix heures par jour. C'était ce que Ron appelait communément les "enfers". Hermione préférait employer le terme "d'émulation intellectuelle" mais elle devait s'avouer que son ami était plus honnête qu'elle.

Le pire de tout était sans doute les cours particuliers avec Minerva McGonagall. Etrangement, elle se rendait compte que la professeure avait un tempérament bien prononcé, et finalement peu éloigné du sien - alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé de l'admettre lorsque Harry y faisait allusion - si bien que parfois, l'échange purement pédagogique se changeait en conversation houleuse. Elle commençait à comprendre l'agacement de Ron quand elle s'essayait à lui expliquer la technique qu'il fallait utiliser pour réussir tel ou tel sortilège et maintenant, elle n'osait même plus le faire, à moins qu'il n'en fasse la demande lui-même.

Pour ce qui était des cours de botanique, elle recevait principalement l'aide de Neville qui s'avérait presque plus utile que celle du professeur Chourave, c'en était impressionnant. Elle songea même qu'il aurait pu, à son instar, tenter l'examen de professorat en même temps qu'elle, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas tellement son ambition.

Enfin, le cours le plus passionnant, et le plus éreintant, était celui de Snape.

Une semaine après son premier cours particulier, il avait comme prévu testé ses capacités au cours d'un duel mémorable. Il n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure, mais Hermione n'avait cessé de se retrouver dans l'eau, entourée de feu, ou couverte de terre sans avoir le temps de faire une pause. Quant à lui, il avait enchaîné les mêmes enchantements sans éprouver la moindre fatigue, comme si ce n'était qu'une promenade agréable dans les bois sans dangers de la forêt interdite.

Ensuite, il lui avait rappelé l'importance des informulés et elle avait du s'exercer à jeter un nombre incalculable de sortilèges sans en prononcer la formule. C'était bien le seul soir de la semaine où elle s'endormait dès qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit.

Pour son troisième et avant dernier cours avec lui, ils retournèrent à l'extérieur, ce qui fut au grand désespoir d'Hermione compte tenu des conditions météorologiques - il pleuvait dru - et de son épuisement.

Quand elle descendit les marches, elle s'empressa de se jeter un sort de repousse-pluie et marcha dans la boue, derrière Snape qui visiblement, n'était pas gêné par l'averse. Elle regarda les gouttes de pluie tomber de ses cheveux et sa cape se mouiller peu à peu. Même si elle lui trouvait un charme de nature mélancolique, détaillant les gouttelettes de pluie s'éparpiller sur sa cape, puis fondre, ou s'écouler le long d'une mèche noire et tomber sur le sol, lentement, elle du se retenir de lui jeter le même sort pour lui éviter d'être complètement trempé une heure plus tard.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'abri d'un arbre, sur le côté d'une aile de l'école. Hermione soupira en frissonnant et l'écouta attentivement :

"Aujourd'hui, ainsi que pour la dernière séance, vous allez vous concentrer sur l'omnis maxima. La dernière fois, vous avez su le maîtriser mais comme j'ai renoncé à aller plus loin si tôt dans l'année avec les autres étudiants, il vous faudra faire ce qui était prévu a priori, c'est-à-dire jeter un sort avec l'enchantement simultanément. Je vous préviens, cela peut être dangereux si vous ne maîtrisez pas la première étape à la perfection, c'est donc ce sur quoi vous allez travailler dans un premier temps. Ensuite, si je juge que la première étape est sous contrôle, vous tenterez un simple lumos.

Elle acquiesça, déterminée à réussir promptement pour s'éviter de subir trop longtemps le froid et la pluie.

Elle passa donc les minutes qui suivirent à se concentrer, mais cela s'avéra plus difficile que durant le cours. Enfin, après une longue demi-heure, elle éprouva le même sentiment de puissance et de sérénité qui l'avaient habitée la première fois.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lentement et dit à Snape, d'une voix reculée, comme si elle craignait de briser le sort :

- Je crois que c'est bon.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, en attente d'une réponse.

- Très bien, relâchez-tout.

_Quoi ? _C'était suffisamment dur d'atteindre cet état, et maintenant que c'était fait, elle devait lâcher prise ?

- Faîtes ce que je vous dis miss.

Sa voix à peine plus ferme la poussa à obéir. Elle sentit comme un grand vide en elle et l'accabla d'un regard de reproche.

- Maintenant, recommencez.

Il fut totalement indifférent à ses yeux assassins, et elle dut renouveler l'expérience. Elle parvint à un résultat deux fois plus rapidement mais avec bien plus de fatigue mentale. Aussi, quand il lui demanda de recommencer pour la troisième fois, elle manqua de lui jeter un sort et de rentrer au château en le laissant là.

Mais elle se ravisa, et de nouveau, elle réussit plus rapidement.

- Bien. maintenant, essayez le lumos, en gardant les yeux fermés et en pointant la baguette vers le ciel.

Hermione, tremblante, impatiente, leva sa baguette. Ce simple mouvement lui arracha un effort considérable, déchirant ses muscles dans une souffrance indescriptible. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra pour ne pas vaciller, et dit d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas : "lumos".

Bien qu'elle eût les yeux fermés, un éclair la transperça et lui infligea un douleur lancinante à la tête. Puis, ce ne fut plus qu'une sorte d'étendue de lumière et elle sentit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'elle vit alors l'illumina littéralement. Le parc, le ciel, le château, tout baignait dans une vague de lumière d'un violet électrique, qui donnait à l'ensemble une couleur onirique. Elle observa un court instant puis son regard s'arrêta sur Snape qui tout comme elle, contemplait le parc. Ses yeux noirs étaient comme pris dans l'éclat de l'indigo. Quand elle croisa son regard, tout s'évanouit. Ses jambes qui tremblaient depuis le début s'étaient dérobées sous elle et sa main lâcha sa baguette alors qu'elle tombait dans la nuit revenue.

Elle sentit des bras l'entourer pour lui éviter sa chute, et la ramener vers le sol avec lenteur.

L'herbe était à peine humide. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, vidée de toute son énergie. Elle regarda Snape et trembla sous son regard. Comme durant le cours, l'effet de son regard posé sur elle provoqua une sorte de décharge électrique, comme si ses sensations elles-mêmes étaient décuplées.

Elle voulut l'embrasser pour plus éprouver ce plaisir mais elle demeurait immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement, pestant contre elle-même. Il se tenait sur ses genoux, à ses côtés, et la regardait encore.

- Je n'arrive plus à bouger... articula-t-elle difficilement.

- C'est normal, attendez...

Il pointa sa baguette sur le corps d'Hermione. Elle la suivit des yeux alors qu'il la posait sur son nombril, la faisant frémir et fermer les yeux comme si ses propres mains caressaient sa peau.

Alors, lentement, elle sentit ses forces revenir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit son regard posé sur elle.

Elle avait terriblement envie de lui.

La chair de poule n'était plus que l'expression de son envie. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant de désir. Il leva enfin sa baguette.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus maintenant, il vous faudra une bonne nuit de sommeil, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle se redressa contre le tronc de l'arbre et essaya de se relever. Elle faillit tomber de nouveau mais Snape la retint, les mains sur ses hanches. Ce fut le déclencheur, elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde et l'embrassa avec une ardeur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis courut vers son cou qu'elle parut dévorer littéralement. Il était stoïque, surpris, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Elle se baissa pour chercher sa baguette et tenta de le déshabiller en marmonnant un sort pour aller plus vite. Mais rien ne se fit. Elle grogna de frustration et enleva ses vêtements à la main alors qu'il commençait à être réceptif à ses caresses.

- On pourrait nous voir... dit-il alors qu'elle s'attaquait à son pantalon.

- Alors faîtes quelque chose, moi je n'ai plus rien en réserve visiblement, dit-elle avec impatience.

D'un murmure rauque, il les rendit invisibles.

Alors qu'Hermione retirait sa ceinture, elle se sentit défaillir. Snape la retint, encore, et la souleva, les mains sur ses cuisses, en l'appuyant contre l'arbre. Elle poussa un gémissement sonore de plaisir en sentant le membre dur de Snape à travers ses vêtements.

Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point sensible ?

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle eut un halètement proche de la jouissance et le repoussa un instant pour retirer tous ses vêtements, sans pudeur, devant lui qui la porta de nouveau contre l'arbre, et la tenant fermement d'une seule main, il défit son pantalon de l'autre.

A peine l'eut-il pénétrée qu'elle eut un cri de jouissance. Elle mordit ses lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel, tremblant autour de lui durant de longues secondes.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il la prit avec passion voire violence, menant à lui seul le rythme de la pénétration en la soulevant.

Elle ne retenait pas ses cris, c'était comme si elle avait un orgasme constant, elle ne pouvait plus se maîtriser, c'était au-delà de ses forces.

- _Insonorus_... marmonna-t-il alors.

Elle se perdit dans ses yeux et dit, spontanément, d'une voix hâchée :

- Je... t'aime... Je t'aime... tellement...

Il poussa un râle et doucement, il la reposa à terre sans se retirer. Là, il la fit se retourner et la pénétra alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains sous lui. Il posa sa main sur son bas-dos et intima un mouvement de va-et-vient plus sensuel, la tête légèrement en arrière, les yeux se perdant dans le ciel.

Hermione gémissait toujours, tremblante et frémissant à la moindre de ses caresses.

Et lorsqu'il s'affaissa sur elle, passant son bras sous elle pour s'emparer de son sein avec sa main, elle releva la tête brusquement, pour se coller à lui, les deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un.

Il soufflait dans son cou et elle tournait légèrement sa tête pour le respirer. Puis il fit descendre sa main vers son intimité et écarta ses lèvres pour stimuler son clitoris sans cesser ses va-et-vient. Elle hoqueta et jouit de nouveau, le serrant en elle.

Il ne tint plus.

- Hermione... dit-il dans un râle.

Entendre son nom dans sa bouche, de sa voix si possédée par le plaisir, prolongea son orgasme et ils jouirent ensembles, secoués de tremblements.

Ils restèrent un instant dans leur étreinte, réchauffés par leur proximité. Puis Snape se retira et tomba sur le côté, épuisé tandis qu'Hermione s'effondrait elle aussi dans l'herbe. Elle se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et mieux reprendre sa respiration, tout en soulageant ses genoux douloureux.

- Comment...

Sa voix était encore tremblante. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Snape.

- Omnis Maxima, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas tout dit au sujet de cet enchantement... Il développe également la sensibilité, et provoque une libération de la dopamine plus élevée.

Elle regarda de nouveau le ciel. Si elle avait su... Une légère brise lui rappela qu'il faisait vraiment froid. Par réflexe, elle se rapprocha de Snape et se colla à son corps. Il ne réagit pas.

Sa poitrine se soulevait encore rapidement. Elle se mit sur le côté et posa sa main sur son torse humide de pluie et de sueur. Elle cala sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux un court instant. Puis elle se souvint.

- Tu parles d'un cours particulier, dit-elle avec un rire contenu.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil un peu étonné. Etait-ce la plaisanterie ou le tutoiement de la formule qui l'avait surpris ?

- Au moins, je sais tout de l'omnis maxima maintenant, poursuivit-elle.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répliqua-t-il avec malice.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Une autre fois...

Elle fronça les sourcils, frustrée et songea qu'elle trouverait bien une réponse à la bibliothèque. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était plus qu'_intéressée_.

- Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom... murmura-t-elle, autant pour elle-même que pour lui.

- Ah ?

- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte ? interrogea-t-elle surprise.

Il fit non de la tête, l'air passablement vexé. Elle eut un sourire amusé et frissonna.

- Il vaudrait mieux rentrer maintenant, fit-il remarquer.

Mais Hermione n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Aussi, quand il se leva, elle resta avachie sur le sol, éteinte.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à me lever...

Elle se massa le dos avec douleur et tenta malgré tout de se rhabiller, ce qu'elle parvint à faire au prix de grands efforts. Mais elle ne trouva pas la force nécessaire pour se lever. Une main apparut sous ses yeux. Après une courte hésitation, elle la saisit et la poigne de Snape la tira et sembla chasser toute inertie. Debout, elle chancela encore.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à marcher jusqu'au dortoir dans ces conditions, dit-elle en ayant la douloureuse impression que le sol tanguait.

- Je vais vous aider, et je vous apporterai une potion.

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux. Qu'entendait-il exactement par "aider" ? Et puis ce vouvoiement...

Il pointa sa baguette sur son torse et la fit descendre le long de son bras, une sorte de crépitement retentissait au même moment.

- Prenez ma main.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre, et un peu surprise. Il eut un soupir agacé et prit sa main sans attendre. Hermione frissonna mais pas de froid, le contact de sa main lui était étrange, comme si la magie de Snape entrait en elle dans une sorte de flux continu.

- Il faut faire vite.

Il l'attira en avant avec force, étonnée, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à suivre son allure.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je partage mes forces avec vous.

- Mais vous allez vous épuiser ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de retirer sa main.

- Je partage, je ne donne pas.

Elle le regarda dans la nuit, et il se tourna vers elle une seconde. Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil gêné et arrivèrent enfin aux marches du château. Hermione, consciente qu'elle pouvait être vue main dans la main avec Snape, s'arrêta et tâcha, encore une fois, d'enlever sa main.

- Mais enfin, cessez cela ! dit-il en resserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts.

Estomaquée, elle l'écouta poursuivre d'une voix lasse :

- Nous sommes toujours invisibles, auriez-vous oublié ! Et j'ai également jeté un insonorus tout à l'heure.

A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cela. Elle rougit fortement lorsqu'elle comprit la raison de cette soudaine perte de mémoire et il haussa les sourcils avec un rictus amusé.

- J'ai vraiment fait autant de bruit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de reprendre son chemin en direction du dortoir, redoublant la rougeur d'Hermione.

- C'était plus de l'ordre d'une vocalise pour être honnête, dit-il finalement au détour d'un couloir.

Mal à l'aise, elle marmonna que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il l'avait prévenue avant des effets de l'enchantement.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre et Minerva McGonagall apparut devant eux. Hermione se brusqua mais Snape marcha comme si de rien n'était et ils la croisèrent sans qu'elle ne les aperçoive ou même devine leur présence.

- Nous y sommes.

Surprise, elle constata qu'ils se trouvaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir, et je vous apporterai la potion dans quelques minutes. Je crains que... les activités de ce soir ne laissent trop de traces demain matin si vous ne la buvez pas.

Elle l'écouta avec une pointe de gêne mêlée à de l'excitation. C'était très étrange de s'attendre à la venue de Snape dans le dortoir des Griffondor. Heureusement qu'il était invisible, songea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il prit sa baguette et dissipa le sort uniquement sur elle, afin qu'elle puisse prononcer le mot de passe et apparaître au portrait. Ensuite, il l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit, sa cape noire dénotant avec les couleurs vives des décorations de la salle commune. Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione le vit lorgner sur les tapisseries avec dégoût. Elle retint un rire.

- C'est là, dit-elle devant son propre lit.

Elle s'allongea et lâcha enfin la main de Snape. Aussitôt, elle s'effondra sur ses draps dans un souffle épuisé. Elle sentit que dès qu'elle fermerait les yeux, elle risquerait de s'endormir.

- Ne dormez pas avant mon retour, dit doucement Snape comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça et articula avec peine :

- Faîtes vite...

Il disparut dans un tournoiement de cape qui la fit sourire malgré sa fatigue. Elle se demanda s'il s'était un jour entraîné à opérer ce genre de mouvement théâtral. Quand elle l'imagina devant son miroir, à pivoter sur lui-même avec de grands gestes, elle rit mais regretta immédiatement, une douleur venant lui rappeler son état d'épuisement musculaire.

Elle était encore habillée. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se relever. Tant pis, elle se changerait le lendemain matin... Elle regarda autour d'elles, il faisait bien sombre, la nuit était profonde et seulement distraite par les respirations calmes de ses camarades. Si elles savaient que Snape s'était trouvé là, elles auraient sans doute hurlé d'horreur, songea-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer dehors, entre l'omnis maxima, et... l_'omnis maxima,_ tout s'était accéléré. Des images lui revinrent, entêtantes, et le son de sa voix, prononçant son prénom...

Elle frémit.

Si leur relation ne semblait pas avancer officiellement, il semblait que dès qu'elle devenait intime, le rapprochement se faisait naturellement. Il ne faudrait finalement que du temps pour qu'il s'ouvre plus, ou bien peu importait, c'était son caractère après tout, à elle de l'accepter.

Des pas se firent entendre et Snape réapparut. Elle remarqua que sa cape était sale et mouillée, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses propres mouvements. Ses genoux étaient verts. Elle grogna et décida que ce n'était pas si grave.

Snape se plaça à sa gauche et sortit une fiole de l'intérieur de sa cape, il ne la tendit pas à Hermione mais la pencha délicatement au-dessus de son visage, lui intimant d'ouvrir la bouche et de boire. Elle obtempéra et avala le liquide qui lui réchauffa la gorge et sembla propager cette chaleur dans tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, puis le remercia avec un sourire. Il grogna quelque chose, encore peu habitué aux remerciements.

Il demeura là un instant, et l'observa, dans les yeux. Hermione ne sut que dire mais elle était de toute façon trop épuisée, aussi finit-elle par fermer les yeux, apaisée par sa présence à ses côtés.

Elle se réveilla secouée comme jamais, avec la sensation qu'un tremblement de terre des plus puissants touchait Poudlard. Mais ce n'était que Ginny.

"Hermione, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard !

La jeune femme poussa un grognement digne de Pattenrond et se recouvrit de sa couette sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Hermione ! s'écria la voix ferme de la rouquine.

- On est samedi... marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis au courant, et ce samedi, c'est le premier match de Quidditch de l'année !

- Au Diable le quidditch, maugréa Hermione sans bouger."

Elle entendit un soupir exaspéré puis le silence revint, Ginny était partie. Elle était vraiment trop fatiguée pour suivre un quelconque match de quidditch !

Elle se rendormit paisiblement sur cette pensée pleine de sagesse.

_"Miss Granger..._

_Le professeur se vit affublé d'un regard noir. Il se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix appuyée :_

_- Hermione. J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes pour le jour de l'an. _

_Elle retint son souffle. Il l'invitait vraiment ? _

_- Chez toi ? demanda-t-elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne se jouait pas d'elle._

_- Non, chez Sybille Trelawney. Bien entendu, chez moi ! ironisa-t-il. _

_Elle sourit au sarcasme et répondit, avec peine à y croire :_

_- Oui, d'accord. _

_- Bien, tu n'auras qu'à apporter des lapins. _

_Elle fronça les sourcils._

_- Des lapins ?_

_- Oui, des lapins._

_Mais Severus était devenu fou ? _

_- Pourquoi des lapins ? _

_- Pour distraire Pattenrond. _

_- Ah, je vois, fit-elle soulagée._

_Puis elle se reprit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait elle aussi ?_

_- Une minute, pourquoi... enfin, je ne comprends pas... dit-elle perdue. _

_- Eh bien, ça risque de le gêner de nous voir ensembles, tu le sais bien, alors si on lui donnait des lapins, ou bien une chatte... Expliqua Snape d'un ton léger. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que ça le gênerait de nous voir ensembles, de quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Hermione, il a pourtant été honnête, il est amoureux de toi._

_- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle au bord de l'évanouissement._

_- Il est sur toi. _

_Elle jeta un regard perplexe à Snape qui soupira et redit, plus fortement :_

_- Pattenrond est sur ton visage et il va t'étouffer !" _

Hermione se redressa de son lit dans un sursaut et sentit une touffe de poil tenter de s'agripper désespérément à son visage, et ce à coups de griffes bien placés. Elle gémit de douleur.

"Pattenrond, fiche-moi le camp d'ici !"

Le chat miaula sauvagement et s'éloigna à toute vitesse, alors qu'Hermione tâtait son visage chaud, encore collé de quelques poils, et couverts de traces de griffures.

_Quel cauchemar ! _

ooo

Elle déambula dans les couloirs avant de retrouver la bibliothèque pour étudier. Le match n'était manifestement pas encore terminé puisqu'elle ne croisait strictement personne. Elle hésita à rejoindre les tribunes puis se ravisa, préférant éviter le vacarme du terrain.

Elle devait travailler, quoi qu'il en fût, ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

Ni de penser à un certain Severus Snape.

Absolument pas.

Oh, était-ce si terrible de s'accorder quelques distractions de temps en temps ?

Elle pouvait au moins s'essayer à un résumé complet de la situation, histoire d'avoir une vision plus claire de leur relation.

Elle l'aimait. Il le savait. Elle le désirait. Il ne pouvait que le savoir. Et lui avait de toute évidence du désir pour elle. Plus ? Rien n'était sûr. Mais elle espérait qu'il ne fermerait pas cette porte maintenant.

Alors, une fois qu'elle aurait réussi ces examens - car elle allait les réussir, c'était une nécessité - peut-être pourraient-ils développer une véritable _relation_ ? Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait nier que c'était principalement sexuel. Ce qui n'était pas forcément déplaisant d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être un peu frustrant. Elle s'était autorisée à plus, c'était un fait. Lui semblait se préparer à se donner cette même permission, il ne refusait plus, il perdait sa résistance.

Elle émit un petit rire en remarquant son vocabulaire guerrier. _A l'assaut Hermione, à l'assaut ! Bientôt, tu vaincras ! _

Elle secoua la tête, se moquant de son enthousiasme romantique. Quelle piètre adulte elle faisait...

_

* * *

_**Plouf c'est la fin ! alors ce lemon, sympathique ? Vous imaginez bien qu'il préfigure plus encore avec la réplique de Snape ! Comme d'habitude, on passe davantage par le "physique"****, espérons que ce n'est pas tout. Et ce cauchemar, complètement idiot n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait un peu de détente ^^**

**Si vous voulez un cours particulier de magie avec Snape (ou avec un autre ^^), laissez une petite review ! (merci encore à vous, vous n'imaginez pas le petit bond de mon coeur quand j'ouvre ma boîte mail et que je vois "review alert" ^^)**

**Pour la suite, si tout va bien dans 5 jours.**


	24. Ses révélations

**Chapitre 24 ! Vous allez me tuer à la fin ^^**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 24

_**Ses révélations**_

"Soyez un peu plus vigilante miss Granger ! Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas un double animé !

Hermione fusilla du regard le professeur McGonagall et pointa sa baguette sur le fameux double, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau - et ce après moult tentatives - mais qui était amorphe sur le sol afin de le faire disparaître.

- Recommencez et concentrez-vous ! dit la voix sèche de la maîtresse de maison.

La jeune femme pensa la formule avec concentration et le mobile prit progressivement ses traits. Enfin, elle fit un dernier mouvement de baguette et l'abaissa, dans l'attente d'un signe de réussite.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi !

Et là, McGonagall se figea. Quelqu'un avait tapoté son épaule, signalant ensuite sa présence avec un petit toussotement très proche de celui d'Ombrage. Le professeur se tourna très lentement et fit face à une deuxième Hermione Granger au sourire triomphant.

La surprise passée, McGonagall fronça les sourcils et déclara sans émotion :

- Je vois que c'est maîtrisé. Visiblement, vous avez également compris comment manipuler votre clone, c'est très bien.

Le clone d'Hermione se mit à applaudir sous les yeux courroucés du professeur.

- Je vous croyais plus sérieuse, miss Granger.

Hermione eut un sourire d'excuse et le clone disparut dans un volute de fumée.

- Bien, je crois que cela suffira pour la métamorphose.

La jeune femme s'effondra sur une chaise, épuisée de son énergie. La salle de classe vide était calme, agréable.

- Puis-je vous demander où vous en êtes dans les autres disciplines ?

- J'ai terminé avec toutes sauf les sortilèges et la Défense contre les forces du mal. Je révise encore avec le professeur Flitwick et j'apprends à maîtriser l'omnis maxima avec le professeur Snape.

- L'omnis maxima ? Vous êtes arrivée à un résultat ?

- Plus ou moins, j'ai encore quelques difficultés à réguler mon effort.

- Je comprends. Néanmoins, c'est de très haut niveau, c'est un enchantement que l'on enseigne généralement dans l'apprentissage des aurors, ou dans les formations spéciales de l'enseignement secondaire.

- En... université ?

Hermione semblait assister à un choc des cultures, il existait donc des universités magiques ? Comment avait-elle pu l'ignorer ?

- Pas exactement. Ce sont des formations. C'est ce que vous auriez suivi si vous aviez poursuivi vos études ici. La plupart des professeurs préfèrent passer par là avant de tenter l'examen.

- Mais le professeur Dumbledore...

- ...A estimé que vous aviez les capacités nécessaires pour sauter la case formation. Enfin, vous devez vous douter que l'enseignement à Poudlard est d'une qualité rare, vous devez beaucoup à vos professeurs.

Hermione lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Bon, passez une bonne soirée miss, et bon courage pour votre cours avec Severus.

Elle la salua à son tour en se retenant de rétorquer qu'elle n'avait guère besoin de courage pour un cours particulier avec Severus Snape. Tout au plus, il lui fallait une bonne dose de concentration...

D'ailleurs, pour ce dernier cours en sa compagnie, elle fit preuve d'un contrôle de soi exemplaire, malgré l'emprise euphorisante - aphrodisiaque serait plus correct - de l'omnis maxima pratiqué en sa présence. Elle parvint à maîtriser l'enchantement, ainsi que ses envies, et se contenta de tenter quelques sorts qui s'avérèrent tous extrêmement puissants. La fatigue se faisait aussi moins ressentir, et c'en était que plus agréable.

Lorsqu'elle fut vidée de son énergie, ils rentrèrent au château, dans la nuit tombée.

Mais avant de se séparer, Snape eut une requête qui surprit Hermione :

"Miss, j'aimerais vous voir la veille de votre examen, si cela est possible."

Elle ne put répondre que d'un hochement de tête, bien que l'envie lui brûlât de connaître la raison de cette demande.

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse effroyable, la rapprochant sans vergogne de ses examens. Hermione en devenait exécrable et ses amis devaient subir ses angoisses ainsi que ses révisions constantes, sous les yeux aiguisés de Ginny qui avait eu le temps de tirer certaines conclusions au comportement d'Hermione des dernières semaines. Aussi se décida-t-elle enfin à parler à son amie, la veille de l'examen.

"Hermione, je peux te parler une minute ?

La griffondor sortit son nez de ses livres et jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny, debout devant le feu de cheminée. La salle commune était animée et elles durent se rendre dans le couloir pour obtenir quelque discrétion. Quand ce fut fait, la rouquine prit son air le plus compatissant et demanda avec prudence :

- Pourquoi passes-tu ces examens en avance, réellement ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant Hermione froncer les sourcils.

Ginny était plutôt perspicace, et également curieuse, si elle avait résisté jusque là à s'entretenir avec elle, c'était un miracle, mais Hermione devait-elle tout lui révéler ? Elle avait toujours été sa confidente, cela dit, jamais elle n'avait eu à engager de tels sujets de conversation avec elle... Oh, et puis tant pis, elle avait bien besoin de soutien.

- C'est pour lui. Mais pas seulement pour lui non plus, déclara-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Je m'en doutais bien... Mais cela signifie que vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

Cette fois, Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la rouquine, les doigts crispés. Puis, elle avoua :

- Oui. Enfin, c'est surtout... seulement physique.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Elle la fixa d'un air stupéfié sans mot dire.

- Ginny ?

- Pardon Hermione... Tu veux dire quoi par physique ? Vous vous êtes encore embrassés ?

- Oh, eh bien...

Hermione rougit et Ginny secoua la tête, chassant les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit :

- Non, tais-toi, j'aime autant ne pas savoir !

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis la rouquine demanda toutefois :

- C'était bien au moins ?

- Oui. Je dirais même très bien.

Ginny hésita entre un rictus de dégoût et un hochement de tête, ce qui provoqua une grimace amusante.

- N'hésite pas à me parler, ce ne doit pas être facile de garder ça pour toi.

- Je le ferai, répondit-elle avec un sourire amical.

- Bien. On y retourne ?

- Non, je dois justement aller voir Snape.

Ginny eut un haussement de sourcils soupçonneux.

- Rassure-toi, je n'en sais pas plus. A plus tard !

Si sa réplique devait rassurer Ginny, elle ne chassait pas sa propre appréhension. Que lui voulait-il ? Devait-elle s'attendre à un départ magistral ? A une... démission ? Ou bien voulait-il juste passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie... Son coeur s'accéléra à cette pensée, guidant ses pas avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme vers son bureau.

Elle passa d'abord dans le sien pour y déposer quelques notes et frappa enfin à sa porte.

Personne ne répondit après plusieurs tentatives. Il ne devait pas être encore là. Après une hésitation de courte durée, elle tourna la poignée et entra, se demandant si leur degré d'intimité lui permettait une telle intrusion.

Mais elle ne ferait rien en l'attendant, elle s'assoirait juste, en réfléchissant de la manière la plus scolaire possible aux potions qu'elle pourrait envisager de faire étudier à des étudiants de première année.

Evidemment, après une minute, son attention se trouva attirée par un reflet lumineux derrière le bureau. Curieuse, elle se leva et comprit que c'était la pensine de Snape.

Elle regarda ailleurs. Ces pensées ne devaient même pas lui venir.

Elle tapota le bureau de ses doigts.

Oserait-elle ? Non, c'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire... Harry lui avait raconté sa réaction le jour où il avait vu ses souvenirs les plus intimes, elle ne pouvait pas avoir affaire à ça.

Et puis elle se leva, et d'un pas félin et silencieux, elle s'approcha innocemment du récipient. A la surface, des brumes sombres agitaient l'onde. Elle n'avait jamais vu de pensine d'aussi près... Elle plongea sa main, doucement... Et dans un souffle puissant, elle fut engloutie par un tourbillon grisâtre.

Elle crut avoir rêvé mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle comprit qu'elle était en plein dans un cauchemar.

Elle se trouvait dans un petit salon aux couleurs ternes, faiblement éclairé d'une lumière naturelle qui peinait à traverser les fenêtres sales. Le parquet était presque noir de poussière, et les murs étaient décorés d'un papier peint verdâtre et peu chaleureux. Alors qu'elle se demandait où elle se trouvait, et plus précisément quand elle se trouvait, elle entendit le plancher grincer et se tourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules, au visage blafard et à la silhouette filiforme, se tenait dans un coin, recroquevillé et émettait des reniflements.

Hermione poussée par son instinct, s'agenouilla à sa droite et murmura :

"Ca ne va pas ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Mais un cri sourd lui répondit derrière elle :

- Dehors morveux ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, pour qui cet homme se prenait-il ?

- Ne parlez pas comme ça à un enfant ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

Mais personne ne l'entendait, et tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'était suivre le jeune garçon qui partait en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle fut aveuglée par le soleil resplendissant l'espace d'un instant, puis l'enfant réapparut devant elle. Elle emboîta ses pas jusqu'à un bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel il se cacha. Alors, surprise, elle le vit regarder à travers les feuilles avec un léger sourire. Elle fit de même et aperçut deux jeunes filles en train de jouer dans un parc. Lorsqu'elle vit les cheveux rougeoyants onduler dans les airs, elle comprit.

L'enfant qui jouait devait être Lily Evans, et avec elle sa soeur... Petunia ?

Mais alors... Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre... ? Elle pivota et observa mieux le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. C'était... Snape ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle assistait à son enfance. Mais à peine l'effroi la prenait qu'elle était happée dans un nouveau tourbillon. Elle reconnut plus vite le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. C'était le parc de Poudlard. Elle regarda alentour et vit le même garçon plus âgé de quelques années, portant une cape à l'écusson de Serpentard. Ses cheveux étaient coupés plus court, et son visage était pâle sans être aussi blafard qu'avant.

Il avait le regard concentré, et semblait plongé dans une lecture fascinante, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle eut un sourire en le regardant, puis suivit son regard qui se détournait vers une silhouette féminine vers le lac. Elle reconnut Lily, accompagnée des Maraudeurs. Elle vit le regard de Snape s'assombrir et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, compatissant pour celui qui avait vécu la même chose qu'elle aujourd'hui.

Après de nouvelles volutes de fumée, elle tomba dans un cimetière, à la nuit tombée, entourée de mangemorts. Par réflexe, elle sortit sa baguette. Mais elle se calma en voyant Snape, agenouillé, le seul au visage découvert. Agenouillé... devant Voldemort. Elle retint son souffle et frissonna d'horreur en voyant la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres dessiner la marque sur l'avant-bras du nouveau mangemort. Lorsqu'elle vit le rictus triomphant sur le visage de son amant, elle déglutit.

Les scènes qui se succédèrent ensuite la marquèrent plus encore. Elle le vit tuer, torturer sorciers et moldus avec ses camarades, à toute heure de la journée... Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle le vit même avec des femmes, leur assénant toujours un sort d'amnésie après "l'amour", et de plus en plus désespéré, de plus en plus indifférent à son apparence. Les yeux véritablement noirs. Lily n'apparaissait plus ou presque plus. Il faisait toujours nuit.

Il n'était pas estimé et visiblement en souffrait, il était rabaissé par les mangemorts et par son maître alors qu'il s'acharnait à obtenir leur reconnaissance. Puis il y eut la prophétie. Et le meurtre des Potter. Et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi désespéré.

Il s'était même révolté contre Voldemort et avait subi des doloris, puis avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, du haut d'une falaise. Mais il était tombé sur un journal qui annonçait la survie de Harry. Et il avait transplané à Poudlard et envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore. Dans le bureau du directeur, elle fut effrayée par les yeux bleus qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu aussi froids.

Snape était poignant, au sol, suppliant. Il était fou de le voir ainsi expressif, lui qui était aujourd'hui le grand maître de ses émotions.

Hermione pleurait encore à chaudes larmes quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Snape, celui qu'elle fréquentait à Poudlard, la regardait de ses yeux noirs, intensément obscurcis par une nuée de tristesse.

"Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Il gardait sa main sur son épaule et Hermione lui sourit. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient revenus dans le bureau.

- Pénétrez mon esprit.

- Quoi ?

- Faîtes-le, je sais que vous le pouvez.

- Non.

Il retira sa main et recula d'un pas.

- Faites-le, dit-elle froidement.

- Non ! Ne me demandez pas ça !

- C'est pourtant ce que je fais, alors allez-y !

- Hors de question ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! s'écria-t-il avec rage.

Elle soupira et lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Voilà.

- Voilà ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Voyez vous enfin ? Vous êtes devenus quelqu'un de bien, je crois même que vous avez toujours été quelqu'un de bien, mais vous avez juste été désespéré, peut-être l'êtes-vous toujours d'ailleurs.

C'était une évidence pour elle, ici et maintenant, elle savait parfaitement qui il était, et elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, lui s'était tourné vers la magie noire pour obtenir l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'il n'avait jamais eues.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais rien ne brisa le silence. Il retourna à son bureau et s'assit, las.

- Je suis navrée, je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Il secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir au fait ?

- Je voulais vous donner des instructions, dit-il la voix effacée.

Il commença à réciter quelques conseils pour son examen mais Hermione l'interrompit.

- Je sais tout ça.

Elle le vit crisper ses doigts sur le bureau.

- J'ai besoin que vous sachiez...

Il s'arrêta.

- J'ai besoin que vous sachiez que je me suis...

Hermione retint son souffle. Avait-il l'intention de lui révéler qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, quels qu'ils soient ? Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour lui de parler ?

- Ce sera purement sexuel, finit-il par dire dans une respiration profonde.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était ça ? Il serra les poings, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, regarda ses parchemins, ses plumes, tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui hormis elle.

- Est-ce que vous me désirez ?

Il leva les yeux. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise.

- S'il-te-plaît... supplia-t-elle.

Une lueur troublée passa dans son regard.

- Oui.

- Maintenant je dois savoir si vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi, autrement je ne pourrais plus continuer.

Il prit du temps pour répondre et un silence pesant s'installa. Mais elle attendait, patiente.

- Je ne sais quoi vous dire...

- C'est pourtant très simple...

Il lui jeta un regard plus noir.

- Dans votre monde peut-être.

- Très bien. Parfait, dans ce cas, c'est définitivement terminé, sexuel ou non.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit sans un mot, le visage encore mouillé de ses larmes. Peut-être n'avait-elle été qu'une autre de ces femmes, juste là pour combler sa frustration... Peut-être qu'elle avait toujours eu tort sur lui...

- Miss Granger !

Il était derrière elle et l'appelait de sa voix grave et froide.

- Faites attention, on pourrait vous entendre ! s'écria-t-elle au détour d'un couloir.

Elle ne savait où aller et elle était fatiguée d'être poursuivie, encore et toujours, alors, elle se retourna et sortit sa baguette.

- Vous n'allez pas... la menaça-t-il à l'autre extrémité du couloir.

Mais elle osa, d'un mouvement vif, elle lui jeta un sort informulé de confusion. Il le para d'un geste de la main alors que des murmures s'élevaient des portraits.

- Miss Granger ! gronda-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil furibond et réitéra sa tentative, cette fois-ci avec un sort de désarmement et en fermant son esprit. Mais il dut deviner la nature du sortilège avec son geste de la main, car il le para de nouveau en s'approchant d'elle sous les yeux médusés des portraits qui les entouraient.

- Enfin, ça suffit, êtes-vous devenue folle ? s'écria-t-il encore.

Néanmoins, Hermione ne se laisserait pas si facilement abattre. Elle se concentra et prononça la formule :

- Stupéfix !

Mais en fait, elle jetait encore un sort de confusion, ceci n'était qu'un leurre. Snape fit un geste simple de la main mais fut touché malgré tout, et surpris, il manqua de tomber et dut se retenir au mur.

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix troublée."

Elle le regarda, étonnée, et ferma les yeux. Alors, d'un pas vif, elle fonça vers la salle sur demande en pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur quand la porte apparut.

ooo

Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la pièce et Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Perdue, elle se souvint des événements de la veille et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la salle sur demande. Elle aperçut un réveil de type moldu sur la table basse et remercia Merlin qui n'avait pas oublié qu'elle passait ses aspics le matin même.

Elle se leva à toute vitesse et sortit pour rejoindre son dortoir et se changer. L'examen du jour était celui de botanique, et elle devait aller dans les serres.

Elle se vêtit de vieux habits qui ne risquaient rien et courut dehors, sous une pluie battante collant ses cheveux à son visage.

"Miss Granger, juste à temps ! s'écria la voix pincée de McGonagall.

Les professeurs surveillaient les épreuves mais il fallait apparemment que ce soit un enseignant d'une autre matière pour chaque discipline. Le professeur de métamorphose, ainsi qu'un examinateur dont les cheveux ressemblaient littéralement à de vraies plantes, lui donnèrent les consignes et la laissèrent commencer.

Hermione fit ses preuves, ayant bien travaillé et bénéficié de l'aide de Neville, un expert en la matière qui désormais devançait presque le professeur Chourave dans ses explications. Le professeur en question apparut d'ailleurs dès que la jeune femme eut fini, s'empressant de venir juger son travail. Elle la rassura alors sur la qualité du résultat et s'entretint avec McGonagall d'un sujet qui capta toute l'attention d'Hermione.

"...Severus aujurd'hui. Il est encore plus exécrable que d'ordinaire, il a même menacé de me jeter un sort !

- Vraiment ? Cela vous surprend toujours ?

Le professeur Chourave grogna et McGonagall poussa un long soupir.

- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons demander aux elfes de lui servir le plat qu'il déteste le plus, ajouta la directrice des rouge et or avec une lueur rusée dans les yeux.

- Oh Minerva, vous êtes diabolique !

- On me le dit souvent, répondit-elle à ce qu'elle interprétait comme un compliment.

Hermione se retint de rire et poursuivit sa route, consciente d'être à l'origine de la colère de Snape et espérant de tout coeur ne pas avoir à le croiser. Mais il l'avait bien cherché après tout, elle en avait assez d'être celle qui agissait, désormais, s'il la voulait, il lui faudrait prendre les devants !

Et s'il pouvait avoir quelque sentiment pour elle... Cela la comblerait définitivement.

Elle retourna dans la salle commune - qu'elle trouvait finalement plus accueillante que son bureau - et prit une douche chaude en attendant le repas. Elle aurait désormais une matière par jour, et était dispensée de cours pendant l'examen. Elle réalisa que peut-être, elle n'aurait plus jamais de cours... Ce fut avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Mais quelque part, elle était soulagée aussi. Sortir du cadre scolaire, de ses devoirs d'étudiante modèle, c'était reposant. Aussi, quand elle se souvint de la raison originelle à son ambition de devenir professeur avant l'heure, elle n'eut qu'une toute petite amertume. Elle faisait ça pour elle désormais, c'était ça aussi, grandir.

Au déjeuner, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, et en voyant l'air déconfit de Snape devant ce qui semblait être une soupe jaunâtre, elle éclata de rire.

Elle échangea un regard de connivence avec McGonagall et Chourave en même temps, et reprit la dégustation de son canard au miel.

Elle passa la théorie de la botanique l'après-midi et la Défense le lendemain, pratique le matin et théorie l'après-midi. Cette épreuve s'avéra plus difficile. Elle maîtrisa la théorie, mais en pratique, elle peina à réussir un sort de glissement - qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié en cours et qui lui semblait parfaitement inutile. Heureusement pour elle, ils ajoutèrent qu'elle avait toute liberté de leur faire montre de son talent avec un sort de son choix, qui ferait office de bonus dans sa note.

Ravie, elle ferma les yeux, et concentrée, elle choisit de faire apparaître un patronus avec l'omnis maxima, pensant qu'un patronus ne risquerait de blesser personne.

"Ca alors, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama le juré alors que Flitwick qui était venu surveiller l'épreuve applaudissait à tout rompre.

En effet, une loutre argentée virevoltait dans la salle, en répandant des vapeurs dorées qui la touchèrent bientôt, l'imprégnant d'un sentiment intense de bonheur, qui jamais ne pourrait être brisé. Voilà donc ce qu'était l'effet d'un patronus avec l'optimisation de la magie...

Quand la loutre disparut, elle soupira, retrouvant à la fois sa fatigue physique et sa lassitude morale qui sembla prendre une tout autre force.

- Eh bien miss Granger, j'ai bien fait de vous proposer un bonus ! Avec ça, vous aurez un optimal, croyez-moi !"

Elle sourit, fière d'elle, et s'empressa de regagner son dortoir pour se reposer quelques temps. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Elle aurait voulu partager sa satisfaction avec Snape... A cette pensée, ses yeux brillèrent à la fois d'amertume et de rage. Elle ne partageait rien avec lui, si ce n'était d'exceptionnelles séances de sexe... Oui, _exceptionnelles_. Elle s'endormit dans un soupir.

Elle marchait avec angoisse vers la grande salle, vide, pour son épreuve de métamorphose. C'était bien la matière qu'elle ne voulait pas rater. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'aimait guère l'idée de décevoir McGonagall mais aussi par fierté personnelle.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle s'assit à sa table pour la théorie, elle comprit, sans même se retourner, ni qu'il se soit annoncé, que Snape la surveillait. Etait-ce ce froissement de cape ? Le bruit de ses pas, régulier et sourd ? Ou bien la brûlure qui éprouvait son cou ? En tout cas, elle le savait. C'était lui.

Elle se sentit un peu plus nauséeuse encore mais tâcha de se concentrer alors que l'examinateur observait, fasciné, le ciel enchanté de la grande salle.

Après quelques minutes, elle parvenait à oublier sa présence et répondre aux questions. Mais lorsqu'il se mit à marcher, une chaleur l'envahit et elle sentit ses joues rougir. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ces rougissements...

Le professeur Snape la dépassa en silence et rejoignit l'examinateur pour s'entretenir avec lui. Hermione leva les yeux vers eux et rougit de plus belle en voyant le regard de Snape posé droit sur elle. _Concentration_.

Enfin, elle arriva à la fin, la main tremblante et le front moite. C'était comme si elle avait fait un marathon... Le juré ramassa sa copie et la salua avant de sortir, visiblement pressé par une affaire de haute importance comme il le marmonnait le regard vide. Hermione le suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

"Juste un petit sort de confusion, rien de bien méchant, n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix sarcastique derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et reporta son attention sur Snape qui avait les mains posées sur sa plume. Elle baissa les yeux et tenta de la reprendre mais il l'enleva avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, pour la faire tournoyer devant lui avec sa baguette. Furieuse, elle observa son petit manège.

- J'aimerais récupérer ma plume.

Il ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard, fasciné par le mouvement de l'objet.

- Vous m'avez jeté un sort l'autre soir. Je pourrais faire bien plus que confisquer votre plume, dit-il froidement.

- Ah oui, et quoi par exemple ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il la transperça d'un regard brûlant.

- Il existe toute sorte de punition... continua-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec des chaudrons à récurer, elle rougit, mais surtout de fureur.

- Je ne suis pas votre jouet sexuel professeur ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils puis renifla, dédaigneux.

- Oh, et puis gardez ma plume.

Elle tourna les talons.

Mais il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Hermione."

Elle ferma les yeux. Son prénom dans sa bouche semblait comme revivre. Elle se retourna lentement. _Lui parlerait-il enfin ? _

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 24 ! Un duel entre Hermione et Snape, on y était presque... Il est un peu odieux Snape quand il s'y met quand même ^^ ou bien complètement maladroit.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans une semaine au lieu de 5 jours, je suis en panne séche d'écriture en ce moment, et en plus j'ai du boulot, donc je m'excuse à l'avance mais je vous rassure, il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard prolongé ensuite, il suffit que je retrouve l'inspiration (j'espère ^^) et puis la fic devrait bientôt arriver à sa fin. **


	25. Parler

**Chapitre 25 ! **J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Et un grand **merci** à vous, je viens de voir que la fic a eu plus de 300 review, donc je tiens à saluer ce nombre qui représente beaucoup, merci à tous les reviewers, qu'ils soient laconiques et enthousiastes, ou critiques et pointilleux, ou encore amoureux... Non je m'égare ^^

Pour l'avancée de la fic, j'ai fini le chapitre 26 mais je n'ai pas avancé depuis, à cause de soucis irl cette fois, mais je pense que je pourrai écrire quand même donc ça devrait aller, je vais conserver le délai d'une semaine pour me donner le temps.

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 25

_**Parler**_

"Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux. Son prénom dans sa bouche semblait comme revivre. Elle se retourna lentement. _Lui parlerait-il enfin ? _

- Je me suis attaché à toi, articula-t-il difficilement.

Elle le fixa, comme pour juger de sa sincérité. Ses yeux noirs étaient naturels, troublés, lumineux peut-être. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis il lui tendit sa plume.

- Je n'aurais pas du dire que... C'était idiot.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas purement sexuel.

Elle sentit comme un poids se volatiliser.

- Cela faisait longtemps.

Elle acquiesça. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

- Et si jeune... murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle frémit. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors elle prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa doucement ses doigts fins. Il haussa les sourcils, se brusqua, puis accepta le contact.

Soudain, des voix, des cris, des rires se firent entendre et Hermione eut la sensation de recevoir une gifle. Snape retira sa main et pivota sur ses talons alors que la cohue d'élèves entrait dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Hermione demeurait là, paralysée.

- Eh Granger, tu nous empêches de passer ! dit la voix traînante de Malefoy.

Elle se retourna et le vit avec ses fidèles acolytes qui souriaient, goguenards. Elle haussa un sourcil indifférent et rejoignit la table des Griffondor sans leur adresser un mot. Malefoy ne l'atteignait plus vraiment, et ça devait le vexer puisqu'elle entendit dans son dos :

- C'est pas gentil de m'ignorer sang-de-bourbe... Cochonsort !

Elle n'eut le temps de réagir mais une déflagration retentit dans la salle. Le silence se fit et elle se retourna lentement pour découvrir Malefoy à terre.

- Monsieur Malefoy, évitez de vous abaisser à de telles imbécillités, je vous en serais gré, déclara la voix froide de Snape.

Hermione le regarda, surprise, et il repartit s'asseoir sous les yeux médusés de toute l'assistance. Elle fit de même avant d'être la cible des regards, et elle s'assit aux côtés de Ginny qui s'était déjà installée et avait commencé à manger.

- J'imagine que ça s'est arrangé entre vous, dit-elle avec nonchalance."

Hermione hocha la tête et but une grande gorgée d'eau. _Vite, se rafraîchir. _

ooo

Ses examens filèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle dut encore une fois improviser quelques sortilèges mais se débrouilla et admit qu'elle devrait obtenir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel dans toutes les matières. Ron ne cessait de lui demander de l'aide pour ses propres devoirs, comme si sa soudaine inactivité lui permettait d'être à son service nuit et jour. Elle acceptait néanmoins sans rechigner, étudier avec toujours été un plaisir pour elle, et maintenant, de manière naturelle, enseigner le devenait.

Elle s'inquiétait parfois de sa jeunesse face à des étudiants du même âge qu'elle : saurait-elle imposer son autorité ? Et puis elle pensait à Snape. Et elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte, patiente, et têtue de toute sa courte existence. Au moins, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il l'avait formée à enseigner, sans le vouloir non plus.

Et puis chaque jour passait avec une plénitude qu'elle savourait, le plus souvent avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Car elle savait qu'il serait là. Et qu'il était enfin à elle, autant qu'elle lui appartenait.

Quant aux cours, ses derniers cours, elle s'y rendait avec une curiosité nouvelle, comme si elle était passée... de l'autre côté. Elle notait les efforts pédagogiques de Flitwick, la faculté de se faire respecter de McGonagall, et le sens aigu du retirement de points de Snape.

"Miss Granger, chassez ce sourire niais de votre visage et concentrez-vous sur votre baguette, voulez-vous ?

La voix froide la tira de sa rêverie. Elle posa les yeux sur Snape qui s'éloignait dans un tournoiement de cape. Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à son bureau, et la vit en train de le regarder. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, mais cela aurait été déplacé. Elle tâcha de faire passer tout son amour par son seul regard et curieusement - avait-elle rêvé ? - les joues de Snape parurent rosir.

Cette fois, elle ne retint pas son sourire.

C'était son dernier cours avec lui si elle avait réussi ses examens. Pourquoi était-elle nostalgique ? Après tout, elle devrait au contraire brûler d'impatience qu'il se termine pour avoir enfin l'opportunité d'être son égale... Mais elle le regardait, et elle aimait, malgré toute sa retenue, éprouver cet amour dans l'interdit d'une salle de classe.

C'était - le mot lui écorchait la bouche - excitant.

Quand il repassa dans les rangs, elle ne put détacher son regard de sa cape noire, de ses mains fines, détaillant sans pudeur le moindre de ses gestes, la simple caresse de sa main contre sa cape accélérant sa respiration. Elle ne craignait plus qu'il comprenne qu'elle le désirait. Au contraire, elle voulait qu'il le sache.

Il devait avoir compris.

Ce fut ce qu'elle pensa quand il s'arrêta derrière elle qui se tenait assise, au dernier rang, la baguette pointée sur un verre d'eau dont elle faisait tourner le liquide sans briser le verre.

Et, lorsqu'il se décala légèrement sur le côté, sa cape frôlant la sienne, elle sentit ses joues la brûler.

"Miss Granger, auriez-vous trop chaud ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Le murmure la fit fermer les yeux.

- Non, professeur.

Etrangement, le rappel de son statut la fit rougir un peu plus.

- Vous rougissez, continua-t-il.

Elle déglutit.

- Arrête... le supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il haussa les sourcils, et sa main frôla le bras d'Hermione.

Elle sursauta et le verre se brisa.

- Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, que je vous apprenne les bases de la magie.

Il l'avait piégée ! Elle sentit une vague de fureur indignée mais opina du chef comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier la chaleur qui avait envahi son bas-ventre, et plus précisément se signalait par une humidité évidente entre ses jambes.

Aussi, lorsque le cours prit fin, ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle approcha du bureau, les joues roses et le souffle court. Snape ne faisait pas un geste et attendait sur sa chaise, tout en la regardant, tandis que les élèves sortaient.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. C'était intolérable.

La porte se ferma dans un claquement sourd.

- Puis-je estimer que les ASPICS auront été passés avec succès ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, surprenant l'éclat brûlant de ses iris noirs.

- Oui.

- Il serait prudent d'attendre néanmoins...

Elle hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Elle était à deux doigts de le supplier de l'emmener chez lui, quitte à perdre toute fierté.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es à moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme et tendue à la fois.

Elle frissonna.

- Je suis à toi, répéta-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire, un sourire sincère, vrai, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, un sourire si peu familier qu'elle lui rendit avec une moue surprise.

- Il ne reste que quelques jours à attendre.

Il se leva, et descendit de l'estrade avec élégance. Il prit un verre, le remplit d'eau et la regarda. Hermione perplexe, haussa les sourcils.

- Recommence le sort, il me semble que tu étais déconcentrée tout à l'heure.

- Ah... Et il est évident que je serai plus concentrée maintenant, fit-elle ironique.

Il plissa les yeux, puis passa derrière elle pour se soustraire à son champ de vision. Elle se concentra et recommença, avec succès, bien entendu. Toutefois, le souffle de Snape troublait ses gestes et le verre tremblait sur la table. Alors, la main chaude du professeur s'empara de la sienne, avec une douce fermeté, et guida le mouvement circulaire de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux. L'eau tournoyait à la perfection.

Il était plus proche. Juste derrière elle. Son torse contre son dos. Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche. Et se rapprocha encore. Elle sentit la bosse de son pantalon et soupira.

Sa main caressa son ventre, puis descendit, passa sous la cape, enserra sa jambe, puis entrouvrit ses cuisses et se glissa entre ses lèvres. Elle lâcha sa baguette et le sort s'arrêta net mais il ne délaissa pas sa main et l'attira vers lui, se décalant à peine pour qu'elle puisse caresser son membre dur à travers le tissu.

- Doucement, lui intima-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle entreprit une lent mouvement de va-et-vient, sans être parfaitement sûre d'elle, et de plus en plus sensible aux caresses de son amant. Ses doigts n'entraient pas en elle, se contentant de tourner délicatement autour de son clitoris.

Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

Elle accéléra ses caresses, se faisant plus ardente. Elle voulait qu'il jouisse maintenant.

Et il avait manifestement la même envie la concernant.

- Jouis, dit-il sourdement à son oreille.

Elle gémit, et son ordre se répéta encore. Enfin, elle retint son souffle, et serra la main de Snape entre ses cuisses. Et elle l'entendit grogner de satisfaction, dans un orgasme puissant à son tour.

Ils restèrent l'un à l'autre le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Snape retira sa main, laissant un grand vide derrière lui et tous deux réajustèrent leurs vêtements. Enfin, Hermione se retourna, et lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Comment aurait-on pu tenir une année entière ? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- J'imagine que je serais parti, fit-il en soupirant.

Il s'appuya à la table et croisa les bras. Hermione sentit qu'il disait la vérité, et quelque part, c'était assez surprenant qu'il révèle ainsi ses réflexions sentimentales alors que jusque là, elle ne pouvait le juger que sur ses actes.

- Vraiment ?

Elle avait besoin qu'il le confirme. Il la regarda, puis secoua la tête, irrité.

- Autant vous êtes une brillante sorcière miss Granger, autant vous manquer parfois de perspicacité, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, vexée.

- Et sur quoi se fonde cette remarque, professeur Snape ?

Il grimaça et reprit :

- Je pensais, compte tenu des circonstances, que tu me connaissais un tant soit peu. Je ne suis pas un homme qui parle de lui avec facilité, et encore moins de ses émotions, et si je le fais, cela signifie réellement quelque chose malgré les euphémismes...

La jeune femme plongea dans une intense réflexion, le raisonnement qui en sortit était le suivant : quand il disait s'être attaché à elle, il insinuait peut-être bien plus... Et quand il disait le contraire, ou rien du tout, cela insinuait également quelque chose pour lui... Diable, quel homme compliqué.

- C'est vrai que j'aurais du comprendre que par "je ne vous aime pas", tu voulais dire "j'ai des sentiments pour toi", c'est tellement évident, se moqua-t-elle.

Mais derrière la moquerie se cachait une tentative inespérée d'avoir une réponse à sa question implicite : avait-il des sentiments depuis le départ ?

- Peste.

Ca, ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse.

- Idiot.

Ils se regardèrent, chacun soutenant les yeux de l'autre. Puis Hermione éclata de rire et Snape haussa un sourcil amusé. Ils se quittèrent enfin, chacun devant rejoindre la grande salle, et estimant préférable de ne pas s'y rendre simultanément.

Hermione retrouva Harry qui avait un air étrangement compatissant sur son visage. Curieux, songea-t-elle. Quelqu'un était mort ?

- Ca s'est bien passé avec Snape ?

La jeune femme le fixa sans comprendre et serra sa fourchette avec une telle force que ses jointures avaient jauni.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle apeurée.

- Eh bien, il devait te montrer... Pour le sort... expliqua Harry perplexe.

- Ah ! Oui, j'avais oublié ! Enfin, je veux dire... Je l'ai envoyé paître et il m'a laissé partir... mentit-elle.

- Tu l'as envoyé paître ? Snape ? C'est fou, je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais, marmonna Ron."

Elle sourit et se concentra sur sa soupe. Quand aurait-elle enfin ses résultats ?

ooo

La question la taraudait jour et nuit, stimulant des rêves de plus en plus angoissés et impatients, échauffant son esprit cartésien. Elle regardait Snape l'air désolé, comme si l'attente était de sa faute. Et puis elle craignait qu'il n'y accorde aucune importance. Peut-être que sa jeunesse la rendait ainsi, et non l'amour.

Et, enfin, le jour vint où elle eut confirmation que sa vie prenait un tournant, et qu'elle irait de l'avant. C'était un lundi matin, deux semaines après les examens.

Les élèves déjeunaient avec dépit, car la journée s'annonçait longue, et Hermione elle-même ne prêtait plus attention aux hiboux qui volaient sous le plafond brumeux tant elle s'était épuisée psychologiquement à toujours rêver d'avoir son courrier tant attendu.

Mais cette fois, un hibou majestueux s'arrêta, avec une élégance très officielle, devant son assiette. Comme Hermione ne lui accordait pas vraiment son attention, il émit un hululement sonore et la moitié des étudiants de Griffondor se tournèrent vers lui, le souffle coupé.

"C'est quoi ce hibou ? Ca vient du ministre ? demanda une voix curieuse.

Hermione observa l'oiseau et reconnut le sceau qui ornait les portes de l'institut d'éducation magique. Il était là pour elle ! Fébrile, elle tendit la main et décrocha l'enveloppe, laissant l'oiseau reprendre son envol, manifestement pressé.

- Les résultats ? demanda la voix tendue de Ginny.

Hermione la regarda et oublia de lui répondre. Puis, elle jeta un discret coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs. Snape la fixait, mais aussi la majorité d'entre eux. Elle rosit et déchira le papier, sous les yeux avides de ses camarades.

- Alors ? interrogea Ron alors qu'elle dépliait tout juste le parchemin.

Le sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui offrit fut aussi explicite qu'une réponse verbale.

- C'est bon ? demanda tout de même Ginny.

- C'est bon.

C'était bon. C'était _bon_. Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle. Peu importait les lettres qui accompagnaient chacune des matières, seul importait la confirmation de sa réussite, en bas à droite. C'était bon.

- Bravo ! Tu as optimal dans presque toutes les matières, c'est génial ! s'exclama Harry."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il regardait le parchemin, avec ses amis dans son dos, bientôt rejoints par d'autre Griffondor curieux. Les laissant à leurs observation réjouie, elle se retourna vers Snape. Quand elle le vit, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire sans se préoccuper des regards des autres professeurs.

Si elle avait pu courir pour l'embrasser à l'instant même, elle l'aurait fait.

Il fit un discret hochement de tête. Dumbledore lui adressa le même hochement de tête, ainsi que ses voisins.

C'était enfin fini. Elle pouvait être avec lui.

Elle regarda de nouveau ses camarades puis, sans un mot, elle se leva et sortit de la salle.

ooo

Le soleil peinait à percer la brume et une vague clarté s'étendait dans le parc, sans être étouffante : au contraire, elle donnait à Hermione le sentiment d'une liberté ineffable. Elle respirait à plein poumons, inspirant de grandes gorgées d'air pur, marchant les yeux fermés. Sûre d'elle.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée s'évaporait dans un souffle.

Elle s'assit, indifférente à l'humidité de l'herbe. La rosée ? Quelle importance ? C'était agréable après tout... Un peu de fraîcheur. Un bruit singulier attira son attention. Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu un... miaulement ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une touffe de poils orangés, aux pieds d'une robe d'un bleu argenté.

"Pattenrond ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le chat avait pris ses libertés depuis quelques temps, mais il réapparaissait toujours quand il le fallait. Elle le caressa avec tendresse.

- Votre chat est un guide merveilleux miss Granger, remarquablement intelligent.

Dumbledore la regardait de toute sa hauteur, radieux. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil au lac.

- Rien ne vaut le spectacle du lac un matin de brume, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle observa à son tour. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Vous devriez me suivre dans mon bureau, nous avons des détails à régler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait face au directeur assis, entourée de Sidouris McGonagall, et Snape. Chacun des professeurs lui donna quelques conseils et Snape fut invité à lui apporter son aide durant les premières semaines, ainsi que son programme pour qu'elle n'ait pas de trop importante préparation dans les premiers jours.

- Je suis bien entendu disponible, j'aimerais éviter les étudiants deviennent plus bêtes qu'ils ne le sont.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire. Ses sarcasmes avaient quelque chose de joué maintenant et ils l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Snape haussa un sourcil et McGonagall eut un sourire fier.

- Parfait Severus, je vous remercie.

Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

- Miss Granger, je vais vous montrer vos appartements, poursuivit-il après un temps.

- Mes appartements ?

- Vous êtes professeur maintenant.

Elle déglutit.

- Albus, j'espère que vous ne l'obligerez pas à manger à notre table, miss Granger peut profiter de sa dernière année en compagnie de ses amis... dit McGonagall sur un ton de reproche.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix Minerva, il s'agit d'officialiser son poste, et d'instituer son autorité, expliqua le directeur.

Hermione qui commençait à se sentir exclue de la conversation échangea un regard avec Snape, qui semblait s'ennuyer à son tour.

- Je peux manger à votre table, ça ne me dérange pas, conclut-elle pour mettre un terme à leur discussion devenue animée.

- C'est vous qui voyez. Et appelez-moi Minerva dans ce cas.

Hermione la regarda les yeux ronds. L'idée d'appeler McGonagall Minerva lui paraissait aussi saugrenue que de devenir attrapeuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

Quand elle découvrit ses appartements, et qu'en plus Dumbledore lui parla de son compte à Gringott afin de verser un salaire mensuel, Hermione se sentit définitivement adulte, affublée de toutes nouvelles responsabilités.

Ils ressemblaients beaucoup à ceux de Snape, hormis que la chambre était plus grande et meublée. Pour le reste, elle commença à songer à la décoration et regardait pensive les murs, se demandant comment il serait possible de faire apparaître une fenêtre par magie.

- Ils vous conviennent ?

Elle hocha la tête, convaincue que la question ne pouvait être que rhétorique.

- J'espère que la proximité des appartements de votre professeur de défense, ou plutôt collègue n'est pas un problème, ajouta-t-il.

Elle répondit sans réfléchir en le suivant dans le couloir :

- Bien sûr que non.

Mais quand elle vit son regard pénétrant se poser sur elle et un sourire pensif orner ses lèvres, elle crut bon de poursuivre :

- Après sept ans, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à son caractère, bien qu'il soit toujours ignoble."

Elle était peut-être allée un peu loin mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la perspicacité du directeur. Mais elle ne put savoir si cela avait été suffisant : il marchait déjà à grands pas vers son bureau.

Il la congédia, lui suggérant de déménager ses affaires avec l'aide des elfes si elle le souhaitait, et de se reposer pour sa journée. Elle aurait cours dans deux jours, dès que Sidouris serait absent.

ooo

Comme elle était maintenant libre de ses faits et gestes, elle décida de sortir du château. Elle en profita pour se balader dans Pré-au-Lard, avant de transplaner chez ses parents où elle déjeuna et partagea son nouvel enthousiasme.

Quand elle revint, elle s'occupa d'apporter ses affaires elle-même, pour le côté symbolique du déménagement. Mais ce fut avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle décrocha ses photographies des murs. Elle serait bien plus éloignée de ses amis, du dortoir, de la salle commune... Pourrait-elle revenir ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au lit de Ginny avec amertume.

Puis quand elle passa devant la cheminée, elle eut un sourire triste. Les images traversaient son esprit, lui rappelant les bons - et mauvais - moments passés en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Elle espéra qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'attitude envers elle. Elle songea d'ailleurs qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas parler de sa relation avec Snape, cela pourrait noircir le tableau plus encore. Pourvu que rien ne change... Mais comment pouvait-elle être aussi idiote ! Bien sûr que tout allait changer...

Elle eut un soupir quand des premières années entrèrent. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête sans doute décontenançant puisqu'ils la regardèrent avec un sourire timide. Enfin, elle sortit, traînant une valise lourde et portant un sac à bandoulière lui striant l'épaule. _Cela faisait du bien de se passer de magie de temps en temps. _

ooo

Hermione ne perdit rien de sa nostalgie durant le repas. Quelque part, elle se sentait comme furieuse contre ses amis qui ne voyaient pas que ce repas avait de l'importance pour elle, parce que c'était le dernier à leur table. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit aussi spécial pour eux que pour elle. Mais cela ne l'était pas. Elle mangea peu.

Heureusement, elle pensait à ce qu'elle ferait ce soir. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait retrouver Snape. Etait-ce trop tôt ? De toute façon elle irait dans ses appartements. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette possibilité, Ron, Harry Et Ginny ne semblaient pas l'inviter à rester avec eux dans la salle commune. Elle étouffa sa rancoeur et les salua froidement pour retrouver ses quartiers. Elle serait bien mieux là-bas ! Elle pourrait justement commencer à décorer...

Mais alors qu'elle marchait, elle sentit une chaleur dans sa poche. Sans comprendre, elle plongea sa main et en sortit un gallion. La gallion de l'AD ! Elle avait complètement oublié tant c'était devenu une habitude de le mettre dans sa poche ! Elle lut l'inscription : _Rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. _

Intriguée, elle fit demi-tour.

Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un était-il en danger ? Harry souhaitait-il donner des cours de Défense, comme autrefois ? C'était absurde... Elle marchait de plus en plus vite, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle avait senti quelque chose contre son cou. Elle se retourna et attrapa au vol un bout de papier. Encore un message ?

_Rendez-vous chez moi, S. _

Etrange. S, c'était Snape bien entendu. Severus.

Elle sourit à la formulation du mot. Ce n'était pas une invitation mais une sorte d'ordre sous le couvert d'un impersonnel plus poli. Elle commençait à bien le connaître. Peut-être craignait-il qu'elle ne vienne pas ? Elle hésitait. Mais sa curiosité était trop forte, malgré le bonheur que procurait cette seule invitation.

Elle continua donc jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Ne sachant trop ce dont elle avait besoin, elle tenta : "j'ai besoin d'un endroit où j'ai rendez-vous". Elle répéta trois fois et une porte apparut. Elle prit une grande respiration et entra.

"Surprise !

Les voix crièrent en choeur. Et un fracas de pétards retentit, avec des étincelles et une fumée rouge douteuse. Hermione interloquée, restait figée sur le pas de la porte.

- Entre vite ou on va se faire repérer ! s'écria un rouquin qui n'avait rien à faire là.

- Fred, mais comment es-tu venu !

- Hermione, tu doutes encore de nos talents ? interrogea Geogre en feignant d'être vexé.

Elle sourit et regarda autour d'elle. Presque toute leur année de Griffondor était là, mais aussi des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle ! Luna parlait avec Neville, Cho avec Dean, et il y avait même... un groupe de musique !

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Tu ne croyais pas qu'on n'allait pas fêter ça ! dit Ron qui arrivait avec Harry.

Elle rougit, se voulut d'y avoir pensé et les remercia chaleureusement.

Les heures qui suivirent furent consacrés à de joyeuses conversations, à de l'ingurgitation de bièraubeurre et à des spectacles de farces par les jumeaux Weasley. Hermione en avait oublié Snape et le rendez-vous tant sa surprise et les festivités l'avaient déboussolée.

Finalement, la salle sur demande se vida peu à peu, les élèves ayant cours le lendemain. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny furent les derniers à partir, alors qu'il était minuit passé.

- Harry, mets la cape ! Si on vous voit, on pourrait vous retirer des points ! Et d'ailleurs, je suis en position de le faire maintenant, ajouta-t-elle narquoise.

Ron grogna et marmonna quelque chose comme "rabat-joie" avant de trébucher dans en se prenant les pieds dans la robe de sa soeur.

La nouvelle professeur rit et dit d'une voix claironnante :

- Snape n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Ils rirent de bon coeur et se séparèrent sur ces bonnes paroles. Elle les observa disparaître et soupira, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était perdue maintenant... Comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à les suivre mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle dormait ce soir... Soudain, un murmure la fit bondir :

- _Snape n'a qu'à bien se tenir ? _

Elle se retourna vivement et vit l'intéressé la regarder avec un rictus moqueur.

- Oh... C'est-à-dire que... Je plaisantais, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Tout lui revint : le rendez-vous. Le rendez-vous ! Elle rougit et regarda ailleurs sous ses yeux pénétrants.

- Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

- Sort de localisation. Ton nom n'apparaissait nulle part alors j'ai supposé que tu étais ici. J'ai donc attendu, retiré des points, et attendu encore.

- Pardon, j'avais oublié... Et ils ne m'avaient rien dit...

- Très bien, trancha-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, se sentant effroyablement coupable devant cet effort qu'il avait mis en oeuvre pour la trouver.

- Je peux toujours venir ?

Il fit un geste indifférent de la main et prit la direction des appartements. Alors, elle le suivit, interprétant cela comme un oui.

Il lui ouvrit sa porte sans un mot et Hermione eut l'étrange impression qu'ils auraient leur premier rendez-vous, à la manière de n'importe quel couple. Elle sourit intérieurement à cette idée, persuadée que Snape en était autant gêné qu'elle.

- Whisky pur-feu ?

- J'ai déjà bu assez de bièraubeurres pour la soirée, refusa-t-elle poliment.

Il haussa un sourcils, eut une hésitation, et se servit un verre avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fit apparaître un fauteuil rouge et Hermione s'assit à son tour face à lui.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Snape fronça les sourcils et but une grande gorgée. A cet instant-là, la jeune femme ne put réprimer l'éclat de rire qui se frayait un chemin en elle. Snape faillit faire tomber son verre et lui jeta un regard vexé.

- Quoi ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux.

- Mais non, c'est juste étrange... Je ne suis pas habituée...

- Il ne faut pas se forcer non plus.

- Je ne me force pas.

Elle rajouta, nerveuse :

- Tu te forces ?

- Non.

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée. Puis elle détourna le regard vers la bibliothèque.

- Je peux... ?

- Oui. Mais n'abîme rien.

Elle se leva sans manquer de lui adresser un regard de reproche et contempla les ouvrages, se demandant lequel elle pourrait lire le lendemain.

Elle trouva un ouvrage sur les potions et découvrit des annotations à l'intérieur. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il l'observait depuis le canapé. Elle lui sourit.

- Pourquoi le Prince de sang-mêlé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Il se raidit subrepticement et posa son verre sur la table basse.

- Une ambition démesurée de jeunesse. Un peu la même qui pousse à tenter un concours de professorat avant tout le monde.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et retourna s'asseoir, cette fois à ses côtés.

- Raconte-moi... ce que tu pensais durant tous ces mois... murmura-t-elle en le regardant de biais.

Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

- Je veux savoir quand ça a commencé, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas juste autrement.

- La vie est injuste, il faut vous y faire...

Le vouvoiement la refroidit mais elle insista :

- S'il-te-plaît.

Elle posa sa main sur sa jambe et fit son regard suppliant le plus réussi qu'elle avait en réserve. Il céda dans un soupir.

- Comment résister ? Bien...

Il croisa ses mains et commença à parler.

* * *

**fin du chapitre 25 ! Et à votre avis, "cochonsort", ça aurait fait quoi ? **

**Alors, soulagées ? **


	26. Confession

Voilà le **chapitre 26 !** J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on approche doucement de la fin...

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 26

_**Confession**_

"Avant que tu te sois jetée le sort...

Hermione retint sa respiration, il ne s'était tout de même pas rendu compte de ses sentiments aussi tôt... ?

- Je pensais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose parce que ton comportement n'était plus le même en classe... Pour être honnête, j'appréciais tes interventions, disons qu'elles me donnaient au moins l'opportunité de...

- Te moquer de moi.

- On peut le dire ainsi, j'imagine, répliqua-t-il les sourcils froncés. Ne me coupe pas la parole, jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit, amusée, et l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de la main forcé :

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Merci. Ensuite, eh bien, j'ai compris pour le sort. Après tu connais la suite. J'avoue avoir été déboussolé par la révélation, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé mais j'ai tâché de réagir en tant que professeur.

- Tu as été très bien. Je m'attendais à autre chose je crois...

- Je te l'ai dit, je comprenais.

Elle hocha la tête, et son regard dériva sur la photographie de Lily.

- Je ne pourrais pas te dire précisément comment c'est arrivé, quand j'ai pu me découvrir un attachement que jamais je n'aurais souhaité ou entretenu... Quand je t'ai vu avec Thomas, j'ai juste réalisé que mon ego avait pris pour acquis l'existence de tes sentiments, que peut-être j'ai assimilés aux miens dans ma jeunesse et par conséquent que te voir ainsi dans les bras d'un autre me rejettait au titre d'un énième prétendant...

- ...Enième ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas autant de succès que cela... Pardon, continue.

- C'était une jalousie plutôt narcissique, si je puis dire... J'ai ensuite oublié cela. Les cours particuliers ont quelque chose de rassurant. Mais je crois juste que j'appréciais que tu sois là. C'est tout. Finalement, c'est quand j'ai été blessé peut-être, j'avoue avoir pensé à toi. Je crois que je me suis juste dit que j'étais un imbécile.

- Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point.

Il lui jeta un regard agacé et reprit en soupirant :

- Mais la situation, et même mes sentiments qui n'avaient rien d'aussi intense que les tiens ne permettaient pas que je me laisse aller, alors je suis revenu à la réalité. Je dirais en fait que c'est quand tu as pris l'initiative de m'embrasser, oui... C'est à ce moment-là que physiquement, j'ai éprouvé le besoin... Du désir peut-être alors... De t'avoir avec moi.

Après un silence de réflexion, il soupira :

- Merlin, je suis aussi narcissique que Potter en fait.

- Tu sais, Harry n'est pas si égocentrique.

- Me voilà rassuré, répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

- Que veux-tu, maintenant que je peux te répondre en toute impunité, je ne vais pas me priver ! répliqua-t-elle mutine.

- Si j'avais su... Bref. Et puis quand tu n'étais plus là... Et surtout quand je te regardais dans les yeux en te faisant l'amour...

Hermione frissonna. Il ressentait donc la même décharge électrique à ce moment-là.

- Je crois qu'une partie de moi savait très bien où cela allait nous mener, il ne restait plus qu'à l'autre partie de lâcher prise, conclut-il.

- Je me demande si je n'avais pas conscience de cela au fond, parce que quand j'y repense, je crois que j'aurais du craquer normalement, me jeter dans le lac sans doute. Ou du haut de la tour d'astronomie, c'est autrement plus symbolique.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu aurais pu venir me voir...

- Oh, excuse-moi mais tout ce que tu faisais en général, c'était soit agir comme l'habituel Snape salopard - excuse-moi du terme - soit comme un Snape qui teste son pouvoir de séduction, merci bien !

- Je suis désolé.

Elle haussa un sourcil, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à des excuses.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour l'opportunité de faire cet effort de courtoisie de nouveau tu sais. Pour moi, la vie était tracée, finie.

- Tu ne penses plus cela, non ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne suis jamais sûr.

- En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir de sitôt.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Hermione était sereine, finalement, tout ce qu'il avait dit... c'était comme si elle l'avait déjà su. Mais son esprit raisonné n'avait voulu trop lui offrir cette perspective au risque de la faire s'évaporer par la suite. Et pourtant, elle avait été plus loin que son esprit raisonné ne lui avait jamais accordé de faire... Elle l'avait... purement et simplement séduit. Cette idée sonnait étrangement dans son esprit.

Elle laissa tomber sa main sur la jambe de Snape. Son pantalon noir était doux, et sa robe noire venait le recouvrir. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais elle descendit du canapé, sous les yeux de son ancien professeur, curieux. Elle caressa ses deux cuisses de ses mains et remonta jusqu'à l'entrejambe.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je veux te faire plaisir...

Elle ouvrit sa braguette, défit le bouton de son caleçon, et sortit son sexe légèrement tendu. Elle le regarda puis releva les yeux.

- Je te préviens, je n'ai jamais fait ça... Enfin tu t'en doutes.

Snape se rapprocha et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu n'as pas à faire...

- J'en ai envie.

Elle entreprit de le caresser simplement d'un mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux tout en le regardant. Il fit mine de résister quelques secondes mais reposa sa tête en arrière, dans un long soupir de plaisir, lorsqu'elle passa sa langue autour de son sexe.

Elle poursuivit, encouragée par les gémissements de son amant, et lui asséna quelques coups de langue avant de le prendre en bouche. Son râle provoqua une vague de chaleur dans le bas-ventre d'Hermione qui redoubla de vigueur alors que Snape haussait la poitrine en rythme.

- Ah... C'est...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, curieuse d'entendre la suite.

- Bon...

Il s'effondra de nouveau en arrière et caressa les cheveux d'Hermione de sa main.

- Attends, arrête...

Elle lâcha son emprise et rencontra son regard brûlant.

- Viens...

Il tendit sa main. Elle la saisit et s'assit sur lui. Il défit ses vêtements avec ardeur et découvrit ses seins dénudés, les prenant en bouche alors qu'elle gémissait au contact de son membre entre ses jambes. Elle se leva et retira son pantalon à toute hâte. Quand elle revint, elle s'installa de nouveau sur lui et ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'introduisait en elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche de plaisir et expira un gémissement silencieux.

Il entoura ses hanches de ses mains et alors, avec envie, avec délice, elle imposa elle-même le rythme de la pénétration. Ses deux mains étaient collées au mur derrière lui, et ses cheveux caressaient les siens alors qu'il la regardait en lâchant des râles de plus en plus expressifs.

- Ce soir... Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser... Te reposer... dit-il la voix hâchée.

Elle gémit et l'embrassa, nouant ses mains dans son cou et accélérant le rythme.

- Moi non plus...

Soudain, il la souleva et se tint debout, la portant autour de lui. Hermione poussa un gémissement aigu et s'accrocha à lui. Toujours en elle, il voulut prendre un appui et la colla au mur contre lequel il intima de nouvelles poussées, fortes et passionnées.

- Severus...

Et elle répétait son nom, à chaque soupir, chaque respiration et il semblait redoubler d'envie chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

Après un moment de soupirs, baisers et râles, il vint enfin en elle, dans un grognement de délivrance. Elle demeura accrochée à lui, essoufflée, les yeux dans le vague. C'était étrange comme cela semblait toujours être meilleur... Elle lui sourit pour le lui faire comprendre et il se retira avec un léger soubresaut.

- Je n'aurais pas du jouir en toi... fit-il en la regardant, un pas en arrière.

Elle ne comprit pas de prime abord, puis s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Un truc moldu...

- Je préparerai de la potion contraceptive, répondit-il pour lui-même.

- Tu sais, je peux très bien le faire, je suis professeur de potions maintenant... rappela-t-elle.

Elle posa le bout de son index sur son torse pour mimer le reproche et l'embrassa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Elle recula dans un souffle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? demanda-t-elle après un coup d'oeil à la chambre.

- Tu devrais retourner chez toi après, on ne sait jamais...

Elle eut une moue de déception mais comprit, néanmoins, elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

- Tu viens ? lui dit-elle alors qu'il ne la suivait pas, se contentant d'observer ses courbes se mouvoir dans la pièce.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle y vit quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte de serenité.

- Tu es belle.

Hermione, sous le coup de la surprise, rougit et fut gênée par sa nudité. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bas de son dos, en plantant son regard dans le sien, puis déclara :

- Allons-y.

Elle lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans ce qui serait leur refuge pour la nuit, afin de graver dans leur mémoire cette soirée.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt, le lendemain midi, Hermione se leva pleine d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, prête non pas à préparer ses cours, mais à décorer son appartement. Elle commença par déballer ses affaires sur son lit et à accrocher diverses photos au-dessus de son bureau. Sur la plupart d'entre elles, on voyait ses amis, Ron et Harry, et le groupe de l'AD également, mais aussi ses parents. Elle les observa avec une lueur nostalgique dans le regard puis tomba sur des parchemins qui traînaient encore au fond de son sac. Curieuse, elle les déplia et tomba sur les deux noms du ministère que Dumbledore lui avait fourni... Merlin, elle avait complètement oublié !

Elle se promit de commencer à étudier sérieusement afin de leur proposer quelque chose de viable d'ici la fin du mois.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir omis autre chose... Soudain, tout lui revint : l'omnis maxima ! Elle devait chercher ce qu'il avait voulu dire ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ! C'était sûr, elle passerait son après-midi à la bibliothèque !

Mais avant cela... Elle noua ses cheveux en arrière et sortit sa baguette. Elle commença par les murs qu'elle décora de tapisseries rougeoyantes, puis le sol auquel elle ajouta un large tapis bordeaux devant le canapé et sous la table basse. Ensuite elle, arrangea la lumière, accrocha des rideaux à une fenêtre magique - elle voyait vraiment le parc, c'était en quelque sorte un transfert de fenêtre - et rangea ses livres dans la bibliothèque.

Elle soupira et regarda une dernière fois le résultat. L'ensemble était chaleureux, agréable à vivre, c'était parfait ! Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit la même opération, mais de façon plus sobre tout de même. Elle laissa ses cheveux retomber dans son dos et rangea sa baguette, prit son sac, et sortit de chez elle. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort de verrouillage, elle se sentit envahie d'un sentiment de plénitude, prête à avoir son autonomie. Enfin pour l'instant, elle n'en avait connu que le côté plaisant, bientôt, elle devrait enseigner à des étudiants de son âge...

Elle chassa ses angoisses et fonça aux cuisines pour grignoter un bon déjeuner, puis repassa par son bureau. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la liasse de parchemins qui s'y trouvaient tout à l'heure... Elle s'approcha et feuilleta les pages, c'était les cours de Snape, ce ne pouvait être que cela... Elle sourit. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'il n'avait aucun cours de préparé, mais visiblement, il se contentait de ne pas le montrer.

Elle décida de travailler le soir venu, pour profiter de sa journée de repos sans être occupée de pensées stressantes.

Elle alla donc à la bibliothèque afin de chercher des informations sur l'omnis maxima. Mais elle se rendit vite à l'évidence, elle ne trouverait rien d'autre que des informations purement scolaires, bien entendu ! Et elle n'irait certainement pas se renseigner auprès de Madame Pince sur un tel sujet... Elle continua néanmoins de parcourir les livres de Défense avancée dans les rangées concernées. Au bout de deux heures, elle avait appris beaucoup sur l'enchantement et son histoire, mais rien sur ses vertus aphrodisiaques... Elle s'agenouilla pour s'emparer du dernier livre de la rangée, poussiéreux et à la couverture obscure. Curieuse, elle ouvrit et rougit en découvrant l'intitulé qui apparut sur la première page à mesure qu'elle le lisait :

_Les Propriétés Aphrodisiaques des enchantements._

Le sous-titre était déjà plus révélateur : _Le sexe et la magie_.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers Madame Pince et une fois assurée qu'elle était trop loin pour comprendre, elle commença sa lecture, se sentant comme un étudiant de troisième année devant une revue des Hot'Sorcières.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le sort de lévitation pouvait être utilisé à des fins... intimes ! Mais l'image était plutôt convaincante... Néanmoins, l'avertissement prévenant des dangers et énumérant les accidents qu'il avait causé la dissuadèrent totalement. Elle passa sur les drogues aphrodisiaques, et tomba enfin sur l'omnis maxima. Dix pages y étaient consacrées.

Ils détaillaient dans un premier temps la nature du sortilège, puis la difficulté à le mettre en oeuvre et enfin, les vertus individuelles de l'enchantement. Elle n'apprit rien, tout ce qui était dit, elle l'avait vécu. Mais la dernière page était plus intéressante... On y parlait de l'enchantement maîtrisé par le couple... Si les deux l'utilisent pendant l'acte, les sensations sont décuplées, l'osmose est physique et magique... L'auteur ne tarissait pas de son admiration et de son envie - n'ayant pu trouver lui même de partenaire maîtrisant le sort - et Hermione sentait la chaleur monter à ses joues en lisant les effets qui s'assimilaient encore une fois à une sorte de jouissance constante et d'épanouissement magique.

Il fallait qu'ils essaient. Elle lui en parlerait un jour ou l'autre...

Elle reposa le livre et sortir prudemment, comme si elle volait un livre, de la bibliothèque.

ooo

Il était sept heures et Hermione avait une mine affreuse. Devant sa glace, elle découvrit des cernes épouvantables et ses cheveux semblaient vouloir défier, une fois de plus, tout principe d'inertie. Elle s'arrangea de quelques coups de baguettes, plus par souci de paraître sûre d'elle que belle, et sortit, le pas chancelant, de son appartement.

Elle avait passé la nuit à lire les notes de Snape, à l'aide d'un sort de grossissement puisqu'il avait une écriture fine mais relativement minuscule, et s'était très vite emmêlée les pinceaux dans les différentes années. Aujourd'hui, elle avait cours avec des premières années, les septièmes années, et des troisièmes années. Ce n'était pas si effrayant pour certains mais en ce qui concernait ses camarades... Elle avala un café noir dans la grande salle, en louchant sur son oeuf qui réveillait de sympathiques nausées dans son estomac.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, tout va bien se passer ! Vous avez tous les droits d'un professeur vous savez, enlever des points, donner une retenue...

Hermione regarda McGonagall l'air encore plus terrifié. Comment des élèves de son âge, Serpentard, accepteraient-il qu'elle leur enlève des points ? Et une retenue était encore plus dure à envisager... Quand Snape arriva à son tour, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris et elle se sentit encore plus dépitée de savoir qu'elle devait ressembler à un zombie.

Enfin, il fut l'heure de monter à l'échafaud.

Dans la salle de classe, elle patienta quelques minutes puis décida d'aller leur ouvrir en avance, cela l'occuperait un tant soit peu. Les premières années, fort heureusement, étaient bien trop jeunes pour oser la défier, surtout qu'elle bénéficiait d'une certaine réputation... Elle put donc leur enseigner la potion contre les furoncles sans la moindre anicroche, et acheva même son cours d'une plaisanterie bien placée sur les usages possibles de la mixture. Néanmoins, elle fut étonnée du niveau de ses étudiants, certes ils n'avaient pas obtenu le résultat parfait, mais il n'y avait pas de catastrophe alors qu'elle s'y attendait vraiment. Peut-être que la classe était bonne. Ou bien peut-être que l'ancienne classe d'Hermione était lamentable, songea-t-elle en attendant les troisièmes années.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut droit à des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, ils étaient plus agités mais encore une fois, pas insolents. Elle dut toutefois menacer d'une sanction un farceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui devait avoir connu les jumeaux Weasley tant il se surpassait dans les blagues farfelues.

Quand à la fin de l'heure, il s'avança vers elle après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à son ami, elle se douta d'ailleurs qu'il avait encore préparé quelque chose et elle tenta de se donner une expression sévère et intransigeante pour lui ôter toute envie mesquine.

Rien n'y fit.

"Madame...

Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils tous "madame" ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus à chaque fois...

- Oui ? fit-elle d'une voix forcée.

- Si jamais...

Il s'arrêta, bafouillant. Hermione surprise, l'invita à poursuivre :

- Si jamais un étudiant-vous-invitait-àdînervousrefuseriez ?

- Excuse-moi Nathan, je n'ai pas bien compris...

Il rougit et reprit en articulant bien :

- Si jamais un étudiant vous invitait à dîner, vous refuseriez ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir.

- Si jamais un étudiant me faisait une telle proposition, je lui suggèrerais de commencer par faire des efforts en potion, Nathan.

Il se ratatina et partit à toute vitesse, sous les rires de son camarade qui lui asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Hermione quant à elle, les suivit des yeux, toujours étonnée.

Au déjeuner, elle partagea l'anecdote avec ses collègues, qui s'esclaffèrent tous, à l'exception de Snape qui s'efforçait de ne pas paraître intéressé mais buvait sans que le contenu de son verre ne diminue.

- Vous savez, j'ai moi-même été invitée dans ma jeunesse, expliqua McGonagall avec un sourire.

Tous renchérirent d'autres expériences personnelles et Hermione se sentit moins seule, rassurée que son jeune âge n'ait pas encouragé ce genre de farces. Et puis la situation lui rappelait étrangement la sienne, à un autre point de vue... Enfin, cela n'avait rien à voir mais quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement.

- Et vous Severus, on vous a déjà invité ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme en noir. Il répondit, laconique :

- Non.

Et il sortit de table, Hermione le suivant des yeux avec un sourire amusé.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ment, dit Dumbledore en riant chaleureusement."

Hermione se sentit rougir et elle avala sa part de tarte à une telle vitesse qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer.

Le cours des septièmes années n'eut rien à voir avec les autres... Alors qu'elle avait déjà vécu l'expérience une ou deux fois, maintenant, les Serpentard n'étaient plus aussi réceptifs à ses menaces, sans doute parce qu'elle était désormais professeur à temps plein. Ils sabotèrent délibérément des chaudrons des Griffondors - alors que ceux-ci faisaient un grand effort pour rassurer Hermione - et Malefoy parlait toujours à haute voix sans la moindre gêne. Les points en moins n'offusquaient personne, et les menaces de retenue encore moins.

Hermione vit même Harry tenter d'ensorceler Malefoy pour qu'il se calme et elle fit de grands efforts pour ne pas sortir sa propre baguette. Si seulement elle avait le droit... Juste un maléfice, n'importe lequel...

Finalement, seuls dix élèves lui rendirent un flocon de potion, et aucune d'elle n'était réussie. Dès qu'ils eurent tous passé la porte, elle se prit la tête dans les mains et fondit en larmes, libérée de son stress mais prise de désespoir.

Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que c'était aussi simple... ? Elle devrait peut-être abandonner... Mais Dumbledore comptait sur elle maintenant... La meilleure solution était donc de fuir pour éviter son jugement. Mais Severus... Fuirait-il avec elle ? Ils n'auraient qu'à s'installer chez ses cousins d'Ecosse.

Elle rumina ses sombres projets durant toute la fin d'après-midi, avant d'aller dîner, des crevasses sous les yeux et une mine déterrée.

"Cours avec les septièmes années ? lui demanda Hagrid.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et hocha la tête avec dépit.

- Tu te souviens de mon premier cours ?

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Des hippogriffes !

- Je m'en souviens.

- Eh bien ça a plus ou moins marché non... Si on oublie l'incident...

- Où veux-tu en venir ? interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Il faudrait peut-être tenter une approche nouvelle, éviter de suivre les cours de ton prédecesseur et les impressionner.

Les impressionner n'était pas vraiment le terme exact pour le premier cours qu'Hagrid avait donné, les "terroriser" paraissait autrement plus adéquat.

- Il faut être ferme Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile dans votre situation, conseilla McGonagall qu'elle n'avait même pas vu arriver.

- Je crois que c'est peine perdue pour cela, _Minerva_, répliqua Hermione un peu froidement.

Comme si elle n'avait pas tenté d'être ferme...

- Prenez l'exemple de Severus, continua la directrice des Griffondor.

L'intéressé, assis deux places plus loin, les regarda et haussa un sourcil. McGonagall continua plus doucement :

- Mais par pitié, ne favorisez pas les Serpentard... murmura-t-elle à Hermione."

Cette dernière détourna le regard de Snape qui se fit plus froid quand il constata qu'elles parlaient de lui à voix basse. C'était fou ce que la situation était agréable à vivre ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des griffondor et vit ses amis en pleine conversation. Elle étouffa son amertume et écrivit un petit mot sur un parchemin qu'elle fit apparaître, les invitant chez elle après le dîner. Elle le plia discrètement et le rangea dans sa poche, puis sortit de table. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape en passant derrière lui et elle crut sentir le sien dans son dos.

Elle eut l'envie très forte d'être avec lui pour oublier cette mauvaise journée, mais elle voulait aussi voir Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle ensorcela le message et le regarda s'envoler vers sa destination tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Ce fut une soirée agréable en leur compagnie, chacun parvenant plus ou moins à la rassurer pour les cours à venir. Ginny proposa même de menacer d'un chauve-furie les étudiants, mais Hermione lui rappela que c'était à elle de s'imposer, et à elle seule. La rouquine grogna quelque regret et s'enfonça dans le canapé devant le sourire amusé de Harry. Aux environs de onze heures, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre congé, trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Harry surpris.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et fit non de la tête. Elle hésita puis alla ouvrir. Mais par réflexe, elle ne fit qu'entrebaîller la porte. Le visage de Snape apparut dans l'embrasure. Il se pinça les lèvres en constatant qu'elle n'ouvrait pas plus et elle murmura une explication :

- Je ne suis pas seule... Harry, Ron et Ginny sont là, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Oh...

- Tu veux que je passe tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle comme il ne partait pas.

Il tiqua à la question et répondit qu'il ferait sa ronde. Et qu'ils avaient intérêt à partir avant le couvre-feu. Hermione haussa les sourcils et le regarda partir sans un mot, elle referma la porte et se retourna vers ses amis.

- C'était qui ?

- Dumbledore. Voulait savoir si l'appartement me convenait, ajouta-t-elle en évitant leurs regards.

Ils ne posèrent pas d'autre question et s'habillèrent pour partir, et au moment où Ginny lui fit la bise, la rouquine chuchota avec un sourire complice :

- J'espère qu'on n'a pas gâché une soirée en tête à tête..."

Hermione fit semblant de rien et la salua d'un dernier signe de main.

Severus avait paru vexé, qu'avait-elle dit de mal ? _Tu veux que je passe tout à l'heure ? _C'est vrai que la formulation n'était pas idéale, c'était comme si elle n'en avait pas eu envie... Avait-il cru cela ? Il avait sa fierté après tout... Elle regarda alentour, et revêtit une robe de plus pour sortir à son tour. Elle était épuisée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter dans ces circonstances pour cette journée...

Elle marcha, les minutes passaient, et elle guettait le moindre bruit... Elle avait l'impression de faire une sorte de cache-cache géant dans Poudlard... Enfin, elle le trouva, dans le hall vide. Il était sur le point de tourner dans un autre couloir et elle l'appela :

"Severus !

Il se retourna, et jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie de te voir.

Il la regarda un instant, comme s'il prenait conscience qu'elle disait cela pour se faire pardonner de son autre réplique. Il finit par acquiescer et fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à marcher. Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur ronde ensembles.

- Tiens au fait... Il faudra que tu me donnes quelques conseils pour les cours, j'ai des problèmes de discipline.

- Tu n'as qu'à les menacer de me les envoyer en retenue, répondit-il les yeux lumineux.

- Tu es vraiment sadique, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle innocente.

- Je peux changer...

- Absolument pas ! Je ferai ça... Enfin, pour les Serpentard, je ne pense pas que ça marchera, ajouta-t-elle pensive.

- A toi de renouveller l'imaginaire des retenues, Hermione Granger, dit-il sournois.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avoua que l'idée était séduisante. Puis elle prit conscience qu'il était en train de déteindre sur elle...

- Severus Snape, ne fais pas de moi une Serpentard ! Je trouverai un autre moyen !"

Il haussa les sourcils et soupira de déception, avant de lui proposer de retourner chez eux, ou plutôt, chez lui.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 26 !** Le prochain est presque achevé, donc il viendra dimanche prochain...


	27. Rien n'est acquis

**Chapitre 27 ! **

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 27

_**Rien n'est acquis**_

"Si vous réussissez cette potion, vous aurez en récompense un flocon de charme de séduction...

- Et si on ne veut pas la faire ?

- Vous aurez en récompense une retenue chez le professeur Snape.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit en un triomphant rictus et tous les élèves frémirent. Qui plus est, seul un étudiant n'avait pas été motivé par la potion de charme qui garantissait un succès fou à celui qui en buvait. Les quatrièmes années n'étaient pas durs à dompter, songea-t-elle. Sa méthode fonctionna avec la plupart des classes, et lorsqu'elle envoya un étudiant à son amant, tous comprirent qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Mais quand ce fut l'heure du cours avec les septièmes années, son ancienne classe, elle dut cette fois-ci les encourager à l'aide d'un élixir d'aide intellectuelle que tous envièrent au gagnant compte tenu de leur travail. Evidemment, elle omit de mentionner que ce genre de potion était strictement interdite et qu'elle l'avait remplacée par du sirop d'orgeat.

- Tu es diabolique...

- C'est toi qui dis ça...

Evidemment, Severus approuvait.

- Et sinon, as-tu eu le temps de donner des devoirs ?

- Non, pas encore...

- Il faudra y penser, corriger n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le croit.

- Oh... Ca ne consiste pas en une lecture rapide et un T rageur dans la marge ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais mis de T.

- Bien esquivé.

Il reprit sa lecture et elle soupira, tout à son aise. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était professeur, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir été destinée à se trouver là où elle était précisément. A ses côtés, entièrement satisfaite, et heureuse. Peut-être même que... Elle lui jeta un regard de biais. Puis, dans un mouvement des plus naturels, elle se laissa tomber, et posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Elle patienta une seconde, elle n'était pas encore sûre qu'il appréciait ce genre de rapprochement. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et elle resta là, baignant peu à peu dans une demi-somnolence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se pose toujours tant de questions ? Elle s'agaçait elle-même, c'était dire...

Enfin, tout allait pour le mieux.

- Albus veut me voir demain matin, tu devrais rester chez toi.

- Que veut-il ? demanda-t-elle sans bouger.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Généralement, il préfère garder le mystère sur ces convocations.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de t'inquiéter.

- Parce que ça ne t'inquiète pas ? fit-elle en se redressant à peine.

Il la regarda, les yeux fléchissant dans sa réflexion :

- Si.

Elle acquiesça et posa la tête sur sa main elle-même contre le genou chaud de Snape.

- Rien ne nous empêche d'avoir une relation, dit-elle pour partager sa réflexion.

Mais il eut un long soupir et repoussa ses copies sur la table avant de se lever pour se servir un verre, s'éloignant d'Hermione en même temps.

- Certes, mais Dumbledore aura vite tiré les conclusions qui s'imposent... Nous avons couché ensembles alors que tu étais encore une élève.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il vidait son verre de whisky pur-feu. Il avait raison.

- Il peut se montrer indulgent... continua-t-elle sans certitude sans le quitter des yeux.

Il posa son verre dans un claquement sec et la regarda, une froideur inégale dans les pupilles.

- Il est imprévisible, murmura-t-il alors.

- Severus...

Sa voix était fragile, perdue. Son prénom devait néanmoins la soutenir. Il se détourna vers elle, avec ce haussement de sourcil toujours présent quand elle l'appelait ainsi.

- Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête...

Il s'approcha d'elle, retournant au canapé, et tendit sa main. Sans comprendre, elle la saisit et se leva devant lui. Ses yeux dans les siens respirèrent sa force et sa détermination.

- Je lui jetterai un sort, fit-il avec un demi-sourire dans le regard.

- Tu vaincrais l'un des plus grand sorciers de tous les temps ?

Elle ne savait si elle était amusée ou toujours inquiète.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Comment oses-tu Hermione Granger ? continua-t-il d'une voix faussement froide.

Elle rit et joua le jeu.

- J'oubliais qui tu étais, pardonne-moi...

- Impertinente je-sais-tout...

- Oh tais..."

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phase, il venait de l'embrasser. Ils auraient au moins le temps d'oublier leurs inquiétudes, ils savaient comment faire.

ooo

Hermione patientait à l'extérieur, devant le bureau de Dumbledore, tournant en rond, discutant parfois avec les tableaux pour se donner une contenance si des élèves passaient par là. Elle avait renoncé à écouter derrière la porte, plus par crainte d'être découverte que par raison d'ailleurs, et puis elle n'avait qu'à attendre, pour qu'il lui rapporte tout... Elle s'efforçait de se consoler, s'assénant des paroles plus ou moins fondées : "Il veut peut-être simplement lui parler des cours" en tête.

Après tout, pourquoi s'étaient-ils inquiétés à ce point ? Il était professeur, rien n'était surprenant dans cette convocation. Et en plus, c'était Snape, il devait subir des réprimandes sur sa manière de tenir un cours au moins deux fois par semaine... N'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut même l'idée saugrenue de poser la question à un portrait aux allures de dandy mélancolique :

"Snape ? Qui est-ce ? lui répondit-il avec une pointe d'indifférence.

- Un sorcier, la quarantaine, cheveux noirs, robe noire...

- Oh je vois, la coupa-t-elle.

- Vient-il souvent ici ?

- Non.

Elle attendit qu'il développe mais il retourna à sa contemplation de l'océan, satisfait de sa réponse laconique. Elle s'apprêta à insister quand un cri se fit entendre derrière elle.

- ...Terminé ! s'écria la voix rauque et furieuse de Snape.

Elle se tourna vivement et découvrit son amant au sortir de l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle devina à ses traits tendus qu'il était pris de sa fureur inhabituelle mais expressive. Elle n'osa pas demander, mais il lui jeta un regard froid, d'une froideur qu'elle lui trouvait des années plus tôt, une froideur fataliste, de guerre, et du temps où elle n'avait rien à faire dans sa vie.

Elle déglutit. Puis elle tenta de le suivre.

- Laisse-moi, fit-il sans se retourner.

Elle se figea. Une vague d'eau glacée, un fantôme, non, une centaine de détraqueurs ou bien lui, tout simplement, qui faisait disparaître ces derniers jours en deux mots, c'était cela. Combien de temps resta-t-elle là ? Elle ne sut répondre. Mais tant elle était perturbée, elle se retrouva ensuite devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondor, comme si son instinct la ramenait à sa maison première. Celle qui ne pouvait jamais la décevoir. Mais consciente qu'elle était désormais professeur - même cela devenait un regret - elle demeurait immobile et perdue devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Cette dernière tenta de lui soutirer des explications à son air si triste. Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que... Hermione tout va bien ?

Ginny apparut devant elle, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

- Je... Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

- Viens, on va aller dans la salle sur demande.

Ginny la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce en question, en silence. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles trouvèrent un canapé, des sucreries, une baignoire dans une salle de bain aménagée... De toute évidence, le parfait endroit pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

- Assieds-toi.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, Ginny attendant que son amie décide d'elle-même de lui parler.

- Je crois que Dumbledore a compris... Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a rien dit...

- Dumbledore ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Hermione regarda Ginny, reprit ses esprits et expliqua la situation, jusqu'aux deux mots de Snape.

- En effet, ce n'est pas bon signe...

- Pourquoi m'avoir chassée comme ça ? On aurait pu en parler... Il aurait du m'expliquer... Cela signifie qu'il m'en veut...

- Peut-être qu'il veut te protéger ?

- Ginny...

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas... Le Snape que tu connais n'est sans doute pas le même que je connais, tu comprends...

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps et va lui demander des explications ensuite. S'il refuse, tant pis pour lui, ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

- Ce ne sera donc jamais terminé ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Ginny soupira et prit sa main pour la réconforter.

- Et avec Harry, tout va bien ?

- Oui, ca va."

Elles changèrent de sujet pour se divertir de la mésaventure d'Hermione et finalement, elles rejoignirent la grande salle pour déjeuner. Hermione ne jeta pas un regard à Snape mais s'assit à côté de Dumbledore et se montra froide à la moindre de ses tentatives de conversation, repoussant son envie de l'étrangler sur place.

Elle assura ses cours, menaça plus que jamais, et gagna en autorité auprès de tous les étudiants qui commençaient à lui trouver des surnoms tous plus charmants les uns que les autres. Mais elle ne se préoccupait guère d'onomastique, elle ne songeait qu'à Snape. Quand irait-elle réclamer, exiger des explications ?

La réponse lui vint le soir même, quand elle se trouva devant la porte des appartements de son amant. Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte, coups qui lui parurent aussi nerveux qu'elle l'était. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle réitéra sa tentative, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Il devait bien se douter que seule Hermione insisterait ainsi à sa porte.

Quand son visage apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle ne put retenir sa colère et ses larmes.

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud !

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et l'entraîna à l'intérieur en la saisissant par le bras.

- Pas ici, la menaça-t-il.

- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! continua-t-elle après qu'il eut fermé la porte.

Il se retourna, l'air neutre énervant plus encore Hermione.

- Tu sors de son bureau furieux et voilà que tu me repousses comme si je n'étais de nouveau qu'une élève griffondor sans la moindre importance à tes yeux, je crois que c'est clair cette fois ! Je ne te comprendrai jamais ! Et j'en ai assez de ces manières méprisantes !

- Tu as fini ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ce serait juste à moi de faire des efforts ? Parce que tu crois peut-être que c'est facile pour moi ! Mais non, tu tiens tout sur tes épaules et tu ne partages rien, je ne le mérite pas, c'est ça ?

Elle prit son encrier en main et le jeta par terre, sans s'en rendre compte.

Puis elle regarda Snape qui fixait le sol noir avec stupéfaction, et elle observa l'encre qui coulait entre les pierres à son tour. Elle avait vraiment fait ça ?

- Je ne te savais pas si violente... dit-il pour briser le silence.

Et il se permettait de faire comme si de rien n'était ! Elle reprit son souffle, prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade pleine de son venin quand il l'interrompit :

- Excuse-moi.

Elle ferma la bouche et attendit. Son ton se fit alors plus sincère.

- Pardon, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Explique quand même.

Elle croisa les bras et lui jeta son regard le plus menaçant qu'elle avait en réserve.

Il mit un temps puis commença :

- Il veut m'envoyer en mission.

Elle retint sou souffle. Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Pourtant, il n'avait plus de compte à rendre... Etait-elle responsable ? Devrait-il se mettre en danger à cause d'elle ? Sa colère se dissipa, ou plutôt se changea instantanément en une lente coulée de désespoir.

- C'est... impensable. Tu as refusé.

- J'ai accepté. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Oh si, tu avais le choix. Tu n'as pas à obéir au moindre de ses ordres.

- Parfois, ta façon de voir les choses me rappelle ton jeune âge.

- Ne me parle pas ainsi. Tu sais que tu peux dire non.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche.

- Refuser est aussi une preuve de courage, tu devrais le savoir, répliqua durement Hermione.

- Ne joue pas à la miss je-sais-tout avec moi ! s'énerva-t-il alors.

Ils se regardèrent et une tension palpable s'installa. L'encre continuait de couler sur le sol, noircissant les pierres.

- On pourrait être heureux, mais tu décides de partir. Je comprends maintenant, tu as juste besoin de malheur. Alors, si c'est comme ça que tu as l'intention de vivre, je ne vais pas te suivre sur ce chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il glacial.

- Rien.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle le regarda, imperturbable, et prit le chemin de la sortie. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du recul, tout simplement.

- Ne t'avise pas de t'en aller Granger..."

Mais elle n'écouta pas, et passa le seuil, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

ooo

Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer une telle attitude plus longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle était égoïste, mais il devait se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être irréprochable aux yeux de Dumbledore. Dumbledore... L'envoyait-il pour les éloigner ? Savait-il ? Et cette mission... En quoi consistait-elle ? Elle craignait pour sa vie, à nouveau, mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'y retourner de lui soumettre ces questions.

Au lieu de cela, elle s'adressa directement au responsable de la dispute. Dumbledore. Elle profita de son temps libre pour le trouver, répétant dans sa tête tous les arguments qu'elle pourrait défendre devant le directeur. Mais étrangement, les uns entraient en collision avec les autres, et l'ensemble de son raisonnement se noyait dans une mare stérile de tristesse et d'impuissance.

Et, évidemment, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe...

"Bonbon au citron, chocogrenouille, sorbet fruité, berlingot, heu...

- C'est jus de citrouille, le mot de passe.

Elle se retourna et reconnut le dandy mélancolique. Avec un sourire, elle le remercia, et monta les marches. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau, et entra après y avoir été invitée. Le directeur était seul, debout devant la fenêtre, pensif. Il se tourna enfin pour l'accueillir.

- Miss Granger, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Soudain, tout s'effondra sous ses pieds. Elle n'était qu'une idiote ! Si elle venait ici l'interroger au sujet de Snape, il comprendrait immédiatement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, troublée, et aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

- Hermione, un problème ?

Son instinct de survie la poussa à étudier chaque objet de la pièce, comme pour trouver un prétexte à sa venue le plus rapidement possible dans le moindre artefact magique qui se trouvait là.

- Est-ce que ça concerne Severus ?

Cette fois-ci, un gouffre sans fond s'ouvrit sous elle. Voilà, c'était fini. Il savait. Autant être honnête dans ce cas...

- Oui.

Il soupira et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis s'assit en l'invitant à faire de même.

- Je suis navré d'en être arrivé à cette extrémité.

Oh et puis, autant être directe aussi...

- Est-ce que vous l'envoyez en mission pour l'éloigner de moi ? Ou pour le punir ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis joignit ses mains en se rapprochant du bureau.

- Non, et non. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, ou ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois que je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de vos décisions, néanmoins, si j'avais su avant, que vous aviez une relation avec lui en étant toujours son élève...

Comment savait-il cela ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

- Allons, Hermione, je me souviens de vos _raisons personnelles_...

Elle rougit. Il eut un sourire compatissant.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que nous étions ensembles.

- En effet, c'est pourquoi je ne punirais pas Severus pour quelque chose dont je n'ai pas la preuve.

- Alors pourquoi l'envoyer en mission ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que cela doit être lui.

Il parut hésiter un court instant, puis se décida à expliquer la nature de la mission :

- Il s'agit d'une mission à l'étranger. Des anciens alliés de Voldemort se sont ragroupés et forment une coalition proche de celle des mangemorts. Il faut qu'un des fidèles de Voldemort se déplace auprès d'eux et gagne leur confiance. Severus intervient là, sa traîtrise ayant été gardée plus ou moins secrète hors du pays.

Elle déglutit difficilement, et dire qu'elle lui avait tenu rigueur de refuser... S'il n'y avait que lui pour cette mission, forcément... Elle aurait agi de la même façon.

- C'est dangereux, affirma-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle après réflexion.

- Quelques jours, ou plusieurs mois.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Quelques mois...

- Ce n'est vraiment pas...

Sa voix se perdit dans une respiration saccadée, comme si elle en avait oublier de reprendre son souffle.

- Je suis navrée Hermione, sincèrement.

- Je veux partir avec lui.

- Non.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, l'idée était ridicule.

- Quand part-il ?

- Après ses cours, à dix-sept heures."

Alors elle bondit sur sa chaise, s'excusa aurpès du directeur, et franchit la porte le pas vif et l'esprit confus. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas ainsi...

ooo

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle assura ses cours. Il lui fallait penser à autre chose avant de le retrouver. Mais rien n'y faisait, et finalement, dès qu'elle eut fini, alors même qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait lui-même cours, elle alla le déranger dans sa salle.

Elle frappa juste et entra, sans attendre de réponse, le souffle court et les poings serrés.

"Miss Granger, dit-il alors.

Il se tenait à son bureau, et sa voix était légèrement troublée. Ensuite, il reprit une expression froide pour lui demander la raison d'une telle interruption.

- Le directeur veut vous voir.

- Maintenant ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et acquiesça avec détermination. Il haussa un sourcil, puis la rejoignit à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il prenait la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione s'empara de son bras et l'arrêta dans sa course.

- Allons chez moi.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris.

- Le directeur ?

- Ne veut pas te voir. Moi, oui. Et j'ai cru comprendre que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

- Il me semblait que tu avais été claire, alors laisse-moi reprendre le cours, répondit-il froidement.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, les yeux brillants, plus très loin de ses appartements.

- J'ai compris, d'accord ?

Ses yeux noirs la transpercèrent comme des lames.

- Mais allons à l'intérieur...

Elle repartit en espérant qu'il la suivrait. Ce qu'il fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez elle, la porte close et verrouillée. Hermione regardait par sa fenêtre, Severus restait près de la porte.

Le silence s'installa, pesant, tortueux, devant être brisé mais ne permettant pas de l'être. Puis...

- Tu feras attention... finit-elle par dire d'une voix brisée.

- C'est dans mes habitudes.

- Je veux dire... Ne joue pas au héros. Ne te sacrifie pas.

Elle se retourna, elle devait appuyer son propos d'un regard, elle voulait lire une promesse tacite dans le sien.

Il se tut. Elle ne parvenait à voir ce qu'elle voulait trouver dans ses yeux, elle ne parvenait à voir quoi que ce soit. Puis son regard dériva vers son bureau, et tomba sur quelques gallions éparpillés. Un gallion... Oui, c'était mieux que rien. Elle sortit le gallion de l'AD de sa poche et s'approcha de lui. Alors elle lui tendit, la main fébrile.

- Prends ça.

- Un gallion ? Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est pourtant une arme très puissante.

Elle ne releva pas le sarcasme et sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de protéiforme à un autre gallion.

- Si tu as un problème, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit-elle en faisant une démonstration.

Elle jeta un autre sort aux deux pièces, afin que les messages ne soient destinés qu'à elle. Il la regarda puis fit rouler le gallion entre ses doigts, et finalement, le rangea dans une poche intérieure.

- Si je l'utilise, que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Venir à mon secours ? Tu n'as pas les moyens de lutter.

- Je préviendrai l'ordre, Dumbledore. Je pourrai te localiser.

Il acquiesça après un court instant d'observation. Cherchait-il à savoir si elle disait vrai ? Elle fuit son regard et il répondit enfin :

- Je vais retourner en cours maintenant.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée quand Hermione posa les siennes sur son dos. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux et elle le poussa à se retourner. Là, elle l'embrassa, désespérée, le mordant presque, les mains accrochés à lui, ses doigts pressant sa peau à travers le tissu de sa cape.

- Une dernière fois avant... dit-elle dans un souffle.

Et cela lui revint : l'omnis maxima.

- S'il te plaît, l'omnis maxima, les deux... Je veux me souvenir...

Il la regarda encore, les yeux dans les yeux, une vague lueur braisée dans les siens.

- Oui.

Il ferma les yeux et elle fit de même, se concentrant pour arriver au résultat espéré.

- J'y suis, la prévint-elle.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes. Et enfin...

- Moi aussi.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, et rien que l'échange visuel les électrisa simultanément. Elle poussa un soupir extatique. Il déglutit.

- Ton lit, c'est mieux... murmura-t-il impatient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient sur ses draps, s'embrasant, s'électrisant par le moindre contact, gémissant et se faisant gémir. Il posait ses mains sur ses seins, et puis ses doigts dans son intimité la faisaient danser alors qu'elle cherchait à le caresser, à lui offrir le même plaisir simultané.

- Fais-moi l'amour, le supplia-t-elle enfin.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, le souffle trop rapide, et déposa de féroces et langoureux baisers dans son cou, avant de la pénétrer dans un cri uni. C'était encore plus puissant que le jour où elle seule était sous l'emprise du sort. Cette fois, ils étaient comme un, liés, achevés l'un pour l'autre, dans une osmose autant physique que spirituelle qui devait provoquer des hallucinations tant sa chambre se remplissait de nuées de couleurs...

Elle fermait les yeux. Mais elle voulait le regarder. Et qu'il la regarde. Alors elle lui demanda, fébrile :

- Je veux te voir...

Il eut un grognement et la repoussa sans se retirer, pour être au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit sa jouissance la perdre. Il fut désespéré, les yeux dans le vide, dans ces couleurs qu'elle croyait voir et qui brûlaient maintenant ses rétines. Il poussait un râle à chaque poussée, l'embrassait avec fièvre, et caressait sa peau moite de ses dents dévoreuses.

- Oh Merlin... Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

Sa voix, ses paroles dépassaient ses pensées, et autant le plaisir que le désespoir coulait dans ses veines - ses yeux ? - tandis que lui la regardait, de ses yeux noirs, profonds, déterminés et... violents.

- Je ne veux pas partir... répondit-il dans un souffle saccadé.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, chercha à s'agripper à chaque parcelle de son corps, alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ses grognements rauques s'élevaient dans la pièce, suivis toujours des gémissements, des cris d'Hermione qui s'arquait sous lui, le voulait plus loin, plus fort, avec elle.

- Je vais...

Il serra les poings et tout son corps se tendit, Hermione qui avait ses mains par-dessus ses épaules sentit tous ses muscles se crisper, avant de partir dans un orgasme dévastateur à son tour, qui s'acheva en un baiser passionné.

Puis il s'effondra sur elle, la tête contre sa poitrine, la respiration hâchée, difficile, les jambes d'Hermione tremblant autour des siennes.

Il colla sa main à son bras, refusant de la laisser. Il continua de l'embrasser, sur le creux de l'épaule, dans le cou, puis sa langue contre la sienne. Ses mains s'emparèrent de son corps et il la retourna, au-dessus de lui, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Et les mains de Severus ne se lassaient pas de son dos, caressant ses fesses puis remontant, frénétiquement, la rapprochant de lui, la suppliant physiquement de ne pas s'éloigner plus.

Enfin, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant son coeur battre très vite.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer.

- Je crois que je t'aime.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Etaient-ce vraiment ses mots ? Dormait-elle déjà ? Elle sentit une larme tomber alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se réveiller. Non, elle ne dormait pas. Elle releva la tête, et vit son regard posé sur elle.

Hermione partagea cet échange, elle décelait de l'incertitude dans ses yeux noirs, du besoin inexprimé d'une réponse. Mais il savait bien qu'elle l'aimait. Elle, elle l'aimait depuis le début.

- Je t'aime, Severus, fit-elle la voix un peu grave."

Ses sourcils fléchirent, ses lèvres se plissèrent, il détourna le regard. Elle sut qu'il venait de penser à la même chose qu'elle.

Ils seraient séparés, pour une durée indéterminée, et surtout... il risquait de ne jamais revenir. Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse, le rythme de son propre coeur répondant aux battements effrénés du sien, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant un peu plus.

Combien de temps leur restait-il ? Combien de temps faudrait-il pour se perdre ?

* * *

**Non pitié, ne me tuez pas !**

**Chapitre important en tout cas, et j'espère que ce lemon à la fois amer et amoureux vous aura plus (wahou quel jeu de mot), vu qu'il se déclare pour la première fois d'une façon aussi directe. Mais ça sonne un peu comme un adieu, non ? **

**Alors pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais je ne garantis aucune date de publication, puisque j'ai un boulot monstre dans les deux semaines à venir (et même jusqu'aux vacances de décembre en fait u_u), il viendra c'est certain, et je vais pas mettre un mois pour le publier, mais 5 jours, ça me paraît trop juste, une semaine, pareil. Désolée de ralentir le rythme comme ça ! **


	28. Le Silence et la Nuit

Voici le **chapitre 28**, étrangement dans les temps !

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 28

_**Le silence et la nuit**_

Il était parti. Sans un mot, il s'était levé, avait rassemblé quelques affaires, sous ses yeux rouges, et il s'était contenté d'un regard, un dernier regard sur le pas de la porte. Ce regard lui revenait, entêtant, comme si sa mémoire s'évertuait à en fixer la moindre nuance, afin de ne jamais le perdre. Elle n'aurait plus que ça maintenant, des souvenirs.

Pas de contact possible. Ni de rencontre. Il devait être toujours avec eux. Elle ne savait même pas qui ils étaient... Elle devait le savoir. Prétendre l'aider, participer un tant soit peu à sa vie même lorsqu'il était absent.

Elle ne dormit pas le soir-même. Le lendemain non plus. Ses yeux cernés étaient maquillés par magie, les élèves ne devaient pas s'apercevoir de son état. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait les gérer, si elle montrait la moindre fragilité, ils la briseraient sans difficulté. Elle mangeait quelques bouchées avant de repousser ses plats, la nausée trop proche. Finalement, envisager de n'avoir aucun signe de sa part, de ne pouvoir même savoir s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, était bien pire que la séparation en elle-même. Car chaque jour, à chaque seconde, elle tremblait pour lui, se demandant s'il était déjà...

Et le mot provoquait un étourdissement qu'elle chassait en s'asseyant quelques minutes. Ginny la soutenait, l'aidait, la forçait à manger. Ron et Harry également. Ils commençaient à comprendre, mais peu lui importait.

Son état attira même les inquiétudes de ses collègues à table, quelques jours après son départ :

"Hermione, vous êtes bien pâle en ce moment, tout va bien ?

C'était Mcgonagall qui avait lancé la question, dans un moment de silence, et tous s'étaient tournés vers elle, hochant de la tête et lui offrant des regards de pitié.

- Si les cours sont à ce point difficiles, je peux vous venir en aide... fit la directrice des Griffondor.

Mais Hermione ne savait que dire, elle regarda juste Dumbledore, qui ne lui rendit non pas sa pitié, mais sa compassion d'un très léger mouvement de tête.

- Non, ça va. J'ai un peu de mal à dormir, mais je vais me faire une potion de sommeil, ça devrait m'aider.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'échange de regards entre Dumbledore et McGonagall, elle était déjà sortie de table, préférant éviter des questions gênantes.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'effondrer sur son lit, en larmes, une fois chez elle. Qui aurait cru que ce serait si difficile ?

ooo

Le lendemain, après une nuit de sommeil forcé par une potion, Hermione arpentait les couloirs le visage toujours très pâle, pour assurer son cours de potions avec sa classe de septièmes années. Elle commençait à regretter cet engagement qui la forçait à rester ici, à ne pas agir quelque part... Ailleurs.

Les étudiants furent odieux. Cette fois-ci, son état de faiblesse n'avait pas échappé aux Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson prit l'initiative de s'attaquer à elle dès le début :

"_Professeur Granger_, commença-t-elle d'une voix fausse, vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ? On dirait que vous êtes sur le point de vous évanouir vu votre apparence, enfin, j'imagine que ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude...

- Pansy, j'enlève dix points à...

- Non, sérieusement, elle a raison, _professeur_. Nous nous inquiétons sincèrement pour vous. Vous venez de réaliser que vous n'êtes pas faite pour ce travail ? Il était temps, ajouta Malefoy narquois.

Hermione était lasse, n'en pouvait plus, n'avait aucun moyen de pression. Elle tenta toutefois :

- Malefoy, vous irez en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall demain soir.

- Pourquoi pas vous ? Tu as peur de moi, Granger ?

- Ca suffit Malefoy ! s'écria Harry de l'autre côté de la salle.

Lui et Ron s'étaient levés, prêts à défendre Hermione. Malefoy se tourna vers eux l'air goguenard, et les provoqua :

- Ah voilà Saint-Potter qui prend la défense des faibles, et Weaspou qui prend la défense de... sa pas-belle...

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire et Pansy poussa un hurlement aigu : Ron venait de se jeter sur le blond, le poing serré. Il lui asséna un violent coup de poing et les deux acolytes de Drago vinrent lui porter secours, frappant Ron au ventre si fort qu'il s'écroula par terre et renversa les chaudrons les plus proches. Harry bondit pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort, la baguette pointée sur Drago qui ricanait toujours, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée.

Hermione qui était restée figée, incapable du moindre geste, accueillit cette entrée comme une giffle magistrale. McGonagall contemplait la scène furieuse : Ron au sol, Harry menaçant, les serpentards rieurs, et la moitié des chaudrons et de leurs contenus s'étalant au sol, répandant un liquide visqueux.

En un mouvement de baguette, Harry fut désarmé, le sol nettoyé, les élèves immobilisés.

- Ce cours est terminé, déclara McGonagall plus froide que jamais.

Tous sortirent, dans un silence inconfortable et imposé par le regard de la directrice-adjointe. Enfin, elle ferma la porte, durement, et observa Hermione qui s'était effondrée sur sa chaise, les larmes coulant à flots. Elle s'attendait à des réprimandes, des reproches, quoi que ce soit pour l'enfoncer plus encore. Mais pas à ce geste, cette main sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est qui vous arrive Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement tendre.

Hermione agita la main en guise de réponse.

- Pourquoi vous empêchez-vous d'en parler ?

Cette fois-ci, la voix était plus agacée. Hermione sécha ses larmes, se leva et marcha vers la sortie.

- Hermione, il faut faire quelque chose, vous ne parviendrez à assurer vos cours ainsi.

Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin.

- Je vais m'en sortir, dit-elle simplement."

ooo

Hermione ne pouvait pas déperir ainsi, il jugerait cela tellement faible... Elle marchait alors d'un pas vif, le visage de nouveau sec et les pensées moins confuses. La première chose à faire, c'était de ne pas perdre son autorité. Ensuite, elle devrait se renseigner sur sa mission, trouver un moyen d'avoir des informations. Par l'Ordre peut-être ? Et après cela, il lui suffisait de rester attentive au moindre message de sa part, même si elle craignait qu'il n'osât pas la prévenir en cas de danger.

Elle rejoignit les elfes dans la cuisine et les aida à préparer le repas pour s'occuper en attendant de punir les responsables du chahut de son cours. Elle en profita pour manger en même temps, histoire d'éviter les questions de ses collègues à table.

Après une après-midi moins douloureuse, elle fit la même opération, puis prit un bain pour se relaxer. Enfin, elle sortit, et mit son plan en oeuvre.

Elle commença par aller dans la salle commune des Griffondor, et demanda à voir Harry et Ron, tous deux s'étant illustrés dans son cours. Alors qu'ils venaient avec un grand sourire, elle se contenta de leur annoncer qu'ils avaient tous une retenue et qu'ils devraient la retrouver le lendemain soir, dans son bureau.

Ron et Harry s'apprêtaient à répliquer, mais elle fit demi-tour, sans leur laisser le temps de parler. Evidemment, ils devaient apprécier que moyennement cette retenue, compte tenu qu'ils essayaient de la défendre, mais si elle ne punissait que les Serpentards, ceux-ci l'accuseraient de partialité.

Ainsi, c'était à leur tour. Hermione fut à cet instant ravie de son statut de professeur : en effet, elle pouvait accéder à toutes les salles communes. Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration, et prononça le mot de passe qui la fit entrer chez les Serpentards.

Leur salle commune était... verte et argent. Des tapisseries, de grands rideaux ornaient les pierres, et seule une cheminée ajoutait un peu de couleur chaude à l'ensemble.

Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de contempler les murs... Tous les Serpentards présents la regardaient bouche bée, dans un silence tendu.

"Bonsoir. J'aimerais voir messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Miss Parkinson, dit-elle à l'adresse d'un première année.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sans faire le moindre geste. Alors Hermione prit sa voix la plus menaçante et poursuivit :

- Si vous n'allez pas les chercher, je peux le faire moi-même, où qu'ils soient.

Le jeune garçon monta les escaliers du dortoir en trombe alors que les murmures commençaient à naître dans la salle commune. Hermione, indifférente, sortit sa baguette pour être sûre de faire effet. Enfin, Malefoy et ses trois acolytes firent leur entrée.

- Granger, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais...

- Malefoy, je te prie de ne pas employer ce ton avec moi.

Elle tapota sa main gauche de sa baguette pour appuyer son propos. Il se tut mais garda un air rebelle.

- Bien, demain soir, après le dîner, vous viendrez tous les quatre dans mon bureau, pour une retenue.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Pansy d'une voix furieuse et moqueuse à la fois.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Si tu crois que je vais venir, dit Malefoy.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy. Maintenant que je suis professeur, je peux très facilement, et sans avoir à rendre de comptes, faire de ta vie un Enfer. Je peux m'arranger pour que tu aies de l'eau froide pour ta douche, que ton balai disparaisse mystérieusement, que tu aies à manger, toi et toute ta troupe, de la soupe noire chaque jour, je peux même signaler aux elfes qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nettoyer ta chambre, et peut-être, peut-être qu'ils se mélangeront aussi dans les savons, et qu'ils mettront de la teinture rouge à la place de ton shampoing. Je peux aussi t'enfermer dans un coffre, et donner du polynectar à un elfe pour qu'il te remplace, je pense que ce genre de technique t'est familière, je me trompe ?"

Elle finit sa tirade d'un sourire machiavélique. Tous les étudiants présents se tournèrent lentement vers Malefoy qui semblait perturbé. _Avec ça, s'il ne venait pas... Elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire ce dont elle le menaçait, elle pouvait très bien y parvenir sans laisser d'indices._

Heureusement, il finit par acquiescer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quelle retenue leur donner... Rien de tel pour se changer les idées.

ooo

La réalité la rattrapa le soir-même malgré tout. Elle eut beau boire de la potion de sommeil, son sommeil fut entrecoupé, perturbé par des mauvais rêves dans lesquels il ne cessait d'apparaître, blessé, défiguré, agonisant... Et toujours, il lui fallait quelques minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

La sueur avait collé son pyjama à sa peau le lendemain matin, ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré dans la nuit, et son coeur battait étrangement vite. Elle songea que la prochaine fois, elle préparerait également une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Elle vérifia son galion, le porta avec elle dans la salle de bain, puis le rangea soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa cape une fois habillée. Elle l'ensorcela pour qu'il vibre, en plus de chauffer, si elle avait un message. Elle craignait toujours de ne pas le remarquer, si bien qu'elle le sortait toutes les cinq minutes et avait pris l'habitude de poser sa main dessus régulièrement.

Ainsi, durant le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, elle ne cessa de caresser la pièce de ses doigts, tout en s'efforçant de sourire à McGonagall pour la rassurer. La directrice-adjointe n'était pas dupe, et lui répondait le plus souvent d'un froncement de sourcils aiguisé. Hermione détournait alors le regard, et jetait un coup d'oeil vers les tables d'étudiants. Toutes ces couleurs l'indifféraient... Mais voir Harry, Ron et Ginny en pleine conversation, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la rassura. Peut-être appréciait-elle qu'eux, au moins, soient en sécurité ici.

Quand elle remarqua que Ron s'était renversé son jus d'orange sur les genoux, avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en constatant que son pantalon était trempé au mauvais endroit, elle eut même un rire discret qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore. Il sourit à son tour.

"Monsieur Weasley a sans doute oublié les sorts de nettoyage... fit-il amusé."

Elle acquiesça et le salua pour sortir par la grande porte. En passant à côté des Griffondor, et plus précisément de Ron, elle sortit sa baguette et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du rouquin pour jeter un sort de nettoyage et de séchage. Il sursauta, se cogna ainsi à Hermione qui se recula en gémissant de douleur, et tous les griffondor alentour se tournèrent vers eux.

- Ron, tu pourrais faire attention ! s'exclama Hermione en se massant le menton."

Le rouquin balbutia des excuses et des rires s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

Hermione, après un signe de main à Ginny, sortit finalement. Dans le hall, une certitude l'envahit : elle parlerait à ses amis. Pourquoi porter ça sur ses épaules ? C'était toujours ensembles que ces situations difficiles, surtout liées à la guerre, avaient été vécues, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? Peut-être trouveraient-ils même un moyen de l'aider ? A faire quoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais justement, eux sauraient peut-être...

Elle leur en toucherait un mot pendant la retenue...

ooo

Ses cours se passèrent sans anicroche. Il fallait dire que les premières années la respectaient, eux. Elle trouvait même que la classe des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle s'en sortaient admirablement bien en potion, il n'y avait aucune catastrophe, et presque tous réussissaient à obtenir le résultat escompté. Cela avait le don de la réconforter, après tout, c'était peut-être grâce à elle.

Ainsi, quand vint l'heure de la retenue, elle se trouvait un peu mieux et avait oublié les déboires de la veille. Néanmoins, l'arrivée dans son bureau de quatre Serpentard, sans doute ceux qu'elle détestait le plus, et de ses deux amis Griffondor, se chargea de lui rappeler les événements.

Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de faire une retenue commune, quand elle les vit tous à la limite de se sauter dessus alors même qu'elle était là devant eux.

"Bien, les coupa-t-elle dans leurs bavardages plein de venin.

Malefoy se tourna vers elle comme si elle était un vulgaire parasite qui l'empêchait de parler. Elle n'en tint pas compte et annonça :

- Nous allons dans la forêt interdite.

Elle avait décidé ça plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il lui fallait une retenue qui les occupe assez pour qu'ils ne se battent pas, la forêt interdite, selon son expérience, était le choix idéal.

- La forêt interdite ? répéta Malefoy incrédule.

Elle sentit qu'il allait lui refaire la scène de première année...

- Granger, je te signale que tu es de notre niveau, je ne vais pas m'aventurer dans la forêt interdite avec quelqu'un comme toi...

- Arrête de m'appeler Granger, Malefoy. Et j'ai un meilleur niveau que toi, je pourrai te _protéger_...

Elle insista sur le dernier mot pour toucher sa fierté. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait après tant d'années. Il se croisa les bras et en effet, se tut sous les regards amusés de Ron et Harry, qui lui était ravi de cette retenue.

- Il faut recueillir des ingrédients pour les cours de potion. Je vous donne à tous une liste, et on va s'occuper de ça. Vous êtes censés savoir à quoi ressemble chacun des ingrédients, mais si jamais, demandez-moi. Bon, allons-y.

Ils marchèrent en silence derrière elle, étonnée de voir qu'ils étaient aussi à l'écoute et obéissants. Arrivés vers la cabane de Hagrid, plus très loin de la forêt, elle s'arrêta et leur dicta quelques consignes :

- On ne se sépare pas.

Elle ne disait pas ça pour leur sécurité, enfin, elle savait que Malefoy, Harry ou Ron pouvaient se défendre mais Crabbe et Goyle, ou encore Pansy... Quoi qu'il en fût, c'était principalement pour éviter qu'ils se perdent, ou surtout qu'ils en profitent pour partir ou se battre. Elle aimait autant les avoir à l'oeil.

- Vous gardez votre baguette à la main, mais vous ne l'utilisez pas sans me prévenir. Pour les ingrédients, vous utiliserez ces besaces.

Elle désigna une dizaines de sac de tissus par terre.

- Et montrez moi l'ingrédient avant de le prendre, acheva-t-elle avec un soupir agacé en voyant Crabbe lancer le sac à Goyle en s'esclaffant.

Elle attendit qu'ils aient terminé, et les mena alors, d'un pas vif mais prudent, dans la forêt interdite.

ooo

- Mademoiselle Granger ? minauda Pansy.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon quart d'heure, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sombre et silencieusement inquiétante, quand Pansy s'agenouilla à terre avec un petit cri de victoire.

- _Oui Pansy _? fit Hermione sur le même ton.

Harry et Ron rirent, et les Serpentard leur jetèrent un regard mauvais.

- Est-ce que ceci ne serait pas un monticule de gelée noire ? demanda la serpentard en prenant directement à la main une substance terreuse...

Hermione s'approcha, tout à coup sérieuse et constata que ce n'était absolument pas de la gelée noire. Retenant le fou rire qui la menaçait, elle expliqua d'un ton qui se voulait professoral mais où pointait l'ironie :

- Non Pansy, ceci est en fait un monticule d'excréments de centaure.

Elle se dépêcha d'avancer pour éviter d'exploser de rire en voyant la tête de Pansy. Une grimace affreuse était apparue, puis elle avait jeté la "terre" le plus loin possible, sous les rires de tous les autres, même les Serpentard.

- Ahem, Hermione ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ron, qui avait l'air perturbé.

- Ron, tu sais que tu devrais m'appeler Professeur...

- Ah oui, pardon, professeur...

Il fallait vraiment faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire à cet instant précis.

- Je vous signale juste que nous approchons de l'antre des araignées...

Le mot lui tira un frisson et Hermione s'arrêta net.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait complètement oublié ces araignées... Il hocha la tête, penaud.

- Tout le monde, on tourne à gauche ! ordonna-t-elle alors.

Ils bifurquèrent. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle les laissa passer devant et les observa avec un sourire. Tout se passait bien finalement. Malefoy et Harry, ainsi accompagnés, ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment l'un de l'autre, et les deux groupes avançaient en bavardant, et parfois même, ils s'arrêtaient pour ramasser un ingrédient après avoir demandé à Hermione de vérifier. Elle-même en ramassait beaucoup, et bientôt, ils auraient terminé leur périple. Ca aurait pu se passer plus mal en tout cas... Enfin, si cela se passait mal, cela aurait au moins le mérite d'effrayer suffisamment Malefoy pour le faire renoncer à remettre en cause son autorité en cours...

Peut-être devrait-elle faire quelque chose ?

Mais elle n'eut pas à provoquer le destin, il se présenta à elle tout seul. En effet, un groupe de centaures apparut, dans un brouhaha de sabots. Hermione, peu rassurée dans un premier temps, s'était avancée devant les autres, même si Harry avait lui aussi pris position en avant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux, et les Serpentard reculèrent de quelques pas, Pansy émettant d'ailleurs des couinements étranges.

- Que font de si jeunes sorciers dans la forêt interdite à cette heure ?

- Nous ne faisons que passer, ces étudiants m'aident à recueillir des ingrédients pour le cours de potions, expliqua-t-elle le plus sereinement possible.

Une sorte de hennissement lui répondit. Un centaure à la voix grave s'approcha alors et son visage fut éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Il semblait âgé, mais également fier. Elle tâcha de rester digne pendant qu'il examinait du regard chacun des élèves. Il s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux. Hermione, après un temps, se retourna et vit qu'il fixait Malefoy.

- Une telle blondeur, et ce nez... Aurais-je affaire à un Malefoy ?

Le blond en question acquiesça, mais il semblait hésiter.

- Les Malefoy ne sont pas les bienvenus dans la forêt interdite, menaça le centaure en s'avançant.

Drago allait répliquer quelque chose, et Hermione sut que c'était le moment d'intervenir :

- Drago Malefoy est sous ma responsabilité.

Le centaure observa encore un peu Malefoy, puis recula et posa ses yeux argentés sur Hermione.

- Hermione Granger. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley.

Ron prit une grande inspiration, étonné et ravi que son nom soit connu.

- Cette forêt est à tout le monde, dit finalement le centaure.

Puis dans un claquement de langue, il partit, suivi par ses comapagnons. Hermione après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, se tourna et vérifia que tout le monde allait bien. Quand elle crut lire une sorte d'envie, et de honte mélangées dans les yeux de Drago, elle le regarda en hochant la tête, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il dut voir là un signe de compassion - et c'était peut-être bien cela - car il se refroidit nettement et reprit un air dédaigneux.

_Il ne changera jamais_...

- On va rentrer, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, annonça-t-elle."

Sa voix était plus sombre. Rentrer, cela signifiait perdre ce "divertissement", par conséquent... retrouver ces obscures inquiétudes pour son amant. Elle aurait encore préféré bavarder avec les centaures.

Après une demi-heure de marche, ils apercevaient les lumières de Poudlard, faibles et rares à cette heure. Elle regarda Ron et Harry par-dessus son épaule. Elle les interpellerait tout à l'heure... Mais soudain, elle sursauta et se figea. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Déjà... ? Contre sa poitrine, une chaleur irradiait...

ooo

"Her... Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

Elle plongea sa main sous sa cape, et sortit le galion.

- C'est le galion de l'AD ? interrogea Ron intrigué.

Elle acquiesça et fit de la lumière avec sa baguette, avant de lire le message alors que tous se rassemblaient autour d'elle.

- Oh non... fit-elle à haute voix.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une attaque ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? ...Mort ?

La voix de Harry accélérait, puis, comme Hermione ne daignait répondre, il lui prit le galion des mains et lut : _Problème... Découvert... Piège... Dumbledore... _

_- _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Hermione !

Elle reprit ses esprits au cri de Ron. Alors, elle se ressaisit du galion et écrivit à toute vitesse : _Où es-tu ? Tu es blessé ? _

- Vite, il faut retourner à Poudlard, courez.

Elle se mit elle-même à courir, plus vite que jamais, sans même être sûre d'être suivie, mais bientôt, des pas se firent entendre derrière elle, et une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, elle les vit tous essouflés dans son dos. Même les Serpentard qui pestaient néanmoins contre elle mais semblaient croire que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Poudlard.

Enfin, Crabbe, Goyle, et Pansy se contentaient surtout de suivre les autres.

Hermione, à côté de la cabane de Hagrid, regarda de nouveau le galion. Aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Elle devait le localiser. Avec sa baguette, elle jeta le sort qui lui permettait de retrouver l'adresse de l'autre galion, et patienta quelques secondes. Enfin, elle apparut. C'était en Ecosse. Sans réfléchir, elle jeta des ordres :

- Crabbe et Goyle, vous allez trouver Dumbledore, et lui donner cette adresse. Dites-lui que le professeur Snape est en danger.

Elle fit apparaître un parchemin et recopia les quelques mots, pour garder le galion avec elle au cas où.

- Les autres, vous retournez dans vos salles communes, allez !

Elle cria le dernier mot, et fonça elle-même vers les grilles de Poudlard. Elle ferait exactement ce qu'il lui avait interdit de faire : le rejoindre. Elle serait plus rapide que Dumbledore, qui réunirait l'ordre avant. Elle devait être là, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de le perdre à cause d'une fraction de seconde de retard... Elle était à court de souffle, mais peu importait, la fatigue ne se faisait même pas ressentir.

Elle ouvrit la grille d'un sort d'identification, et passa à l'extérieur, là, elle se concentra et...

- Hermione ! Hermione, attends !"

Harry, Ron, et... Malefoy s'élançaient à leur tour hors de Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils... Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer, et ils ne craignaient rien ici. Elle tourna sur elle-même, et transplana.

Seulement, elle sentit un poids de plus. Des mains s'étaient accrochées à elle...

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? On retourne rapidement à Snape en tout cas... Et l'absence de réponse fait un peu peur... Et puis, petit rebondissement final... Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

**Le prochain chapitre, peut-être dimanche prochain, il n'est pas encore terminé. **


	29. Survivre

**Chapitre 29 ! Merci à tous encore ! **

* * *

Oubliettes : chapitre 29

_**Survivre**_

Hermione sentit ses jambes se défiler sous elle alors qu'elle atterrissait sur une surface dure. Elle gémit de douleur et se tint les genoux en tentant de se redresser. Des autres gémissements lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'était pas venue seule et que jamais elle ne réessaierait de faire transplaner... une, deux, trois personnes avec elle. En effet, à ses côtés, allongés par terre après avoir roulé sur la route, Harry, Ron et Malefoy geignaient et s'efforçaient de se lever à leur tour.

Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été désartibulé. Un véritable miracle.

"Vous n'auriez pas du venir ! s'écria-t-elle quand ils furent en état.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle en premier, des yeux pleins de froideur et de brume.

- Tu as parlé de mon parrain Granger. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, déclara Malefoy.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, et finalement, détourna les yeux pour observer les alentours. Quelque chose détournait son attention de ses camarades...

...Où était-il ? Il n'y avait rien ici, hormis cette vieille demeure... Mais quelque chose l'intrigait dans cette maison. Elle était grise, aussi grise que le ciel, et trônait sur la colline en face d'eux, les volets étaient tous fermés, les murs fissurés, mais malgré cela, elle sentait qu'elle était... habitée. Elle voulut s'approcher, entrer dans le "jardin", mais, alors même que les grilles étaient ouvertes, elle n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Elle avait beau exhorter ses jambes de marcher droit devant, elle restait stoïque, emprisonnée par une aura mystique.

- Hermione, tu veux bien nous expliquer... dit Harry qui s'était approché à son tour.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis se tourna vers Ron, et se décida à leur résumer la situation, sans vraiment expliquer le pourquoi du comment :

- Snape a un problème, c'est lui qui a envoyé le message, il se trouve ici.

_Concis, efficace_.

- Pourquoi t'aurait-il prévenu toi ? demanda Malefoy étonné et dédaigneux.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et regarda ailleurs, mais croisa les regards de Harry et Ron en même temps. Tout cela n'était pas important maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen d'entrer.

- Je n'arrive pas à entrer, dit-elle lentement.

Harry et Ron tentèrent à leur tour, en vain.

- Je vais essayer quelque chose...

Elle murmura une formule de désenchantement, sans grand succès. Néanmoins, elle sentit qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Le sort de protection ne semblait pas très puissant, plutôt soutenu par un sort de camouflage sans doute.

- Peut-être que si on le fait tous en même temps, dit Ron.

Elle fronça les sourcils, bien sûr ! Elle hocha la tête :

- A trois, on y va. Un... Deux... Trois !

Les quatre formules fusèrent mais rien ne parut changer.

- J'essaie, dit finalement Harry.

Il recula, puis tenta d'entrer... et passa la grille ! Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas avec empressement. Soudain, dès qu'ils eurent passé le premier mètre, ils furent abasourdis : des cris, un fracas épouvantable venait de la demeure dont les portes n'étaient plus closes mais défoncées avec violence. De toute évidence, une bataille avait lieu... Hermione déglutit, regarda tour à tour Harry et Ron, et avança à leur côté. Malefoy, derrière eux, hésita, puis les suivit.

ooo

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir, les doigts serrés autour de la baguette, Hermione en tête. Les bruits venaient de sortilèges uniquement, aucune voix ne se faisait entendre. Ils avancèrent prudemment, leurs pas déclenchant les grincements du plancher poussiéreux. Les murs étaient décorés d'un papier peint vert qui se décollait par endroits, et une vague odeur de rance régnait dans la demeure. Drago renifla derrière eux.

Soudain, un cri perçant, déchirant, les pétrifia sur place. Une douleur atroce... Une douleur immédiate, ne pouvant être dissimulée dans un simple gémissement... Peut-être la mort... Voilà ce que dégageait ce cri.

Et ce cri, _ce cri était le sien_.

Hermione bondit, se retourna, échangea un regard avec Drago, comme s'il était à ce moment-là celui qui devait éprouver la même angoisse pour l'homme qui leur était cher.

Puis Harry dit, d'une voix qui forçait son assurance :

"Allons-y.

Et tous avancèrent, la main en avant, vers cette porte qui restait obstinément fermée devant eux. Hermione, d'un coup de baguette, l'ouvrit.

Evidemment, rien ne pouvait les retenir, au point où ils en étaient. Mais comment avaient-ils pu marcher ainsi, déterminés à pénétrer une demeure manifestement en proie à une bataille, seulement munis de leurs baguettes, de leur magie de septième année et de leur courage bien trop téméraire ? Ce fut le raisonnement d'Hermione quand elle vit ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. Et, pour résumer sa pensée, quelques mots lui vinrent avec une justesse bien plus évidente :

_Quelle idiote elle était. _

Le temps parut se figer. La scène qui se déroulait devant eux était terrible : Snape gisait au centre d'un groupe de personnages affublés de tenues moldues, portant des masques vénitiens, qui le cernaient, prêts à lui jeter d'autres sorts. Lui était avachi, dans une position foetale troublante, le visage caché par ses cheveux, le corps trempant dans une flaque de sang.

Hermione, sans voir ni comprendre ce que faisaient ses compagnons, se jeta sur Snape qu'elle entoura de son bras gauche, avant de brandir sa baguette pour le défendre. Ses amis l'avaient suivi et ils formaient un rempart armé que leurs ennemis regardaient avec surprise.

Un des types, au ventre proéminent et à la voix grasse, dit alors :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il s'adressait à ses camarades, mais aucun ne répondit.

- Il n'y avait personne à l'entrée ? McKind ! Je t'avais dit de monter la garde ! poursuivit-il.

Un petit homme baissa la tête, son masque blanc faisant pendra lamentablement ce grand nez de papier. Cela était proprement surréaliste. Une mauvaise pièce, une mauvaise... tragédie. Piteusement jouée, mais effroyablement tragique.

- Allez-vous en ! menaça Hermione qui sentait qu'il valait mieux se faire entendre.

- Des gamins en plus, comment ont-ils pu entrer... marmonna un grand maigre.

Ron serra les dents. Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenaient les événements... Ils leur étaient complètement indifférents...

- Allez-vous en ou vous...

- Ou nous quoi !

La voix profonde s'était élevée et l'avait tranchée comme un couperet. Un homme s'avança, les yeux gris glacials la vrillant derrière son masque doré et noir. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'il marchait vers elle, jusqu'à toucher sa baguette brandie avec son torse.

- Jeune fille, votre place n'est pas ici.

Il leva sa propre baguette et ce fut le déclencheur de la suite. Harry lança un stupefix, Hermione se recroquevilla pendant que les autres jetaient des sorts à tout bout de champ, et formula un sort de protection autour d'eux. Une vague bleue les entoura alors et les sorts ennemis ricochaient contre la surface invisible.

- Attaquez ! cria-t-elle aux autres.

Tous joignirent les mains autour de leurs baguettes, et firent jaillir les maléfices les plus puissants qu'ils connaissaient, touchant parfois un homme masqué. Mais si deux tombaient, trois autres arrivaient, et ils étaient assiégés de toute part, alors que le bouclier commençait à crépiter dangereusement.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa droite, il fallait ouvrir une brêche et sortir par là, espérer être encore sous la protection du charme et transplaner dehors. Cela paraissait si simple... et pourtant la grille de l'entrée était incroyablement lointaine.

- Reducto ! hurla-t-elle en direction de la porte pour blesser l'ennemi le plus proche. Elle encouragea les autres à faire pareil. Enfin, un faille... Trois des hommes étaient à terre, ils n'avaient que quelques secondes pour courir avant qu'ils reforment un cercle.

- Levicorpus ! fit-elle en pointant la baguette sur Snape.

Elle tâcha de ne pas se concentrer sur l'état de celui-ci et passa à toute hâte entre ses amis qui la couvraient. Elle ne se retourna pas. La porte d'entrée était proche. Le jardin, les grilles...

- Sanguinoli !"

Elle trébucha, comme frappée par une massue. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle sentit un liquide couler sur son visage... Elle regarda ses mains et... Du sang ! Elle était couverte de son sang ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, il était juste devant elle, inconscient, mais alors... Elle passa sa main sous son nez, c'était son sang ! Il coulait à n'en plus finir, et sa tête lui tournait déjà...

Elle eut le temps de se retourner pour voir Ron pousser Malefoy et se prendre un sort qui le propulsa à ses côtés, Harry hurler comme jamais toutes sortes de maléfices, Drago se relever et attaquer de nouveau... Puis tout s'évanouit dans un silence opaque.

ooo

Combien de temps était passé ? Ce fut la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Manifestement, elle n'était pas à Poudlard.

"Hermione, ça va ?

Elle se redressa douloureusement, aidée par Ron qui la soutint, mais l'encouragea à rester assise.

- Oui... Et toi ? Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

Ses lèvres collaient étrangement... Elle passa sa langue dessus et devina qu'elle avait encore le visage couvert de sang.

- Oui ça va. On est en meilleur état que toi, répondit Ron en la regardant avec inquiétude.

C'était si terrible que ça ? Elle ne se sentait pas mal pourtant... Même si l'odeur du sang l'écoeurait... Soudain :

- Et Severus ? fit-elle la voix tremblante.

Harry lui répondit d'un signe de tête, désignant un coin de la salle. Elle suivit son regard et vit la silhouette de son amant, encore inconscient, allongé à terre. Elle voulut se lever pour vérifier qu'il était... toujours vivant, mais à peine fut-elle sur ses deux jambes qu'elle s'effondra. La nausée la prit et un mal de tête fulgurant lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- Ne fais pas d'effort, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, conseilla Harry.

Elle acquiesça.

- Il... Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Ils l'ont soigné. Je pense qu'ils veulent encore l'interroger après notre venue...

Hermione soupira de soulagement et reposa sa tête contre le mur. Ron, à sa droite, regardait dans le vide, assis dans la même position. Harry était également adossé au mur, les lunettes cassées peinant à rester sur son nez. Malefoy lui, était inconscient, au milieu de la pièce. L'endroit était sombre, une faible clarté venait toutefois des interstices du plafond. Sans doute était-ce un grenier, car quelques gouttes de pluie traversaient parfois le toit. Ils étaient seuls, sans même la compagnie de quelques objets.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-on ici ? interrogea Hermione.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis Ron résuma ce qu'elle avait manqué.

- Je me suis évanoui juste après toi. Harry et Malefoy les ont retenu un peu...

- J'ai tenté un omnis maxima, continua Harry l'air penaud, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et je n'ai pas été très... efficace. Malefoy s'est bien battu, mais on s'est fait encercler. Dumbledore est alors arrivé, ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'ordre, mais ils nous ont attrapé chacun par le bras, et ils ont transplané. On s'est réveillés ici.

Hermione ferma les yeux. C'était une catastrophe. Elle les avait mené là... Elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça auparavant, c'était elle qui calmait les ardeurs de ses amis, pas eux qui la suivaient sur des chemins aussi dangereux... Elle avait compté sur le secours de l'ordre mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Elle était responsable, une fois de plus. Heureusement, ils devaient avoir de l'importance comme prisonniers puisqu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Mais cela voulait également dire qu'ils risqueraient d'être torturés.

Elle avait été torturée une fois.

Jamais elle ne voulait revivre ça.

_Jamais elle ne voulait leur faire vivre ça_.

- Je suis désolée... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ils la regardèrent sans mot dire.

- Je suis désolée, c'était complètement absurde, et irresponsable...

- Hermione, fit la voix ferme de Harry.

Elle leva des yeux embués vers lui. Etonnée, elle remarqua qu'il souriait.

- Tu te souviens de la cinquième année ? Sirius ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu sais combien j'ai culpabilisé après ce qui s'est passé... Alors, c'est suffisant, non ? Et puis, on est encore tous en vie, ce n'est pas si terrible...

Elle esquissa un sourire très timide. Il avait beau dire, son simple effort pour la consoler ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité. Un grognement attira leur attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ? maugréa Malefoy en se redressant avec difficulté pour s'asseoir face à eux."

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et Harry et les laissa tout expliquer.

ooo

Ils ne pouvaient deviner que le temps passait qu'à la lumière qui semblait s'assombrir à l'extérieur. Mais rien n'était sûr. Et l'inquiétude, l'attente les rongeait trop pour qu'ils aient l'esprit clair. Ils n'entendaient rien, hormis le vent. Ils pouvaient se trouver à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard qu'ils ne le sauraient même pas. Et leurs ravisseurs étaient-ils seulement là ? Ou bien les avaient-ils abandonné ?

Harry, Ron et même Malefoy avaient tenté d'ouvrir la trappe mais elle semblait bloquée par un poids invisible. Ils frappèrent de leurs poings le sol, donnant aussi de violents coups de pieds quand leurs phalanges se mirent à saigner, en vain. Pas même une petite déformation, rien. Quant aux tentatives de transplanage, elles s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec cuisant.

Ils avaient fini par se rasseoir, résignés. Hermione quant à elle, réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de là sans magie, et n'en trouvait aucun. Ses yeux tombaient alors sur Snape, toujours endormi, et une vague d'angoisse la submergeait. Comment réagirait-il en la voyant ? Elle avait vraiment commis une énorme erreur. Puis elle prenait conscience qu'ils étaient sur le point de le tuer, quand ils étaient intervenus, et quelque part, elle se pardonnait son acte complètement fou. Mais elle se pardonnait moins de les avoir embarqués là-dedans. Elle aurait du les renvoyer à Poudlard directement... Pourquoi les avait-elle laissé venir ? Elle était professeur à présent, elle manquait à tous ses devoirs. Parce que justement, elle avait été rassurée qu'ils soient là, avec elle, car chacune des aventures qu'elle avait vécu en leur compagnie s'était bien terminée.

C'était ridicule, une folle superstition... Un délire d'amoureuse... C'était ça, ce n'était que ça. Elle se faisait honte.

"On n'en serait pas là si on avait eu un plan avant d'entrer !

Elle sursauta, la voix de Malefoy brisant le silence. Elle remarqua que Harry était debout, face à son éternel ennemi. Depuis quand se disputaient-ils ? Elle ne les avait même pas entendus...

- Parce que tu en avais un, toi ! répliqua Harry.

- J'en aurais eu un si j'avais été au courant avant de la suivre !

- Oh bien sûr... Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait alors ? ironisa Harry.

Elle échangea un regard désespéré avec Ron alors que les paroles se faisaient plus violentes et que les poings se serraient.

- Tu aurais peut-être voulu les aider en fait... Peut-être que tu les as vraiment aidé à nous arrêter...

La voix de Harry était plus menaçante.

- Ces hommes sont ridicules, jamais je ne me serais allié avec eux, quoique pour te blesser en effet...

- Ca suffit !

Tous se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui venait de crier. Et quand ils virent son regard, ils comprirent. Alors, simultanément, ils regardèrent Snape.

L'ancien mangemort tentait de se redresser, une main sur la tête et les yeux toujours fermés. Hermione, dans un élan, le rejoignit et prit sa main. Mais il la repoussa avec violence et elle chuta sur le sol, à côté de Harry et Drago. Snape ouvrit alors les yeux.

Ses yeux noirs étaient teintés d'une ombre calculatrice mais désespérée, comme un homme condamné cherche un moyen de survie. Quand il comprit enfin qui étaient ses compagnons d'infortune, il ne réagit pas. Puis, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione.

- Non... murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outretombe.

Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il détourna le regard et ferma de nouveau les yeux, comme pour se convaincre que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

- On est venus vous aider, dit Harry.

Les sourcils de Snape se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Hermione se releva, et attendit, la boule au ventre.

- Je suis désolée...

- Désolée... murmura encore Snape.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était froide et pleine de colère contenue. Il se leva enfin, difficilement, s'appuya contre le mur, puis avança vers eux. Son visage avait quelque chose d'effrayant qui fit reculer Drago et Ron.

- Tu es désolée... fit-il en la fixant.

Elle déglutit.

- L'ordre était derrière nous, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps...

- Comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudente ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, tenta de calmer Harry.

- Potter, vous parlerez quand je vous en donnerai la permission.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, nous ne sommes plus à l'école, et maintenant que nous sommes là, rien ne sert de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit, continua Harry avec fermeté.

- Vous ne comprenez donc rien ! Vous leur avez offert ce qu'ils attendaient ! Ils vous vous torturer l'un après l'autre, devant moi, pour me faire craquer, et si je tolère très bien ma propre douleur, je me vois mal supporter la tienne, acheva-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Elle frissona. L'inverse était vrai aussi pour elle.

- Alors on va trouver un moyen de sortir de là avant qu'ils ne nous torturent, répliqua Harry.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel personne n'osa plus parler. Puis, Hermione interrogea enfin Snape, pour avoir les réponses à ses questions qui l'avaient taraudée toute la journée :

- C'était un piège, n'est-ce pas ? Te faire venir...

Il semblait plus calme. Il regarda le toit, et déclara :

- Oui. Je pense qu'ils veulent entrer en contact avec des anciens mangemorts, et ils savent que j'étais un espion. Ma capture devait être un bon point. Et maintenant, avec l'ordre qui s'en mêle, il est évident qu'ils vont se faire connaître, soupira-t-il, je n'aurais pas du te contacter.

- Bien sûr que si. Il suffit que nous trouvions un moyen de contacter l'Ordre maintenant...

C'était sa conclusion après toutes ses réflexions de l'après-midi. Snape parut se refroidir de nouveau. Puis son regard passa sur les autres personnes présentes.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond soutint son regard.

- Granger a dit que tu étais en danger.

Son ton était étrange, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione comprit la raison de cette méfiance en croisant son regard. Sans doute avait-il quelques difficultés à admettre ce soudain rapprochement entre elle et son parrain. Forcément, ça pouvait bouleverser des repères.

- Vous auriez pu, tous autant que vous êtes, la raisonner un tant soit peu...

Hermione fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps, tout s'est passé très vite.

Snape était prêt à répliquer, ses yeux fondant de nouveau sur elle, quand des grincements et des voix se firent entendre. Tous se turent et ne firent pas un geste. Ils étaient là, juste en dessous, ils pouvaient reconnaître leurs voix...

- _Qui maîtrise l'omnis maxima ici ? _ demanda Snape à voix basse.

Ron détourna le regard, Harry parut incertain, et Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Personne ?

La voix du professeur était revenue, à la fois ironique et exaspérée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Peut-être que si on me laissait du temps... dit Harry les yeux dans le vague.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps Potter. Bon, tous, essayez quand même, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Pourquoi l'omnis maxima ? Nous n'avons pas nos baguettes de toute façon... Oh... s'arrêta-t-elle alors.

Bien sûr ! L'omnis maxima permettait d'augmenter la puissance magique, alors ils seraient sans doute capables de faire de la magie sans baguette ! Elle ferma les yeux et s'empressa de se concentrer. Etrangement, il lui fallut peu de temps pour atteindre l'état voulu. Habituellement, elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation... Peut-être que sa présence contribuait à lui donner un peu de force.

- J'y suis, fit-elle doucement à l'adresse de son amant.

Ce dernier la regardait déjà, il acquiesça. Ses yeux rougeoyaient. Bien plus que lors de la dernière fois. Elle haussa les sourcils et il expliqua :

- Il y a plusieurs niveaux d'omnis maxima, plus ils sont puissants, plus ils sont épuisants. Il faut des années d'entraînement avant d'arriver à plusieurs échelles de puissance.

Elle hocha la tête, fascinée, puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres. Ron était rouge de concentration, Drago et Harry semblaient ne pas être loin non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Hermione en attendant.

Severus la regarda, incertain.

- On ouvre la porte, on reste ensembles, et on lance des sorts d'attraction pour récupérer nos baguettes. On sort, et on transplane.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un plan, juste quelques directions à prendre. Un mode de survie, en quelque sorte.

- L'idéal serait de rester discrets... fit Hermione tandis qu'un grésillement commençait à se faire entendre autour de Drago.

- Un sort d'invisibilité, répondit Snape en acquiesçant.

Finalement, ils avaient leurs chances, dans ces circonstances... Elle soupira, le regarda dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent un long regard, plein de désir et de force en même temps, de cette force qui nous emplit au moment fatidique. Quand notre vie en dépend, et plus encore, quand la vie de l'autre en dépend. Snape interrompit néanmoins l'échange :

- Il faudrait deux personnes pour jeter un sort d'invisibilité, ça éviterait une trop grosse fatigue qui réduirait la durée de l'enchantement. Les trois autres devront se tenir prêts à attaquer si jamais des barrières anti-sorts nous font réapparaître, et se chargeront également de récupérer nos baguettes, ou au pire, les leurs. Si jamais ils sont à nouveau prêts à nous capturer, il suffira de trouver un moyen de contacter l'Ordre.

- C'est un bon plan, affirma-t-elle.

- Je crois que j'y suis, annonça Malefoy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry atteignait péniblement le même stade, et Ron dut lui aussi attendre un peu plus longtemps. Leurs omnis maxima n'étaient pas aussi performants, mais ils suffiraient. Snape leur expliqua le déroulement de la suite, et comment jeter un sort sans baguette. C'était relativement simple apparemment, grâce à l'enchantement. Il fit deux groupes, Hermione et lui dans chaque afin d'avoir un omnis sûr dans l'un comme dans l'autre. Enfin, ils se regardèrent tous, Snape hocha la tête, et jeta le sort d'invisibilité.

- Potter, ouvrez la trape. Un sort de déverrouillage devrait suffire.

Harry se concentra et jeta le sortilège, avec succès. Un cliquetis discret se fit entendre et il put ouvrir légèrement la porte de bois.

- Nous sommes bien invisibles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry avant d'ouvrir pleinement.

- Oui, nous pouvons nous voir entre nous, mais ils ne nous voient pas, expliqua Snape qui parut retenir un soupir exaspéré.

Harry ouvrit alors et s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dessous. Il leur adressa un signe de tête. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, reçut en retour un regard déterminé. Alors, elle suivit les autres à travers la trappe.

ooo

Ils tombèrent dans un couloir étroit et sombre, sur un parquet heureusement silencieux. Les murs étaient couverts de photographies inanimées, et Hermione se douta que les ravisseurs occupaient la maison de moldus. Elle se douta aussi de l'état de ces moldus à l'heure actuelle.

Elle suivit Ron et Harry tandis que Drago restait avec Snape. Ils devaient passer devant et jeter le sort d'attraction.

"Accio baguettes", pensa-t-elle avec concentration. Elle rajouta leurs noms respectifs, craignant que le sort n'attire toutes les baguettes à proximité. Ils attendirent, méfiants, guettant le moindre bruit.

Le couloir ouvrait sur des escaliers qui descendaient vers un hall, sans doute le hall d'entrée. Ils étaient tout proches. Peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire de récupérer la baguette, il suffisait de sortir. Mais la maison devait être ensorcelée, et elle ne savait combien de temps l'omnis maxima ferait effet.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit incroyablement stupide. Un moyen de contacter l'Ordre... Mais elle en avait un ! Au chaud, dans sa poche ! Pourquoi lui auraient-ils pris un galion ? Elle se demanda alors s'il n'était pas davantage prudent d'envoyer un message et d'attendre dans le grenier plutôt que d'essayer de s'enfuir... Quoique... Elle n'avait aucune certitude que quelqu'un aurait bien le message... Non, il valait mieux tenter le tout pour le tout.

Elle sortit la pièce tandis que Ron commençait à trembler d'épuisement à côté d'elle. Alors, avec le doigt, et en prononçant la formule tout doucement, elle tenta d'écrire un message. Il lui suffisait de dire qu'ils pouvaient être localisés grâce au sort qu'elle avait jeté à chaque galion...

_Prisonniers, vivants. Sort de localisation sur galion pour nous retrouver. Nombre d'ennemis inconnu. _

Ca marchait ! Elle eut un sourire triomphant et se retourna pour voir Snape, elle lui fit un signe de tête en montrant le galion. Il acquiesça. A ce moment-là, Ron s'effondra. Son omnis s'évanouit mais il demeurait invisible. Cela leur faisait juste un "homme" de moins s'ils venaient à être découverts.

Et là... leurs baguettes ! Volant dans les airs dans un silence magique, elles tombèrent dans les mains d'Hermione. Tout se passait à la perfection ! Elle tendit les baguettes à chacun et elle prit Ron par le bras pour l'aider à marcher. Ils descendaient les escaliers, ouvraient la porte, et ils étaient dehors... Si proches...

Elle tentait de calmer sa respiration quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Après un sursaut digne de ce nom, elle fut rassurée de voir le visage de Snape, il lui fit un signe de tête et passa devant elle.

A chaque marche, elle craignait le pire. Mais ils atteignirent le hall et rien ni personne ne les en empêcha. Les voix venaient d'une pièce plus lointaine et elle eut l'espoir fou qu'ils pourraient sortir sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Mais c'était vraiment naïf...

En effet, Snape avança d'abord sa main vers la poignée, puis arrêta son geste. Il prit alors sa baguette et lança un simple alohomora. Seulement, à la surprise des autres, un hurlement strident brisa le silence et tout effort de discrétion, et la poignée rougit, fumant de chaleur, alors que la porte était littéralement en feu, d'un feu vert qui ne consumait pas le bois mais le léchait pour le recouvrir d'une barrière imparable. Le hurlement ne stoppait pas et bientôt, ils furent tous entourés de leurs ravisseurs.

"On abandonne l'invisibilité Drago ! cria Snape.

Malefoy acquiesça, le visage en sueur à cause de l'omnis maxima. Alors, simultanément, Hermione jeta un sort de protection général qui devait être très puissant mais qui risquait de ne pas durer éternellement, et Snape, joignant un geste vif de la baguette et un mouvement élégant de la main, manipula le feu de la porte et l'envoya sur leurs assaillants qui s'évertuaient de briser le bouclier.

- Il faut sortir d'ici ! hurla Harry.

Hermione regarda la porte avec désespoir, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, ils devaient briser le charme. Harry dut penser la même chose puisqu'il ordonna, la voix ferme :

- Ron, Hermione, on s'attaque à la porte pendant que Malefoy et Snape se chargent des autres ! Il faut faire vite !

Le trio joignit ses forces pour jeter toutes sortes de maléfices mais c'était sans résultat. Hermione observait en même temps Snape et Drago qui s'en sortaient bien contre la vingtaine d'ennemis. Il fallait dire que l'omnis maxima faisait des prouesses avec Snape. Il parvenait à les brûler - mais ils se soignaient très rapidement - tout en lançant des sorts informulés qui repoussaient à tour de rôle une ligne d'attaquants. Seulement, ils étaient trop nombreux, et malgré les attaques combinées des deux Serpentard, ils ne venaient à bout des hommes masqués.

Elle vit alors Harry faiblir et tomber à genoux, son omnis maxima s'évaporait lentement, et celui de Drago aussi. Il ne restait plus que le sien, qu'elle maintenant très difficilement, et celui de Snape. La sueur perlait sur son front, et un liquide coulait de son nez... Elle regarda Snape, désespérée. Quand il croisa son regard, il se rapprocha et se plaça devant elle, accrochant Drago par le col pour le faire reculer vers eux.

_Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir... C'était évident... _

Son Omnis disparut. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et, à l'instar de Harry, Ron et Drago, elle se releva, tremblante, pour se joindre à eux et donner tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie magique. Chaque fois qu'elle jetait un sort, elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un poignard dans le ventre. Elle avait franchi ses limites, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou la mort... Elle entendait les mêmes cris de ses camarades à chaque maléfice lancé et voyait Snape diminuer en puissance. Il était encore affaibli par sa blessure...

Elle aurait voulu qu'il parte, maintenant, qu'il la laisse là, qu'il emporte les autres, mais même ça, ce n'était pas possible.

Elle songea à toutes ses peines de l'année scolaire, comme tout cela était vain maintenant... Elle regrettait tellement, d'être venue, de l'avoir laissé partir...

- Severus, dit-elle sans réfléchir, comme un dernier appel pour croiser son regard.

Ses yeux noisette tombèrent sur ses yeux noirs, cachés sous ses cheveux entremêlés, elle eut un sanglot en y lisant cette détermination, une détermination qui montrait qu'il était prêt à mourir. Mais elle s'accrocha à son angoisse aussi, sans doute l'angoisse de la voir mourir aussi. Et elle se releva pour rester à ses côtés.

Alors qu'elle croyait que c'en était fini d'eux, un bruit assourdissant retentit derrière elle et les fit tous tomber à terre, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Snape fut le premier à réagir, il enserra Hermione, l'attira près des autres et ils se tinrent rapprochés.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Elle se retourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit des trombes d'eau grésiller contre les flammes de la porte, puis les éteindre pour entrer, formant une grande vague, dans la maison. Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi mais la vague les entoura, sans les toucher. Bientôt, une sorte de sphère d'eau tournait autour d'eux, dans un sifflement aigu, fermant leur champ de vision. Ils entendaient néanmoins les cris.

- L'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle à Snape, la voix forte.

Il posa son regard sur elle, enfin pris d'une teinte d'espoir, et répondit :

- Dumbledore."

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi soulagée d'entendre ce nom.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

Alors, convaincus par l'excuse de Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'il ne saisirait pas l'occasion de participer aux habituelles "aventures" du trio... ? Certains ont bien vu la personnalité que je lui donnais dans le chapitre précédent en tout cas... Bref, peu importe ^^

Encore un chapitre complexe à écrire, que j'ai du corriger bon nombre de fois à cause d'erreurs (et je suis sûre que j'en ai laissées encore ^^)...

**Attention... Le prochain chapitre pourrait bien être le dernier ! Il est commencé, pas achevé, et il devrait arriver dimanche, ou plus tard (parce qu'il devrait être plus long et plus compliqué à écrire). Voili voilou... Ah tiens, vous avez vu HP 7 ? C'est frustrant ces deux parties comme ça... **


	30. Le temps de vivre notre histoire

**Voici le chapitre 30, c'est donc le chapitre final, qui arrive avec du retard parce qu'il fut long à écrire, j'ose espérer qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! C'est aussi le chapitre le plus long de toute la fic (plus de 9000 mots [=17 pages word ^^], alors que d'habitude, ça tourne autour de 5000) ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Oubliettes : chapitre 30

_**Le temps de vivre notre histoire**_

_Elle feuilletait les pages, lentement, sous le crépitement des flammes. Ses mots étaient toujours sincères ici. Evidemment, c'était un carnet intime. Mais, tout cela, tout ce qui apparaissait, tout ce qui retraçait sa vie, tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais pu se séparer, devait brûler ce soir. Plus rien ne devait la ramener à lui. Un sortilège d'oubliettes devait s'accompagner d'une rigueur irréprochable. Elle en était capable. _

_Une larme s'échappa. S'échappa, seule... Sur l'encre. Dilué, dans la grisaille des pages. Sa baguette traînait sur la table, nonchalante, et si menaçante pourtant. _

_Le feu. Les flammes. La purification : un seul mot d'ordre, en finir. En finir avec cette honte, cet embarras, cet ennui qui étaient naturellement de trop dans sa vie. Rien ne le justifiait. Rien n'expliquait même qu'elle puisse l'aimer, lui Severus Snape. _

_Ses derniers mots avaient percé le parchemin. Peu importait. Qui lirait ? _

_Elle se leva, fit face à la cheminée, inspira profondément, et jeta le livre._

*o*o*

Son regard sombre la troublait.

Ils étaient dehors, sous une pluie battante, allongés dans une pelouse boueuse. La fatigue était telle que plus aucun membre de son corps ne voulait obéir aux ordres mentaux. Hermione était avachie. Il était à côté d'elle, assis. Les gouttes d'eau la transperçaient comme des lames.

La pelouse, les brins d'herbe, brunis, noircis, lacéraient sa peau, devenue hypersensible après l'omnis maxima.

A l'intérieur, les cris se multipliaient, les sorts fusaient, puis le silence, peu à peu, s'imposait.

La bataille dura peu de temps, les forces conjuguées de Dumbledore et de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre suffirent à défaire les forces ennemies, après les avoir empêché de transplaner. Ils étaient au nombre de vingt-sept, tous ligotés et directement emmenés par des aurors. Leurs visages semblaient autrement plus humains sans les masques, et bien moins terrifiants ou ridicules. Hermione les observa, son souffle formant de légères ondes sur l'eau terreuse qu'elle recouvrait.

Est-ce qu'il y en avait d'autres ? Seraient-ils toujours menacés par ces ombres, ces restes, ces ruines de Voldemort ? Devait-il toujours régner, même mort, sur le monde sorcier ? Devait-il encore venir rompre leur vie ordinaire, si agréable ?

Ses yeux noirs lui rendirent les mêmes interrogations. Et Dumbledore les rejoignit à cet instant.

"Aucun mort, ils ont été conduits au ministère. Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il après un coup d'oeil circulaire.

Ils acquièscèrent, Hermione fuit son regard. Snape lui jette un coup d'oeil. Elle se sent responsable. Elle _est _responsable.

- On retourne à Poudlard, fit Dumbledore après un silence pesant.

Il leur tendit un vieil objet que tous comprirent comme étant un portoloin, alors, au même moment, ils s'emparèrent de la botte et disparurent. Dumbledore soupira, regarda un court instant l'espace qu'ils occupaient juste avant, et ferma les yeux pour disparaître à son tour, dans une brume pailletée.

ooo

Madame Pomfresh aimait son travail. Chaque fois qu'un étudiant malade, épuisé ou ensorcelé venait la voir, elle était gagnée d'un sentiment de responsabilité qui n'avait rien de déplaisant. Elle aimait être avec les enfants, et ces jeunes garçons et filles, elle aimait être utile à l'école qui lui avait tant donné. Pendant la guerre, elle avait ainsi joué ce rôle essentiel d'infirmière de troupe, suivant l'Ordre dans ses déplacements, et allant au secours d'étudiants bien trop courageux selon elle.

Malgré tout, il existait un homme qui pouvait la faire changer d'avis et la décourager dans son travail. Cet homme était fier, si fier qu'il n'acceptait que mesurément qu'on le soigne. Lorsqu'il était venu la dernière fois, il s'était montré différent. Jamais il n'aurait accepté d'être ainsi lavé, avec en plus l'aide d'une étudiante. Sa fierté avait peut-être subi une fêlure invisible. Toutefois, elle resta prudente en le voyant arriver, accompagné d'étudiants et de l'ancienne élève en question.

"Severus, salua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et montra du doigt les autres, elle leur désigna à chacun un lit et leur prévint de la prochaine venue de Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle s'approchait pour les examiner tour à tour, Hermione se tourna vers Snape. Il la regardait.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, et cela lui fit terriblement peur. Se rendait-il compte de son immaturité ? Par cet acte insensé, ne s'était-elle pas illustrée comme gamine inconsciente ? A sa place, elle savait qu'elle douterait d'elle-même. Doutait-il ?

- Mademoiselle Granger, messieurs.

Dumbledore venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta au milieu, et leur parla :

- J'aurais du me douter qu'une fois de plus, je ne pourrais pas vous retenir, fit-il amusé au trio.

Harry et Ron eurent un sourire désolé, Hermione baissa les yeux. Drago lui, semblait prodigieusement indifférent.

- Le groupe a été entièrement arrêté. J'ai longuement réfléchi durant le voyage de retour...

Severus fronça les sourcils, Hermione réprima un sourire. Le voyage de retour avait duré tout au plus une fraction de seconde pour Dumbledore, mais compte tenu de son intelligence suprême et de sa modestie toute relative, c'était assez pour avoir une idée géniale en tête. D'ailleurs, il marqua un temps pour ménager le suspense.

- L'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus aussi bien organisé, puisque les membres sont désormais bien aurors pour le ministère. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que l'institution perdure, ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de la guerre et des disparus. Aussi ai-je pensé à un nouveau rôle...

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Celui d'un apprentissage pour futur aurors, qui serait accessible dès la septième année, et qui s'ajouterait à la formation proposée par le ministère. Il faut bien sûr que j'en parle à Kingsley mais à mon humble avis, il serait ravi de déléguer un peu du travail des aurors.

Hermione acquiesça lentement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il disait sans doute cela pour Harry et Ron, dont la vocation était bien connue.

- Severus, j'aimerais que vous soyiez responsable du nouvel Ordre.

La griffondor ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Les autres regardaient Snape et attendaient sa réaction. L'intéressé demeurait étrangement impassible.

- Etre responsable du _nouvel Ordre_ ? Vous voulez dire, maître de formation, si je ne m'abuse...

Hermione sentit une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix et devina que sa fierté devait en prendre un coup. Pourtant, c'était une bonne proposition. Elle se retint de le dire à voix haute.

- C'est cela. Aucune vraie mission ne sera organisée bien sûr. En revanche, vous serez en quelque sorte le consultant du bureau des aurors, pour leur fournir les nouvelles recrues et également donner votre point de vue sur les missions.

Là, c'était sans doute plus tentant.

Il dut penser la même chose puisqu'il finit par hocher la tête. Hermione soupira intérieurement. Cette proposition signifiait aussi qu'il n'y aurait plus de vraie mission pour Severus, tout du moins, elle espérait que c'était bien le message caché.

- Hermione, j'aimerais que vous participiez à cette formation également. Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'intention de devenir auror, mais je crois toutefois que cela pourrait être utile. Considérez cela comme une éducation prolongée en défense.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Oh... Et puis pourquoi pas ? Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait apprécié l'enseignement de l'omnis maxima, et que la magie sans baguette l'intéressait au plus haut point... Qui plus est, elle aimait l'idée de ne pas être séparée de Harry et Ron.

- D'accord, répondit-elle.

Dumbledore lui sourit, chaleureusement.

- Drago, vous êtes le bienvenu aussi.

Le blond qui s'était fait oublier ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et ses joues rosirent, à la surprise générale. Il ferma enfin la bouche – sans doute se rendait-il compte de son ridicule – et acquiesça lentement.

- Bien, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à vous dire...

Pas même une réprimande ? Hermione s'y était pourtant attendue dès son arrivée...

- Reposez-vous bien ! Finit-il claironnant.

Pomfresh bondit sur elle sans la prévenir, et l'examina à son tour. Le silence se fit donc, personne n'osant parler. Hermione jetait des coups d'oeil à Severus. Il restait là. Pourquoi rester ? Il pouvait partir lui... Il était le genre de personnes qui pouvait partir.

Harry observait Hermione. Il comprenait. Ron regardait ailleurs. Drago fronçait les sourcils. Snape ne regardait nulle part. Il pouvait aussi bien avoir les yeux fermés.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh déclare d'une voix un peu aigue, qui laissait percer sa gêne durant l'examen silencieux qui avait précédé, que tous avaient simplement besoin de sommeil, et Hermione d'une gélule qui remplaçait la transfusion de sang chez les sorciers. Alors, elle leur ordonna de rester – _vous aussi Severus_ – la nuit à l'infirmerie, et repartit dans son bureau.

Un vague silence, encore plein d'embarras, s'installa avec lourdeur. D'où venait cette pesanteur ? Peut-être de la réunion de ces cinq personnes, qui habituellement ne se seraient pas ainsi trouvés les uns avec les autres, et qui indépendamment, auraient sans doute réagi d'une façon tout à fait différente. Le trio aurait plaisanté pour saluer le départ de Dumbledore, puis aurait échangé quelques souvenirs sur le temps de la guerre. Drago... Drago n'était jamais de ce côté-ci, excepté durant la dernière bataille, et encore. Severus, lui, était solitaire.

Hermione eut la désagréable impression d'être la source de cette gêne ambiante. Elle prit donc en charge de dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi – pour occuper les esprits. Mais à peine les mots franchirent-ils ses lèvres qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était vraiment pas les bonnes paroles pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il faut que je vous parle, fit-elle en effet à Ron et Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle rougit sans s'en rendre compte, après avoir reçu deux coups d'oeil qui semblaient clairement signifier : « ne m'impose pas une conversation entre amis-griffondors », de la part de Drago et Severus.

Mais pour elle, c'était un moyen comme un autre de se distraire de cette effroyable culpabilité. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, pour créer un minimum d'intimité et répondre ainsi aux exigences des deux autres.

- Je pense que vous avez compris, pour Severus et moi... commença-t-elle à voix basse.

Harry acquiesça, et Ron leva les yeux vers elle. Oui, il avait compris.

- Je voulais vous en parler après la retenue en fait, mais tout s'est précipité...

- Ginny nous avais mis au courant, sans le vouloir, ajouta Ron devant l'air surpris de son amie.

- On attendait que tu nous en parles, continua Harry.

- Oh...

Elle se sentit affreusement bête.

- Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de nous inviter à un dîner ou quoi que ce soit... prévint Ron sur la défensive. »

Hermione rit et dit que ce ne serait pas de son goût non plus, en montrant Severus d'un signe de la tête. Ron grommela quelque chose comme « m'étonne pas » et Hermione se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'ils avaient au moins un point commune : leur opiniâtreté. Elle convint de garder cette réplique pour titiller Severus. S'il voulait encore d'elle bien sûr.

Après s'être rassasiés grâce à quelques repas apportés par les elfes, le groupe s'allongea, la nuit tombant dans l'infirmerie, et les paupières s'alourdirent.

ooo

_« Je suis fatiguée. Je suis fatiguée, tu comprends ?_

Il soupirait.

- Tout ce temps passé à réfléchir à tout ça, sans jamais savoir... Maintenant, je sais pas... C'est un sentiment étrange...

- Le délassement.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il observait le plafond, elle vit ses prunelles s'ouvrir un peu plus.

- Oui, c'est ça, le délassement.

Elle se rallongea. Les jambes collées aux siennes. Il avait encore les pieds froids. Pourquoi avait-il toujours les pieds froids ?

- Ce n'est pas forcément désagréable, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire paisible."

Le poids du sommeil la gagnait. Il l'observa, un instant. Et puis encore après. Alors, il songea, lui aussi, que ce n'était pas forcément désagréable.

ooo

Hermione était réveillée, dans un silence bercé par quelques souffles réguliers. Elle reconnaissait le souffle rauque de Harry, le ronflement de Ron, et ce devait être le sifflement de Drago qui s'ajoutait à cette polyphonie nocturne. En revanche, elle n'entendait pas la respiration irrégulière de son amant. Dormait-il ?

Elle se redressa sur son lit. Elle aurait aimé lui parler, après tout ce temps, après tous ces événements. Elle ne parvenait à discerner son regard. Alors, elle se leva, et rejoignit son lit, en face du sien. C'est là qu'elle aperçut ses yeux noirs briller dans la semi-obscurité. Alors, elle marcha discrètement, et, debout à côté de lui, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle.

« Hermione...

Son murmure perçait à peine le silence. Il s'y confondait, s'y matérialisait uniquement pour elle.

- Ce que tu as fait...

Culpabilisait-il aussi ? Oh, évidemment... Severus Snape était passé maître dans l'art de culpabiliser, même quand il n'avait précisément _aucune raison _de culpabiliser. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, dans l'ombre d'une expression plus triste mais attentive.

- Je sais. Je n'aurais pas du. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il la regarda enfin. Leur échange fut chaleureux. C'était bien assez.

- Je les ai emmenés dans la forêt interdite pour une retenue juste avant.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle lui racontait ça... Quoique parler de cours, de retenue, avait quelque chose d'agréablement ordinaire.

- Dans la forêt ? Pas de mauvaise rencontre ? Demanda-t-il le ton plus léger aussi.

- Juste quelques centaures, mais ça s'est bien passé.

- Dans la forêt... reprit-il.

Elle crut discerner une pointe d'exaspération.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas leur donner à nettoyer un chaudron ? Pourquoi les grands moyens ?

- Les grands moyens ? Les grands mots, oui... se moqua-t-elle.

Elle devait s'avouer que compte tenu de ses plurielles visites dans la forêt, elle ne trouvait pas l'endroit si dangereux à présent.

- Et puis, il fallait gérer Harry et Drago...

Severus haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu donnes une retenue à Potter ?

- Oh...

Elle fit un grand geste de la main, comme pour chasser un parasite. Elle aimait autant ne pas lui rapporter ses déboires en son absence. Il n'insista pas.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda Hermione après un silence.

Il acquiesça. Elle regarda ailleurs. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Drago endormi.

- Pourquoi est-il venu ? Questionna-t-elle autant pour elle-même que pour Snape.

- Tu le connais mal, Hermione. »

Elle revint sur son amant, il souriait. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il connaissait mal Harry aussi. Il grogna, et ouvrit ses bras. Ce que Hermione interpréta comme une invitation à l'enlacer. Alors, elle l'enlaça, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Sa chaleur, son souffle, pendant qu'ils regardaient le ciel étoilé. Elle était bien.

ooo

_"Hermione ? _

_- Hm ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _

_- Pardon ? _

_- Il faut que tu ailles chercher les ingrédients... _

_- Quels ingrédients ? _

_- Pour la potion, Hermione !" _

_Pourquoi l'ennuyait-il avec ses histoires de potion à la fin... ? Et puis, elle se reprit. La potion ! Elle était en cours ! Merlin, qu'ellle était sotte quand elle rencontrait son regard ! Depuis quand exactement était-elle sotte ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait le déterminer. Manifestement, ce n'était pas près d'en finir, conclue-t-elle en rougissant lorsque les yeux noirs du professeur Snape la suivirent dans sa quête de bave de crapaud. _

ooo

Elle frappa à sa porte, lentement.

Quand elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie, elle était dans son lit, il était déjà parti. Disparu. Elle avait craint, déraisonnablement, qu'il ait disparu_ pour de bon_, mais elle l'avait ensuite aperçu, de loin, dans la grande salle. De loin.

Pomfresh les avait finalement libérés, comptant sur eux pour éviter tout surmenage dans la semaine, et se reposer. Après une demande désintéressée de Ron, elle avait même donné un certificat spécial qui les autorisait, en tant qu'étudiants, à ne pas avoir de devoirs durant la semaine. Malefoy s'était empressé de les rejoindre pour bénéficier de la même offre.

Hermione quant à elle, s'était habillée en vitesse : elle voulait faire cours. Et elle voulait avoir le temps de le voir avant de faire cours.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'ils devaient avoir un vrai moment d'intimité, une vraie conversation, au plus tôt, sans quoi la fêlure - dont elle devinait l'existence - s'agrandirait. Ce fut donc un échec.

Durant le cours, elle dut répondre à moult questions de premières années qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les potions, mais qui voulaient en quelque sorte des informations sur sa disparition. Elle leur répondit honnêtement, alors qu'ils lui faisaient penser à elle en train d'interroger ses professeurs au sujet de la chambre des secrets.

Mais elle avait encore l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle dut patienter jusqu'au soir pour finalement le trouver. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Pour l'instant, le silence lui répondait. Pas ce silence qui disait ne-me-dérangez-pas-merci, mais un vrai silence. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Puis, un bruit de porte derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, se retourna, et le vit, dans l'entrée, dans le bureau. Tout de noir vêtu. Severus Snape. Severus.

"Severus... fit-elle naturellement.

Il s'arrêta, la regarda. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle n'aimait pas ce "oui". Ce "oui" sentait l'indifférence.

- Je voulais te voir. J'ai... Je peux entrer ?

Elle désigna sa porte. Il acquiesça.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, comme si elle la redécouvrait de façon formelle. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'une distance réinstaurée entre eux ? Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il dut le ressentir puisqu'il l'interrogea après avoir posé ses affaires sur la table, en la voyant debout sans oser s'asseoir.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas... dit-elle sincèrement.

Il haussa un sourcil, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle sentait les larmes lui venir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux, il était juste devant elle.

- Je ne sais pas... répéta-t-elle.

Elle remua la tête, confuse.

Et alors, sans qu'elle s'y attende le moins du monde, il la prit dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça, et dans cette proximité, Hermione sentit son coeur battre - lequel était-ce ? - ses mains chaudes dans son dos, ses cheveux sur ses épaules, son souffle. Son souffle calme, apaisant. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura. Il resserra son étreinte et elle posa enfin ses mains dans son dos. Il était là, c'était bien lui. Et c'était encore lui qu'elle aimait, elle qu'il aimait. Il était bien là.

Elle renifla. Elle recula à peine.

- Je... Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle sécha ses larmes avec sa manche. Il garda sa main dans son dos, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Sur le canapé, il prit sa main, et attendit qu'elle parle.

- J'ai eu peur... Avant, pour toi... Pour les autres aussi... Et puis je m'en veux tellement... J'ai eu peur de ne pas te retrouver après, qu'il n'y ait plus... Que ce soit différent.

Sa voix peinait à sortir. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et dit :

- C'est normal Hermione. Ecoute, je ne t'en veux pas, parce que je sais pertinemment que j'aurais agi de la même façon si j'avais été à ta place. La culpabilité... C'est diffus, c'est long, mais bientôt, tu n'y penseras plus. Tu n'auras plus à y penser, ajouta-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, peu convaincue.

- Et le reste... Qu'est-ce que tu croyais exactement ? Je sais très bien comment tu es, j'aurais du m'y attendre... C'était à moi aussi de réfléchir avant de prendre ce galion. Finalement, c'est ma faute, fit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il mimait une moue coupable. Elle sourit et lui envoya une tape vexée.

- Après tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie, tu crois qu'un petit événement isolé va changer quoi que ce soit ?

- Je sais... Enfin, je suis un peu perdue...

- Je vois ça.

Il replaça son bras sur ses épaules. Un calme moins gênant s'installa. Il le brisa cependant :

- Tu sais, quand j'étais comme ça, je faisais quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit...

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- J'enlevais des points aux Griffondor. Je préparais une potion. Je mettais des souvenirs dans la pensine.

Elle se redressa. Une pensine... L'idée lui plut. Elle le regarda et partagea sa pensée :

- Comment fait-on pour obtenir une pensine ?

- Ce n'est pas facile. C'est cher. Peu de sorciers en ont. Ou bien, on peut la fabriquer.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle de plus en plus intéressée.

Il réfléchit une seconde, puis se leva, et sortit de l'appartement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, muni d'un grand récipient doré, serti de quelques pierres précieuses.

- Ca appartenait à ma mère, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il parle de sa famille, mais se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se rassit et sortit sa baguette.

- Je vais essayer de faire ça... annonça-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha, et l'observa attentivement. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette autour de récipient, lentement, en murmurant des formules.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de créer une pensine, dit-elle alors.

- Tu croyais qu'elles sortaient de nulle part ?

Elle rougit, et répliqua :

- Non, bien sûr que non... Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu qui concerne une telle magie...

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché, il suffit de savoir quoi faire soi-même.

Etait-il en train de dire qu'il avait inventé un moyen de faire sa propre pensine ? Non, c'était vrai : les pensines ne sortaient pas de nulle part. Mais tout de même, il avait su retrouver le mode d'emploi pour en faire... Ce n'était pas rien. Elle enregistrait chacun de ses gestes, conscienceuse, quand il l'interrompit :

- Ca prend du temps. Je n'aurai pas fini aujourd'hui, je veux dire.

- Ah !

Ils échangèrent un regard posé. Elle lui sourit et le prévint :

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir, je suis encore épuisée.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux noirs.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaites.

C'était comme si un adolescent se trouvait devant elle, il fuit son regard après sa proposition, alors même qu'elle était déjà restée ici plusieurs fois. Vraiment étrange, les effets de leur aventure. Comme si sortir de Poudlard, se retrouver dans une situation improbable et dangereuse, remettait le compteur à zéro sur le plan de la relation, mais pas des sentiments.

- Je veux bien, répondit-elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens, profitant du bonheur que son simple regard lui procurait. Puis elle ajouta, méfiante :

- Tu devrais te coucher tôt aussi ! Tu dois te reposer !

- Oui, PomPom, répondit-il agacé.

Elle hocha la tête satisfaite, mais peu convaincue, et se leva pour prendre quelques affaires chez elle. Quand elle fut sur le seuil de la porte, il se leva à son tour et l'interpela :

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Je vais prendre de quoi me changer, expliqua-t-elle surprise.

- Ah, bien sûr.

Elle sourit, hésita - voulait-il encore dire quelque chose ? - puis passa la porte, fermant derrière elle. Quand elle revint, elle était de nouveau close. Se sentant bête d'avoir fermé, elle frappa à nouveau. Il lui ouvrit, et sortit à ses côtés.

- Attends, ça m'évitera de me lever à chaque fois, commenta-t-il sarcastique.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura la formule de déverrouillage à voix haute. Les appartements avaient des formules personnalisées, bien entendu.

- Tu retiendras ?

- Oui. _Princeps_. C'est un peu prétentieux, remarqua-t-elle.

- Et je peux savoir quel intitulé tu as choisi pour tes quartiers ?

Elle se sentit rosir et marmonna :

- _Leones_. Pas de commentaire, merci."

Elle le devança pour éviter sa réaction ironique. Elle ne voulait plus que se doucher et se coucher. Maintenant, elle se sentait un peu chez elle ici. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

ooo

Cela faisait une semaine que l'événement - comme elle aimait l'appeler dans sa tête - s'était produit. Depuis, tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Elle assurait son cours avec un mélange de flegme et d'autorité qui confinait au génie selon Ron, mais qui était efficace principalement grâce à sa nouvelle réputation : Granger-eau-froide, son surnom, illustrant parfaitement ce dont il était question. Non pas qu'il fallait aux jeunes garçons une bonne douche pour calmer leurs ardeurs après son cours, rien d'aussi réjouissant, mais en fait, elle avait concrétisé sa menace envers Malefoy sur d'autres étudiants et depuis, plusieurs élèves avaient du subir son courroux par des ruses aussi bien trouvées que vicieuses, sa favorite demeurant l'arrêt de l'eau chaude dans les douches.

Peut-être qu'enfin, elle se sentait définitivement professeur. De l'autre côté. Elle n'était plus une étudiante qui n'osait pas punir ses anciens camarades, elle était l'enseignante qui appréciait, avec parcimonie, martyriser ses élèves. Toutefois, ce qu'elle préférait, c'était voir le visage réjoui d'un première année après une potion réussie et ses félicitations. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte, mais leur reconnaissance lui allait droit au coeur. Rien de tel pour égayer une journée.

Quant à sa vie sociale, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle se sentait plus proche de ses amis, et réalisait que leur avoir caché une partie de sa vie, en l'ayant ainsi compartimentée, les avait éloignés, ça et rien d'autre.

Severus, quant à lui, restait Severus. Et c'était pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui avait craint, comme jamais, qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie après _l'événement_. Eh bien non, il restait là. Elle aimait ne pas s'y habituer.

Elle se permettait quelques audaces, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus son étudiante, et se félicitait toujours après-coup, bien qu'elle doutât régulièrement qu'il ne devinât pas ses ruses.

Un midi, elle osa ainsi caresser sa main à table - mais discrètement, bien entendu. Et, contre toute attente, il lui avait souri - encore plus discrètement, n'est pas Severus qui veut - alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard d'excuse polie. Puis Minerva avait cru bon de mentionner la récente victoire de Griffondor au Quidditch et Snape s'était mis à défendre son équipe avec ferveur.

"Les serpentard ont au moins la dignité de gagner sans tricherie.

La phrase avait fait scandale à table.

Minerva avait poussé un cri outragé, assez fort pour que tous ses collègues s'inquiètent, et Severus avait simplement eu un petit hochement de tête. Hermione sentait qu'il s'amusait prodigieusement.

- Hermione, dites quelque chose !

Ce fut bien la première fois qu'on lui demanda d'intervenir à leur célèbre joute du repas. Hermione confuse, sous les regards impatients de tous, déclara :

- Professeur Dumbledore, pourriez-vous me passer la tarte ?

Elle se sentit complètement ridicule mais elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se prononcer. Minerva lui jeta un regard qui semblait dire _quelle-honte-!_ et Severus acquiesça comme si ce refus de participer était signe qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs, il se leva, certain de mettre ainsi un terme à la conversation en ayant le dernier mot.

McGonagall, frustrée, se leva et fonça vers la table des Griffondor. Hermione haussa les sourcils en la voyant donner des directives avec de grands gestes, à l'équipe rouge et or. Vraiment, c'était très _amusant._

Et quand arriva le jour du prochain match - Griffondor contre Serpentard - Hermione fut abasourdie de constater l'enthousiasme de son amant. Si elle avait su qu'il était à ce point _supporter... _Le matin même du match, il fit une apparition tout de vert vêtu, avec en particulier, une écharpe digne aux couleurs de sa maison. Evidemment, c'était un vert élégant, mais tout de même ! Il se brusqua d'ailleurs devant son air surpris :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es tout vert, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Il haussa un sourcil, eut un frémissement de lèvre amusé, et une moue finalement vexée.

- Merci Hermione. Pour la peine... commença-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa fougueusement, subtile ruse pour lui entourer le cou de la même écharpe verte.

- Severus ! fit-elle en se reculant.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il innocent.

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche, pointa sa baguette sur l'écharpe, et la changea aux couleurs de Griffondor. Snape soupira alors, et dit d'une voix profondément solennelle :

- Je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons continuer si tu es pour Griffondor, pardonne-moi, c'est terminé.

Et il passa la porte de ses appartements dans un tournoiement de cape spectaculaire. Hermione, amusée, éteignit les lumières d'un claquement de doigt - elle avançait doucement mais sûrement dans la maîtrise de la magie sans baguette et ce tour était un de ses favoris, même s'il agaçait prodigieusement Severus - et le suivit, à distance, pour rejoindre les gradins des professeurs.

A la plus grande exaspération de son amant, elle se mit à hurler pour encourager Harry et Ron dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le stade. Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais elle aimait surtout recevoir des regards courroucés de Snape.

- Enfin, ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria-t-il à un moment.

Mais McGonagall vint à la rescousse d'Hermione :

- Severus, laissez-la s'exprimer ! Vous n'avez qu'à encourager Serpentard ! dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Hermione rit et Snape se mordit les lèvres. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à crier "Allez Drago !", non ? Elle retint un fou rire à cette idée et caressa discrètement sa jambe, comme pour le remercier pour cette hilarité. Il haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le match qui venait de débuter.

Un rugissement de lion se fit entendre quand les rouge et or marquèrent leur premier point, grâce à une prouesse technique de Ginny. Hermione se leva, définitivement gagnée par la fièvre supportrice, et fit de grands signes à son amie. Elle ne fit pas attention aux rires et aux regards éberlués des étudiants qui ne la connaissaient qu'en tant que professeur. Peu lui importait son autorité à ce moment précis. Et puis, son autorité était désormais acquise de toute façon.

Ils marquèrent d'autres buts, mais étaient rattrapés par les Serpentard qui ne lésinaient pas en coups de cognards - ou de batte.

- Espèce de...

- Hermione ! la retint McGonagall.

- ...Serpentard, finit-elle dans un soupir.

Severus commençait à serrer les poings, et les yeux suivaient maintenant les attrapeurs dont tout allait bientôt dépendre.

- Ils sont vraiment vicieux ! s'écria Hermione quand elle vit ginny éviter de peu un coup de balai.

- Il faut ce qu'il faut pour gagner, répliqua Snape en serrant les dents.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle vit Harry et Drago tomber en piqué. Un grand silence s'abattit dans les gradins. La petite balle d'or n'était pas visible pour eux, mais les attrapeurs semblaient prêts à tout pour s'en emparer. Drago donnait des coups de pieds, Harry se tenait dans une position qui devait garantir une plus grande vitesse, et bientôt, ils rasèrent la pelouse en se jetant des regards assassins.

- Vas-y... Vas-y... Vas-y... murmurait Hermione qui s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry tendait le bras, Drago était juste derrière... Ils fonçaient droit sur un gradin... Drago accrocha le balai d'Harry et revint à sa hauteur... Et là, tous deux se prirent la toile qui recouvrait la structure du stade, dans un brouhaha général.

Hermione prit, sans faire attention une fois de plus, la bras de Severus et le serra convulsivement. Pourvu qu'Harry n'ait rien eu... Et alors, le Griffondor réapparut, le poing levé, le sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, et les acclamations éclatèrent comme une vague dans le stade. Hermione criait, McGonagall riait de bonheur, et Dumbledore... applaudissait poliment.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me lâcher le bras ? demanda une voix à son oreille.

Hermione sursauta et vit sa main sur la cape noire, froissée à cet endroit, elle la retira vite et sourit pour s'excuser. Il grogna.

- Alors Severus, prêt à perdre la coupe ? demanda McGonagall avec un sourire.

Il l'ignora royalement et descendit les escaliers. Hermione, eut un regard complice avec Minerva et l'accompagna, à la suite de Snape.

- Hermione... Comment pouvez-vous le supporter toute une journée ? murmura McGonagall.

Hermione rougit comme jamais, la regarda sans comprendre, puis comprit qu'elle savait. Elle ne sut que dire. Hormis...

- Vous saviez ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote, répliqua séchement la directrice adjointe.

Hermione rougit de plus belle. Parfois, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être encore son professeur.

- Oh...

- Je crois que Severus est bien plus supportable qu'il n'y paraît, Minerva ! fit gaiement Dumbledore derrière eux.

Si Hermione avait pu partir en courant à cet instant, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle était entourée d'étudiants qui lui barraient le chemin. Discuter tranquillement de sa relation avec Dumbledore et McGonagall la gênait affreusement. Elle préférait que ça reste... _entre eux_. Et quelque part, qu'elle ait deviné aussi facilement la nature de leur relation la vexait grandement, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Elle rentra donc dans les appartements de son amant avec une pointe de regret, qu'elle dissimula toutefois. Si elle réagissait ainsi, il était évident qu'il n'aimerait pas beaucoup ça non plus...

Et de toute façon, ses préoccupations s'envolèrent à l'instant où elle le vit retirer ses habits verts. Elle s'arrêta net, dans l'entrée de la chambre, et l'observa tout à son aise. Quand il sentit enfin son regard, il se retourna.

- Je te préfère comme ça, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai presque rien sur moi.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, dit-elle amusée.

- Hermione Granger...

- Severus Snape ?

- Tu es perfide, mesquine et terriblement... efficace.

Elle s'approcha de lui, d'un pas innocent. Il la dévorait des yeux.

- Pas trop déçu ?

- Déçu ?

- On vous a battu.

- Oh... Alors laisse-moi rétablir le compteur.

Il l'embrassa et la colla à lui, dans un élan plein de désirs.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur, et caressa son dos de ses mains, comme pour se refamiliariser avec son corps. Elle dessina les courbures de ses épaules, la saillance des omoplates, le creux de la colonne vertébrale, et la fine ligne de ses hanches en s'éloignant d'un pas. Il posa les siennes sur son vêtement, et défit les boutons de sa cape, pour ensuite retirer le pull rouge et or, non sans un sourire agacé et moqueur à la fois.

- Tu disais de moi, fit-il alors.

- Oh tais-toi... le rabroua-t-elle.

Il voulut l'embrasser de nouveau mais fut arrêté par le geste d'Hermione qui retirait ses vêtements à son tour. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais, ce petit moment n'évait rien d'impatient, au contraire. Il était la patience, patience de l'avoir, et peut-être, patience comme souffrance de le vouloir. Ce devait être le désir, tout simplement, qu'elle se plaisait à faire durer.

Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, elle déposa un baiser sur son torse, sur le creux de son épaule, et dans son cou, alors que sa tête tombait en arrière et que son souffle se faisait plus bruyant.

Enfin, il prit l'initiative.

Il s'empara de son cou, l'entoura de ses doigts fins, et l'attira à elle fermement, un peu comme il avait fait lors de leur premier baiser. Et Hermione, à ce souvenir, se sentit fondre. Alors, quand il l'allongea sur le lit, et appuya d'une légère pression sa jambe contre son sexe, malgré le pantalon, elle gémit et crut être déjà emportée par la jouissance. Mais non, c'était juste un avant-goût.

Il recula et retira son pantalon, tout en lui jetant des regards souriants, et elle lui répondait par des coups d'oeil mutins.

- Tu vas y arriver ? finit-elle par demander en le voyant peiner au niveau des genoux.

- Je suis Severus Snape, je vais y arriver, fit-il théâtral.

Hermione se retint de rire :

- Belle imitation de Malefoy, ricana-t-elle.

- J'espère que tu ne penses pas à lui quand on fait l'amour ! prévint Snape.

- Qui sait ? Je me suis peut-être lassée des cheveux noirs... s'acharna-t-elle.

Elle poussa un petit "oh" de surprise quand il parvint à enlever le pantalon, avec plus de force dont elle soupçonnait l'intention de vengeance. Il lui fit un regard qui semblait dire "je te l'avais bien dit", et défit son propre pantalon pour se libérer.

Hermione l'observa faire, muette. Puis, alors qu'elle le voyait revenir à elle, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Ne comprenant pas, elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Elle fut interrompue par une délicieuse sensation. Vraiment, vraiment délicieuse. Elle ferma les yeux, soupirante et lascive, alors qu'il entreprenait une caresse... bien menée. Sa langue dans son intimité la faisait frémir, sa peau frissonner, sa poitrine s'élever dans sa respiration plus profonde. Elle caressa ses cheveux de sa main, et il remonta vers ses lèvres et son clitoris. Elle gémit.

C'était vraiment bon. Insupportablement bon.

Elle jouit dans un cri presque surpris.

- Eh bien... murmura-t-il en remontant à ses côtés.

Hermione ne put que soupirer de bonheur. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, sur le dos. Alors, elle se courba, et le fit gémir en prenant son sexe en bouche. Elle s'appliqua : elle voulait qu'il ressente le même plaisir qu'elle.

Après quelques minutes, il la fit se relever, et elle l'entoura de ses jambes, toujours assise, lui se tenait face à elle. Ils s'embrassaient, gémissant au contact de leurs intimités respectives. Puis Hermione se mit sur ses genoux, et intima la pression qui les réunit enfin. Il poussa un râle de satisfaction attendue. Ils attendirent.

L'instant fut précieux.

Il l'embrassa, la regarda, elle avait les yeux brillants, elle le sentait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, colla ses paumes à son dos, fit tournoyer ses cheveux entre ses doigts, fit pression sur la chair moite d'Hermione qui s'élevait au rythme de plus en plus rapide de leurs respirations. Elle appuya son front contre le sien. Ses yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, dans un souffle, à peine un soupir.

Il posa ses mains sous ses cuisses et avec force, la retourna.

Il se retira.

- Reste... supplia Hermione qui ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle disait.

Il prit son sein en bouche et de sa main gauche, guida son membre en elle, si humide de désir.

- Severus... continua-t-elle les yeux à demi-clos.

Il releva ses jambes et les tint contre lui, ce qui provoqua un délicieux frisson de plaisir chez Hermione qui se sentait proche de l'orgasme. Elle l'invita alors...

- Viens...

Il continua ses poussées, relâcha ses cuisses, et se rabattit sur elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, pulpeuses et brillantes. Elle se fit presque soumise à son baiser, le laissant dévorer ses lèvres avec une passivité qui redoublait pourtant sa sensibilité.

- Viens...

Il soufflait bruyamment, ne ralentissait plus le rythme, l'embrassait avec une fièvre non dissimulée, et ensembles, ils jouirent. Le plaisir de l'un provoquant celui de l'autre. Se mêlant à celui de l'autre. Et les lèvres scellées, pour un baiser qui ferait perdurer le moment.

Tout son poids sur elle n'était rien, et contre lui, sa peau chaude l'épousait, simplement. Ses yeux noirs lui revinrent, noirs et subtils, élancés, physiques. Elle lisait, enfin, parfaitement, ce qu'ils lui disaient. C'était un amour tacite, informulé, mais sensible et présent. C'était la première fois qu'elle le reconnaissait autant dans son regard.

Il parut se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- C'était vraiment exceptionnel... Je pensais que l'omnis maxima... expliqua-t-elle enfin.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, et lui avoua :

- Pas forcément.

Il passa son bras derrière sa nuque. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, apaisée.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça... déclara Severus.

Sa voix était profonde et sincère.

- Finalement, je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, conclut-il après réflexion.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- Voilà donc ce qui se cache derrière le masque, dit-elle.

- Ne jouons pas dans la sensiblerie s'il-te-plaît.

Elle sourit. Elle commençait vraiment à bien le connaître. Un silence reposé s'installa, bercé par leurs souffles qui reprenaient un rythme apaisé. Hermione se souvint alors...

- En parlant de sensiblerie, je dois te prévenir qu'en plus de Dumbledore, McGonagall est au courant pour nous.

- Tu lui as dit ? la coupa-t-elle étonné.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux et patienta. Elle daigna enfin lui répondre :

- Elle a trouvé tout seul. J'imagine que cela se voit.

Elle guetta sa réaction. Surprise, elle constata qu'il n'était pas tellement furieux. Plutôt... Indifférent. Comment pouvait-il être indifférent à une information qui elle, la gênait ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? interrogea-t-elle puisque visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer.

- Cela devrait me déranger ?

Il se tourna vers elle et Hermione haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- Ca m'a dérangée...

Il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un coup d'oeil étrange :

- Ca te dérange qu'on te sache avec moi ?

- Non.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé en fait, mais sa réponse lui vint naturellement.

- Je crois que je n'aime pas trop ce côté public, simplement.

- Il faudra t'y faire, les professeurs sont de véritables commères. Et ça vaut pour Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il.

- Je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas ça...

- J'ai été espion de l'Ordre, mangemort à mes heures, j'ai vécu pire et j'ai appris à ne plus me soucier de ce genre de détails.

- Oui, évidemment, de ce point de vue...

- Mais si ça te gêne, je peux leur jeter un sort d'Oubliettes, répondit-il après un silence.

Elle rit de bon coeur et lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le torse. Il s'empara alors d'elle et la fit rouler dans le lit, emmêlés dans les couvertures et le drap, ils se firent face, les yeux dans les yeux, et échangèrent un long baiser.

- Tu veux aller manger maintenant ? demanda Snape."

A vrai dire, Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle resserra son étreinte pour lui donner sa réponse. Ils avaient bien le temps de manger plus tard...

ooo

_"Toutes ces femmes... Dans tes souvenirs... _

_Son visage s'assombrit, elle sut qu'elle abordait un sujet délicat._

_- Des prostituées, expliqua-t-il, parfois des mangemorts. J'étais très proche du maître des ténèbres, certaines femmes désiraient obtenir ses faveurs en passant par moi. Et... C'était dans un cas comme dans l'autre, toujours horrible. _

_- Alors pourquoi ? _

_- J'espérais... Je ne sais pas. Je n'espérais rien peut-être, justement. _

_Elle se tut, elle comprit que c'était une sorte de dommage de la guerre. De toutes ces années là-bas. _

_- Et avec moi, après, c'est toujours horrible ? interrogea-t-elle sans le regarder. _

_- Non, dit-il rapidement. _

_Il posa sa main sur la sienne. _

_- Non, ce n'est définitivement pas horrible. _

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était sincère. _

_- C'est réel avec toi. J'en ai vraiment envie, et j'aime te faire l'amour. Toi aussi, tu aimes, non ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus éloignée. _

_Elle sourit. Fallait-il qu'elle réponde, vraiment ? Mais il attendait vraisemblablement. _

_- Bien sûr que j'aime ! Toi et tes questions... _

_- Mes questions maintenant ? Tu vois ce que ça fait d'être harcelé de questions, miss je-sais-tout... _

_- Mes questions étaient pertinentes, répliqua-t-elle vexée. _

_- Absolument. _

_Elle hocha la tête, puis se redressa. Comment ça "absolument" ? Il déclairait déjà forfait ? Elle l'observa. Il souriait, amusé. Elle inspira profondément et commença :_

_- Severus ! _

_- Oui, Hermione ? _

_- Ne te moque pas de moi ! _

_- Jamais de la vie." _

_Elle fronça les sourcils, et exaspérée par son visage outrageusement moqueur, elle se leva et sortit du lit. Merlin, ce qu'il l'agaçait parfois ! Mais il attrapa sa main, et dans un élan rapide, il fut devant elle, debout, prêt à l'embrasser. Bon. Elle pouvait bien lui pardonner. _

ooo

"Alors, tes souvenirs ?

- Là.

Elle désigna plusieurs flocons contenant des filaments d'argent.

- Verse-les. Cela devrait marcher.

Le récipient était maintenant plein d'un liquide qui ne semblait précisément pas liquide mais compact, sorte d'or fondu impénétrable et mystérieux, hypnotisant. Hermione s'arrêta à la contemplation, fit un sourire à Severus, et déboucha le premier flocon. Elle laissa s'écouler le premier souvenir. C'était elle, devant le feu, qui jetait son carnet intime.

- Ca me dit quelque chose... murmura Snape.

Elle ne broncha pas, et prit le deuxième flocon. Le visage de Severus apparut. Ils étaient au lit. Ils parlaient après l'amour. Puis elle s'endormait. Il ne dit rien cette fois-ci. Le troisième contenait un souvenir plus ancien. Un de ceux qui lui était revenu au fil de sa relation. Quand elle le regardait et qu'elle l'aimait.

- Hm. Je comprends mieux ton échec sur cette potion.

- Pas de commentaire s'il-te-plaît, lui dit-elle avec une moue amusée.

Il restait une autre conversation avec lui, qui revenait sur ses aventures. Quand elle eut terminé, Snape demanda, intrigué :

- Tu choisis des souvenirs plutôt agréables, je me trompe ?

- Oui. Je mettrai ceux qui me sont plus durs, mais je tiens aussi à garder précieusement ceux-ci, clarifia-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

Il hocha la tête et reprit une position plus confortable dans le canapé. Hermione regardait les souvenirs tournoyés, se mélanger avec subtilité, s'éparpiller mais avec la promesse de ne jamais se perdre. Quelle erreur elle avait commise avec le sort d'oubliettes... Qui était-elle devenue ? Quand elle aperçut son visage, aux côtés du sien, dans l'argent qui ondulait sous ses yeux, elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser ces questions, ou du moins d'y répondre. Que représentaient-elles vraiment ? Bien peu de choses.

Son avenir, certes, comptait. L'enseignement, ses recherches pour l'ancienne SALE, le nouvel Ordre, ses amis. Severus. Tout cela pouvait s'harmoniser désormais, c'était une évidence. Et pourtant, elle se rendit compte qu'avant, aucun de ces éléments ne parvenait à supporter l'autre. Il avait suffi de peu de choses. Ou de beaucoup, finalement.

La fatigue commençait à la gagner, et elle se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il lisait - _Potions et Enchantements : l'écriture de la magie. _

La lumière tamisée se confondait au silence, et le silence l'enveloppait comme une couverture de laine. En même temps, elle songeait - peut-être le disait-elle même à haute voix - qu'elle l'aimait, et que c'était bien suffisant.

Et lorsqu'il la regarda, endormie contre lui, il ne put qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison, sans même connaître ses pensées.

**- FIN - **

**

* * *

**

**Note : Leones et Princeps **sont transparents il me semble, c'est pour Prince et Lions.

**Note : **Vous aurez compris que j'alterne des souvenirs, en mode flash back en italique, et le moment présent, pour en arriver à la fin sur la pensine qui explique ce choix. (Voilà pourquoi il me semblait bête de le préciser au départ). Les pensées de Snape sont présentes quelques fois ici. Toujours au même moment, si vous avez bien ressenti ça...

* * *

J'espère de tout coeur que cette fin vous aura plu, il aurait été possible de développer encore, de partir sur d'autres intrigues, mais malgré tout, la trame du chapitre, les scènes, tout s'est mis en place assez rapidement dans ma tête et sonnait comme une fin. Je ne voulais pas non plus d'une fin à la JKR (c'est-à-dire un flash forward, vingt ans plus tard...), mais plutôt tranquille, qui ne soit pas déterminée, et qui ne détermine pas vraiment la suite. Ils pourraient très bien se séparer, avoir des problèmes de couple, n'importe quoi pourrait leur arriver, mais ça me semblait plus logique comme ça. Je pense que vous avez noté le parallèle _sort d'oubliettes/pensine _aussi ^^ Et un Snape parfois plus "sentimental" me semblait peu dérangeant dans les circonstances, je considère que ses barrières et son côté sarcastique sont moins présentes après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre.

C'est assez bizarre de terminer une longue fic comme ça, j'avoue que ça va faire un vide... Je ne sais pas si je vais me remettre à une autre idée là maintenant, j'en avais beaucoup en écrivant, même une sorte de sequelle plus "hot" et plus "établie" mais maintenant, j'ai envie de changer un peu. D'ailleurs, je reprendrai peut-être la fic un jour, en essayant de l'améliorer grâce aux critiques souvent très justes que j'ai reçues.

Attention maintenant, séquence émotion... Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et/ou mis en fav', et/ou commenté, c'est toujours un très grand encouragement et la preuve en est que j'écris toujours mieux et plus le jour où je publie le chapitre, parce que j'ai les retours et que ça me bouste un max ^^ (quelle expression nulle franchement, mais je voulais la sortir xD). Donc **merci à tous ! **


End file.
